Exotic Love
by BrittFan
Summary: They met. They swore it would be nothing but sex. No love, no emotions, no feeling. But what happens when neither of them can keep their promise? Troyella. M Rated for sexual content and crass language.
1. Exotic Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - So, from the highly sexual movie named Friends With Benefits with my husband Justin and my home girl Mila in it, I got a brilliant idea to do a friends with benefits type of story. I'll try to make it sexy and alluring and stuff. I know there are a bunch of stories like this out there, but I thought it would be fun to write my own. Oh, and I have a banner for My Baby out. I have a banner for this story, too, but I'll hold that off for later. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chaper One<p>

**Exotic Love**

Her eyes scanned over the overly-heated room full of sweaty, hot bodies and blaring music. There were three things that Gabriella Montez was heavily frustrated about. Firstly, her bitch of a best friend left her side to fuck with some idiot after she was the one who drgged her here to Exotic Love, the name of the club. Secondly, she was lonely right now. And thirdly, she was very, _very_ sexually frustrated. Hoping to get at least one boy down her pants, Gabriella wore a racy outfit. It was a shimmery, black one-sleeve sequin dress that stopped dangerously high on her thighs. Inches below were expensive black faux boots. She knew she looked good and by the hot looks flashed her way, she knew that she looked good to other people as well. But, see, none of them were quite right. So, instead, she stood propped against the wall, wanting to get hot and heavy, at twelve midnight.

"God, bring me a fucking angel, or something," Gabriella muttered angrily. And as if her prayers were answered, she saw the most beautiful man ever. His cobalt blue eyes were pinned on her, more alluring than ever and his tawny hair swept down his toned face perfectly. His thin lips pulled into a smirk as he strode forward, towards Gabriella. "And we have a winner," he laughed, grabbing her hips and pulling her close to him as if they'd know each other for forever. Gabriella smirked and pressed a hand to his chest. She gave it a little shove, causing him to stumble back some. "What I win?"

"Well, I've been walking around looking for beautiful woman and you seem to have caught my eye," he admitted. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Let me guess," she said. "You've used that line all night just so you can hop into a girl's pants?" Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall again. The guy smirked besides her. "C'mon, Gabriella. Have a bit more faith in me." Her eyes narrowed. She did not deal with stalkers. Sexy as hell or not. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"I'm Sharpay's cousin," he confirmed. "Let me introduce myself properly. Troy Bolton, soon-to-be-basketball- legend, and ladies man. Also, like I mentioned, your bestfriend's cousin." He smiled. Gabriella nodded, taking in his answer. "Alright. So, you're not a creepy stalker dude. Do you want to dance?" Gabriella took his hand and started moving them out to the dance floor. "Of course you do." Troy smirked and let her drag him to the floor.

Rihanna's _We Found Love_ was blasting through the walls, with colofrul probe lighst flickering everywhere. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as her hips immediately began to sway at the catchy music. Troy grabbed her hips, watching, mesmerized as she moved perfectly with the beat. Gabriella twirled around, pressing against Troy as she lowered herself to the floor. She stood back up, her hips still moving and Troy swallowed. "Damn, Gabriella," he whispered in her ear. He grabbed her arms and turned her around, crashing her against his chest as he did so. Gabriella didn't have any time to breathe before Troy was slamming his lips hard to hers, rubbing his growing erection against her bare thigh. Gabriella moaned erotically and gripped harshly at his black V-neck.

Troy pulled back and wasted no time to suck and nibbled at her supple skin. Gabriella licked her lips as her eyes fell closed and her head tilted to the side. He trailed his hot tongue down her neck and then began to suck on her collar bone. Gabriella stopped moving completely beneath him. She just wrapped her arms around his body, loving the hot trails he left in his assaults.

Troy pulled away and pulled her closer, his hands squeezing her firm ass through the itchy material. Their gazes held for a moment before Gabriella felt her back being pushed against the cement wall and Troy's lips covering her's again. She brought a leg up, wrapping it tightly around his thigh. "I'm not going to last long," Troy panted, disconnecting their lips and making Gabriella whimper at the loss contact. "Can we get out of here?"

"Hell yes," Gabriella breathed, then grabbed his arm and sliced through the throng of bodies. She was almost out of there when she heard an all too familiar voice calling her name. Gabriella turned to see her best friend Sharpay Evans. "You better behave yourself, chica," Sharpay giggled. "That's my cousin."

"Your cousin that needs to fuck," Troy said through gritted teeth. Gabriella pressed her ass firmly against his erection and smirked. Sharpay frowned. "Troy, don't you fucking curse at me. And I so did not want to fucking hear that. If you get you my best friend knocked up because you can't keep your little pin-dick to yourself, I'll seriously fuck you up."

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed Gabriella's arm. "I want you to have fun with that, Shar. But, anyway, I have got to go."

"Use protection!" Sharpay called after them. Gabriella laughed as her and Troy fled from Exotic Love. Troy pulled Gabriella close and pressed her against the brick wall. Gabriella parted her lips, wasting no time to dart her tongue into Troy's mouth. "Come on. My apartment's not far," Gabriela mummbled against his lips. She pushed him off of her and called up a cab.

When they got to Gabriella's apartment building, they walked in, trying to stay casual. But as soon as they were in the elevator, Troy had Gabriella pinned to the wall, his hand wandering under her dress and tickling the heated folds of her core. Gabriella threw her head back, and Troy took that opportunity to latch his mouth against the skin. Gabriella bucked her hips against his hands and stopped herself from crying out when he didn't move. "Fuck, Troy," she panted. "Would you move?"

Gabriella was almost in tears when Troy pulled his hand out and stepped away from her. She was about to yell at him when the elevator dinged open and a woman and her child walked in. Gabriella's eyes went wide and she held her hand up to her mouth, conatining a giggle. Oh how embarrassing it would be if they would've walked in on them.

When they made it to Gabriella's floor, Gabriella tugged Troy out of the elevator and pulled her key out. She groaned when Troy bit the back of her neck and then pushed her key in and unlocked the door. She barely had time to turn the light switch on when Troy turned her around and kissed her hungrily, closing the door behind him with his foot. Gabriella moaned and rested her forearms on his shoulders with her hands linking and resting loosely around his neck. In the dim light, their eyes connected and Gabriella felt her stomach flutter. God, his eyes were just so _blue_. It was the most amazing thing she ever laid eyes on.

Troy's hands searched frantically for the zipper so he could rip the damn dress off and grunted when he couldn't find it. Gabriella giggled and pointed to her side. "Right here, big boy." Troy yanked the zipper down and the dress fell, leaving Gabriella dressed scantly in anything. The only clothing that was left were the purple lace thongs.

Troy took a moment to look her. Her brest weren't too big, bit they weren't too small, either. His eyes trailed down her stomach, admiring the flat look and then swooped down to her legs. Tan, sexy, perfect. It was like he was in heaven.

Troy snapped out of his trance as Gabriella grabbed his belt loops and pulled him close to her. She licked her puffy lips and raised her eyes seductively towards him. "You know, I'm not getting any younger." Troy smirked and crashed his lips down to her's. He cupped her ass and lifted her up. Gabriella wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pushed her bare chest aganst his clothes one. Troy carried her over to the bed and dropped her, causing her to squeal in surprise. Troy smiled and ripped off his shirt.

Gabriella nearly fell off the bed at the godly sight.

Her eyes trailed over his sculpted build and she licked her lips. Troy smirked at her reaction crawled on top of her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist again and pushed her pelvis against his. She moaned wantonly when his erection made delicious friction against her aching clit. God, she needed him now. "Do you have a condom?" Gabriella panted, shimming out of her underwear and reached over to hastily unbutton his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Troy nodded and grabbed his wallet from his pants pocket. Gabriella threw her head back, flustered as she waited for him to retrieve the foil packet. "You ready, baby?" Troy asked, holding the foil up. Gabriella smirked. She grabbed it and ripped it slowly open with her teeth, making Troy close his eyes at the unbelievably sexy motion. "You're going to make me explode, Montez," Troy growled.

"My plan is working," Gabriella said. She rolled out from under him and Troy turned around, looking at her bewildered. Gabriella smiled and pushed on his chest as she climbed on him to straddle his waist. She grinded her wet folds against him and Troy groaned. "Just put the fucking condom on," he ordered. Gabriella shimmied down to his thighs and slipped the latex covering on. She wasted no time to lift herself up then swing her hips down, causing both of them to moan.

Troy grasped her hips and helped her keep a steady pace. She looked incredibly sexy straddeling him while she rode him with her midnight hair tumbling in lucious waves around her shoulders and neck. "Oh, God, Troy," she groaned and their pace quickened. She leaned down and gripped tightly at his shoulders, moving as fast as she could above him while she chanted his name. Troy reached forward to rub her clit with his thumb and that sent Gabriella into her climax, screaming and slamming her lips heatedly against Troy's as she milked his sheethed penis.

Troy continued to thrust his hips upwards while he was biting and nipping at her lips. He soon came, his creamy seed spilling into the condom. Troy pulled her tightly against him, their bodies sweaty and weary. Soon the room was just filled with their heavy breathing and the bitter sweet smell of hot sex. Gabriella kissed at his sweaty skin for a moment then rolled off of him. "Wow," she muttered, her eyes closing. Troy nodded. "Yeah. Wow."

"That might've been the best sex I've had in a long time," Gabriella admitted.

Troy turne don his side and smirked at her. "You ready for round two?"

Gabriella grinned. "You're going to be the death of me, Bolton." She squealed as he rolled on her and crashed his lips smoothly down on hers.

* * *

><p>A warm feeling woke Troy up. Wet, too. His nose scrunched up and he opened his eyes. They lowered down and widened when he saw Gabriella in her naked glory lowering her head on his dick. He jerked and grabbed the sheet beneath him. "Fucking hell, Gabriella," he groaned. Gabriella smirked and her eyes met his. She toyed teasingly with his balls and Troy closed his eyes, letting the pleasure consume him. God, this girl couldn't get enough. Not that he was complaining or anything.<p>

Gabriella ran her tongue up his shaft and swirled it around the meaty head. She brought up a small finger and slowly rubbed the pre-cum around his head as if it were lubricant. Troy groaned again and Gabriella grinned. She wrapped her hand around him and started to pump sensually. "Good morning," she whispered, kissing the head softly. Troy's breathing increased. "Good morning indeed," Troy moaned. "Jeez, Montez, didn't have enough after we did it five times last night?"

Gabriella smiled. "You're complaining?"

"Hell no," Troy said.

"Well, then, why are you asking?" Gabriella shrugged her tiny shoulders and lowered her head over his shaft again. Troy threw his head back and ran his hands down his face. She was going to kill him. And by how she giggled against him, he knew that she was very well aware of that. "Fuck," Troy panted. "I'm going to cum." Gabriella increaed her pace, excited. Troy spilled his seed in her mouth and Gabriella lapped it all up, swallowing and smirking devishly at him. She lifted herself up on all fours and crawled up to him. "I'm gonna have to reward you. That was hot, baby," he complimented and the brought her head down so they could kiss.

"I've got an idea," Gabriella said as she pulled away. "Since we both need showers because we're sweaty meses, how about we save water and shower together? Then you can repay me in there."

"I _love_ how you think," Troy said, making Gabriella giggle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gabriella Maria Montez, where the fucking hell are you!<em>" Gabriella winced. After showeing together, Gabriella threw on Troy's shirt and then a pair of her shorts. She was currently trying to fix her matted hair and Troy was standing behind her, pressed against her in an almost sexual manner. "Don't worry, Shar," Gabriella said. "I'm at home. Don't you remember from last night when I left with Troy?" She met his eye in the mirror and smirked. Sharpay gasped. "_What? You went home with my cousin? I'm sorry, Gabs, but that's major slut points for you_."

"Shar, shut up before I come over there and slap you. We just had fun."

_"That's my cousin, Gabriella. Not some fucking fuck toy." _

Gabriella sighed and walked away from Troy to her her InStyler. "What? So I can't fuck your cousin, but you can fuck _both_ of my brothers?" Sharpay sighed. "_Fine, fine. Whatever. Anyway, I'm coming over. So make sure you guys are decent, alright, chica?_"

"We are. We just showered together."

"_I so did not want to hear that. Bye, Gabs_."

"Bye, Shar." Gabriella smiled and pressed END. She jumped slightly when she felt two arms wrap around her mid-section. "Did I tell you you look fucking sexy in my shirt?" he growled in her ear. Gabriella smirked. "I don't think you did."

"Well, good. Because that would've been an understatement."

Gabriella smiled. She turned in his arms and stared up at him. She wasn't ready for a relationship. Not after what happened a year ago. But she definitely wanted Troy Bolton. "I want this to be more than a one night thing," Gabriella admitted in a whisper. "But I'm not ready for a relationship. Not now."

"Alright," Troy said. "No emotions."

"No love or feelings," Gabriella agreed. "Just sex." She held her hand out and Troy looked down at it, his eyebrow quirked. "We have to shake on it," Gabriella explained. Troy smirked. "Well, that's boring. How about this?" Troy grabbed her hand, then her other hand, making them cross, and then twirled her around. He slapped her ass, and turned her back around. "Now bump chests with me," he said. Gabriella smiled and did as she was told. Before she could move back though, Troy grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly. "If that's gonna be in it, we should do it more often," Gabriella said, grinning as she pulled back. "But not now. Shar's coming over." Gabriella pushed herself away from him and went to look for something. Troy smiled. "So, you have two brothers?"

"Yes. Both older then me. One of them, the younger one, Nick, is in the military and the other, Drake, is married with two kids and the most protective. You have to be careful with him. He doesn't trust boys after what happened..." Gabriella stopped herself before she could say more. Troy narrowed his eyes, cruious. "After _what_ happened?"

"Um, nothing. Are you hungry?" Troy nodded. He decided that hovering and worrying over what was wrong is what couples do. She would probably tell him eventually, anyway. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and Troy lounged around in her room. When someone knocked on the door, Troy went to answer it, hoping it was Sharpay. "What the hell? Go put a fucking shirt on," Sharpay snapped. Troy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't. She's wearing it." He motioned towards the kitchen. Gabriella came out of it and smiled. "Will you absolutely die if you don't utter at least one 'fuck' or curse word in every sentence you say?" she asked. Sharpay smirked. "Hell yes. Do you have anything? My head fucking hurts and I need something to drink."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You just got wasted last night and you're still looking for a drink?"

"I know. I'm fucked up, but that's why you love me."

Gabriella smiled. "There's some beer in the fridge." Gabriella was about to walk into the kitchen, but the door bell rung. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the person stading there. "Katie?"

The girl smiled. "Yup, it's me, bitch."

Katie Monroe. Gabriella's best friend since they were five. The only time they were seperated were when they went to college. Gabriella was there with her when she ahd her first kiss, when she layered her face in make-up and looked like a clown, when they went through puberty adn crushes. And they hadn't seen each other in two years. Gabriella threw herself at her and Katie laughed. "Oh, hell no," a voice muttered. Gabriella and Katie looked to Sharpay who had a case of beer in her hands. Katie narrowed her eyes. "You're still friends with it?"

"Kate, Shar, I swear to fucking God if you start to fight again, I will throw you both out." Katie and Sharpay both rolled their eyes and Gabriella smiled. "Thank you." Katie then just noticed Troy. Her mouth dropped open. "Troy fucking Bolton."

* * *

><p>Feedback would be greatly appreciated!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	2. Spiked Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

**Spiked Love**

"You guys know each other?" Gabriella asked, confused. Sharpay narrowed her eyes at the two. _Did_ they know each other? "Remember how I was in LA like three years ago? We met and slept together. It was a one night thing," Katie answered. Gabriella quirked an eyebrow and turned to her friend. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Katie shrugged. "I didn't think I'd ever see him again. How do you know him?"

"They fucked," Sharpay said, roilling her eyes. Katie's eyes went wide and she looked at Gabriella. "And I don't get it. Why does everyone want to fuck _that_?"

"I'm really feeling the love, Shar," Troy said sarcastically. "Thanks."

Sharpay grinned. "You're welcome." She pulled out a can of beer and popped it open. Katie rolled her eyes, disgusted. "Anyway, Gabriella, I never took you as the one to hump and dump. Or, well, in this case, hump then hang out. Or whatever."

"Honey, Gabriella turned into a slut _ages_ ago," Sharpay confirmed. "I know, what happened to our prude Gabriella?"

"Shar, shut up," Gabriella mumbled. "And I am not a slut."

"Alright, alright," Sharpay said. "Keep your claws to yourself, kitty." Sharpay turned around and threw her head back, bringing the can up to her lips and dinking the sweet taste. "You got any porn, chica? I watched all of the good ones."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started to walk to the kitchen. "No, Shar, I do not have any porn."

"You're seriously a disgusting fuck," Katie sneered. Sharpay threw daggers to her. "And you're a whore bitch. But you don't see me complaining."

"Oh, please. I'm not the one who sleeps with men on a daily basis. How many did you have today? Five, six?"

"Three, honey, and one was your father." Katie gasped. Troy just stood back, watching amusedly as he two bickered. It was harsh, but quite funny, too. "You're a sick, disgusting fuck!"

"You said that already, honey," Sharpay acknowledged, looking down at her fingernails. "But I'm not surprised. You're whitty combacks are as close to meaning and effecting nothing." Sharpay smirked as Katie's face grew red. She loved taunting and teasing this girl. Since she first saw her beach-blonde mane, fake nose-job and boobs, and haughty attitude four years ago, she had never liked the bitch. Sure, it got on her best friend's nerves, but it was just too fun to give up. Katie stormed over to Sharpay, thrusting her face forward. "Listen here, bitch. Gabriella may fall through your little fucked up façade, and she's really fucked up and stupid for doing so, but I have to endure it because she's my best friend. So, I'm not gonna punch that ugly face of yours or break your stupid Louis Vuitton heels. I'll be the mature one and ignore you."

Sharpay smirked. "Well, since I'm never the mature one, I guess that doesn't apply to me." Sharpay brought her fist back before Katie could proccess what was happening then jammed it forward into Katie's face. Toy gasped and rushed forward, holding back Sharpay and pushing her on the couch. "What the fuck, bitch!" Katie screamed, holding her nose. Gabriella came rushing from the kitchen anhd she gasped when she saw Katie. She rushed forward to her friend, grabbing her face and examining it. "How can you be friends with the ghastly creature?" Katie asked.

"At least I'm not the one with the fucked up face," Sharpay said, smirking at what she accomplished. Katie growled. "Don't speak to soon, _honey_." .

"Stop it, alright!" Gabriella screamed with as much rage her little body could hold. "Just fucking stop it! I love you both but this immature ranting and fighting has got to stop. And I'm serious. Sharpay, why did you punch her?"

"You're sticking up for it?"

Gabriella frowned. "Sharpay!"

"Fine, fine. She threatened to rape me," Sharpay replied, an obvious lie. Katie's eyes went wide. "What? You lying cunt, I did nothing!"

"That's what they all say," Sharpay sneered. "Well, the orphaned whores anyway with no family."

Gabriella looked at her friend, shocked. "Sharpay. That's enough."

"I'm gonna go," Katie said, still holding her nose. "See if Betty can fix this."

"I can," Gabriella told her. Katie shook her head. "I rather take a knife to the heart Than stay here with _her_." Katie opened the door and walked out. Gabriella let out a breath and shook her head. She gave Sharpay one last look before walking into the kitchen, Troy following in tow. "They hate each other a lot, don't they?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and leaned against the counter, bringing a hand up to her throbbing head. "I don't get it, either. Sometimes it feels like I'm dealing with little five year olds with potty mouths and not my best friends. God, i need a stress reliever."

Troy smikred and he strolled forward. He placed an arm on either side of her, caging her in and Gabriella's eyes quickly zoomed up to his. She gasped as he lowered his head and flicked his tongue out, running it along her skin. Her fingers found his shirt and she gripped tightly. "Shar's in the other room," she whispered. "It wouldn't really be wise to do _this_ right now."

"She'll be drunk it a few minutes preoccupied with porn from her iPhone," Troy whispered against her skin. "So don't worry." Gabriela nodded and tilted her head to the side. She bit her lip as Troy lifted her onto the counter and stepped between her legs. He growled and pressed his lips hard against hers. "You are so fucking sexy right now," Troy whispered against her lips. Gabriella smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. She loved his comments about her. She grinded her pelvis against his, causing both of them to moan. Troy pulled back from her lips and attacked her neck in an alomost vicious manner.

Gabriella hastily pulled his button loose and shimmied her hand down in his pants. She grasped his shaft and started to pump gently. Troy groaned and pulled her hips roughly against his. He pulled back from her neck and pulled his top up off of her. Her pebbled nibbles stood erect and ready in his view and Troy smirked. His mouth latched on her nipple and Gabriella threw her head back again, a moan escaping her lips. "Shh, baby," Troy whispered. "Remember Sharpay?"

"Who?" Gabriella asked breathlessly and her pace quickened against his hardened member. Troy chuckled and switched to the other nipple. His hand reached up to roll the one he left and Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut tight as pleasure rippled through her. Troy dropped his hand and let it slither down her flat stomach and dip in her shorts. Gabriella gasped when his fingers ghosted over her wet sex. "You better do something," Gabriella demanded, looking him in the eye. Troy smirked and moved her underwear aside. He plunged two fingers into her tight core and Gabriella threw her head forward, biting hard on his shoulder to stifle her moan. "Oh fuck," she groaned.

"And you said you didn't have porn." The two gasped and sprung apart. They looked to the kitchen archway to see Sharoay standing there, a beer in hand and a smirk toying with her lips. "And jeez, Gabs. I bet people from China could hear you." Gabriella pulled on Troy's shirt hastily and buttoned up his pants. Troy chuckled nervously and turned around. "I never knew you'd be kinky enough to do it on the kitchen counter, Gabs."

"Shut up," Gabriella said, her cheeks bruning with embarrassment. She jumped from the counter and walked to the stove, turning it on. God, she wanted more. If Sharpay hadn't come, she'd have fucked him right there and then. "You wanna go out clubbing?" Sharpay asked. "There's a new club called Toxic Bomb."

"I'll go," Gabriella said. Her eyes flickered over to Troy and he smirke. "Me too."

"Great. Well, I'm gonna go now. Go ahead and fuck all you want. Bye, chica."

"Bye, Shar." Gabriella waited for the door to close before she basically lunged on Troy.

* * *

><p>"So, what's up with you and Troy?" Sharpay asked as they got ready for tonight. Gabriella sighed and adjusted the top of her strapless dress. "After, you know, what happened last year, I don't think I can handle another guy. So, Troy and I are just fooling around and having fun. No emotions, just sex."<p>

"Damn. You sure you'll be able to handle that? I mean, you never were stable with guys."

"I'll be fine," Gabriella confirmed.

"So, you wouldn't care if Troy were to fuck another girl?" Sharpay asked skeptically. Gabriella shook her head. "No. There's no emotions or feelings for each other, Shar. This is just to have fun."

Sharpay sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt and throw your body out to random men because if what happened. You were never like this, Gabs."

"Yeah, well people change," Gabriella said softly. Then she thought sourly in her head, _A lot of people change_. Gabriella applied a small layer of peach lip gloss and smiled at herself as she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were decorated in somkey eyeshadow that brought out her eyes piercingly. Her skin had darkened to a fierce olive color from sunbathing earlier with Troy and her black strapless dress clung attractively to her body. Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You ready?" Sharpay asked. Sharpay, of course because it was her favorite color, wore a shimmery hot pink short sequin dress with white Louis Vuitton stilettos. Her blond hair was pulled back into an up-do with tendrils of hair falling and framing her face.

"Yup," Gabriella said. She was planning on getting extremely drunk, too. Even if she'd have a killer hangover in the morning and would have to go into work tomorrow.

Gabriella and Sharpay left from Gabriella's apartment Troy was standing outside, looking incredibly sexy in his black button down and dark jeans. Gabriella smirked and strode towards him. She rested her small hand on his arm and Troy turned around. He smirked down at her. "Don't you look sexy," he whispered. Gabriella felt shivers shimmy down her skin and she swallowed. "Sexy enough that you want to fuck me?"

"I always want to fuck you, baby," Troy said. Sharpay groaned and tossed her head back. "I bought you here to meet my friends, not fuck one of them," she said.

"You were wanting to watch us fuck this morning," Troy reminded her. Sharpay scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I was drunk. To me you looked like Ian Somerhalder."

"Sure, Shar," Troy said, rolling his eyes. The trio walked to Troy's sleek black camaro. Gabriella basked at it. It wa smuch better than her civic, but she wasn't too surprised. Sharpay came from a family of fame and fortune.

They climbed in the car and it only took about ten minutes to get to the club. When they arrived, it was packed tight and the line was ridiculously long. "Oh, fucking hell, come on," Sharpay groaned as she slid from the car. "I am not waiting in this fucking line."

"What, you're gonna seduce the bouncer?" Gabriella asked, shaking her head. Sharpay looked at her. "No. _You_ are."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No I'm not. Plus, that wouldn't be fair."

"Gabriella, please?" Sharpay asked. "I need to get in there."

Gabriella sighed. "Fine. But if he has any ideas after, you're taking over."

Sharpay smirked. 'Sure. It'll be my pleasure."

Gabriella walked over to the bouncer and sighed. "Hello," she said with as much sexiness as she could muster. The bouncer looked at her and his eyes went wide. He swallowed, his face paleing. Gabriella smirked and grabbed his arm. That was the exact reaction she wanted. "You know, it's a shame that I'll have to wiat in that_ ridicuolously_ long line."

"Uh, yeah," he coughed and loosened the tie around his neck. Gabriella ran her index finger down his tight torso and hooked it around his belt loops. She leaned close to him and his breath caught. "You know, I would really appreciate it if you'd let me through. But of course I'd have to give you something in return." Gabriella placed a kiss on his stubble and lowered her hand some more. The bouncer's eyes went wide as her fingers ghosted over his obvious erection. "You know, if you let me in," she continued and stepped back.

"Um," the bouncer said. For a buff guy, he was a real whimp, Gabriella thought in her head. "Yeah, of course," he said. People from the line groaned and Gabriella smirked in their direction. "Thanks. I'll be sure to find you when I leave," Gabriella told him, then turned and motioned for Troy and Sharpay to follow her. They hurried into the club and once they were in there, Sharpay and Troy were laughing their butts off. "Tthat was fucking amazing!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, now you have a fuck to attend to at the end of the night," Gabriella said. "I'm gonna get a drink. I seriously need it." Gabriella turned and strode over towards the bar. The bartender smirked at her. "What can I get you?"

"Can I have an Orgasm?"

He smirked. "I'm sure we can arrange that," he said. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Then said drily, "As tempting as that sounds, I was talking about the cocktail." The bartender's smirk fell. He nodded, obviously bruised by the sarcasm and rejection and went to retrieve that drink. Gabriella sighed and turned around on the stool. Her eyes narrowed when her eyes found Troy grinding against someone. _Skank_, Gabriella thought as her eye ran over the scantly dressed girl. The tight leather skirt she wore hardly ran past her fake ass. "Is that a jealous look?"

Gabriella turned around to meet Sharpay's taunting stare. She shook her head. "No. She's just a fake as skank, is all. Do you see what she's wearing?"

"Yes. And I also saw that jealous look you pulled. Gabriella, I'm going to say it once more. You're going to get hurt. This isn't you, alright? You're a relastionship kind of girl, not fuck and suck girl."

"Shar, leave me alone," Gabriella said. She grabbed the drink the bartender left for her and chugged it down. "Keep them coming, please," she told him. The bartender nodded and went for another one. "Okay, fine," Sharpay said. "I'll see you later. Or maybe not, because I'm about to get drunk as fuck." Gabriella smiled and Sharpay prance off. There was a tap on her shoulder and Gabriella turned around. A guy stood there, sexy as anything. "Hello," he said. "What's a beautiful girl like you sitting alone for?"

Gabriella smiled. "You know, flattery won''t get you anywhere."

The guy sighed. "Damn. I was hoping it would. So, what's your name?"

"Tell me you're first," Gabriella said. He smiled and stuck out his hand. "Chris."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay, Chris. Anyway, I would tell you my name, but see, I'm not that easy."

Chris smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Gabriella slipped from her seat and grabbed Chris's hand as he lead her out to the dance floor. House Party was currently playing and Gabriella immediately fell into the beat. Chriss turned her around and pressed her against his pelvis as she swung her hips. He lowered his head to her neck and his breath felt warm and sweet on her skin. Not as sweet as Troy's but almost. She reached her hands back to wrap them around his neck and Chris dropped hot, open kisses across her skin.

Gabriella swallowed and turned around. She brought his down to hers, crushing them together and Chris moaned. He groped ehr ass and squeezed it roughly, emitting a moan to breeze past Gabriella's plump lips. Chris guided them to the wall and grinded his pelvis against hers. Their tongues battled furiously and thier hands were roaming freely. Chris dropped his kisses down her neck and Gabriella arched her body into his, moaning. "You like that, baby?" he whispered against her skin. Gabrielal swallowed and nodded. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to rest against her breast. Chris smirked and trailed back up to kiss her violently on the lips again while he kneeded her breast.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered. Gabriella swallowed. "Um, no. Let's stay here."

"C'mon, baby," Chis groaned, obviously frustarted at her rejection. Gabriella shook her head. "I don't want to go. Actually, um, I'm gonna go get another drink." Gabriella tried to break from his grasp, but Chris held her close as his grip on her breats tightened. Gabriella gasped in pain and chris lowered his head to ehr neck again, nipping violently at the tender skin. "I'm serious, Chris, get the fuck off of me," Gabriella demanded and pushed at his shoulders, but he didn't budge. Chris growled and slammed her against the wall. "Don't be a cock tease, baby," he whispered. "I _hate_ that."

"Get off of me, you bastard!" Gabriella yelled. Chris silenced her by crashing his lips against her. Gabriella whimpered in pain and tried desperately to push him away. When he didn't move, she jammed her fist into the side of his face. Chris hissed in pain and backed up. "You bitch," he snarled.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Gabriella demanded furiously. Chris narrowed his eyes at her before turning towards the bar. He glared at the bartender who had a drink in his hand and nodded his head back at Gabriella. "That her drink?" The bartender nodded. Chris pulled something from his wallet and thrusted it forward in his hand. "Put these in there._ Now_."

"I can't," the bartender said. "I'll get fired."

"I don't give a fuck. Put the damn drug in there now." Tthe bartnder sighed and nodded. He dropped the crushed drugs into the glass and watched it mix in with the color. Chris smirked and walked back into the shadows just as Gabriella came. "That's mine?" she asked. The bartender nodded uneasily and pushed it to her. She threw her head back and chugged down the bitter-sweet taste of alchohol. Though...this did taste a little fuzzy. Different from earlier. "Um, thank you,' Gabriella said, then coughed. She brought the drink back up to her lips and it slide down her throat.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dancing with Sharpay. But her body felt very weird. It was hard for her to concentrate and she felt as if she had two left feet. Gabriella coughed. "Shar, I gotta...uh, gotta use...the...uh, the bathroom." Sharpay nodded, too far gone to realize her friend's weird behavior and Gabriella stumbled off towards the bathroom. She almsot made it until a voice filled her head. "You look horrible." Gabriella turned around and sighed. Chris stood there, smirking. "I said...stay the...fuck away," Gabriella weakly defended. Chris smirked and pushed her body against the wall. What was she doing again? Oh, God, she felt dizzy. Chris pressed his lips against hers and Gabriella shook her head, thought it was a lost cause. It did nothing, but make Chris smirk. "Let's get out of here," he said, and dragged her away from the wall. Gabriella staggered after him, too dizzy and sick to pull her hand away.

Chris opened the door to his car and pushed them into it. Gabriella groaned as his body crushed hers. "Please," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, God...please leave me alone." Chris started to unbutton his pants and pull Gabriella's dress up, but before he could do anything, he was yanked back out of the car. Gabriella lifted her weary eyes up and gasped as she saw Troy throw a hard punch at Chris. The fight gained peopl's attention. A security guard held Troy back and Sharpay rushed over to Gabriella, helping her from the car. Everything was so overwhelming. Then the thought that her drink had been spiked popped up in her mind. Chris spiked her drink. But how?

"Gabriella, honey, are you alright?" Sharpay asked, gently patting her cheek. Gabriella groaned and muttered something incoherant. She couldn't think straight. Her mind felt like a fuzzy cloud. "Troy, we've got to get her to a hospital."

"What happened?" a security guard asked, the one who was holding Troy.

"That fucking bastard spiked her dirnk!" Sharpay exclaimed. The guard let Troy go and he and Sharpay helped Gabriella from the car. Chris groaned and the guard grabbed him. "You're in a lot of trouble," he said.

* * *

><p>When Gabriella got to the hospital, she was completely passed out. The doctor had said it would be good for her to stay in the hospital overnight. After they ran some tests, they found out Gabriella was spiked with the common date rape drug Rohypnol. She would be out for hours and her memory would be fuzzy, but she'd be fine.<p>

"This is all my fault," Sharpay said, all drunkness leaving her body. "If I would have noticed how she acted, I could have stopped that fucking bastard from touching her."

"It's not your fault," Troy said. "It's getting late. Are you going home?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

Sharpay smiled. "You care anout her."

"Of course."

"But I thought this was a no emotions, no feelings type of relationship."

"I still care about her. Look, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Troy wrapped a blanket around him that the nurse provided and Sharpay smiled. She grabbed her own blanket and wrapped it around her.

* * *

><p>Kind of nervous here...review, perhaps?<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	3. Truffle Shuffle Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I went back and counted how many times I used the word 'fuck' and came up with 50 times. 21 the first chapter and 29 the second. Haha, I'm sorry, I just wanted to put that out there. This will be the last time I'll be updating until next year because I'm going somewhere, so Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

**Truffle Shuffle Love**

The first thing she thought when she woke up was how bad her head hurt. Gabriella groaned and reached up with delicate fingers to run over her throbbing head. While she did so, something tugged at her wrist and Gabriella's eyes flew open, only to shut back tight as a blinding light rammed into her vision and stinging the delicate organ. Ggabriella groaned again as the pain grew worse and then she heard a snicker besides her. "Jeez, you sound worse than a fucking zombie. You still alive, chica?" Only one person called her that. Sharpay. Gabriella rolled over and opened up her eyes. She screamed as she was met by Sharpay's eager face directly in front of her's and Sharpay laughed, backing up. "Don't get me kicked out, Gabs."

Gabriella breathed deeply and looked around her, noticing clearly that she was in the hospital. Last night was a fuzzy haze, so she couldn't collect things of what happened. "What happened?"

"Ugh, last night was absolutely horrid," Sharpay complained, falling down in a seat. "I had to sleep in these filthy things and my neck felt like a fucking fat lady sat down on it - "

"Shar, as much as I want to listen to your rant about how bad you hurt, can you tell me why I'm in the hospital?"

"Oh, well, fine Miss Grmpy-pants. Some fucktard slipped Rohypnol in your drink and he tried to rape you. Troy got him though, so don't worry your little heart out." Sharpay grabbed a yogurt cup besides her and moaned as she brought the creamy treat up to her lips. Gabriella scrunched her eyebrow as she thought about the information just given to her. She was almost..._raped_? God, the thought sent shivers rolling up her spin. And _Troy_ beat him up? What if the guy was dangerous? What if he had gotten hurt?

"Hey, where is Troy, anyway?"

"Went to the cafeteria to get some food. You know what I just figure dout? That he _does_ look a bit like Ian Somerhalder. I mean, I'd never date Troy, but I have to give him some points."

"Did he just leave?"

"No. He left like twenty minutes ago."

Gabriella sighed and sat up in the bed. "Alright. Did you, by any chance, call Katie?"

"The bitch? Fuck no."

"Shar, come on, she's my best friend, too."

"And still, I question why that is," Sharpay said. "Did you know that having two best friends is _very_ unhealthy?"

"Actually, having you as a friend is very unhealthy," Gabriella teased. "Now pass me my phone." Sharpay sighed loudly. She handed the phone over to Gabriella who took it with a small thank you. She pressed four on speed dial and Katie picked up on the second ring. "_Gabriella, where the fuck are you? I came knocking on your door and you weren't there! Are you at Troy's house?_"

"I'm sorry, Kate," Gabriella said guiltily. "Shar, Troy and I went out last night and I got drugged. I'm at the hospital now."

"_What?_" Katie shrieked. "_I'm coming down there right now. Don't move_."

Gabriella smiled. 'I don't think I can right now anyway, Kate."

"_Okay, whatever. Just, I'll be there, alright?_"

"Alright." Gabriella handed the phone back over to Sharpay. Sharpay sighed and threw her yogurt in the trash. "Great. That fucking cunt is now coming and I have no more fucking yogurt!" Sharpay screeched angrily. Gabriella laughed and rubbed her knee. They both looked to the door as it opened and in stepped Troy, carrying a tray of hospital food. Fries were sticking shamefully out of his mouth with ketchup on the side of his mouth. Sharpay popped up and swiped the yogurt away, grinning. "Yes! Thanks Troy."

"Hey, that was mine!" Troy said, making the fries fall. Gabriella laughed and Troy's eyes cut to her's, finally noticing that she was awake. He wiped his face and sat the tray down. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Good," Gabriella chirped. "A little birdie told me that you beat up that guy form last night."

"Little birdie?" Sharpay gasped as she stopped peeling the yogurt top off. "Really? A little fucking birdie, Gabriella? I'm offended."

"Uh... an owl?" Gabriella suggested weakly. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "How about a beautiful, devine, young hummingbird with an opulent lifestyle and an exquisite hum." Sharpay smiled as the word's tumbled from her mouth. Troy and Gabriella shared an amused glance before Troy said ever so smartly, "Are we still talking about you?"

"Oh, fuck off Bolton," Sharpay snarled, causing both of them to laugh and she started to peel again, digging into her yogurt as soon as she finished the job. Troy handed Gabriella a burger from the tray. "Their food fucking stinks so I had the decency to bring you something," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and took the offering. "Thank you." She bit her lip and said seductively, "I'll be sure to reward you as soon as they let me out."

"Or we can have a quickie in the bathroom," Troy said, making Gabriella giggle. "It'd be kinky."

"Oh my fucking God, would you two shut the fuck up for one fucking minute?" Sharpay snapped angrily. They looked at her bemusedly. "Someone throw your Prada purse in the ocean or something? Why so moody? Or is it that time of month again?" Troy teased and Gabriella shook her head, holding her bottom lip between her teeth to contain a smile. Sharpay glared at him. "No! This yogurt is fucking disgusting! I mean, really? Who puts fucking bananas in yougurt?"

"Don't diss bananas in yogurt!" a voice said as the door opened. Katie stepped through, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at Sharpay. "Oh, look, the Cunt Queen has arrived," Sharpay sneered. "Jeez, CQ, your face is really messed up. I mean, more than it already was."

"Sharpay," Gabriella scolded. "Just for one minute, can you not fight with her?"

"For one minute can you not think about fucking my cousin?" Sharpay snapped back.

"Sharpay," Gabriella said. Sharpay rolled her eyes and pushed the yogurt crossly into her mouth.

"How you're friends with her is beyond me," Katie said, her eyes moving towards Gabriella. She rushed to her friend, sitting down besides her and stroking her hair back. "Are you alright?"

"Still have a slight headache, but it's fine," Gabriella said dissmissively.

"Why didn't you invite me to come?" Katie asked. It was hard to miss the hurt in her tone. Gabriella sighed. "Well, you're nose and I'm sure you and Sharpay wouldn't be able to stand it."

"That's just a nice way of saying she likes me more," Sharpay said, placing the yogurt on the table. Gabriella glared at Sharpay. "Not right now I don't."

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella looked up as a doctor came strolling into the room. She smiled warmly at Gabriella. "Hi. I'm Dr. Reynolds, you're doctor."

Gabriella smiled back. "Hello."

"I understand your problem. You don't know how many patients I have coming up to me with problems like Rohypnol. It's one of the common date rape drugs. Alright, I just need to check your vision. Follow the light, please." Katie stood up form her position and stood off to the side as Dr. Rreynolds pulled a small flaslight form her brest pocket on her labcoat and flashed the tiny light in Gabriella's eyes and Gabriella followe dthe light perfectly. Dr. Rreynolds smiled. "Good. Your vision is fine and there seems to be no problems. Last night might be a blury picture, but it'll come evntually. I'll just have you sign some papers and you're good to go."

Gabriella sighed in relief. "Okay. Thank you." Dr. Reynold nodded before walking from the room.

* * *

><p>"Next time you guys go out, you better invite me," Katie said when they pulled up at Gabriella's apartment. Gabriella smiled and nodded. She opened her door and slipped out, Troy following her. Sharpay had driven Troy's car to her house and Troy would join her later. "You know, for fuck buddies, you guys sure spend a lot of time together," Katie acknowledged. "Have fun." She drove off and Gabriella and Troy walked into the building. They managed to stay in control as they rode the elevator and walked through the halls, but as soon as the door was closed, their mouths were connected and their bodies were pushed flushed against each other.<p>

Troy gripped under her ass, lifting her up some and Gabriella wrapped her legs tightly around his waist while her arms rested against his shoulders. Troy drove her into the wall, harsher than he intended and nibbled furiously at her neck, causing Gabriella to whimper and moan in both pain and pleasure. "God, you're so sexy," Troy panted, his mouth moving down to her collarbone. Gabriella arched her back and closed her eyes tight. "Yeah, baby. You, too," she managed to get out, though it was mixed in with a grunt. Troy roughly yanked the zipper down from her dress, causing it to slack against her frame and Troy smirked as her pebbled nipple came into view.

"Bedroom?" Gabrilla gasped as his mouth latched onto the small nub. Troy nodded and held onto her tighter as he basically ran into her bedroom. Gabriella laughed breathlessly at how eager he was. He set her down so she could shimmey out of her dress and he could get out of his shirt and pants and then they were rolling wildly together on the bed. Troy was just about to remove the wet lace thongs when a ring hollered throughout the house. He groaned and leaned his head against her heaving chest. "Later," Gabriella promised, kissing his matted forehead as she slipped out of bed to get the phone. Troy lifted his head and smikred as she walked back into the room, her chest and mid-section still bare. She had no shame for her body whatsoever. It wasn't like she had a reason to, anyway.

"Drake?" Troy sat up as he heard the familiar name. It was Gabriella's brother, the one who had a wife and kids. "What's up?" Gabriella's serious face lifted as her brother spilled the news to her. "Really? He's coming home? When?" Troy saw her eyes get teary and then she hung up the phone, placing it back on the reciever.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"You know my brother, the one in the amry?" Troy nodded. "He's coming back. It's only for three days, but we haven't seen him in forever. He's doing six years in the army." Gabriella came and crawled into the bed, resting her head against the headboard and crossing her legs once she was fully on. Troy noticed the tears shining in her eyes. He wasn't really the best with cuddling so he stretcjed his arm almost awkwardly over her shoulders and they sta in quiet for a few moments. "Do you want something to eat?" Gabriella asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, what do you have?"

"Pizza? I could order some. I haven't really had time to go food shopping." Troy nodded and Gabriella slipped out of the bed. She pulled on his over-sized shirt, shimmied out of her underwear, and tossed them to Troy. Troy smirked as he caught them and held them close to his chest. "Oh, you're so getting it later, baby," he promised, making Gabriella giggle. She plecked the phone out of the reciever and walked out, Troy following after her. "If you keep walking around in that, I'm going to have to ravish you right here," Troy said, his eyes dropping to her legs. Gabriella smirked and pressed the phone to her ear after dialing in a number and waited for someone to pick up. Troy wrapped his arms around her middle and pushed her against his chest. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him as she started to order. Troy smiled and leaned his head down, nipping softly on her supple flesh and Gabriella threw her head back against his shoulder. "Stop," Gabriella whispered. Then into the phone, "Oh, no. Not you, sir. Um, yes, pepperoni would be nice. Okay. Thank you." Gabriella hung the phone up and turned around, pushing against Troy's chest. "You," she said, pointing a teasing finger at him. "are _very_ horny."

"You're not helping," Troy said, pressing his lips against her's.

"Later, okay?" Gabriella said. Troy groaned and rested his head against her shoulder. Gabriella laughed a shis breath tickled her neck. "You are _so_ mean," he whined. Gabriella laughed again and pushed his head off of her shoulder, holding it between her hands. "And you are _so_ childish."

"Yeah, because a child has hot, steamy sex with the sexiest woman alive," Troy said, grabbing her hands and bringing them down from his face. Gabriella blushed and turned around. She walked into the kitchen, coming back with a case of beer. "One thing to know about me is that I _always_ have beer," Gabriella informed him as they went to sit on the couch. Troy turned on the TV and grabbed a beer. "You know, I don't know enough about you," Troy said. "I mean, you're practically a stranger."

"Well, do you have to know?" Gabriella asked. "We're fuck buddies."

"Yeah, well, I want to be your friend, too," Troy said. "So, instead of a no strings attached, fuck buddy relationship, let's be a friends with benefits."

"There's a difference?" Gabriella scrunched her eyebrow as she took a gulp of beer. Troy nodded. "Of course._ Freinds_ with benefits are friends that fuck around with each other. And a no strings attached relationship can be any old stranger that you fuck with no feelings or emotions."

"Which is what we're doing," Gabriella acknowledged. Troy nodded again. "Precisely. Let's play twenty questions. Just until the pizza guy comes."

"Alright. You go first."

"Favorite color?"

"Pruple. What's your's?"

"Blue."

"Nice. How about your first...kiss."

Troy smirked. "I was like ten. I had braces and my braces cut her tongue _and_ her lip. I tried to hug her when she started crying and we bumped heads."

Gabriella laughed. "Really? Well, I have to give you props. You have grown _way_ better with kissing."

"How about you?"

"Well, I was fourteen. It was with this jerk. We were at his house and he took me to his bedroom so he could kiss me. Then the next day he was whoring around with my best friend."

Troy chuckled. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Damn. I got one of them older ones."

"Older? How old are you?"

"No, I'm just kidding. I'm twnety-six."

"Twenty-six? Jeez, you're old."

"Yeah, but I'm still sexy and have the body of Adonis."

Gabriella smiled. "I can't really deny that. Got any siblings?"

"I have a sister. She's twenty-eight and is currently on her tenth child."

"Tenth?" Gabriella gasped.

"She got pregnant with twins when she was fifteen," Troy said. "Her jackass boyfriend left her. But she found another guy. He's pretty cool, I guess."

"You're a protective brother?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. Do you have any more siblings?"

"I have an older sister," Gabriella said. "Rosalyn. She's twenty-five. She took a vacation to Spain to see some of my family, but she'll be back."

"You're from Spain?" Troy asked, intrigued. He also liked Latinas. Though it was obvious by her thick, dark hair and olive-skin tone that she was apart of that race and he had a former hypothesis that she was Latino, it was even more interesting to know that she was from Spain. Gabriella nodded. "Yup. I grew up there in Barecelona until I was five then moved out here. That's when I met Katie. Our parent's luggae got mixed up and they were instant friends after that."

Troy nodded. "Well, I'm just an Alburquerque guy. But I am Scottish, mostly white though."

"Well, I have some bagpipes, mind bringing some tunes in?" Gabriella teased. Troy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Ha-ha. Very funny."

"I know right. Okay. What do you like to do? Any hobbies?" Gabriella asked.

"Basketball," Troy said. "And guitar."

"Guitar?" Gabriella said in awe. "Oh, I've always wanted to learn. But I never had any time."

"I could teach you," Troy offered, making Gabriella smiled widely. "How about you?"

"Piano, dance, and well, I sing a bit."

"Let me here," Troy challenged. Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head. "Maybe some other time. So, uh, you said you liked basketball? Drake absolutely _loves_ basketball. You and him will get along well."

"You want me to meet him?" Troy asked shakily. Gabriella shrugged meekly. "I mean, if you want to. We're friends, aren't we?"

Troy smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Friends."

* * *

><p>Around four, Troy and Gabriella were still sitting on the couch, but were stuffing their faces with pizza and watching <em>The Goonies<em>. "Kids' movies in the eighties are beyond awesome," Gabriella decided. "Instead of this cheesy stuff today, kids actually curse and make out."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. It's a pretty cool movie. I remember first watching it when I was like ten or something and my friend and I would always do the _Truffle Shuffle_ to get in each other's houses." Troy shook his head at the memory. Gabriella smiled. "Can I see?"

"I don't think it'll look that good now."

"Please?" Gabriella whined. Troy shook his head and she climbed in his lap, staddling him. She jutted her lip out and lowered her head, eyes wide and pleading. "_Pwease_?" Troy looked like he was thinking before he shook his head again. He wanted to see how far she would seduce him into doing it first. A smirk formed on his face as she pressed her bare core aginst his pelvis. "Troy, please?" her fingers ran down his chest and she pressed a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Okay," he said, making Gabriella grin. He shook his head. "Wait, nevermind."

"_Troy_," Gabriella whined. She reached down and slipped her hands into his boxers, her hand immediately gripping his member. Troy's eyes widen and he looked at her. "Fine," he huffed and lifted her off of his lap. Gabriella smiled triuphantly and sat back as Troy stood. He held his hand out and Gabriela stared at it weirdly for a few seconds before realising he wanted his shirt. She rolled her eyes and pulled it off, handing it to him. Troy smirked at her naked chest and Gabriella covered herself with a pillow. "_Truffle Shuffle_," she told him. Troy sighed and put the shirt on. He lifted it up and awkwardly did the Truffle Shuffle, wagging his hips and his torso while making weird noises. Gabriella never got the idea of laughing so hard that you cry. How could you cry and laugh at the same time when they're the cause of two different emotions. But she found out quickly as she doubled over, tears brimming her eyes as she laughed.

She gripped the side of her stomach and wiped her eyes with shaky hands. "Oh, my God." Troy stopped, his face tinting red as he pulled the shirt off and handed it back to her. Gabriella took it and composed herself. "Oh, my god. That was freaking funny."

"Yeah, yeah," Troy said, rolling his eyes and sitting. Gabriella bit her lip and smiled. She flung the shirt away and hopped on his lap, making his eyes go wide. "I think you deserved a reward," she whispered seductively, then covered his mouth with her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, you guys are awesome! I have only two chapters out and already have 21 reviews and a lot of alerts and favotires! To me that's awesome feedback because it takes more chapters for me to get that high. I guess sex reels people in, huh? Haha, I'm just kidding. Like I said, I'm going away, so I won't have an update until next year. I mean, I'll try to get one out, but I can't promise anything. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. I really need a beta. Does anyone know any good ones? <strong>

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	4. Facts of Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - I was a bit disappointed by the reviews, but hey, at least some is better than none. I borrowed my mom's laptop again. Though, it's without her permission, but I'm sure it's still called borrowed. Today sucked. My little cousin threw up on me, I had to do chores all day, and all electronics were confiscated. But I'll live... I think.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**Facts of Love**

"Did you know," Gabriella started as she played absentmindedly with his slender fingers. "that porcupines masturbate?" Troy quirked an eyebrow, taking in the useless information given to him and then started to crack up. Gabriella turned to him, dropping his hand and frowning. "No, I'm serious. And a pig's orgasm last for, like, a half an hour." Troy didn't seem to take that information seriously. He laughed harder, tears brimming his eyes. "Why the hell would you know that stuff?" he asked incredulously though his thunderous laughter.

"My sister has all these weird kind of books," Gabriella informed him. "When I was younger, and I was on the toilet taking a shit, I'd read them all the time."

Troy's face screwed up and he looked at Gabriella as if she had two heads. "No way," he muttered.

Gabriella's eye brow shot up. "What?"

"No way. Girl's do not shit," Troy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So we don't have an ass?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head and smirked, that sweet, but sexy smirk. "No. Definitely not. Especially you, because I am digging your ass."

Gabriella swatted at his chest and giggled sweetly. "Shut up. Now, back to your unbelievably stupid notion about girls not shitting. Then do we have an anus?"

Troy scrunched up his nose. "Man, anus is a real ugly word. It's just, you know, _ugly_. Like...like Rosie O'Donnell on crack," Troy answered. Gabriella gasped, then laughed. "Troy! That was rude."

"You can't _not_ agree with me," Troy said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and eased back, grabbing Troy's hand again and fondling with his fingers. They laid in silence for a moment before a crash was heard. Troy jumped, but Gabriella stayed in her spot, her eyes rolling. After the crash, a loud, wanton moan vibrated the walls and Troy's eyes widened. "_Very_ thin walls," Gabriella explained. "Which is one of the flaws of this damn apartment. That's Suzy and her boyfriend. It's not that much, but every time they have sex, it's like she's getting murdered. She can't stop screaming." A serious of crashes vibrated the wall, along with moans and screams from said neighbor.

"How the_ fuck_ do you put up with that?" Troy asked dubiously. Gabriella smiled and shrugged. "Ear phones and a nice book work just fine for me. Hey, don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes," Troy mumbled, his eyes still wide from the loud shouts of encouragement and a man's name.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Gabriella asked, sitting up. She reached down to grab her shirt and pulled it on. Troy finally snapped out of his shock and looked at her. He smiled at her wild hair, not quite tame, but not quite unruly, too. Her lips were puffy and she had hickey's the size of gold balls resting on her neck. Her skin had a nice glow to it and to Troy, she looked absolutely fucking gorgeous. "What?" Gabriella asked, her self-conscience creeping up on her. Troy shook his head and a smirk pulled at his thin lips. "Nothing. And yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

They started to dress, and then Gabriella lead Troy to the door. "Hey, where do you work at, anyway?" she asked before he could leave.

"Flying Star Café," Troy answered. "It's just on Paseo Del Norte. Applied for the job last week."

Gabriella smiled. It was a sly, coy one. "Wow, what a coincidence. I work around the corner from there at the People's Flower Shop."

Troy smirked. "Then, I guess I _will _see you tomorrow. Bye, Gabriella." Gabriella waved and Troy walked away. She closed the door when he was down the hall and out of sight and then leaned against it, sighing. A groan rolled shamefully from her lips as she brought her hands up to run through her hair. What was she thinking? Friends with benefits? Sharpay was right, she'd never be able to handle it. She was always a hopeless romantic. That won't change in the course of a year.

_Oh, John! God, don't stop, baby! _Don't_ stop! _Gabriella was almost one thousand and one percent sure that he wouldn't stop. She gritted her teeth together, walked to her room and then gave the wall a firm slap, causing her palm to sting, but the banging to stop and the screams to cut. "Shut up!" Gabriella roared at the wall. A sigh of relief spilled from her lips as they obliged to her command. She climbed into bed and leaned her head against it, her eyes falling closed.

But the silence was for only a moment. The next minute, they were pounding, the bed springs were squeaking and Suzy_ and_ John were now both moaning and screaming. They were doing it on purpose. Increasing in volume to get on her nerves. Well, it was working. Stupid fuckers. Literally.

Gabriella jammed her ear phones in her ears and dived under the covers.

* * *

><p>Troy hummed softly as he exited his car. He had offered Gabriella a ride to work since they worked so close, but she said that she could use her own car. He locked the vehicle before entering the café. "Troy Bolton." Troy's head snapped up a smirk started to form. He had of course met his boss, and much like his other employers, he wasn't very much liked. His boss was Gregory Mason. Or, as he liked to be called, Mr. Mason. But Troy called him Marilyn. He had come up with that because his frown was almost the same as Marilyn Manson's frown. Mr. Mason had frowned even more at that, but Troy knew that he secretly liked the nickname.<p>

"Hello, Marilyn," Troy said, following him into the_ Employee's Only_ door.

"Mr. Bolton, I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Mr. Mason," Mr. Mason said, sighing. Troy smirked and shrugged. "I mean, I don't get any differences in the name, Marilyn."

"Other than they're two different names?" he said, rolling his eyes. "And you're late. I hope you don't make a habit of that, because trust me, I will not hesitate to fire you."

"You know, a lot of people say that," Troy acknowledged. Mr. Mason rolled his eyes. "I wonder why. Here, put this on." He handed him a dark green apron and Troy tied it on. "If you have any questions, ask Sally. And don't infect her intelligent brain with your...drag one, Mr. Bolton," Mr. Mason said.

"Hey, Marilyn, does this have to be green?" Troy asked, picking at a loose thread. "I mean, I hate the color green. It's just...green, you know?"

"Get to work, Mr. Bolton," Mr. mason said, deadpan. Troy smiled and walked out to the counter. A girl stood at the cash register, a green hat to match her apron. She was pretty. Blond hair dropping at her shoulders, wide blue eyes adoring her face, a a nice figure. Troy assumed she was Sally and stepped up next to her. "And you must be Troy Bolton," she said without looking up at him. She smiled at a customer who just paid, then said professionally, "Thank you for purchasing at the Flying Star. Have a good day." The customer smiled and then turned to walk away, holding her muffin and coffee in her hands. Sally looked up at Troy and smiled. "Well, don't just stand there. Get the other register, we have paying customers to please."

"Well, aren't you little Miss Consistent," Troy said back. Sally smirked. "Well, aren't you Mr. Inept. But seriously, get to work."

Troy sighed and rolled up his sleeve's. "How does this thing work?" he asked, placing his hands on either side of the cash register. Sally rolled her eyes. "Didn't Mr. Mason show you at your interview?"

"Sure. But that doesn't mean I listened. Now help me."

Sally sighed and walked to his register. "This," she said, pointing, "is a bar code scanner. You scan the customer's items with that and it enables the register to display the current price of the item. The cashier will then input the payment method and payment amount that the customer has provided, and do the appropriate calculation to determine how much, if any, change is necessary. A receipt is then printed for the customer, and when the transaction is officially complete, the item or items purchased are keyed out of the store's inventory records simultaneously, enabling the store to keep its inventory counts accurate." Sally looked up at him, seeing if he understood. "Go it?"

"I...think," Troy said. "Yeah, I got it. I'll be fine."

"Good." Sally stepped back to her register and put a smile on her face. Troy copied her actions, though his was more crooked. He got a couple of customer's and seemed to do everything exceptionally well. It was around twelve o' clock when he saw three familiar faces. Two of them sat down, and one, the one who he's had sex with more than once, came trotting up to his register. "Hey, Troy," she said, smiling. I smiled back. "Gabriella. What are you doing here?"

"I can't come and visit you?" She smiled. "The girls and I got hungry so we came here for our lunch break."

"Really? And here I thought I'd get a quickie in the closet."

"Don't push your luck."

"Troy," Sally said, making both Troy and Gabriella look at her. "Be professional. No flirting with customers."

"We're fu—"

"Friends," Gabriella interrupted, sending Troy a warning glare. He smirked at her. "Uh, I'm just ordering."

"And what would you like?" Troy asked. Gabriella ordered two muffins, and three frappuccinos. Troy went back to make the beverages, then took the two muffins out of their glasses and handed them over to Gabriella. "Thank you for purchasing at Flying Star." Troy smirked. An incredible, haughty, conceited smirk. He added lowly, "And I'll be sure to reward you later." Gabriella rolled her eyes and waved goodbye. She pranced off towards the girl's and Troy chuckled. "Friends, huh?" Sally challenged, her eyes narrowing at him as a smile toyed at her lips. Troy shrugged. "Friend's with benefits, actually."

"You sound more like a couple," Sally insisted. Then she turned back around to attend to a customer. Troy let what she said sink into him. They did sound and act kind of like a couple. Troy hadn't touched another woman since he met Gabriella. And even though it's been several days, by now he'd have been with several woman. But it was only Gabriella. Only Gabriella. The words played in his head like a broken record and they scared the shit out of him.

* * *

><p>"Stupid mosquitoes!" Sharpay said, swatting at her arm. Gabriella smiled and sipped on her coffee. "You know, mosquitoes prefer children to adults and blondes to brunettes. So, I wouldn't be too surprised."<p>

"How would you know that?" Sharpay asked, swatting at another mosquito.

"Gabs reads shit books," Katie explained. "You know, books you read while you're shitting."

"Ew." Sharpay scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"That was when I was sixteen," Gabriella insisted. She sat back in her chair and smiled softly. Sharpay and Katie hadn't muttered one single insult to each other yet. They hadn't looked at each other, either, but they didn't start fighting, either. She knew they would never like each other, but this was a step.

In the middle of lunch, Katie and Sharpay left to go back to their jobs. Gabriella sat alone, munching silently at her muffine. She sighed softly and looked back at Troy's station. She was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for me?" Startled, Gabriella looked up. She smiled as Troy pulled out a seat and sat down, a sandwich and coke in his hands. "I'd never," she lied softly.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm Queen Elizabeth."

"You're a girl?" Gabriella gasped, feigning being shocked.

"Yeah, my penis tells it all," Troy replied sarcastically. Gabriella laughed. "Girl's have penis's. Like...shemales, or whatever. You could be one. Just, a very manly looking one." Troy laughed and Gabriella smiled. "You know...I'm still looking for that reward later."

"You know, some might say that you're a complete nymphommaniac," Troy taunted. "I mean, I'm not complaining. And who said I was talking about sex?"

"Who said _I_ was?" Gabriella said back, smirking.

"That doesn't eve make any sense," Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"Lions mate over fifty times a day," she continued, taking Troy's coke, popping it open and drinking soem of it. She smiled at Troy's confused face. "Did you know that Los Angeles' full name is "El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles de Porciuncula"? And that a cat has thirty-two muscels in their ears?"

"How the hell do you remember all of this stuff?" Troy asked.

"Oh, I know more," Gabriella said. She leaned closer to him, smirking teasingly. "If I were to lay on my back..."

"Mhm," Troy urged.

"And raise my legs in the air, preferably by my head," she smirked and Troy's eyes widened.

"What?"

She paused dramatically before saying, "I cannot sink into quicksand." Gabriella laughed at Troy's face and pecked him on the lips softly. "Anyway, I have to go. Work calls me."

"You're a bitch, Montez," Troy said, though his tone was teasing. Gabriella giggled and pulled on her coat. "And you're an asshole. See you later." She thre away her half-eaten muffin and empty coffee cup before walking out of the café.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were behind closed doors, Gabriella was being thrown against the wall, Troy's mouth sucking hotly against her supple skin. She moaned erotically and threw her head back. Her hands shot down to his jeans, hastily unbuttoning them and then pushing them down as far as they'd go. Troy pulled back for a second to throw her shirt off before he was sucking on her nipple through the think material of her red lace bra. He's basically obsessed with her skin, sucking and licking every ounce of skin open to him. "Troy...the bedroom," Gabriella grunted. The grunt was morphed into a squeal as he grabbed her ass, lifting her up, making her legs wrap tightly around his waist, as he carried her to her bedroom.<p>

When Gabriella's back hit the matress, Troy hooked his fingers into her jeans and shimmied them down her legs. While he was occupied with that, Gabriella reached behind her, unclapsing her bra and letting it fall slack againt her. She smirked as Troy lifted his hungry eyes to the offending item of clothing and he reached forward to snatch it off, but Gabriella stopped him. "Not until you're naked," she declared. Troy quirked an eyebrow. "Does it matter?" Gabriella only nodded and Troy chuckled. He wiggle dout of his pants, threw off his shirt, then removed his boxers. Gabriella's eyes raked down his body, going over his glorious pecs, to his breath taking abs, down his happy valley and then landing on..._him_.

Her hands fell and so did the bra, leaving her in only her underwear. Troy practically lunged on her, flicking her erect nipple with his tongue and slipping a finger under the only piece of clothing that was left on either of them. "No foreplay," Gabriella panted. Troy smirked at her and pulled back. He gently peeled the damp panties off of her, doing it slowly until she was squirming and her face was hot. He threw it promptly over his shoulderbefore lowering his head, her legs opening wider on their own accord, and he breathed on her core. The action made her hips jerk forward and her to throw her head back. "Tr-_oy_," Gabriella whined. His smirk just grew wider.

Hhis tongue flicked teasingly at the skin on her folds and Gabriella squirmed in anticipation on the matress. Troy brought his hands up, bringing them firmly down on her hips before he buried his face between her legs. Gabriella gasped, her back arching and moans tumbled from her lips. Her hips moved against his strong arms and her fingers clawed at the white sheets crumpled beneath her. "Troy...Oh God...Troy!" Troy smirked and when he felt her body tense, he moved back. Gabriella whimpered and sat up, looking at him. "Remeber? No foreplay."

"I hate you," she hissed. Then she grabbed his face in her hands and crushed their lips together, partaking in a pyretic, fiery kiss. Troy's mouth parted and he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues met with something way above the line of alacrity. Their tongues danced, stroking, crashed against the other. Troy pushed gently at her shoulders so she was lying down and Troy followed her, hovering over her small frame. "Fuck, you're amazing," Troy whispered, breaking the kiss for air. He pulled back and reached down for his pants. He search in his wallet for a condom and smiled when he recieved a lime one.

He crawled back in hos previous position and Gabriella slipped the condom over his legth. They stared at each other for a moment. For a moment, it was just them. "You ready?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and gasped as he buried himself deeply into her. She snapped ehr head back and squeezed her eyes shut as Troy started a slow rocking movement with his hips.

"As much...as I like it slow, please go faster," Gabriella pleaded. Troy smirked. He pulled all the way out of her and then slammed forward back into her tight, warm core. Gabriella arched her back, a loud moan spilling from her lips. "Troy! Oh, fuck, Troy!" She wasn't too concerned about anyone hearing. Troy latched his mouth on her neck, sucking feverishly as he pounded into her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waste, bucking her hips until she fell into sync with his hips.

Troy sat up a bitand brought his thumb down to cirl her clit. Gabriella gasped as she felt her orgasm rumbling towards her. "Fuck, you're so tight," Troy grunted, bringing his head down and burying it into her dark curls. His legs were cramping, but he kept his pace. The bed was moving wildly with them, hitting the wall and making thunderous bangs. "You feel...so fucking good," Troy breathed huskily.

"Oh fuck," Gabriella cried out. Her nails raked down his back, the intensity of the pleasure overwhelming. Her inner walls began to writhe and clench against Troy's hard erection and she moved her hands down to his arms, squeezing tightly. The pure bliss that conquered her body was un as her orgasm rocked her body. She moaned and leaned her hops forward to bury his cock deeper into her.

Troy continued to thrust into her forcefully. Just the feeling of her tight core pulsing against him was amazing. He grunted and pulled her face towards his, slamming his lips against her's as he spilled his seed into the condom. He rocked into her once more before finally collapsing besides her. He pulled her sweaty body against his and she tucked her head in the crook of her neck. They clung to each other as their pants decreased until the room was silent. The silence was only broken when Troy lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She giggled cutely and lifted her head, connecting their eyes. "You know that some lions mate over fifty times a day?"

Troy smiled. "I think you already told me that, Brie."

"I know, but it just seemed like the right time to say it." She cocked her head to the side and stared up at him with doe eyes. "Did you just call me Brie?"

"Well, um...yeah. I give a lot of people nicknames. Like Sharpay is Bitch, my boss is Marilyn, you know, because his frown looks like Marilyn Manson's frown. Uh, Sally, my co-worker, I think I'll call her Peanut because her head is kind of shaped like a peanut—"

Gabriella smiled and cut him off. "I love it."

Troy smiled as well. "Good."

There was another long silence, but this time Gabriella was the first to break it. "Humans and dolphins are the only species that have sex for pleasure. And in order for praying mantis to mate, the female must rip the male's head off because the male praying mantis cannot copulate while its head is attached to its body ." And their night ended with Troy cracking up and saying she was the weirdest person he'd ever met. Then, in seven minutes, they both fell asleep because the average human falls asleep in about that time.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, this chapter has a lot of facts in it. I looked up random facts earlier because I was bored and the things I saw were so weird and amazing. But yeah, this'll probably be the last update until next year because I can't stay up late at night to type chapters out. So, with that said, I'll hear from you all next year! And for the last time, happy holidays!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	5. Family Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Thanks for the reviews, guys! 12 reviews are, like, amazing! You guys are beyond awesome. I guess I just can't stay away from the computer. But that's a good thing, right? And I sometimes do that with a sandwich. You know, instead of making the actually sandwich, just eat a piece of bread, them a spoon of peanut butter, then a spoon of jelly, then another piece of bread. My mom hates it, but that's another reason why I love it. (:

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**Family Love**

"What...are you doing?" Troy asked, his eyebrows scunching up as he walked into the kitchen. Gabriella smirked and put her spoon of peanut butter down. "Not you. No, seriously, I'm eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She plucked a loaf of bread out of its pack and stuffed it into her mouth. Troy looked at her incrediously. She wasn't just weird, she was crazy.

"You're so lazy. Why can't you just make a sandwich?" Instead of making a sandwich, she ate the pieces of it seperately. Bread first, then some peanut butter, then some bread and then some jelly. Gabriella shrugged and dipped her head back. She held the jelly to her lips and sucked some of it out. "Mmm," she moaned and snapped the lid back on. "I was going to just eat some choclate, but in the average bar, there's like eight insect legs in it."

"Sometimes I question our friendship," Troy said, slipping onto a barstool. "And what was up with that praying mantis shit last night?"

"Not all praying mantis do it," Gabriella explained. "Just some. You're leaving soon?"

"Yeah, it's almost time to go into work. But I'll see you later, right?"

"Yerah, And just remember that a female—"

"I don't want to hear it," Troy said as he pulled the door open. Gabriella rushed to it and smiled at his retreating figure. "That a female ferret will die if it goes into heat and cannot find a mate!"

"Why would I need to remember that?" Troy asked, turning to look at her. Gabriella smiled. "Just a little hint. Some people call me a ferret."

"I don't know why, but that turns me on." He smirked. "See you."

Gabriella gave him the tiniest wave. "Bye." She closed the door and sighed as she walked back to her kitchen. Immediately, the apartment felt small, and she felt more lonely than she ever was. Gabriella picked up the spoon of peanut butter and placed it in her mouth. "And_ this_ is why you don't start a friends with benefits, you iditic bitch." Gabriella placed the peanut butter, jelly and bread back and then made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>"So, when is Nick coming home?" Katie asked later that day. Business was slow so Katie came in the flower shop to chat with Gabriella. One of the other emplyees kept giving her glares because she didn't buy anything, so she was holding a plant in her hand, pretending to be interested in it. "Today," Gabriella replied. "At six o' clock. I'm gonna drop by the house. God, it'll be hectic."<p>

"Oh, can I come?" Katie asked, her eyes jumping. "Your mom is so nice."

"Yeah, sure. She loves you anyway."

"Are you gonna take Troy?"

"I mean, no. We've been da—well, we've been, you know. We've only known each other for several days. There's no rush."

"Yeah, but are you going to tell them about you and Troy?"

Gabriella sighed deeply. That was a straight up _no_. For one thing, her brothers and her dad were insanely protective of her. And second, it is kind of shameful. To have a realationship that is mainly based off of sex. She had always said she'd wait until afer marriage. And now, she was opening her legs for a guy she only just met at a club. But it wasn't really all her fault. It was _his_. The guy who she had thought loved her, but only used her. Used her to get into her pants. "Gabs?" Katie snapped her fingers in gabriella's face. Gabriella jerked back into the real world and she blinked once before shaking her head. "Oh, uh, no. I don't think I will. My dad and brother's will absolutely not allow it. And my mom and Rosalyn will hate it."

"You're going to keep someone like Troy a secret?" Katie asked, amused.

"Well, yeah."

"Girl, you have like three hickys on your neck right now," Katie said, a small giggle escaping her mouth as Gabriella's hands shot up to her neck. She moved her fingers along her neck and grimaced as she felt the small love bites on her neck. "Fuck," she swore. "I thought I covered them up." She sighed and dropped her hands. "Do you have any concealer?" she asked desperately. Katie nodded and sat her purse on ehr lap. She dug through it before handing Gabriella the small container. "Your skin is a bit darker, but I'm sure no one will notice."

"Thank you." Gabriella hastily applied the make-up to her neck. It wasn't the right tone, but it'll do for now.

The sweet ding of the bell sounded and Gabriella looked up. A little girl, maybe six or seven came wlaking into the shop. She was holding a couple of dollars in her hand and she had a hopeful smile of her face as she walked up to the counter. She was the cutest little girl ever. Her hair was long, falling a littl bit past her waist and her eyes were big and green. "Hi, sweetie, how may I help you?" Gabriella asked, smiling. The girl placed the money on the counter and pointed to some lillies, then four fingers. "Four lillies?" Gabriella guessed. The girl nodded and Gabriella went to retrieve the flowers. "That'll be twenty dollars."

The girl's smile dropped and her mouth went ajar. She shook her head and looked down. Gabriella placed the flowers on the counter and picke dup the money, counting only five. She debated on giving the girl only one, or all four. "I'll tell you what," she said, and the girl looked up at her hopefully. "I'll pay for the other three and you can have this one, alright?" The girl nodded eagerly and Gabriella briefly wondered why she didn't talk. Gabriella found her answer when the girl brought up both her hands up to her lips, then down towards Gabriella. A smile graced her small lips and Gabriella couldn't help but smile back.

"Aw," Katie cooed softly. Gabriella handed the flowers to the little girl. The girl waved before turning and exiting the store. "That was too cute," Katie said. "Was she deaf?"

"No, probably mute. She heard me." Gabriella watched as the girl crossed the street to sit next to a woman on a bench. She only just got out of college, but thinking about having kids sounds wonderful. Her thoughts shifted over to Troy. They would be cute. A little boy or girl with his eyes and her hair.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking? She's known the guy for less than a week, plus they weren't even dating and she was already thnking about kids.

"Hey, Gabs, I gotta go, alright?" Katie said. Gabriella nodded and hugged her. "Bye." Once Katie was gone, Gabriella pulled out fifteen dollars from her wallet and placed the money in the cash register.

* * *

><p>"I dare you to wear these." After work, Gabriella and Troy met at Gabriella's apartment. Gabriella had two hours before she had to leave, so they sat down with some beers, popcorn and a game of truth or dare. And right now, Troy was daring Gabriella to put on a pair of vibratin panties for the rest of the week. He held up the thin matierial in his hands and smirked at Gabriella's face. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking ehr head frantically. "Fuck no."<p>

"Aw, Brie, please?" Troy asked, hitting a weakness. Ever since he called her that, her heart would practically melt every time he said it. "On one condition," she said, holding up a finger. "You have to wear a thong and model it for me."

"What? No! The last time I wore one, it kind of ripped."

"Yeah, but there was this one for men that I saw at the store and it was so cute! There was a little bunny on it. Plus, if you don't, I'm not wearing vibrating panties. Especially when _you're_ in control of them."

"You act like I'm going to press it every minute," Troy said and Gabriella gave him a pointed look. "You know I wouldn't do that, Brie!"

"Model for me and you have yourself a deal."

"Fine," Troy grumbled and Gabriella squealed excitedly. She clapped her hands together excitedly. "We can get the stuff tomorrow."

Troy smirked. "Oh, no. I already have a pair."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "You already have a pair? What if I didn't agree?"

"I am very good at persuading, Montez," Troy said, his tone husky. Gabriella felt shivers drop down her spine and she smiled. "I think you know how good I am at persuading, too." She collected all of the cans and the empty bowl of popcorn before standing and walking off towards the kitchen. Troy stood up also and walked to the TV. He turned it on just in time for P!nk's _Raise Your Glass_ to come on MTV. He smirked knowing that Gabriella absoluetly loved P!nk. And on que, he heard Gabriella's voice singing along to the music. She came out of the kitchen, a spatula in her hand as she pretended it was a microphone. Her body moved along with the music, and though she looked crazy weird, it was kind of hot.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_!" she sung loudly into the spatula and Troy crossed his arms, watching amusedly. "_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty. Dirty little freaks_!"

"Yes you are," Troy said, smirking. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him and lost herself into the song again. Troy raised his hand and turned the TV off. Gabriella continued to sing and dance for a moment before she discovere dthat the music had been turned off. She went to protest, but Troy nodded his head to the clock. "As much as I love to watch you dance around and look cute, it's five thirty. I gotta go."

Gabriella frowned. "Why?"

"Because you have to get ready and you won't be able to do that with me here because I'm a distraction."

"No you're not," Gabriella argued.

"Yeah I am. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Troy grabbed his coat off of the couch and shrugged it on. Gabriella sighed. "Fine. Bye."

"Bye." Troy bent to give her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving out the door. Truth is, he wanted to go back to Gabriella, but she had to leave in thirty minutes to meet up with her family. Troy was a nice guy, but being a fuck buddy to Gabriella would come across as a bad example. Espeically to protective brothers and the intimidating father.

Troy ducked into his car and drove off down the street. When he got to his apartment, he went to get his keys from his pocket, but foun nothing but a hole. His hand went to his other pocket and he cursed loudly. He was locked out of his apartment.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>The doorbell went off and Gabriella groaned. She wrapped a towel tightly around herself and raced to the door. "Hold on, I'm coming!" She unlocked it and yanked it open. She was surprised to see Troy there, a frown etched onto his face. "What happened?" she asked, worry creeping over her.<p>

"I lost my key," he said. "I know you need to go to your parents house, but Sharpay is at work, my friends are currently no where to be found, so...can I stay here?"

"Oh, um, sure," Gabriella said. She moved to the side so he could enter and closed the door after him. "I'll be right back. I just need to get dressed." It took only five minutes for her to pull on a red blouse and dark skinny jeans. She rushed out of her room and smiled at Troy. "You can come if you want to. I mean...yeah, if you want to. It'll be pretty lonely here."

"Are you sure?' Troy checked. "I don't want to impose, or anything."

"Yeah, come on." Troy reluctantly stood and Gabriella smiled. She shoulder her purse before they left, looking like a couple. It felt nice.

When they got to the house, that's when Troy felt the nerves kicking in. It was _full_. Instead of only about ten people or so like Troy anticiapted, there must've been forty something. Gabriella gave Troy's hand a reassuring squeze and then they exited the car. Everyone threw greeting at Gabriella and everyone threw curious glances at Troy. Trroy reached up to scratch the back of his neck, a clear sign that he was fucking nervous. Gabriella opened the door and they walked in, only to be bombarded.

"Gabi!" a man, tall, strong and definitely bigger than Troy, grabbed Gabriella and picke dher up, squeezing her tightly. If Troy didn't know any better, he'd think he was trying to squeeze all of her insides out. "Drake, Drake," Gabriella said, giggling and coughing at the same time. "You're going to kill me."

"Well, you don't visit enough," Drake said, letting her down. He then noticed Troy and he quirked an eyebrow before looking back down at Gabriella. "Who is this?"

"Oh, um, this is Troy," Gabriella said. "My...boyfriend." Troy's eyes snapped to her as he felt a feeling start to tremble inside of him. Boyfriend. He liked the sound of it. "Boyfrined?" Rosalyn said, stepping out from behind Drake. "You bitch! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot?" Gabriella said lamely. It sounded more like a question. Drake stepped up to Troy, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know. Doesn't he look a bit weird, Rose?" Rosalyn laughed and Gabriella glared at them.

"Drake!"

"I'm just kidding with him. You're taking good care of my sister, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Troy stammered. Drake grinned. "Good. Becase I'd have to wring your neck if you weren't." Troy swallowed and laughed. It was an awkward laugh, and definitely forced. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. he was always so confident and seeing him squirm was quite amusing and cute. "Where's Nick?" Gabriella asked, stepping in to save Troy. Drake cocked his head to the kitchen. "In there with mom and dad."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and lead him to the kitchen. He was resisting because when Drake mentioned the word dad, it was as if his nightmare was coming true. He wasn't good with dads. Especially with ones he's lied to. "Loosen up," Gabriella told him softly as they approached the kitchen door. "He won't bite, I promise."

"I'll keep that promise to mind, Montez," he said and Gabriella grinned. She pushed open the door and three sets of eyes wandered over to them. Gabriella dropped Troy's hand and smiled. She darted to the man who was just a big as Drake and wrapped her arms around his as he picked her up. He was nicely dressed in his camo military outfit with a neat buzz cut. "It's so good to see you," she said, breathing deeply. Nick grinned and the two seperated. "Yeah, well I don't think i can say the same."

Gabriella punched his bicep and gasped. "Shut up!"

"So, who is this?" Nick asked, the same was as Drake.

"Yeah, Gabs, who is that?" Troy looked over to the other two in the room to see them looking curiously at him. Gabriella smiled and went to stand next to Troy. "This is, um, Troy Bolton. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Greg Montez said, his eyebrows raising. Gabriella nodded. "Yeah."

"How come I never met him?" Nick asked.

"You've been gone for nearly a year, Nick," Gabriella reminded him. "And it's new."

Maria Montez smiled at the two. "Well, I think you two look lovely together." Gabriella smiled. She stepped up to Maria, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Then she looked at her father who was smiling softly. "You better just take care of her, son."

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, Troy really did loosen up. He was playing basketball with Gabriella's brothers and a few other family members of her's. Gabriella wa sitting on the side with Rosalyn and Katie who arrived shortly after her. "Troy is really good at basketball," Rosalyn acknowledged.<p>

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. Her mind went back to the night where they got to know each other better. She remembered him telling her he played, though she didn't know he was this good until now. "How did you two meet?" Rosalyn asked. Besides her, Katie snorted and Gabriella gave her a firm look. "We...met at a club."

"A club?" Rosalyn scunched her nose up.

"Yeah. We just danced and..."

"Fucked," Katie said via cough. Gabriella gasped, her eyes growing wide as she looked at Katie sharply. Rosalyn looked at Gabriella's her face creasing in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"N-nothing," Gabriella stuttere, sitting up. "Oh, is that mami calling me? I'll be right ba—"

"Gabs, are you...sleeping around?" Katie asked, her eyebrow rose. Gabriella shook her head viguriously as her face went red. "Are you and Troy even together?" Gabriella sighed. It probably would be best if she told Rosalyn. "No," she admitted quietly. "We_ did_ meet at a club and we _did_ have sex. I wasn't ready for a relationship, so now we're just...friends with benefits."

"Gabs, you can't let what Michael did bring you down," Rosalyn said and Gabriella flinched at the name. "And playing this...game, or whatever isnt't right, either. You're fragile and I guarntee you that you'll get hurt in the end if you don't stop now."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Gabriella said. "I'm not some sheet of glass. I can take care of myself and make my own choices."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again," Rosalyn said quietly.

"I won't," Gabriella said. "This is just a little experiment. Neither of us have feelings for each other."

"Not yet," Rosalyn muttered. Gabriella slipped from her chair and went into the house. Rosalyn was right. She was absolutely right. She'd get hurt when all of this ends because she likes Troy. And because he doesn't like her back, she'll get her heart crushed. She walked numbly to the bathroom and sat down on the toliet. Her throat was tight and tears were starting form in her eyes. "God, I'm so stupid," she said and the tears fell through the dam.

* * *

><p>"That went well, actually," Troy said when Gabriella and him returned ot her apartment. Gabriella nodded and threw her jacket and purse on the couch. Troy smirked and dug his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small remote and black lace thongs. Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Oh, please," she scoffed. "You're still going with it?"<p>

"Yeah. Plus, I guess when I model, that means we'll have sex afterwards."

Gabriella smirked. "Don't be so sure, Superstar. In fact, I'll add a no sex rule, too."

"You and me both know for a fact that you won't be able to wait a whole week," Troy said. Gabriella sighed and shrugged. "I'll try." Gabriella went to leave for her bedroom, but Troy held out the black lace thongs, stopping her. She quirked an eyebrow and shook her head. "Really? Are you still going through with that?"

"Yeah. I'll still wear those stupid man thong things, too."

"No. Because, when you're in conrtrol of them, I'll be awake all night."

"Brie, please?" Troy begged. "I promise I won't turn them on. Plus, why would I when Ii won't be able to see you?"

Gabriella groaned. "Alright, fine. But I swear to God, Troy, if you—"

"I won't," he said softly. She grabbed the thongs and balled them up in her fist. Troy smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Bye." He leaned down to give her a small kiss on the lips before turning and leaving. Gabriella looked down at the underwear in her hands before turning and walking to her room. She pushed off her pants and underwear before shimming into the small piece of clothing. It was actually very comfortable. Feeling a wave of weariness sweep over her, she turned her light on and slipped into bed.

Today's events whizzed around in her head. One thing was for sure—when Troy became bored with her, he'd leave her and she'd have another broken heart. Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to doze off.

Minutes later, she was almost asleep until there was a slight tingle down below. Emiting a groan, she sat up groggily and went to take off the panties, but she was too late. She squealed suddenly as the vibrations grew stronger. Her lower half squirmed around on the bed and her eyes grew. It felt amazing, weird, and funny all at the same time. Suddenly, it stopped and her phone rung. Gabriella reached over to the bedside table and answered it. On the other side, she heard his excited tone asking, "How'd it feel."

Then, all she said was, "I hate you." and hung up, Troy's laughter fading away. Though he was a pain in the ass, he was amazing.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! Just got finish wrapping the younger kids' gifts and now I'm heading to bed, but not before I give my Christmas present to all of you. I'm still stuck on those 12 reviews—you guys are amazing! It was the best feedback I've ever recieved in one chapter. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and New Years!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	6. Past Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Wow, you guys are seriously the best! I love your reviews! Truthfully, at first I didn't think this story would bring me back a lot of amazing feedback. But it did, so you guys are amazing. Ugh, shcool is about to start, that means a lot of homework. I still didn't finish my heafty math packet which is due on the third. So, this will be my last update until i can find some time to...well, update. Hope you enjoy, and I know I don't have to say it, but review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

**Past Love**

"Thank you, and have a nice day," Gabriella said sweetly, smiling at the man as she walked away with a boquet of beautiful calla lillies for his wedding. In Gabriella's opinion, the flowers were wonderful, though she'd prefer orange blossoms. Orange blossoms were the symbol for eternal love, marriage and fruitfulness. Or primroses, which were Gabriella's favorite. She sighed softly and plucked a single primrose from its boquet. It was a small, delicate flower with gentle features and thornless stem. She brought it to her nose, smelling the sweet, heavenly smell. The meaning behind it was I can't live without you. It was a beautiful flower for a beautiful occassion.

"You're thinking about me, I assume?" The voice startled her, thus making her drop the flower. She spun on her heel and was met by Troy's amused face, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Gabriella bent down to pick up the flower and she placed it on the countertop. She shook her head as a smirk of her own pulled at her glossy lips. "I'll have to object to that." Troy chuckled, the sound sweet. Her smirk dropped into a smile and she folded her arms across her chest, resting against the counter. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a job?"

"My boss is kind of sick of me," Troy informed and Gabriella's smile widened. Of course. "So, I made a deal. I'd stop being annoying for the rest of the day if he let me see you for an hour."

"You wanted to see me?" she inquired softly, shifting her eyes away briefly before looking back at him. Troy nodded. "Yup. I'm telling you, if I have to hear Sally say one more fucking thng about her ex-boyfriend, I'll explode."

"Jealous?" Gabriella said, her tone teasing, but inside she was serious. She'd seen this Sally girl. She was pretty, what if Troy _was_ jealous? Troy scoffed and picked up the flower, rolling the stem between his fingers. "Sure, I'm _jealous_." He shook his head. "The only thing I'm jealous about is how more annoying she is than me."

Gabriella grinned and patted his hand. "Don't worry, Troy. You're the most annoying person I've met." She narrowed her eyes. "And I'm still punishing you for turning those stupid vibrating panties on," she added and Troy smirked.

"Punishing or pleasuring?" he pushed, leaning forward. Gabriella pushed him backwards a bit and smiled. "How about no sex for a week, actually," she said and Troy's mouth droped open. She giggled and turned around, looking over the boquet of flowers. Suddenly, she was being turned around, pushed back a bit into one of the aisle's and her back pressing against the wall. She looked into Troy's eyes to see them swimming with mirth. "Haven't we alreay discussed this, baby? You and me both know you're as much of a sex maniac as me. In fact, I bet you wouldn't even stop me if we were to have a little quikie right here."

"Here?" Gabriella squeaked out. Troy smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Here."

"You're right," she breathed. Their faces were inching closer, their breaths mingling erotically. Gabriella gripped at his shirt as his hands trailed up under the soft fabric of her cami and onto her hot skin. "Of course I am," he whispered before he crushed their lips together, prying her mouth open with his tongue and tickling his tongue against hers. At first it started out heated, hard, fierce, but them it toned down to a soft, passion-filled kiss, both gripping onto the one they desired.

Gabriella leaned her hips up to his, making their pelvis's grind hotly against each other. Gabriella moaned a bit into the kiss and Troy pulled back, nipping lightly at the soft, plump flesh of her lip. The parting of their lips were helpful as the bell chimed at the front of the shop. Gabriella's heavy eyelids flew open as she looked to see who it was and she gasped, pushing Troy off of her. He almost felll into pots of flowers, but stopped himself before he could. "Shit," Gabriella cursed. "It's Nick and Drake. Stay right here, alright?" Gabriella straightened her shirt and combed her fingers through her hair before stepping forward. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, gaining their attention. They turned and smiled. "What, we can't visit our little sister at work?" Nick said, his eyebrow raising.

"No," she said. "I am strictly off limits at work."

"Except from me," Troy said, popping up besides Gabriella. Gabriella jumped, bringing a hand over her heart as she glared at Troy. He smiled and stepped closer to her. "I couldn't stay away."

"You're going to want to when I punch you in your dick," Gabriella said lowly, making Troy snicker and back away.

"How's it going, Bolton?" Drake asked.

"Perfectly fine," he answered. "I work around the corner at the cafe so I thought it'd be lovely to come visit my girlfriend." Gabriella hoped Troy didn't feel her muscels tense at what he calle dher. Gilrfriend. It was amazing coming from his lips, and she almost believed it. She stared up at him, watching him communicate with her brothers, but not really listening to what he was saying. He was it. He was the unbelievably empty void in her body, the person who made her laugh and smile and fill with joy. And it was odd. She'd known him for a week, less, actually. And he already was jamming his way into her heart, making her feel the love she wished for since her last relationship.

But, of course, did he feel the same way?

Gabriella turned her head a bit and swallowed tightly. She put on her best fake smile and turned back.

"We're gonna go, alright?" Nick said. "We just wanted ot say hi."

"Okay. See you later," Gabriella said. Troy held up his hand. "Bye, guys." The left the store and Gabriella looked up at Troy. He was staring down at her, smiling. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just...you're so pretty."

Gabriella laughed. "Thank you. And you're handsome."

"Can you tell me another fact?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and thought for a moment before smiling. "A blue whale's dick is called a dork."

"A dork?" Troy checked, his face forming into disbelief. Gabriela grinned and nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry, yours is far from a dork."

"It better," he said. "Mine is more like a horses." He stared off, a vacant stare adoring his face. Gabriella gasped and swatted at his arm. "Troy, that's unbelievably disgusting. "You look at horses...you know?"

"I did, once, and that thing was huge! It was like—"

"I don't want to know!" Gabriella said. "Just talk about...basketball, or whatever." She smiled. "You're really good at it."

"Yeah, I love it," he said. "I've loved it ever since I saw my first basketball court when I was three. It was small, and almost useless, but I played on it everyday. I watched all the games with my dad and he once took me to a game when I was five. My dad bought me a Micheal Jordan jersey, number twenty-three, and Micheal Jordan signed it. I still have it, hanging on my wall. But, anyway, I just love it. Sometiems I play it just to let some emotion out, you know? When my grandpa died, I literally was outside all day just running and shooting hoops. But somtimes it doesn't take away the pain because I started crying right after that." Troy looked at Gabriella who was looking back at him with compassion and gentle empathy. Troy smiled. "Basketball kind of keeps me going."

"You're out of college," Gabriella said. "How come you aren't some hot-shot basketball player?"

"Fame and no privacy isn't the wya for me to go," Troy replied. "I had a chance, I just didn't take it." Suddenly, Troy smiled. "And plus, if I were some hot-shot basketball player, I'd never had met you, would I?" Gabriella smiled back at him and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Troy come out." Gabriella sat with an amused smile on her face and a video camera held up. After work, she went to see Sharpay for a moment then dashed home. Troy had come over minutes later and that's when she showed him the small, pretty man thongs. He, of course, groaned and Gabriella took amusement in his sistuation. "No!" he declined stubbornly. "I look absolutely ridiculous."<p>

"But I wore those thongs," Gabriella said. "Troy, come out. Or no sex. I'm serious this time." Troy groaned loudly. Gabriella grinned as he opened the door of the bathroom and walked in. The little bunny in the front made him look even more cute. He was blushing furiously and hanging his arms limp by his sides. Gabriella giggled as she started to record. "Troy, don't pout! Smirk. You look sexy when you do." Troy rolled his eyes. He shook his head and Gabriella bit her lip. "Aw, come on. Smile for the camera. Just one, alright?" Troy managed a slight smile. Gabriella grinned. "Good. See, was that hard?"

"Absolutely," he rebutted. "Can I take these off now?"

Gabriella smiled slyly. She shut off the camera and pushed it aisde. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Ah, see," Troy said, smirking. "You're in love with sex, just like me." He walked towards her, pulling her flush against him and Gabriella grinned.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered. Troy's hands fisted her hair as he pushed his lips hard against hers. Gabriella melted into him, letting his tongue tease her lips and his rough hands explore her body. She had never felt this connected and this joyful to any man before from his taste, from the rough and silky velvet of his tongue. Troy's kisses were full of fire, they hit her senses like some erotic, compelling drink.

Every encounter, every soft touch and graze, every bulking muscle from his pecs, his torso and legs, she felt it. Troy pushed his thigh between her legs and Gabriella rocked against it. Their hands were frantic, moving wildly against the offending items of clothing. Gabriella was just about to rip open his shirt before the doorbell sounded off. She groaned, throwing her head against Troy's chest as it rumbled from light laughter. "Later, okay?" he promised, dropping a sentimental kiss to her temple. Gabriella nodded sheepishly before they moved away from each other.

There was another knock and Gabriella looked through the hole in the door. She let out a breath when she saw Nick, Drake, and Rosalyn and opened it. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" she asked a bit uneasily. She casted a look behind her to see that Troy wasn't there anymore. Probably went to go jump into some clothes.

"We wanted to drop by," Rosalyn said. Gabriella smiled and gave them each a hug. "Well, okay, I was just...watching some TV."

"Troy's here, isn't he?" Rosalyn said, a smirk growing on her lips. She hated the idea of friends with benefits, but this was a good opportunity to tease her little sister, something she'd never give up.

"Uh..." Gabriella bit her lip and looked behind her as the door to her room opened. Troy stepped out, fully clothed and looking presentable. He smiled at he visitors. "Hello."

"Troy, my man," Drake said, him and Nick exchanging man hugs. Then he turned back to face Gabriella, a smirk on his lips. "So, I was kind enough to set up something," he started and Gabriella's eyebrows rose.

"Like?"

"House party," Drake informed her. Gabriella's mouth dropped open as the news was given to her and she immediately shook her head. "No! This place is messy and I really don't want random strangers in my apartment."

"It's just a few friends, Gabs," Rosalyn said. "And we promise to help you clean."

"We already have everything set up anyway," Nick said. "Mom and dad strictly said no house party in their house."

Gabriella sighed. "Fine. But you_ better_ help me clean at the end."

* * *

><p>By eight o' clock, Gabriella's apartment was full of people she's never seen before. She felt as if she were in high school again. Her siblings had wandered off while she was busy guarding her door with a whole bottle of vodka. Troy had wandered off to the bathroom ten minutes ago and Gabriella was almost certain he wasn't coming back.<p>

"Party stinks, doesn't it?" Gabriella grinned. She spoke too soon. She turned around to meet Troy who had a case of beer and a party hat on. "Not really. Uh, I just, I rather not mingle."

"Ah, I see." He leaned up against the wall next to her and held up the case of beer. "I ran out to get this. Just for me and you because Sharpay is literally guarding the alcohol and making sure people got at leats five beers or less. I think we need more than that."

"You're thoughts are correct then," Gabriella said, smiling widely. "We can take it in my room." They slipped inside her room and Gabriella turned the lock. Troy pulled out a DVD from his pocket as they sat down and Gabriella stared at in disbelief. "No. We aren't watching porn."

"Oh, come on," he whined. "Why not?"

"Because I said so," she rebutted. "Let's just sit." She turned on the TV and they did exactly what she said—sit and watch TV. That was until Troy's hands started creeping up her thigh. Gabriella gave him a look. "Can't you sit still for five seconds?"

"Nope," he said, smirking. "And neither can you." Gabriella squealed as he launched himself on her, pressing hard kisses along her jaw and kneeding her breast with his hand. The pleasure-pain of it made her moan and squirm beneath him. "Troy, not now," she breathed.

"Why not?" he asked, sitting up briefly to tear her shirt off. "I said later, didn't I?" Gabriella gasped when he started to suck erratically against her collarbone. Her fingers threaded through his hair as her back arched. "Because...because I don't want to this at a party...with my brotehrs here. They...oh, fuck..." She moaned in delight when Troy pulled down the cup of her bra and partook in a hot, feverish lapping on her erect nipple with his tongue. "They can barge in...in...at any moment."

"The door is locked, baby," he said, the vibrations of his neck ticking her ribs.

"They...Rose...knows where the key is." Gabriella let go of his hair as Troy pulled away, licking his lips. He reached up to kneed her breath instead and smirked as Gabriella took a deep breath. "Rose is drunk, Brie."

"Let's just...talk, okay?" She had no idea why she was turning down sex. Maybe to show him that she could resist it...of course, maybe not for a whole week.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. Gabriella grinned and nodded. "Sure. Anytime." Gabriella fixed her bra and puleld her shirt back on, then cuddled upnext to Troy.

"So, um, you said we should talk," Troy said after a moment. "I was thinking...maybe, could you tell me why...you're so fragile with relationships? What happened last year?" Gabriella sighed softly. Of course he'd want to know. Se just didn't anticipate himw anting to know _this_ soon. "I started dating him when I was eighteen,' she said softly. "Freshman year of college. His name is Micheal, he was a really, really great guy. He was the star quaterback of the University of New Mexico Lobo's. He was charming, sweet, smart—anything you can ask for in a good guy. But it was all just an act and I fell for it.

"It was a few weeks after I gave him my virginity. Because I loved him, you know? I wanted to wait until marriage, but...just being aound him and being with him made me commited already. So, anyway, two weeks after I gave up my purity, we went to this frat party. It was a big one, one of the biggest I've ever been to. Micheal wandered off somewhere, leaving me with my friends. He was gone for a long time, so I went after him. I looekd everywhere, but I couldn't find him. So, I went upstairs. To see if he was up there. To see if he wa smaybe waiting for...me. He was up there. But he definitely wasn't waiting for me. He was with a girl, she was naked, he was naked. They were having sex. He was saying he loved her. It was horrible, to watch someone you thought you loved fuck another person.

"He tried to explain to me that he was drunk, that he wasn't in control of his actions. I threw a vase at him." Gabriella smiled softly. "Then I stormed out and he started pulling on clothes and following me. We had this big, horrible screaming match in front of everyone. He said..he said that he only slept with taht other girl because I cheated on him with half the football team. He wanted to keep his reputation straight. That wasn't true because I lost my virginity to _him_. Because I loved him. Because we were together for three years and he acted as if that meant nothing to him. Drake, of course, beat the shit out of him and anyone who said anything mean to me. But college sucked after that. A lot of people shunned me because they believed him." Gabriella took a deep breath. "After that, after everyone kept calling me a slut, I went up to what they said. I slept with a _lot_ of men. I _did_ turn into a slut, Troy. I mean, I don't even know how many men I've slept with. My grades dropped, so I slept with some of my professors. Shar and Rose and Drake and Nick tried to help me, but I found some sort of pleasure to it all. Being called a slut when I wans't one hurt. But being called a slut when I was one...well, it didn't really matter anymore."

"As time went on, it didn't hurt as much. I slowed down with the men. And then..." She looked up at him, smiling. "I met you. And I'm glad."

Troy was at a loss for words. He swallowed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said. "I mean, I'm sorry I said I'm sorry because I hate it when people say...I'm sorry."

Gabriella shushed him and pressed her lips softly to his. "Just...shut up, alright? Let's lay down." They crawled up to the top of the bed, nestling under the covers. Gabriella turned and Troy presed against her, putting them in the common spoon position. Gabriella smiled and grabbed his hand. "It kind of felt good to let all of that out."

Troy sighed. "It was his loss, Brie. Any man would be lucky to have you." She was silent and Troy was sure she was asleep until he felt her sleepily nod. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck. "And I'm glad I met you, too."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liekd this chapter. Not much happened, except what happened with Gabriella...but yeah, other than that...<p>

Both Troy and Gabriella are starting to feel something towards each other. Not love, that's way too soon. But they're starting to like each other, if you were confused about it. Sorry for mistakes. **I REALLY need a beta. Does anyone know any good ones that you could recommend? I hate seeing grammer mistakes in my stories, but I never have time to proof read. **

Thanks!-Brittany


	7. Confused Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - You guys know I love you, right? 65 reviews in_ 6_ chapters! You guys are so amazing. Reviews are what keep me motivated. School and life is a bitch right now. I'm sorry if I'm late, but I'm trying as hard as I can. Enjoy this chapter! It's really important to Troy and Gabriella's "relationship".

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

**Confused Love**

After cleaning up the mess from the party, Gabriella practically threw her siblings out before calling into work sick, Troy doing the same. After their conversation yesterday, they decided to go shopping.

Gabriella combed her fingers through her dark hair and smiled at her reflection. With Troy's help, she picked out a shirtless black vest that showed quite a bit of skin. Her shorts were short and fitted her perfectly. Then, she pulled on some black flat boots and was ready to go. Troy had driven home to receive some clothes and came back dressed handsomely in a white button down, with a few buttons undone, and some dark jeans and sneakers. Gabriella loved his casual looks. He just looked so...casual, if that even made any sense.

They drove to Wal-Mart, the closet store, while Gabriella blasted 93.3, the pop music radio station. LMFAO's _Sexy and I Know It _was playing and Gabriella had kicked her feet up, squirming and singing loudly with the music. Troy couldn't help but stare at her scarcely covered thighs and stomach, shimmering with her belly button ring. It was cute, and Troy seemed to not have noticed it before. Maybe she'd taken it off.

"Hey, where did the ring come from?" Troy asked. Gabriella stopped briefly to look down at her belly button ring. She smirked and switched her eyes to Troy. "I put it on this morning. I take it off sometimes and then forget to put it back on. Does it look alright?" Gabriella splayed her hands out on her stomach, rubbing softly and Troy swallowed tightly.

"Yeah. It look fucking fantastic." Gabriella's smirk deepened and she started to flow into the music again. Troy pulled into a parking spot and they jumped out of the car. The air was warm, though not warm enough to draw sweat. There was a nice drift that made Gabriella shiver and so Troy draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Gabriella got a cart and Troy smirked slyly. He pulled them to a secluded part of the store, all the way in the back and Gabriella glanced at him wearily. "What are you doing?"

"Here, hold in," Troy instructed, motioning to the cart. Gabriella obliged and looked at him weirdly as he climbed a bit awkwardly in the cart. "Now push."

"Push?"

"Push," Troy confirmed. "It's this fancy thing where you use your mussels - "

"Troy, don't get slapped," Gabriella warned, making him smirk. "And this is incredibly stupid." Gabriella pushed the cart as best as she could, but Troy's weight was a bit heavy against her weak arms. They strolled down the aisles until Troy grabbed hold of a shelf, stopping them. "You, Montez, are weaker than my sisters six years old daughter." Gabriella pouted at the insult as Troy climbed out of the cart. He placed his arm behind Gabriella's knees, then on her back before lifting her up and making her squeal. 'Shh," he warned. "Don't want to get in trouble, do we?"

"Troy, no," Gabriella pleaded as he placed her in the cart. Troy's eyes gleamed with serious mischief. "It'll be fun." Gabriella bit back a scream as Troy started darting down the aisles, customers whizzing past them in unclear blurs. She gripped the sides of the cart, her palms hurting, as Troy's pace quickened. "Troy, stop!" she ordered, squeezing her eyes shut. Troy only laughed and ran faster. Customers watched them with wide eyes as they passed. Older ones shook their head, disapproving and a young boy asked his mom if he could do it too. The wheels were squeaking beneath the cart, jingling a bit and Gabriella was terrified that it might collapse. She opened her eyes, although she wished she hadn't.

Troy was running her towards a pyramid of cans. He tried to stop, but only made himself fall backwards on his ass and Gabriella crash into the large stack of beans. She screamed as the cans collapsed on her, dropping into the cart. Troy laughed and stood. He dumped the cans out and brushed his hands down Gabriella's arms. "You alright?"

"I hate you," she grumbled unhappily.

"Hey! You two!" Gabriella and Troy looked up in alarm at the booming voice. Gabriella squeaked fearfully and tried to lift herself up, but was unsuccessful in doing so. "Troy, I need help, I can't get out." Troy reached forward to yank her out, but he couldn't. Her shorts were stuck on something. Troy looked back at the angry man speeding towards him and he smirked. "I'm sure we'll get in trouble for this later, but come on. Hold on, alright?" Gabriella's eyes widened as Troy started running again, this time towards an exit.

"Hey, that's property!" the man barked, running after them. Troy laughed and Gabriella closed her eyes fearfully at his speed. They broke out of the store and into the parking lot. Troy ran awhile, making sure the man was for sure not coming after them before slowing down on the sidewalk. Bystanders glanced at the curiously and Troy smiled. "See? That was easy."

"What the fuck, Troy?" Gabriella spit out. "We could get in trouble."

"They'll clean it up," Troy said, waving his hand dismissively.

Gabriella glared at him. "Just help me up, you retard. My shorts are stuck."

"Maybe you'll have to take them off," Troy said, wiggling his eyebrows. Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Fuck no!" A woman holding a little girl's hand walked by and shot them a disapproving look. Gabriella looked at her apologetically and muttered a 'sorry'. She turned back at Troy and sighed. "We need scissors," he acknowledged after examining the thread.

"Pull on it harder," Gabriella told him. "See if that'll work."

And it did. Troy pulled Gabriella from the cart and he pushed it into the parking lot. He didn't mean to, but it hit a car, making the alarm go off. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other with wide eyes, then the dent, then a very angry man stalking towards them with a few Wal-Mart bags. "Hey!"

"Alright, _now_ we run," Gabriella said. They dodged the man, running towards the car. Since the man was obviously about the same weight of them together, he couldn't keep up. They jumped in the car and sped out their spot, soon laughing their heads off. "_That_ was funny," Gabriella giggled. God, he ran for a minute before wheezing. He doesn't have asthma, does he?"

"No, he's just fat," Troy said, smirking at the man who was leaning against a pole, flustered. Gabriella sent him a disapproving look as Troy leaned out the window. "Ah, sorry about your car, man. It's not that bad. Just look for me under Sharpay Evans." Troy rolled the window up and sped off, earning multiple curse words from the man and the bird.

"That was mean!" Gabriella said. "We should turn back around and apologize. And help clean those cans up."

"Brie, they have it," Troy said. "Stop worrying so much, will you?"

"Stop being an arrogant ass."

"Oh, so I'm an ass now? I didn't see you scowling at me back in the lot. You were laughing, too. So, I guess your a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch! You're an ass."

"Megan tells me otherwise."

"Megan?"

"Yeah. The girl I fuck besides you."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. For one, she knew he was lying. He spent most of his time with her. Secondly, he was totally an ass after saying that. "You_ are _an ass. You and your little pin dick are always with me, so there's no way you could be fucking some other girl."

"I have a _pin dick_?" You're not complaining when I'm fucking you."

Gabriella winced. "Stop saying fuck."

"Why? That's what we do. That's _all _we do."

Although Gabriella knew that, it still hurt. She sat back, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared out the window. She didn't want to just fuck. She wanted more with Troy. So much more. She tried to keep the tears in, but was unsuccessful. So when Troy stopped at a light, Gabriella pushed the car door open and stormed out. Troy's eyes widened as he watched her slam the door shut, effectively shaking the car and walking off. Had he made her that mad? He sure as hell didn't mean to.

Troy parked the car and climbed out. He ran after her retreating figure, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "What are you doing?" She flicked her head to the side, refusing to meet his eyes. Confusion messed with his emotions. "Gabriella?"

"Just...save it, alright? I'm sorry for storming out."

"I'm sorry for saying that stuff," Troy said. "I didn't mean it."

Gabriella looked at the ground dejectedly. "Of course you did. But it's fine. Let's just go." She didn't let him say anything else. So, Troy followed after her and they silently rode back to her apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked at her door. Troy was shocked. Any other occasion and she'd be yanking him in, jumping him already. But she was doing the exact opposite. She was throwing him out and telling him to leave. He felt a tight pinch, but it disappeared the next second. "Uh...yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He stared at her for a few more seconds before turning and leaving. Gabriella closed the door behind him and leaned her head against it. She closed her eyes and tried to keep from crying, but it was hard. She'd known this guy for a week, and she was already crying. Life was so messed up. So, so messed up.

* * *

><p>Gabriella came back to work, saying that she felt all better, but Troy stayed home. His friends, Chad Danforth, his girlfriend Taylor McKessie and Austin Keller, came over. After telling them what happened Taylor smacked him in the back of the head. "You are a fucking moron! If you didn't see what she was signaling..." Taylor shook her head. "God, you boys are most certainly ignorant."<p>

"I still don't get it," Troy groaned. "Why was she mad? What did I do? I called her a bitch, I said I was sorry. I said we fucked because we _do_. I made up a fake fuck buddy. What the_ fuck _did I do wrong?"

"She likes you, dude," Austin informed him , leaning back in the couch. "And you totally just silently said you didn't like her back." He looked at Taylor and smirked. "_I'm_ not ignorant."

"I..." Troy honestly didn't know what to say. It was true. He didn't like, like her back. He wasn't relationship material. He'd just usually hump then dump. It was his motto. Of course, he already broke it by staying with Gabriella.

Gabriella.

He didn't want to hurt her. She probably did have feelings for him. And he didn't have feelings for her. She was fun to be around, he cared for her...but fucking was what he did.

"Well?" Taylor pushed.

"Well, what?" Troy asked. "She's my friend. I...I don't like her like _that_. I fuck. I don't have sex or make love. I fuck."

"Loud and clear, buddy," Chad said. "I knew this was a horrible idea."

"She'll get her heart crushed," Taylor said. "You guys should talk."

"No way. I'm not good with talking either."

"You're not good with anything, are you?" Austin asked, smirking.

"How about I talk to her?" Taylor asked. "Plus, I could make a new friend."

"How about I let you meet her, but you don't talk to her about this topic."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Troy grabbed his phone out of his pocket as it started to vibrate. He looked shocked to find that Gabriella had texted him. The words were full and powerful, having a lusting effect on him. He swallowed as he read each words carefully.

_Sex soothes pain, so I need u. U__ don't have a pin dick. In fact, ur big, hot cock is amazing pushing into my... :) Am I tight enough? ;) C u soon..._

The text had his pants tightening with strain. God, she never seized to amaze him. Troy jammed his phone into his pocket and shot up from his seat. He pulled his jacket on and started out the door. "I will see you guys later. I have business to take care of." His friends watched after him confused as Troy barged out of his apartment. It took him only ten minutes to get to her apartment. He ran up the elevators, impatient before knocking on her door. Her voice, sexy as ever, told him to come in and Troy obliged without complaint.

The room was dark. Well, dim. It had a nice glow to it, a soothing glow. Troy shrugged his jacket off and smiled. "Brie?"

"In here." He heard some rustling around and Troy followed the noise into he room She was facing her dresser, cupping her breast in her hands through the thin, lacey material of her teddy. A smirk pulled at her pink, full lips and Troy almost passed out. God, was she sexy. "Are my boobs big enough for you? Or is Megan's boobs bigger?"

"Megan?" Troy breathed roughly. Gabriella grinned and nodded. "Your other _fuck_ buddy."

"She's fake," Troy said. "And your boobs are perfect." He strode up behind her, peeling her hands off of her breast and replacing them with his own. Gabriella hummed softly in pleasure and threw her head back against his chest. "Don't lie."

"I don't," Troy informed her, gliding his fingers over her erect nipples. Gabriella smirked and closed her eyes blissfully. "I love it when you touch me."

"I can do more."

"Well." Gabriella opened her eyes and met his in the mirror. "Then do it." Troy did. He dropped kisses along her neck and Gabriella tilted her head to the side. "Right here," he murmured erotically against her skin. His tongue trailed softly over the sweet, salty taste of it and Gabriella sighed gently. She swallowed when Troy's fingers moved down to her stomach, rubbing soothing circles. "Here." His breath was cold and hot against her ear, the feeling of bliss and fire. He nibbled slightly at the lobe and Gabriella closed her eyes again. His hands moved lower and those long, teasing fingers brushed joyfully over her center. "Here, definitely. When I push my big, hot cock into you it's amazing..." He smirked. "You said so yourself."

"It's true," Gabriella whispered throatily. "I love it when you do that."

"Lean over," Troy instructed. Gabriella smirked and did so. She braced her hands against the dresser, leaning over a bit and exposing her back. Troy groaned and quickly shedded his clothes off. "Fast?"

"Yes," she moaned. His length brushed teasingly over her center and she groaned. "No teasing. Just go, okay?"

So, Troy did.

He pushed nto her forecfully, making her arms buckle and a moan to breeze past her lips. She stood up a bit more and grabbed her brest, flicking her nipple while Troy pounded furiously into her. His pace was incredible, almost unhuman. The dresser was shaking and moaning with each increasing thrust he pushed into her body. Gabriella squeezed her eyes hut tighter, stars filling her eyes. The room was filled with their exotic moans, mingling pants and groans. Troy covered her hand with his, brushing ehr fingers away and doing his own thing with her.

"Troy...Troy," Gabriella moaned, bowing her head and biting her lip. "Oh...Oh, God...oh, fuck." Absen-mindedly, she flexed her vaginal muscles around him. Troy groaned, the feeling pure bliss and he pushed even harder into her. "You're so..." Troy grunted and reached his other hand to her core, rubbing furiously at the sensitive bud. "You're so fucking tight. You're amazing." Gabriella moaned at the sensation of his thumb on her clit. She rocked her hips with his, her moans rising in pitch. She was sure she was beating Suzy...

"I'm..." Gabriella gasped, curling forward as tingles and mini shocks rippled through her. "I'm c-cumming."

"Hold up, Brie," Troy panted. He wanted to come with her. He pulled out of her and turned her around and onto the dresser, then penetrating deeply into her again almost instantly. Gabriella moaned, throwing her head forward to catch his lips in a steamy kiss. She rolled her hips upwards and drew her leg up. It made her teddy ride up, plus it caused deeper penetration and the result was phenomenal. "Fuck... oh, fuck," she swore, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. They were climbing desperately for that release, for that amazing peak that sent them into deeing stars. One more thrust and that's where they were, Gabriella convulsing and screaming wantonly in Troy's strong hold and Troy shuddering as he continued to slowly roll into her.

Once he was completely soft, he pulled out. He lifted Gabriella into his arms and walked over to the bed, setting her on it before rolling in himself. They snuggled together. If they were any closer, they'd be entwined down south. "That was amazing," Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"No. From earlier."

"Oh." Gabriella sighed. "I was being stupid. Can we just...lay here?"

"Of course."

So, they did lay there, talking occasionally, but mostly in silence. It was nice...

Until the doorbell rung.

Gabriella groaned. She rolled up and pulled her silk rone over the teddy. Troy pulled his boxers on, and stopped briefly, his eyes widening in realization.

They didn't use a condom.

He hoped to God that she was on birth control.

He finished pulling on his clothes and followed after her. She was stood at the door, her mouth wide open and her eyes big as she stared at the man in front of her. Troy looked at him. He was a bulky, green eyes and blond hair guy. He was about to ask Gabriella who it was, but she breathed the name before he could.

"Micheal."

* * *

><p>I'm evil, aren't I? Yeah, I thought so. I know I'm more of a "Whatever will be will be" kind of girl, but I planned Micheal coming in. He's going to stir some trouble, along with another younge fellow I mentioned...can you guess? I'm sure you can. (: Sorry for any mistakes, but I got homework to attend to. I hate homework over the weekend. Anyway, hope you enoyed. (:<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	8. Pregnant Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - 14 reviews! Thanks, guys, you are the best. You're reviews made me so happy, I just had to jump on the computer again. I was a bit shocked that some of you didn't know who Micheal was. I mentioned him at least several times, one being in chapter six. He's Gabriella's ex, the one who broke her heart and why she doesn't really date anymore. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

**Pregnant Love?**

Troy was taken aback. After Gabriella told him all about Micheal, how messed up he was, he had grown an instant hate for him. He glanced at Gabriella who was still stiff from shock. Micheal was smirking, leaning against the door jab. He was obviously amused that she was struck, shocked from his sudden visit. And that made Troy's hate grow any stronger. "Gabriella?" Troy said. Gabriella blinked furiously for a moment before she looked back at Troy. She turned back to look at Micheal who just noticed Troy's presence. "So, it's true then?" he said.

"What..." Gabriella's face started to grow red, and Troy knew she wasn't humiliated in any way. She was furious. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Her outburst was so loud and unexpected, it had Micheal stumbling back a few steps and his eyes widening. But, the next moment, he consumed himself and his lips settled back into that haughty, annoying smirk. "Well, it's good to see you, too. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No...I..." Gabriella's sentence trailed off as she tried to find some words. He just had to come. He just had to ruin everything, didn't he? "Stay the fuck away from me," Gabriella seethed and was ready to slam the door in his face, but Micheal stopped it with his hand. Troy walked forward and Gabriella and Micheal both looked at him curiously. "She said stay. The fuck. Away."

Micheal chuckled. "And who are you? Another one of her fucks? God, well, you can tell me. She's not good in bed is she?' He snorted. "That's why I dropped her ass - "

That's when Troy punched him.

Gabriella gasped, backing up as Micheal wobbled a bit. He was a bit shocked, dazed. Troy shook his hand, feeling the sting from hitting his jaw. "What the fuck?" Micheal spit out. He brought his hand back to throw his own punch, but Troy caught his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back and ramming him hard into the wall. Micheal cried out in agony as Troy applied more pressure and twisted his arm even more. "I'm her boyfriend," Troy said. "And I advise you to stay away before I beat your ass." Troy let him go, backing up and watching as Micheal peeled himself off the wall slowly. He turned to look at both of them, his eyes narrowing with a mixture of humor and danger. "Yeah, alright," he said. "I'll stay away. Bye, Ella. And may I tell you, you look eve more stunning than before."

He left after that and Troy and Gabriella walked back into her apartment. Gabriella sat down on the couch, still stunned. She was stunned that Micheal showed up. And she was stunned that Troy had punched him, then told him that he was her boyfriend without a second thought.

"Brie?" Troy said timidly after a while and Gabriella looked up at him. "You alright."

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Just a bit shocked."

"How'd he know where you lived?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. And I don't like that he knows, either." She suddenly smiled. "You know, it was kind of hot what you did."

Troy smirked. "I bet it was. C'mon, we should probably get some sleep." Gabriella nodded and stood on her wobbly legs. They walked to her room and climbed in, snuggling up together. Without knowing it, they acted so much like a couple.

And it never felt better.

* * *

><p>"He <em>what<em>?" Rosalyn screeched. The next day, Gabriella, Rose, Katie and Sharpay were sat at the cafe for lunch break. Gabriella told them what happened last night and all three were about as shocked as she was. "I...I can't believe he'd do that. He's such an asshole."

"I believe he's so much more," Sharpay said. "How does he know where you live? And _why_ did he come?"

"I really don't know," Gabriella said. "But I hope he doesn't show up again. I don't think I can take anymore drama than what i already have."

"Ah, yes," Sharpay acknowledged. "Troy drama. How's that going for you?"

"Well, we had sex last night, so I guess it's patched up. I mean, not entirely, I guess. Whatever, I don't want to talk about it."

"You'll have to do something about it soon," Katie told her. "Ignoring your problems only make then worse."

"And who are you?" Gabriella said, raising her eyebrow at her. Katie smirked and sipped some of her coffee. Meters away, Troy stood behind the counter, watching them and trying to figure out what they were talking about. Obviously, after Rose had exclaimed a 'he what?', Troy knew they talked about Micheal, but he also briefly wondered if they talked about him.

"Watching your girlfriend?"

Troy jumped slightly. He turned around and was met by Sally who had an amused look on her face. "I told you," Troy said. "We're not dating."

"But you're..." Sally bit her lip, contemplating what term she should use.

"Fucking?" Troy inquired and Sally started at him wearily, though nodding. Troy smirked. It was kind of funny that she was so innocent. "Yeah...that. Which I don't get. The way you talked to her your first day...how you were looking at her just now. You guys have obvious chemistry. It makes me wonder why you guys aren't anything more."

Troy's eyes grew hard. "Relationships aren't my thing," he said. "I just...I just like to have fun."

"You can have fun and still date." Sally smiled. "Have you...you know, done any girls while you've known Gabriella."

He hasn't.

Usually, he'd have been with many girls. But he wasn't, he stuck with Gabriella, even though they were allowed to fuck anyone else if they wanted, but he obviously hadn't. Sally's smile grew wider at his silence. "And there's my answer. You aren't because of her. You like, don't you?"

"No! I mean, no. I care for her, I do. I just...I don't know. Why am I talking to you about this?"

"Resisting urges are the most complicated way to solve problems," Sally said. "Think about that." The bell rung, indicating that a customer walked in. Sally looked and smiled, but Troy was staring down at his hands, thinking about what Sally had said. It wasn't until Troy heard a chair slamming to the ground and shouts being called when he lifted his head up and gasped. Sharpay's chair was knocked backwards and she was standing in front of Micheal, his cheek red. Rose was holding Sharpay back as she barked all kind of insults and he could see Rose was so badly holding back her own. Gabriella and Katie were shifting uneasily around and Micheal seemed to compose himself.

"What's happening?" Sally asked, her and Troy striding over to them.

"I said stay away, didn't I?" Troy said. Micheal looked at him, a smile on his lips. "Sure you did. But I tend to not listen."

"Yeah, well I hope you hear this loud and clear." Troy was punching him again, this time bringing him down to the ground. Micheal tried to fight back, but compared to Troy, he looked more like a teenage boy. Mr. Mason and the other employees, along with some customers crowded around the scene. Someone was able to pry Troy away and hold him back and Micheal was gasping, holding his swelling eye. "He attacked me!" he insisted, pointing an accusing finger at Troy.

"No I didn't!" Troy said. "He..." He trailed off, realizing then that Micheal didn't do anything but come in. Troy had made the first move.

"Mr. Bolton," Mr. Mason said firmly. "Come with me, please." Troy sighed. The person keeping him still let him go and he followed after Mr. Mason. Customers went back to what they were doing, along with employees and Micheal dropped his hand. "Looks like he lost his job," he said, and it wasn't a question. He turned to the girls. "I can do so much more, too."

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked, stepping forward so she was just a meter away.

"I made the mistake letting you go," Micheal admitted. "I want you." His voice was soothing, clam and if someone didn't know what he did when he let her go, they'd probably think he was sincere and that Gabriella'd be stupid not to take his offer.

"And I made a mistake for falling for you," Gabriella said. "Stay away from me, Micheal."

"You know I can't do that."

"And what do you think you're going to do?" Rosalyn asked, stepping up next to her sister. "I swear to God, Micheal. Get your ass out of here."

"Nice seeing you all again," Micheal said. "Bye, Ella."

"Don't call me that," Gabriella demanded. Micheal only smirked before turning and leaving. Gabriella shook her head, wondering why she had never seen paste his facade. They sat back down, Gabriella still a bit shaken. Does he know where she all the time? 'He knows where you work?" Katie asked.

"I don't work here."

"You work right around the corner," she said. "He probably went there first, then came here after."

"He's an asshole," Gabriella groaned, laying her head on her arms. "Troy's probably gonna get fired. It's all my fault."

"Not your fault," Rose said. "Micheal came here after Troy said to stay away. I'm surprised he didn't leave after Sharpay slapped him." Rose smirked.

"Which was totally unnecessary," Gabriella said. Sharpay smiled and shrugged. "I always wanted to do that him, but I never got the chance."

"I wonder what Drake would have to say," Rose said. "Did you tell him?"

"No. I'm sure him and Nick would be determined to hunt Micheal down themselves and cut his balls off and chop them into little, tiny pieces." The girls laughed and Gabriella smiled. It was okay that she had a bit of drama in her life. Because she always had someone to turn to after confronting it.

Meanwhile, Troy was busy with Mr. Mason in the freezer. For a freezer, it wasn't as cold as he thought.

"I told him to stay away last night and he came back anyway," Troy tried to explain. "He's basically stalking Gabriella."

"Mr. Bolton, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your personal drama out of work," Mr. Mason said. "I'll let you off easy, but if he complains to the media that one of my employees attacked him, I'll have you fired. Got it?"

"Yes, Marilyn," Troy said, holding his hand up to his forehead. Mr. Mason shook his head and walked past him, out of the freezer and Troy smiled, following after him. His shift was then, too, so he took his apron and hat off and walked towards the girls. He sat down and smiled. "Anything I missed?"

"We're making a list of what Drake and Nick will do to Micheal," Sharpay informed him. "But it's hard because Gabs wants to keep it legal."

Troy smirked and looked Gabriella who was ducking her head bashfully. "So, what happened?" Katie asked. "With your job, I mean."

"I am..." Troy paused dramatically. "Not fired." Gabriella lifted her head and smiled at him. "So, anyway, I've decided on a really great way to spend Friday night. My friends want to meet you, so we should all get together Gabriella's place, or somewhere."

"Why is it always my place?" Gabriella groaned.

"Because," Rose said. "Plus, it can be a farewell party since Nick is leaving back for the army on Friday, anyway."

"Alright," Troy confirmed. "It'll be fun."

After work, Troy offered to drive Gabriella home. He was being nice, but he also really wanted to talk about Micheal. He knew having him here stressed her out completely. "Bye, Hannah," Gabriella called out to her boss, and slipped into Troy's car. Hannah waved from the entrance and Troy pulled off.

"So," Troy started. "How...are you okay? I mean, it must be hard since Micheal is here."

"I'm alright, I guess," Gabriella answered softly. "I hate it that he came now. When I just met you. It'll make things even more complicated." Gabriella bit her lip after saying that and Troy stared at her briefly, confused. She hadn't meant to say it, but it slipped out. "I mean—" She stopped and clenched her jaw shut. "I meant that..." She trailed off. She didn't really know what she meant unless she told him she liked him, liked him. And that would be a disaster in the making. So, she shook her head and peered out the window, completing the conversation with a small, "Never mind."

"Okay," Troy said. And he left it at that.

* * *

><p>Once Friday rolled around, the conversation in the car was long forgotten. They decided that the party would be better in a larger place, such as Sharpay's house. They invited as many people as they could, instead of a small gathering like planned. Gabriella sat in the back, chatting with Katie as she watched the sweaty, gyrating bodies dance. "When are Troy's friends coming?" Katie said.<p>

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know."

"So, have you and Troy talked about Micheal."

"Briefly," Gabriella said. "If you can even call it a talk. I told him with Micheal being here, everything is now even more complicated, especially since I just met him. It's like I've taken a step back from all I've accomplished."

"I guess."

Suddenly, a loud squeal was heard and Gabriella and Katie turned their attention to it. Sharpay popped up next to them, a grin on her drunken face. "Oh, my God! Did you _see_ one of Troy's friends?"

"They're here?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay nodded.

"Yup. Come on, Troy's looking for you." Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and lead her and Katie towards Troy. He stood with two men and a woman. One of them, an African-American male with stingy, bushy hair had his arm draped around an African-American girl, who, no homo, Gabriella thought looked really pretty in her sparkly purple dress. Next to Troy was a man who was probably about the same age. He looked very similar to Troy. Blue eyes, long, swift hair that was a shade darker. He was a bit lankier than Troy, though Gabriella could clearly see he still had some muscle.

"Brie," Troy said when Sharpay lead her over.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted.

"These are my friends," he informed her. "Taylor, Chad and Austin." He pointed to each person who said a cheery hello. Gabriella smiled. "Cool. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Taylor said. "Troy talks about you non-stop. I'm surprised you guys aren't anything more." She turned to Troy and smacked him on the back of the head, making him wince. "Troy, you are the most dumbest human being ever! She is absolutely stunning and you don't want—"

"Alright, I think he got it," Chad said, covering Taylor's mouth with his hand. He yelped and jerked it back the next second, wiping it on his jeans pocket. "You licked me!"

"Don't put your hand over my mouth again," Taylor warned. The two launched into a small fight and Gabriella and Katie watched with obvious amusement. Meanwhile, Austin was staring intently at Gabriella. Troy hadn't exaggerated when he first mentioned how beautiful Gabriella was. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn't exaggerate even more. How could he _not_ want to be in a closed relationship with her?

"Yo, there's body shots," Drake said, coming over to them.

The group hurried over to the living area. Rose was leaned back a bit as some man started licking up her stomach. Gabriella raised her eyebrow and glanced back at Troy who was looking at her, smirking.

"And there goes the eye sex," Katie mumbled. "It looks like Troy and Gabriella are going next. It'll be like watching a live porno."

"Shut up," Gabriella hissed.

"Alright, then, I'm out," Drake said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So, I can do everything, then?" Gabriella asked slyly. Drake rolled his eyes and left. After Rose and her volunteer were done, Gabriella sat in the seat she occupied, but not before pulling her shirt down a bit to show some clevage. She sprinkled a bit across her neck, then leading down to the swell of her breasts. Troy smirked, seeming to be happy about her decision before downing a shot of tequila handed to him. "Make this worth my while, okay?" Gabriella said, her eyes glittering with anticipation as Troy leaned down.

"Don't I always?" She opened her mouth to say something back, but quickly bit her lip as Troy snaked his tongue out, gently licking down the sugary trail. Her eyes fell closed as he nipped lightly, teasing her. He trailed further down, nipping kissing, sucking and Gabriella let out a small, breathy moan that encouraged the growing crowd, making them cheer and applaud. Gabriella reached up, threading her fingers through Troy's hair, and scratching his scalp. Her skin was burning as he trailed his lips over her, and it felt amazing. Troy lifted his head up, grabbing hold of a lime and placing it over her lips. Gabriella smirked and opened her mouth, taking the small fruit between her teeth and biting lightly. Troy lowered his head, taking hold of the lime as well, but not before letting his tongue swipe teasingly over her bottom lip. He then leaned back and took the lime out, then leaned forward again to partake Gabriella's lips in a hot, steamy kiss.

"Not bad," she whispered against his lips, standing up. She turned them around and pushed him back in the chair, making the crowd cheer again. "But I can do _so_ much better." She lowered herself on his lap then proceeded in unbuttoning his shirt. Troy dabbed the surgar across his abdomen, and some trailing down and around his neck. Gabriella threw her head back as she took a shot, the taste of it bitter, but sweet.

She slowly lowered herself off of him, kneeling on the floor and settling between his legs. She flicked her tongue out, taking in the sweet sugar planted on his abdomen and Troy let out a shaky breath. He watched her, her hands gently kneading his thigh as she focused on lapping up the sugar. Her tongue gliding across him was like hot, liquid silk, and when she effectively flicked her tongue over his nipple, he let out a groan. Gabriella slithered her way up, making sure not to leave any sugar behind. She wedged the lime between his lips and Troy gladly took it, watching with interest as she licked up the last bit of sugar on his neck before taking some of the lime in herself. She bit harder than Troy expected, making some juice squirt and her eyes lit up with mirth. She took the lime away, licking her lips before lapping up the squirted juice around his face until she was back to his lips. "Okay?" she asked, cocking her head to the side a bit. Troy smirked and nodded, moving his hand behind her neck. "Sexy," he complimented, before crushing their lips together.

"Good," she mumbled, lifting up so they'd both stand.

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?" Troy asked, buttoning up his shirt. Gabriella grinned. "Of course." She turned around and wandered off, leaving Troy there. Chad smirked at him, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. "Katie was right. It _was_ like watching a live porno."

Troy rolled his eyes.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she washed the sticky substance off her fingers. She was surprised she didn't rip Troy's pants off and take him right there and then. Her body was still on fire from his nips and kisses. She wouldn't mind doing it again later.

"That was quite a show out there."

Gabriella gasped, turning off the water and turning around. Austin stood there, leaning against the wall as he examined her. She mustn't have heard him enter. "Um, yeah," she said uneasily. They way his eyes trailed up and down her body was just a bit intimidating. "We, uh, yeah..."

"If you'd like, I can be your partner next time."

"Next time?" Gabriella squeaked and shook her head. "Uh, sorry. But, um, Troy would be a bit more comfortable."

"I thought this was a no strings attached relationship," Austin said. "You're allowed to mess around with other people, aren't you?"

"Well, of course, but I..." Gabriella trailed off. "I'm not really interested. I'm sorry. But, my friend Sharpay seemed pretty hooked on you. Maybe you should talk to her."

"I prefer brunettes," Austin murmured, stepping closer.

"I prefer Troy," Gabriella said back, slipping out of his grasp before he could come to her. "Nice chatting with you, but I really have to go." Gabriella hurried out and Austin watched after her, sighing.

Gabriella snuck a look behind her as she left the bathroom and walked downstairs. Great. Austin was apparently attracted to her. She really couldn't deal with anymore boy troubles right now.

"Male bates have the highest rate of mammal homosexuality."

Gabriella spun on her heel, confused for a moment. Troy stood behind her, smirking as he held up a thick book. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Um, what?"

"Male bats have the highest rate of mammal homosexuality." He lifted the book and his smile widened into a grin. "One thousand useless, random facts," he explained. "It's Chad's."

"Ah," Gabriella said, her features settling into a smile. "Well, the word gymnasium comes from the Greek word gymnazein which means to exercise naked."

Troy narrowed his eyes. He opened the book and started to frantically flip through the pages. Gabriella put a hand on her hip, an amused grin taking over her lips. Just when he came across one and was about to say it, Gabriella placed her finger to his lips. "Too late, comrade. I'll talk to you later, okay? By then I'll be ridiculously drunk and you'll be able to have your naughty way with me." Gabriella seemed pleased by his shocked face. She pressed a teasing kiss to the corner of his lips before leaving him again, with the final action and final word. Troy shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. She was amazing.

He grunted as a body was suddenly thrown at him. Turning around, shocked, he watched the scene unfold. There were shouts being exchanged and hits and punches being planted. Nick and Drake were the boxers and Micheal seemed t be the punching bag. Drake had him by the collar, pushing him against the wall. Micheal's face was swelling with an ugly bruise on his cheek, adding to the swollen eye he received by Troy the other day.

"Drake! Nick! Stop it!" Gabriella ordered. She grabbed Drake by the back of the shirt, pulling him away with a strength that Troy didn't know she had. Nick went for Micheal, but Sharpay and Katie held him back. Sharpay looked ready to collapse, but she managed to keep him still. "What the hell is he doing here?" Drake sneered. "Let me go." Gabriella did and Drake looked at Micheal with hatred too big for words. Troy had his fair share of being protective over his sister, but never this big. Drake looked ready to snap this guys neck in half.

"Calm down, Drake," Rose said, grabbing his arm. "Go get some water and calm down." Drake let out a calm breath before shaking his head.

"No. I'm gonna bash his fucking face in." There were more yells and Gabriella and Rose tried to stop Drake, but his fist was already swinging. Micheal ducked and swung his own punch. It hit Drake in the gut, but hardly fazing him. Nick launched out of Katie and Sharpay's grasp, grabbed Micheal by the shirt and threw him harshly against the wall. Micheal flinched, but managed to keep that smirk on his face. Gabriella threw herself between them, sending Nick a glare. "Nick, I'm not playing."

"Why are you defending him?" he spat.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble."

"You should listen to her," Micheal said. His smirk grew and he dropped her eyes to his ass before bringing his hand back and swinging it forward. That had Nick and Drake raging, but Gabriella got him before they could. She jerked away from him and punched him. Troy then finally stepped forward and grabbed Gabriella's hand, giving it a small tug. She looked at Troy before letting him guide her away. Troy could faintly hear Drake and Nick demanding that Micheal left and Sharpay yelling that they better not have gotten blood on her white carpet.

Troy found a powder room and him and Gabriella walked into it. She sighed and sat down on the toilet. "He must be stalking me," she said.

"You okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "He's such a bastard. He ruined it for us, but he's the one coming back."

Troy smiled. "You know, it was kind of hot what you did. Punching him and all."

Gabriella smirked. "It felt good. I want to do it again, but I'm sure Drake and Nick got him to leave."

"If he shows up again, I'll be sure to call you."

They sat in silence for a moment before Troy though of something. He never mentioned to Gabriella about not using a condom. Swallowing slowly, he turned to her. "Brie?"

"Hm?"

"Are you on birth control?"

Silence.

Troy watched her face as she frowned deeply. She looked at him, confusing written on her face. "Why?" she finally asked, her voice wavering. Then, she figured it out on her own. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Troy in disbelief. "We...we didn't use protecting that night, did we?"

"No," Troy answered lowly. Gabriella's face instantly drained. She griped the side of the sink and glanced at the floor. What if she was pregnant? She couldn't be a mom. She was still young, fresh out of college. She and Troy weren't even _dating_. What if he left her, if she were pregnant? "I'm going to be sick," she breathed.

"It's alright,' Troy said soothingly, coming up besides her to stroke her hair.

"I...I'm on the pill," Gabriella said. "We should be fine, right? Everything should be okay."

"And if it's not," Troy said, and Gabriella looked at him fearfully. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"But..." Gabriella took a deep breath. "But we aren't even dating."

"I care about you, though," Troy said. "And no matter how ridiculously hard it'd be...I'd never leave you alone with a baby I helped make."

Gabriella was almost in tears at the sincerity in his tone. She threw her arms around him, burying her face deeply between the crook of his neck. Troy rubbed her back soothingly and planted a chaste kiss on her neck.

* * *

><p>So, there you have it. You tell me, do you think Gabriella is pregnant?<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	9. Smooth Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - As always, you guys are awesme with reviews and they give me so much motivation. Some of you liked the idea of Gabriella being pregnant because it would bring her and Troy closer. You'll have to read on to see if she is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

**Smooth Love**

"I might be pregnant."

The words rolled off of her lips before she could stop them. It had been a week since the party, Micheal and her and Troy's conversation. The whole Montez clan was sat at the table for dinner, a gathering they did every once or twice a month. She hadn't seen Micheal, nor has anyone else, since then and she was pretty glad. But she wasn't glad that she might be pregnant. Although Troy assured her that he'd stick with her, the statement that she was too young still remained. She would never get an abortion, or an adoption, either. What might lie ahead of her scared her shitless.

Everyone was speechless, looking at Gabriella was gaping mouths. Her mother was the first to break it. "You _might _be pregnant?"

"It's not offical,"Gabriella explained. "I week ago, Troy and I didn't use protection."

"Not good," Rose said, shaking her head and staring down at her plate.

"So, you're not one hundred pecent sure then, am I correct?" Greg asked.

"Correct," Gabriella said.

"Have you missed your period?" Rose asked.

"If it's on schedule, it's supposed to come on tomorrow," Gabriella informed them. Gabriella dared to look at Drake. He still hadn't said anything. He just looked stunned, sat stiff while he clenched his fork in his hand. Gabriella brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I talked to Troy about it. He said he'd stay with me even if I were pregnant."

"Well, he'd better," Greg said gruffly.

"What will you do if you're pregnant?" Rose asked. "I mean, will you keep it, or..."

"Of course she'd keep it," Drake said. He said it the same time Gabriella said, "Of course I'd keep it." Gabriella looked at Drake. "I wouldn't kill or give away my baby."

"Well, that's good," Maria said. "Rose, can you pass the potatoes, please?"

* * *

><p>"How did they take it?" Gabriella sighed softly as she sat up in bed. It was twelve in the morning and neither her nor Troy could sleep. She reached over to turn her lights on. "Exceptionally well. No one threatened to claw your throat out." Troy laughed on the other end and Gabriella couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Good."

"So, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Troy asked. "To start the weekend off."

"I don't know."

"How about I take you out somewhere."

"Out?" Gabriella paused. "Like on a date?"

"You can call it anything you want."

Gabriella breathed deeply and almost fell backwards squealing. "Alright. You pick the place."

"Gladly. And I promise I won't disappoint."

Gabriella was about to respond when she heard a knock. She scunched her brows together and looked at the time. 12:16. Who would visit at that time? "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Brie."

"Bye." Gabriella hung the phone up and placed it on her nightstand. She slipped out of bed and walked out of her room, towards the door. There was another knock and Gabriella paused for a second before pulling it open. She swallowed tightly when she saw Micheal standing there. His face was still slightly bruised, but surprisingly, nothing too serious. Gabriella decided that staying calm would be the best so she took a deep breath and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I made a mistake," Micheal said. "And I know I did. I should have never left you and I should have never said those things. It was just...college was so important to me. I couldn't jeperdize my social life by being the bad guy."

"But you can jeperdize _mine_?" Gabriella yelled, furious. Who does this guy think he is? "You have no diea what I've been through after that. And you didn't even care. You let three years go down the drain because you're so conceited and absent-minded to care for others."

"I cared about you and I still do," Micheal said. "I may not have shown it, but it was painful to see you suffer. But I had to do what I had to do."

"Gte out," Gabriella demanded. When he didn't move, she pushed at his chest, making him stumble back. "I said get out!"

"I'm trying to be nice, Ella," he said calmly. "Just...why can't you let bygones be bygones? It's the past, Gabriella. Let it go."

"Don't tell me to let go. What you did, Micheal, was beyond repair. You changed me into something that right now, I'm disgusted and ashamed of what it was."

Micheal smirked. "A slut, huh? News around campus was that's exactly what you became. You slept with your professors to get good grades and had one night stands constantly. I guessed your game in ebd changed, didn't it? You must be wild now."

"Get the fuck away from here," Gabriella fumed. She started to close the door, but just like before, he stopped it. Gabriella didn't let him do or say anything more. She brought her hand back, curling it into a fist before striking at his cheek. Micheal cursed loudly and staggered backwards, giving Gabriella the chance to slam the door and lock it. A loud bang the next second caused her to jump a mile and she ran her hands down her face, wiping up tears as she went. "God damnit, Gabriella!" Micheal yelled. "You make everything so complicated."

Gabriella shut the lights off then walked back to her room. She sunk low beneath the covers as she tried to clear Micheal away from her mind. She hated him. Just when she was on a road to recovery, just one more small step away, he arrived and jerked her back two steps back. She was back at square one, gripping her pillow tightly as she cried into it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gabriella was sat on her sink clad in only a towel, taking deep, even breaths.<p>

She wasn't pregnant.

Honestly, now that she knew the truth, she didn't exactly know if she was excited or not. Somewhere in here, while she was waiting for results, there was a small wish of having a baby. It got her thinking that she did want to have one. Obviously not now, but knowing that she couldn've had one, actually had her skin tingling with excitement.

Gabriella slipped from off the sink and walked to her bedroom.

When she was ready, she waited patiently until Troy came.

"Well, you look glum," Troy acknowledged, walking into her apartment. Gabriella closed the door behind him and rolled her eyes. "Well, gee, thanks." Troy smirked and prtessed a hard kiss to her lips. Gabriella smiled and rested herarms loosely around his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck. "I missed you," Troy whispered against her cheek.

"Likewise," Gabriella breathed. "Micheal came here after we hung up."

Troy jerked back, his eyes widening. "He what? Why the hell does he keep coming back? Did he do anything to you?"

"Troy, it's fine," Gabriella dismissed timidly. Troy frowned. His eyes drained to a darker, shadier blue that, quite frankly, kind of frightened Gabriella. "What did he do?"

"I took care of it."

"What did he do, Gabriella?" Troy repeated, though there was more venom laced with it. Gabriella flinched. "He just tried to come in. Calm down, Troy. I hit him. He didn't touch me. Eveyrthing's fine."

"He tried to come in?" Troy echoed, rage running through his veins. Gabriella gently placed her hand on his arm, looking him in the eyes. "But he didn't. Don't throw a fit, okay?" Though Gabriella was a bit annoyed that Troy still looked angry even though Micheal _didn't_ accomplish anything, she was a bit excited to know that he cared for her this much. He already revealed he cared for her, but he _really_ cared for her.

Troy relaxed slightly. "What about...what about the, um...?" He didn't have to finish his sentence to know what he was talking about.

"No," Gabriella answered softly. "My period came on this morning."

"That's good," Troy said. "Though I wouldn't mind children one day." Gabriella hoped that he meant he wouldn't mind children one day _with her_. The thought had butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she smiled. "So, what will be our agenda for today?"

"Well, I was hoping for some hot, steamy sex," Troy said, making Gabriella roll her eyes. "But, since you're on your period, how about we go to the carnival that so happens to be in town, then go out to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriella said, grinning.

The two headed out as quickly as they could, and decided that they should walk. The carnival wasn't that far away. "Let's play I Spy," Gabriella suggested, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Troy looked down at her, his eyebrows drawn together with a muxture of bemusement and humor. 'What are you? Five?'

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella said sarcastically. "Five years old's have these." Troy smirked as Gabriella cupped her breast lifting them up genty to show him her point. She dropped them and looked at him dryly. "Alright, whatever," Troy said. "We'll play I Spy."

Gabriella grinned. She took a slow look around her before turning back to Troy, her grin slowly growing. "I Spy...something blue."

"Blue?"

"Blue," Gabriella echoed, nodding

"Uh...that car?"

"Nope."

"That oreo wraper?"

"No."

"That bus stop sign thingy?"

Gabriella smirked. "Not even close."

"Your underwear?"

Gabriella giggled. "No, idiot. And my underwear isn't blue, it's topaz, a different shade."

"Well, then I give up."

"You've hardly guessed," Gabriella pointed out. "Think harder. It's right_ there_."

"Because that helped," Troy said sarcastically. "Um...the sky?"

"No. Closer. Way closer."

"Alright, you win. What is it?"

Gabriella sighed. "You suck the fun out of everything, don't you?" She stopped and grabbed his arm, looking him in the eyes. "Your eyes," she explained. "They're blue."

"My eyes?"

"Mhm. I love them."

Troy smiled at her realization. Without really thinking, he lifted his hand and tucked some tresses of hair behind her ear. He let his hand rest against her cheek and Gabriella breathed deeply, letting her head lean against it. "I love your eyes, too. They're like cinnamon." Gabriella opene dher mouth, ready to say something, but Troy silence her with a kiss. She leaned into him, her hands resting against his chest.

"Oh, you two make me sick."

Troy and Gabriella broke apart at the voice. Gabriella groaned and Troy smiled, looking up at Rose. "Hey, Rose."

"Troy," Rose acknowledged. "So, are you guys pregnant?"

"No," Gabriella said softly.

"Good," she breathed.

"Not ready to be an aunt, Rose?"

"I'm already one, and I wouldn't mind any more nieces or nephews," Rose said. "It's what _you guys _are ready for. You aren't even dating." Rose frowned, showing them that she didn't approve. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We get it, Rose. Anyway, we're going to the carnival, so, see ya."

"Okay. I'll pass the news on."

Rose sauntered off and Troy looked down at Gabriella, his eyebrow rose. "

If someone places a tiny amount of liquor on a scorpion, it will instantly go mad and sting itself to death."

Gabriella smiled. "Hm. Well, the move Scarface uses the word fuck two hundred six times, Goodfellas uses the word fuck two hundred forty six, Pulp Fiction uses fuck two hundred fifty seven times and breaking all of those records, South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut uses the word fuck three hundred ninety nine times."

"Alright, alright," Troy said. "You're the master at this thing."

Gabriella grinned. "I know."

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the carnival about half an hour later. The temperature was rising, people were everywhere and there were sweets galore. Already, Gabriella had a plate of funnel cake, a cup of frozen custard and some cotten candy. She'd for sure to be rising to a size more.

"How the fuck do you stay skinny?" Troy asked incrediously, watching Gabriella eat a spoonful of frozen custard. She smirked. "Well, occasionally I do exercise, and I have a very fast metabolism, thank you." She stopped suddenly and her eyes lit up. "Look, I've seen that guy before." She nodded to a man, since her hands were full, who was sitting on a barrel, tapping against his guitar whilst playing. "It's that guitar tapping thing from the movie August Rush. He plays at the park all the time." They walked over to him and to the growing crowd. The man seemed so focused on his music. It was like he was the only one there. When he was finished, everyone clapped and man grinned and his eyes trailed over the group of people. He suddenly stopped when he came across Gabriella's food. Gabriella smiled, noticing his pause and she stepped up to place the plate of funnel cake by him.

"Thank you," he said graciously.

"Sure. And you sounded awesome, by the way." His face brightered eargerly. Troy and Gabriella walked off, Gabriella humming the soft tune that she just heard before. "You know, that funnel cake was eight dollars," Troy said, his tone light. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up. I gave it to him for a good cause. Poor guy. He's probably starving."

"Or, he's probably scamming."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Do you ever stop being annoying?"

"I am _not_ annoying!" Gabriella huffed.

"Fine then," Troy said, his face turning red from his trying to conceal his laughter. "You whine too much and you act like a baby."

Gabriella gasped. "I do not!" she insisted.

"Being in denial is never the right way to go."

"Neither is being with you."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"You're a complete and utter asshole."

"Then that makes you a bitch."

"I am _not_ a bitch!"

"And there we go with the whining again."

"You're going to make me cry."

Troy snorted. "Oh, yeah, sure I am."

"If you aren't going to be nice, I'm not gonna talk to you," Gabriella decided. Troy smirked and stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Alright. Fine by me. Bet you my eight dollars back that you'll crack first." Gabriella shook her head and Troy grinned. "Okay, whatever."

Gabriella stayed quiet for at least ten minutes while they walked. She was fingering the hem of her shirt, whistling, biting her lip, eating her snacks, doing things to distract her. She was about to crack until she saw something. "A fortune teller!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. Without saying anything to Troy, she ran off towards the machine and Troy trailed after her. By the time he got to her, she alreayd had her fortune. She was looking at it intently, thinking. "What does it say?' Troy asked, sly, but also curious. Gabriella didn't think anything of it. "You're luck is soon to change. Love is a passion and need, and remember, love is a friendship on fire." Her eyes widened when she cuaght her mistake and she turned to glare at Troy. "See, you _are_ an asshole!"

"Nah, you're just easy to trick." He put in a dollar and grabbed his own fortune. "

He who hurries through love and life cannot walk with dignity." Troy shook his head. "This stuff is always so confusing.

"It's saying that to proceed with dignity seems to mean to go calmly, deliberately and with consideration for others and the consequences of your actions. None of these can be done in a rush." Gabriella smiled, pelased at herself for sounding so wise.

"Hm," Troy frowned at the small card and looked at Gabriella. "Hey, when did you get so smart?"

"I'm going to slap you, Troy." Her tone was teasing, and she grinned, along with Troy.

* * *

><p>This was a very uneventful chapter. Unless you count the pregnancy. Also, it's short. I'm sorry for anyone who wishes she was pregnant, but I have this story kind of, almost, sort of planned out. I hope you understand. I mean, it would make the story more interesting and bring Troy and Gabriella closer, and I almost went through with it, but no, I held back. Thanks for reading and for your oh so wonderful reviews!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	10. Kid Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - You guys are ah-mazing! Seriously. Over one hundred reviews and only nine chapters? Thank you so much! Warning, this chapter has a lot of sexual scenes. More sexual than non-sexual. Three scenes, to be exact. And I've got a question. With this Chris thing, and Austin, kind of, what should I do? I mean, should I make Chris do something, or no? You tell me if it would be interesting to have Chris or Austin do something to Gabriella or Troy, and whomever tells me first will get a shout out, a place in my story, and a preview of the on-coming chapter. Thanks, and as always, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

**Kid Love**

There was something different.

At the beginning of all of this, that day which was now a month and a half ago, it was a simple, fire that steadily grew and grew until it sizzled into a heated, hot inferno. But it seemed different right now, with Gabriella whithering beneath Troy, him sinking into her, connecting them in the most beautiful ways. Their eyes held a contact that was too intense and deep for words.

No matter how many powerful, unyielding words that were threaded together, they'll never be enough to sum up how much euphoria and raw sentimental passion wielding through the both of them.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed, her hands snaking up behind his back and digging her nails deep into his skin. Troy groaned, leaning down to place a chaste kiss against her lips. As he continued to sink into her warm sex, the feeling was unbelievable. Her vaginal muscles were fluttering around him, sending his fingers to the sheet, curling his fingers around the tough fabric until his knuckles turned white. He could feel that joyful wave, building up in his stomach and making him ready to explode. By how Gabriella arched her back, throwing her head back and pinching her eyes tightly closed, Troy knew she was close to the release they both craved.

"Troy..." She gasped. "Oh, God, Troy...I'm so close. Fuck." Her breathing increased and her hands clenched the pillow above her as she leaned her hips upwards, driving him deeper into her. Troy wanted them to come together, and he knew he would erupt any second now.

He reached his hand down, sticking his thumb out and gyrating it against her clit. Gabriella moaned, the sound loud and erotic and then finally, they both came, Gabriella milking the smooth latex sheath covering Troy's length, and Troy spilling his seed into the condom. Just so it could last a bit longer, he pushed into her a few times more until he was completely soft. He collapsed down next to her and pulled her tense, sweaty body closer to his - skin to skin. Troy couldn't help but smirk at her rosy pink face that also owned a nice glow. She was so elated and satisfied, and so was he. But she looked tired. Troy ran his thumb down her cheek and Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. "I worn you out, did I?"

"We did it four times in a row, Troy," Gabriella reminded him, a bit sheepishly if you asked him.

Troy's smirk only grew wider. "Oh, I know, Brie."

"You're tired, too, aren't you?"

"More or less," Troy answered. "I could go another round ten minutes from now."

"Tomorrow's Monday," Gabriella quipped lightly. "We both have work. I've used up all of my days off. And plus, tomorrow is Mother's Day. We'll be busy."

"Well finally," Troy joked. Gabriella punched him playfully in the shoulder and snuggled up to him closer. "We're not that slow, are we?"

"Nope," Troy decided. "People just aren't out shopping for flowers everyday."

"I bet someone gets married everyday," Gabriella said. "There's billions of people in the world. It only makes sense that everyday, someone gets married, someone dies, and someone ages up."

They laid, curled up in each other's arms, the rest of the night until they dozed off.

* * *

><p>"I need you to do something for me."<p>

Gabriella flicked the lights on and light lit up her apartment. She was tired, and just wanted to collapse in her warm, cozy bed. But, just as she was about to walk in, Drake called her, his tone urgent. "What?' she said groggily. Drake's urgent tone dropped a bit and he chuckled. "Busy day, huh?"

"Yes," she groaned. Today, since it was Mother's Day, she had a nice, bonding breakfast with her mother and presented her with a gold band she found cheap on Ebay. It was pretty, and it had a few diamonds encrusted on them. After breakfast, her mother went off to spend time with her father in Hawaii and Gabriella headed into work. It was extremely busy, and Gabriella was tired, no doubt.

"Ah, well, as much as I want you to be happy and sink into your bed, I need you to watch Jacob and Alyssa for me."

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed, dropping her bag. "Drake, I can't. I'm tired, and grumpy. I can't think straight."

"Gabs, _please_," Drake begged. "The hospital is calling me in for an emergency, LeAnne is at work still, and mom and dad are away. I need you to watch them, I _have_ to go into work."

Gabriella closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Finally, she muttered, ''Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, Gabs," Drake said. "I owe you big time. I'll stop them off in twenty minutes. Love you." The call ended and Gabriella groaned again, throwing her head back. She lifted her phone and pressed three on speed dial. It rung two times before he picked up, his smooth silky voice slowly washing her grumpiness away. "Hello?"

"Troy, I need help."

Thirty minutes later, about fifteen minutes after Troy arrived, Jacob and Alyssa, Drake and LeAnne's twins, arrived. They were literally a spitting image of Drake and LeAnne. Drake and LeAnne had many similarities, too, like dark hair, and a tan skin complexion. The only difference was that LeAnne had deep, hazel eyes and Drake had milky brown eyes. Jacob had Drake's dark, messy hair and brown eyes and Alyssa looked like a miniature model with her mother's long, wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes. Gabriella adored her niece and nephew, and they adored her, too. It was just, sometimes they were a bit hyperactive.

"What do you want for dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"Can I have candy?" Alyssa asked, her eyes wide. "I've still got Easter candy!"

"Can we have pizza?" Jacob asked. "On Monday, we order pizza."

"Alright then, pizza it is," Gabriella said. "And I've got ice cream." The kids seemed excited about the information just given. After making a call for pizza, Gabriella sat the kids down in the living room, watching _The Smurfs _movie.

"At least they're calm, which is a _big _surprise," Gabriella said to Troy quietly as she watched the two.

"They'll get hyper later on," Troy informed her. "Trust me."

"Well, don't jinx it!"

"I'm not." Troy gave her a tideway glance and smirked. "You're afraid of them, aren't you?"

"Of course not! They're six year old."

"Six year olds tend to destroy stuff and bounce all over the walls," Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She perked up, just as her stomach did, when the doorbell rung. She walked over to the door, grabbing her wallet in the process and smiled at the pizza guy. "Thirty dollars," he said and Gabriella held out the money. The pizza man smirked and leaned forward. "But, I'll make an exception for you. How about twenty dollars, if I can come in?"

Gabriella smirked. "How about, twenty dollars and you get the hell away," she suggested, causing the man's eyes to widen. "Thank you." She placed the twenty over to him and closed the door in his face. "Pizza!"

After dinner, they cleaned the table off and got ready to draw. It was something the kids did with LeAnne every night before bed. Drawn a pretty picture to hang up on the wall. Jacob and Alyssa immediately dived into their project while Gabriella stared at Troy uneasily. "I'm a horrible artist."

"So am I, but look, I made a pretty stick figure." Troy held a picture up of a stick man holding something between his legs. Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows and it took a moment for her to figure it out before she laughed and scolded him at the same time. "Troy! That's disgusting, put it up!"

"But I made it for you," Troy said, pouting playfully.

"Now you're throwing it away. Troy, seriously."

Troy smirked and crumpled up the piece. He grabbed another and they all started drawing. Gabriella frowned down at her paper. She drew a lopsided house with an oval sun. Alyssa snuck a glance over at the picture and giggled. "Is it a turtle with a rock on its shell?" she asked. She nudged Jacob's shoulder and Jacob looked at the picture, a giggle coming from him as well. Gabriella frowned. "No. It's a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah. But, I can't draw the sun right."

"You mean...a circle?" Jacob asked. Troy chuckled and shook his head. Gabriella glared. "Whenever I make a circle, it turns out as an oval."

"Wow, Gabriella," Troy said.

"Troy, shut up," Gabriella ordered. "Consider yourself not lucky tonight. Or for the rest of this week, for that matter."

"Lucky?" Jacob asked. "What's that mean?"

"They play games," Alyssa explained. "Like mommy and daddy do at night."

Jacob smirked, an exact replica or Drake's. "The fifth graders tell me something way more interesting."

"Word of advice? Stay away from fifth graders," Gabriella said. "They don't know anything and neither do you."

"Gabriella, this is boring," Alyssa sighed. "Can we play hide and seek?"

"Lyssa - "

"We can go hide," Jacob said, his smirk growing. "and you guys seek!" They both laughed and bolted from the dinning room table, leaving a shocked Troy and Gabriella. Well, mostly Gabriella. Troy looked smug as he continued to draw an inappropriate picture of a stick woman he named Gabriella.

"Start countin'!" They heard Alyssa yell, then more giggles.

"They're totally playing us," Gabriella sulked.

"You gave them ice cream and pizza," Troy said. "They got hyper. Now they're gonna start playing us."

"Well, there aren't many hiding places," Gabriella said, standing. "It should be easy."

It turned out it wasn't. She did find them - many times, actually - but they always ran from her grasp. They started to wreck the place. Knocking things over, breaking things. Alyssa giggled, along with Jacob as they ran into the kitchen. Troy quirked an eyebrow at them and dropped the dishes he's been cleaning. "We need water," Alyssa declared, eyeing the sink. Troy took the hint and smirked. He pulled the hose out from its socket and turned on the water. He handed it to Alyssa. "On the count of three, okay?" Gabriella's footfalls could be heard as she yelled the kid's names. "Alright. One...two...three!" Gabriella walked into the kitchen - then squealed as water was squirted at her. While Alyssa used the sink hose, Troy and Jacob went to the faucet, filling cups with water then throwing the liquid at her. Soon, Gabriella was laughing along with them, grabbing the hose from Alyssa and firing. Of course, she was soaked to the bone, but she did get them at least a bit.

Troy was getting ready to throw another cup on Gabriella, but something caught his eye. His breath caught when he noticed Gabriella's bra through her now see-through shirt. He smirked and walked over to her, dropping the cup so the water splayed out on the floor. Gabriella got ready to soak him, but the look in his eyes stopped her. Alyss and Jacob stopped as well and watched with curious interest as Troy neared closer to Gabriella, then embraced her tightly. Then they kissed, making the kid's eyes widen.

"That's gross," Jacob said, pretending to gag while Alyssa giggled.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered, pulling her head back slightly and licked her lips. "Drake'll be here in an hour. We've got time later on."

"Time later on for what?" Alyssa asked innocently, staring up at them.

"To clean up," Troy inquired. "Why don't you guys go get a towel then lay down and pick a movie out. Brie and I will get a head start."'

"You aren't gonna kiss, are you?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course they are," Jacob quipped. "But you don't wanna see _that_. C'mon, let's go." Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as they raced from the room and to the bathroom to get dried off.

Gabriella and Troy turned back to each other and Gabriella pecked the corner of his lips with a chaste kiss. Then she turned and grabbed the mop. "At least pick another shirt," Troy said. "In twenty minutes, I'll be ravishing you against the counter."

"I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, well, what if the kids walk in on us?"

Gabriella sighed. "Okay, fine, whatever. I used to be grumpy because I was sleepy and tired, but now I'm grumpy because I'm wet and horny."

"Wet, huh?" Troy smirked. "I think I can satisfy your needs."

"Unlikely," Gabriella breathed. "With the kids and all." She took a deep breath as Troy started walking towards her, his irresistible, erotic scent drifting to her nose, and his sapphire blue eyes pinned lustfully on her. Soon she was backing up, her lower back hitting the counter and Troy pinning his arms on either side of her, trapping her in. She closed her eyes briefly, basking in his heavenly scent and warmth. When he tapped her chin, she opened her eyes. "I was thinking on something less obvious," he said. "It'll pass time, plus, like I mentioned, satisfy your needs."

"The kids?"

"Won't notice."

Gabriella gave up after that and instead threaded her fingers through her wet, matted hair and pressed her lips hotly against his. The kiss was fiery, hot, unlike what they shared the night before. Gabriella pressed herself against him, their wet clothes smashing together as she tried to get as close to him as possible. Troy's hands found their way to the hem of her shirt, wiggling underneath and caressing her stomach. It sent shivers down her spine and a deep, guttural sound vibrated at the back of her throat. "Can you satisfy me now?" she whispered breathlessly after departing their lips. Troy smirked and latched his mouth against her neck and biting softly, making her whimper from both pain and pleasure.

He lowered his hand, dipping them in the sweat pants she changed into before the kids and him came, and hooking his fingers around the elastic of her underwear. Gabriella swallowed and bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Just hurry, Troy."

"Will do, Brie," Troy whispered huskily. He wiggled his fingers further down and wasted no time to plunge two deep into her. Gabriella couldn't help but moan that time. She threw her head against his shoulder, whimpering, shaking. With only pleasure this time. Troy smirked as he curled his fingers. She definitely _was_ wet. And he loved that with just one kiss, he did that to her. 'Just think," he whispered in her ear. "Later on. Me and you, together, as I pushed deeply inside of you." Gabriella shivered and gasped. "How does that sound?" He bit at the soft, tender flesh of her earlobe and Gabriella nodded.

"G-good," she stammered, then moaned. "Oh, God, so good." Although his fingers were cramping, Troy added a third finger and increased his pace. Gabriella but his shoulder, stifling cries and loud moans. "Fuck," she cursed, shaking her head. "I...I can't..."

"Come on, Brie," Troy encouraged.

"More," Gabriella gasped, somehow finding the will and power to grab his wrist. Troy's eyes widened and he obliged to her command, pushing in deeper and pressing in a fourth finger. He could tell she was almost there. Her walls were pulsing against him, and her stiffled moans were becoming louder, more heard. "Please, Troy, I'm almost there. I just need more."

"I can't put my whole hand in there, Brie," Troy said, sweat starting to collect on his forehead. Gabriella leaned her hips up towards his hand more and used her free hand to squeeze her breast, flicking the erect, clearly visible nipple with her thumb. Troy groaned, turned on more than ever as she touched herself.

Gabriella dropped her hand from his hair and wiggled her finger below her pants. She started to rub furiously at her clit and that did it. She clamped her teeth down on her fist, hoarding the pleasured cries and moans as she rocked her hips against his fingers, riding out her orgasm.

"Good?" Troy gasped a minute later when they're breathing went back to normal, his jeans tight from it. Gabriella nodded and opened her eyes that were a bit glossy. "So good."

"I'm gonna take a shower," Troy said, stepping away. "A cold one."

Gabriella looked down and flinched slightly. "Sorry. It's my fault. And I can...do it myself, if you want." She smiled coyly.

"Later," Troy said. "The kids probably heard you. Go check on them."

"But - "

"I'll be right back," Troy said, kissing her lips before walking out of the kitchen. Gabriella sighed, defeated and went to do what Troy said. Alyssa and Jacob were wrapped in towels, surrounded by the mess they made. Gabriella groaned and walked over to them. "Did you pick a movie?"

"Jacob wants to watch this, but they're kissing," Alyssa said, holding up a DVD. Gabriella's eyes widened to a point where she was sure they'd pop out of her head. She snatched the DVD away, holding it behind her back. "Um, no, Jake. Not that one, alright?"

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because it's not for little children."

Jacob stuck out his tiny chest and held up his arms as if he were flexing his muscles. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but laugh. "I am a man," Jacob corrected. "A strong, _big_ man."

"Men have their standards, too, Jake."

Jacob sighed. "Alright." His eyes suddenly brightened as he looked at Gabriella. "Why were you screaming?"

"You sounded like a ghost," Alyssa said. "Mommy sounds the same way when her and daddy are up at night. I once came in their room and they were wrestling under the covers." Alyssa giggled. "With their shirts _off_."

"Yeah, well, uh...Troy and I were wrestling," Gabriella lied.

Jacob's eyebrow rose. "You're dating Troy?"

"He's...he's my boyfriend."

"When I get older, I want a boyfriend like Troy," Alyssa quipped. "One that's handsome and will help me loose my v-card. Mommy and daddy were talking about when she lost her v-card. I wanna lose mine, too, but daddy said no."

"I'm sure he did," Gabriella said. "I'll pop in Gnomeo and Juliet, and then I'll have to change my clothes."

After putting the DVD on, Gabriella walked to the bathroom. She smirked as she watched Troy, his head leaned back as he painfully let the water fall on him. She couldn't let him suffer, so she peeled off her wet clothes and pulled the door open. Troy looked at her, alarmed, then slowly smirked. "Can't stay away, can you?"

"Like you have to ask," Gabriella said, stepping closer to him. "Just stand still, alright?" Troy managed a nod as Gabriella slowly dropped to her knees. She grasped his hardened length and Troy felt tingles spread throughout him. He swallowed and leaned his head back, letting her slowly pump. "Breathe," Gabriella instructed. Her breath brushed against his head and Troy groaned. "Fucking hell," he muttered, making Gabriella smirk. She ran the tip of her tongue over him and Troy growled. Not literally, but a deep grumble sounded from the back of his throat. She wrapped her lips around him and started to move her head slowly, taking in most of him. Whatever she couldn't cover, she pumped at with her hand.

"Damn, Brie," Troy grunted, fisting her matted hair in his hands. Without knowing it, he bucked his head forward, making him go deeper than what Gabriella was used to. She placed her hands against his hips, her actions increasing in pace as Troy panted above her, muttering a continuous train of swears.

Despite her efforts of trying to keep him steady, troy found a way to push his member deeper into her mouth. Gabriella moaned, feeling both excited and tingly that she was deep-throating him.

"Fuck, fuck," Troy cried. "Gabriella, I'm going to explode." Troy's eyes closed even tighter, his grip on her hair tightening as he pushed himself into her mouth. Gabriella waited for him to release, and when he did, she swallowed, with much trouble, as much as she could, before removing her lips from around him. He'd gone soft, but she wasn't done. She lapped up the remaining seed, her tongue gliding teasingly over him. Finally, she stood, her knees throbbing, but the pain was unnoticed as she watched Troy's elation start to fade away. "Good?" she asked, like he did.

Troy nodded eagerly and cleared his throat. "Very."

They toweled off and Troy put on some clothes he'd brought here - a simple Nike shirt and some basketball shorts, while Gabriella pull on one of Troy's old jerseys and a pair of his shorts. Apparently, she loved sleeping in and wearing his clothes. Though Troy didn't mind, because she looked absolutely sexy.

Gabriella and Troy walked out of her room to see the kids curled together, fast a sleep. Gabriella glanced at the clock to see that it was ten thirty. Good. They should be worn out. After all, they completely trashed her apartment.

"I'll help you clean up," Troy whispered in her ear. He walked off towards the kitchen and Gabriella walked over to the kids. She started to pick up broke shards of glass from a vase that feel, until a voice, small and naive, stopped her. "Gabriella?"

She looked up to see Alyssa staring at her with sleepy, yet curious eyes. "Hm?"

"Do...do you love Troy?"

Gabriella swallowed and looked at the kitchen. The question had her thinking. Was she in love with troy? God, they hadn't even dated yet, and she's known him for a month and a half. Though, with how much passionate sex, caresses, kisses they'd exchanged, she wouldn't blame herself for saying she did, indeed, fall in love with Troy Bolton.

"Like a brother love?" Gabriella asked. Alyssa shook her head, her wispy curls falling about. "No. I mean, like mommy and daddy love."

"Well...I've known Troy for only a month or so," Gabriella said.

Alyssa smiled. "But do you love him?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and started at the broken pieces in her hands. The last time she fell in love, the man had broken her heart, much like he pieces on her hands. "I don't know," she finally answered, though shakily. She shook her head and looked at Alyssa. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>And there you have it, folks. Sorry for any spelling, grammar mistakes. There isn't enough time to proof read. Tell me what you think!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	11. Rejected Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Thanks for your reviews, guys! So, like I promised, someone, or rather, people, won for the shout out, preview of the next chapter, and part in my story. They're loyal reviewers and I love them for it: **GHJaSam4Ever** and **ClassicTVfan**. Thanks for your ideas and thanks you everyone else for taking time out to review. (:

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

**Rejected Love**

"Finally," Gabriella huffed as she plopped down on her couch. Drake had picked the kids up about two hours ago, and Troy and Gabriella were finally done cleaning. Troy nodded in agreement and sat down next to her. "Yeah."

"Are you gonna head home?" She noticed that he had his shoes and coat on.

"Well, I wasn't earlier," Troy said, standing up again. "But, you need rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Gabriella was too tired to protest, so she nodded tiredly. "Okay. Can I have a kiss?" She lifted her arms up and Troy grinned. He helped her stand and once she was on her feet, she pressed her lips softly against his. "I'll miss you," she murmured.

"You'll see me again soon," Troy said, chuckling. Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. "Okay. Bye."

"See you, sexy." Troy gave her one last kiss before zipping his coat up and leaving. Gabriella sat down on the couch again and pulled her legs up, hugging them close to her body. There was an aggravating throb pulsing in her head, for the reason that she was tired and confused about her feelings for Troy. Even in the first week she knew she liked him, liked him, and if you wanted to refer to middle school terms, you would've said she'd had a crush. And she did. But this was a simple schoolgirl crash, this was something between like and love. And it scared her to no end. Because Troy wasn't a relationship type of guy. And she had a slight, horrible feelings that if she were to date Troy, she'd have her heart broken all over again.

Suddenly, jerking her from her thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Gabriella groaned and stood. She walked over to the door and opened it, but no one was there. She scrunched her eyebrows together and walked into the hall. "Stupid kids," she muttered, shaking her head. She turned around and closed the door, oblivious to the fact that someone slipped something between the door and the door jab.

She flicked the light off and walked to her room, pulling off Troy's shorts so she was in boy shorts, then climbed in her bed. She rested her cheek against her hand and stared out the window stationed right besides her bed.

She was slowly drifting, floating towards sleep, until a loud bang caused her to jump slighty. Gabriella sat up, alarmed and reached over to turn her lamp on. There was another bang and that time, Gabriella slipped out of bed and slowly walked out of her room. The light was on, and that scared her shitless knowing that less than ten minutes ago, she had turned the lights off.

Another bang, this time towards the kitchen. Gabriella swallowed tightly and looked around. She snatched up a curtain rod she'd forgotten to put up, and started walking towards the kitchen.

The faucet started running and Gabriella closed her eyes fearfully. No one had a key to her apartment. So, that meant someone broke in. Someone who wanted trouble.

She stepped into the kitchen as quietly as she could to see him standing there, holding a knife and apple under the water as he shaved the skin off. Gabriella's breath hitched when she recognized who it was and she took a deep breath. "What are you doing here, Chris?" she demanded.

He didn't stop. But he did smirk and shake his head. "You should really be more careful with how you close your door, Ella." He stopped then, turning off the water and placing the knife in his pocket. He bit into the apple and smirked. "Mmm...red delicious, my favorite."

"What are yo doing here?" Gabriella tried again, gripping tighter onto the rod. Chris eyed it and chuckled. "What are you going to do? Hit me? I doubt it."

"I'll call the cops," Gabriella warned, grabbed the cordless phone of the counter. She was surprised to find it not working.

"I cut the battery out," Chris explained. "Ella, let's just fix this mess, huh? No fighting. I've had enough of it."

"And I've had enough of you." She faltered slightly when Chris's eyes turned stormy. "I'm not scared of you."

"Your body language tells me differently," Chris said. He stepped closer and Gabriella took a step back. She was screwed. She was absolutely and positively screwed. The only way she can win is if she fights back. But, wait...

The door.

Gabriella turned and dashed off towards the door. She was just about to grab the doorknob when Chris latched an arm around her stomach, pulling her back against his chest. He chuckled and Gabriella grunted. "I did my homework, Ella. You're not getting out and no one is getting in."

"Let me go!" Gabriella screamed, kicking her legs out and hitting the door. Chris let out an annoyed sigh and placed a hand over her mouth. He turned the lights out and carried her to her room. Gabriella's eyes were wide, tears shedding from them, showing absolute and utter fear. This was a nightmare. This was _not _happening. If only Troy hadn't left...

"Sit still, will you?" Chris said, throwing her on the bed. She tried to get up, but he was ready. He pinned her arms down by her side. Gabriella swallowed and looked up at his hungry, lust-crazy eyes. "This is what you have to do?" she asked, just as he was leaning down to kiss her. He pulled back, quirking an eyebrow. "I mean, I guess I can't be surprised that you want to get me naked. The only people you see naked, really, are on the Internet." Chris's face turned red. He lifted his hand, ready to strike, but that was a reaction Gabriella was hoping to get. She dodged his hit and planted her own with her free hand, getting him right in his jaw. Chris groaned and let go of her other arm, reaching up to hold rub the sore spot. Gabriella used all her strength to push him off of her, but she couldn't. Chris growled and grabbed her arms, squeezing them painfully. "You shouldn't have done that."

Chris slapped her and Gabriella gasped, pain whizzing around her and clouded her vision. "Please stop," she pleaded, tears starting to fall again. "Please..."

Chris smirked. "There we go. Beg. Keep begging. Just don't fight." Chris reached behind him to pull some rope from his pocket. Gabriella looked at it fearfully, but stayed quiet as he tied her to the bed post. There was no use in fighting. People were asleep, the doors were locked, inside and out. She was going to be raped, and this time, Sharpay or Troy won't be there to help her.

Once he was done, Chris pulled off his pants and boxers and Gabriella pinched her eyes tightly shut. She reused to look at him. "Open your eyes," he growled. Gabriella shook her head, but stopped abruptly when she felt something cold and sharp pricking her neck. The tears came faster and she opened her eyes.

"Cooperate," Chris demanded, then put the knife on the bedside table. He hooked his fingers around her shorts and dragged them slowly down her legs. He was panting, his eyes wide as he stared at her nude sex. Gabriella closed her eyes and pulled her legs up, hiding herself from him. Chris frowned and grabbed her knees, parting her legs. "Gabriella, dammit, don't test me."

"Please," Gabriella begged. "Just leave me alone." She tried to squeeze her legs together, but Chris wouldn't let her. His grasp was firm - and painful.

The rest of the night flew by slowly and dreadfully. He went hard, not slow, and he wouldn't stop. He pushed himself into her to roughly, she was sure blood was drawn. His hard bites left obvious bruises on her skin and he drew several scars with the knife. But that wasn't the worse. The worse was to know that she was successfully raped be her ex-boyfriend, for four hours and that she felt dirtier than anything.

* * *

><p>By morning, Gabriella was still awake, her body sore and cramped. He left her hands tied to the bed post, left her squirming and crying. He was lying besides her, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Gabriella wanted to hit, she wanted to kill him. She was shocked when she was almost raped by that guy at the party, who, coincidentally, had the same name as Chris, but this was more than shocked right now after being<em> actually <em>raped.

Gabriella scooted up some, with much protest from her muscles, but she ignored them. She pulled on the ropes, but they were thick and strong. There was no way she was getting out of it. She thought about Troy and how she said she'd see him today, but she wouldn't.

Chris stirred and Gabriella looked at him, stiff. He rolled over on his side, the knife falling from his hand. Gabriella blinked a few times before scooting up further and bending her knees. She grabbed the hilt of the knife between her toes and took a deep breath. This would be hard. She'd have to bring her leg up to her hand and grab it, which required a load of flexibility. "Come on," she whispered, her voice a bit hoarse.

She lifted her leg up slowly, careful to avoid hitting Chris - though she badly wanted to - and careful to not drop the knife. She bent her knee a bit and stretched her fingers out, just inches away. It was very painful, but she managed to lift her leg even higher and grabbed the knife. She smiled triumphantly and flipped the knife around in her hand. She gently glided it across the rope until her arm dropped down by her side. Her wrist was raw and cut from pulling all night and she winced when she saw the damage. She lifted her hand and sawed on the other rope, dropping her other hand.

She didn't hesitate to stand.

She pulled on the shorts she discarded last night and grabbed her cell phone. She ran to the door and tired to open it, but she couldn't. She turned to her phone and fumbled over the keys as she pressed three on speed dial. He answered, his voice sleepy. Gabriella let out a sob of relief. "Troy, oh God..."

"Brie?" His voice was alarmed as he heard her crying. "Brie, tell me, what's wrong?"

"He...he came. He broke in, and now I'm trapped. Please, Troy, you need to come."

"Chris?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Gabriella bit her lip as she heard furious rustling.

"I'll be there soon. Sit tight." He hung up and Gabriella dropped her hand. She looked to her bedroom door when she heard his footsteps. Eyes wide, she threw herself against her door and put the knife in the key hole, desperately trying to open the door, but ti wouldn't open. "Who did you call?" he yelled, grabbing her arms, turning her around, and pinning her to the door. Gabriella whimpered and turned her head to the side. "Who the fuck did you call?" Chris asked again, squeezing her arms.

"You're a punk," Gabriella whispered. "You're a fake ass punk. You make people believe your so good, but you're nothing but an abusive monster." She knew she was treading thin waters, and knew she she triggered something when Chris rammed his fist into her face. The blow was so painful, her vision began to blur and her head banged painfully against the door. She yelped and closed her eyes. "Make another smart comment, and I will slit your fucking throat," Chris warned, yanking the knife from her grasp. How he grabbed it made it slice into her skin, adding on more pain. Gabriella cried out, and pulled her hand to her chest. "I'll ask again," Chris said firmly, lifting the knife and pressing it against her neck. "Who did you call?"

"Sharpay," Gabriella whispered, her eyes watering. "I called Sharpay, but she didn't pick up."

"You better not be lying to me," Chris warned. "If someone comes through that door, I'll kill them."

And just as he said that, there was a knock, a hard one. Gabriella was actually extremely surprised that he had arrived so fast. And she was also surprised to hear Drake's voice. What was going on? "Mother fucker, open up right now! I am going to _kill_ you!" Drake barked and Gabriella briefly caught a pint of fear and hesitation in Chris's eyes, but it went as fats as it came. "Drake, how nice of you to come," he said. "I had fun with Ella last night. She's very tight considering how many boy's she's fucked."

There was more banging on the door and Gabriella was pretty sure Drake'll knock it down soon. "I don't like liars," Chis said, twirling a lock of her hair in his finger. "They get punished and they get punished _badly_." Gabriella screamed in pain as Chris fisted her hair and then yanked on it.

"Leave her alone!" Troy yelled. His voice was pleading, desperate.

"I'll do it right here," Chris decided. 'Where they can hear you screaming, okay?"

"Please, no," Gabriella cried desperately. She couldn't live that night again. She wouldn't. She struggled, kicked and punched, but Chris managed to hold her down. He was about to pull his pants open when the door came open, Drake, Troy and two police officers barging in. People from other rooms were in the back round, eyes wide with curiosity. Chris cursed loudly and grabbed the knife from his pocket. He pressed it to Gabriella's neck again and the four stopped. "I will _kill_ her if you come any closer," he warned.

"You punk ass mother fucker, get off of her!" Drake yelled, lunging forward. Before he could touch Chris, Troy grabbed his arm, pulling him back just as Gabriella screamed in pain. It wasn't deep, but Chris did draw blood.

"Put the knife down," Troy said calmly, though Gabriella could see his face grow red with anger.

"Not until I'm done," Chris said. He was crazy, Gabriella thought with wide eyes as he started to pull his pants down. Troy couldn't take it. He tried to stay calm, but he just couldn't. He hurled himself forward, knocking Chris over, along with the knife. Chris was shocked and his eyes widened with terror as Troy's fist connected with his face. His head jerked to the side, and blood spurted from his nose. Gabriella's eyes widened as Troy continued to literally pound his face in, yelling out intense insults. Chris was silent, limp, under him and that's when the police came in. One grabbed Troy by the shoulder, telling him to calm down and the other bent down by Chris. Drake ran over to Gabriella, hugging her. "What the hell did you see in him?" he asked. Gabriella only gave him a weak smile.

Some paramedics dropped Chris off in a gurney and Troy glared at it as it wheeled away. He then turned his attention on Gabriella and Drake backed off, deciding to give them privacy. They hugged, their embrace tighter than thread strung together as hemp rope. "I shouldn't have left," Troy breathed against her neck. Gabriella whimpered slightly and pulled back. She ran a hand down his cheek and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You''re not. He..." Troy swallowed. "He raped you."

"But you're here now," Gabriella whispered. And, God, that sentence was so true. He was here now, and she loved him. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

It was now or never. Troy looked down at her, confused and Gabriella swallowed and looked away. "I...I think I love you." Troy's eyes widened in surprise. Gabriella looked at him, seeing his wide eyes and shocked expression. "You...what?"

"I know you don't want a relationship and it's early, and I get that, but, Troy...I think I love you."

"Gabriella..." Troy shook his head and looked down. Gabriella felt like she was going to throw up. Tears started to prick her eyes as she looked at him. "I..." Troy looked away and Gabriella looked down. Humiliation and immense rejection washed over her. "You need to get that cut checked out," he finally said.

Then he left, taking a half of her heart with him. All of the caresses, all of the sensual kisses and passion-filled sex sessions...it was only one-sided._ She _was the only one who had felt it. To Troy...it was just some meaningless _fucks_. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden, Gabriella grabbed onto the back of the couch. She reached up and winced as her fingers ghosted over the wet, ragged line cut against her neck.

"Gabriella?" Drake came in. Gabriella wiped at her tears as Drake came in front of her. "You okay?"

"I need to get this checked out," Gabriella said.

"Where is Troy going?"

"I told him to go home," she lied. "Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

><p>I'm horrible, aren't I? I'll update the next chapter either on Saturday or Sunday, too. Review!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	12. Confessed Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - So, I've just noticed that instead of Michael, I used Chris's name. You know, the Chris who almost raped Gabriella in the 'Spiked Love' chapter. Yeah, so now Michael's name is Chris and Chris's name is Micheal. Just to let you all know.

And, like always, thanks for the reviews. Reached 130 reviews, which is awesome. Happy belated birthday to TheOnceAnonymous14, as well. Terribly sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but there was so much I had to do. And, thanks to Kami DePree for pointing out to me that I mixed up Michael's name with Chris's name. So, with that said - or, well,_ typed_- , enjoy that chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

**Confessed Love **

Gabriella shot up in bed, the covers tangled around her feet and her heart beating loudly. Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair and looked at her alarm clock. 4:34 AM. After coming home from the hospital, Gabriella got into the shower then checked her phone to see if Troy had called her, but he didn't. So, she slipped under her covers - after changing them, of course, because they were contaminated with Chris's smell - and sulked. That turned into her crying into her pillow and then drifting off to sleep. She woke up around six to eat, then went back to sleep, only to have a horrible nightmare, reliving what Chris had done to her.

Gabriella swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. She walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of vodka from the freezer. Whenever life sucked, she attempted to wash it away, but the feel of Chris's body on hers, the heart that Troy broken into two, it seemed like all too much to patch up.

He had left. When she needed him the most, after being raped and abused, he had left. Tears started to fill her eyes again and then spill over her cheeks. The sadness soon turned into anger as she hurled the half-full vodka bottle at the wall. It shattered into tiny shards, and the liquid spilled, staining both the floor and wall. She fell to the floor with it, her body shaking with sobs. Her life was always so fucked up. Just when she thought she was happy, she gets raped and Troy leaves her.

Gabriella managed to stand, though her legs were wobbly, and she walked back to her room. She picked her cell phone up and scrolled through the missed messages she had ignored. Not one of them were from Troy. Gabriella, with clumsy fingers, typed in Troy's number and held it shakily up to her ear. It rung and rung and rung, but he didn't answer. She wouldn't have been surprised if it were someone else, because it was four in the morning, but every time Gabriella called Troy, no matter what hour, he'd pick up.

Well, fine. If he was going to avoid her, she'd do the same thing, no matter how much it pained her.

"Wait, what?" Sharpay said, her eyes wide as she stared at Gabriella in disbelief. Gabriella nodded and looked down at her hands. "He left. He doesn't love me, so I don't love him."

"Well, then why did you let me drag you here?" Sharpay motioned around Flying Star. "Where Troy is over there."

"I'm not gonna let him mess with my life," Gabriella answered. "I can eat and drink here all I want."

"Then why did you tell me to go get the stuff?" Sharpay asked, her eyebrow raised. Gabriella sighed and snuck a look at Troy. "It's still painful, Shar."

"Well, he's an ass, honey. I don't care if he's my cousin or not. I should make his mom pinch his cheeks to death...she's so good at that." She shook her head. 'Anyway, are you guys gonna talk? You're actually kind of cute together."

"Shar, he walked away on me," Gabriella said. "He was in shock, but he could have stayed. Plus, I want more than just a fuck buddy. I want to be in a relationship, closed off."

"Technically, that's what it is," Sharpay said. "Troy hasn't fucked any girl since he's known you. Which is almost two months. The longest he's ever not fucked is two days."

"Doesn't matter," Gabriella said. They both looked up when they heard footsteps. Troy was walking over to them, a bit uneasily. Sharpay cleared her throat and stood. "I think I have to go to the bathroom." She left quickly and Troy took her seat. Gabriella looked down, her body stiff and tense. "Gabriella..."

"I know what you're going to say," she interrupted. "That you don't love me, that what we had was only a friends with benefits." She looked up at him and Troy looked down. He couldn't look into her glossy eyes, that he knew had shedded many tears and kept her up at night. He knew that because he received a missed call from her at four in the morning. He had ignored it and went back to sleep, the feeling of guilt still never washing away.

"You're twenty-six, Troy," Gabriella said softly. "You're an adult, not eighteen. Life can't just revolve around messing all the time."

"Oh, you should know," Troy spat bitterly, suddenly angry. He looked up at her. "You've slept with pretty much everyone at your school after Chris left you."

Ouch. That had hurt. Gabriella flinched and looked down, refusing to let him see her tears, but Troy noticed anyway. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"I thought I could make this work somehow," Gabriella said. "But after weeks of knowing you, I kept falling more and more in love, and I got scared because I knew you were going to act like this. I knew you were going to break my heart."

"Don't blame this all on me, Gabriella," Troy said. "I'm not the bad guy here. You're he one who just out of the blue told me you loved me when you knew that I'm not ready for commitment.."

"Troy, you're twenty-six! If you're not ready now, then you'll never be." Gabriella sighed and pulled her purse over her shoulder. "I have to go." Troy watched her stand then walk out of the cafe. Sharpay came rushing out of the bathroom then, following her. Troy groaned and placed his head in his hands. Girl's were always so complicated. The chair opposite of him moved back slightly and he looked up to see Marilyn - Mr. Mason - sit down, his hands folded. "You bring drama here a lot, Mr. Bolton," he acknowledged.

"Yeah, well, I'm a dramatic kind of guy. I should have my own soap opera, you know. You watch them, don't you, Marilyn? Isn't that what old - or, I mean, _elderly _- people do?"

Mr. Mason rolled his eyes. "No, Troy. And I am not old. I am fifty-three."

"You sure? Sometimes old people forget their age."

"Look, do you want advice or not?"

"Advice?"

"Yeah, I heard you and your, uh, girl, or whatever you name her now, a minute ago."

"No, I mean, _you_ give me advice? Sorry, Marilyn, but taking advice from someone who is eighty-three wouldn't be so wise."

"I am_ fifty_-three, Bolton," Mr. Mason said.

"Alright, fine, fine. Believe what you want. Now hand me over some advice."

"I don't know if I should now." Mr. Mason shook his head. "But from what I heard, you really messed up."

"How did _I _mess up? She was the one who said she loved me when she knew how I felt about it."

"But you walked away, Mr. Bolton. I've been married for thirty years now, and I've had my fair share of mess ups, but never anything like this. You were shocked, I can see that, but it wasn't the time to walk away." He paused. "Now, tell me why you don't want to be in a committed relationship with this girl."

"It's..." Troy sighed. "I don't want to hurt her." He looked up at Mr. Mason. "And I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. I want to be, I want to be able to hold her and say I love you to her. But i just...I can't. Not yet. I'm still young, Mr. Mason. I've still got to live my life."

"You know, Mr. Bolton, a wise man once told me that

to live a little, you've got to love a whole lot. Love turns the ordinary into the extraordinary, and, by what I've observed, every time that girl has come in here, you love her. And you know you love her, but you're holding back. You're scared. Now, the question is, _why _are you scared, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy looked down, pondering his answers. _Was_ he scared? Scared of commitment? The idea sounded stupid, but it could be true. He looked up to see Mr. Mason waiting patiently. "I guess..." He trailed of and sighed. "I guess I'm scared of hurting her. She's been hurt already, badly, Mr. Mason. I can't do that to her."

Mr. Mason chuckled. "Troy, have you..._been_ with any other girl since you've known her?"

Troy thought about it and was astonished that he hadn't. For almost two months, he hadn't slept with another girl. "No," he said. "No, I haven't."

"How much do you care about Gabriella?"

"I care about her a lot," Troy admitted, thinking back on how he messed up Chris's face.

"Can you live without her?" He was boarding the line of drowning in cheese, but Troy _couldn't_ live without her. And, now that he's driven her away, he was scared that she wouldn't be in his life anymore. "No," Troy finally answered. Mr. Mason grinned. "Son, I think you _are _in love. You just have to tell her."

"I will, Mr. Mason, thank you," Troy said, standing. "I don't suppose you'll let me go chase after her, right?"

"You are exactly correct. I may be a sucker for love, but your shift started a minute ago."

Troy smiled. "Alright. I'll get to work." Mr. Mason watched Troy walk over to his position and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"Too showy?" Gabriella asked, holding up a black tight, sleeveless, ruched velvet dress. Katie turned and smirked when she saw, admiring it, too. "No. Very sexy. You should wear it." After Gabriella spilled what had happened to Katie, she immediately decided that they should have a girl's night out. Gabriella had welcomed the offer warmly so now they stood in her bedroom, looking for the perfect outfit. And she found hers.<p>

Gabriella pulled off her shirt and jeans then shimmied into the dress. It stuck to her like a second skin and showed all of her curves, giving her a sexier, more alluring edge. Katie slipped into a red, one-shoulder sequin dress and then they applied make-up, going for smokey eyeshadow and peach lips.

They hopped into Katie's car and drove to _Exotic Love_, the club where she met Troy. It was still as upbeat and active as ever, with gyrating, sweaty bodies and catchy music playing. Gabriella planned on having a good time tonight. Troy wouldn't bring her mood down, she refused to let him do it.

Once they arrived, they immediately headed to the bar, ordering something simple to start out with, and then waited for any boys to come up to them.

Katie was the first to go, leaving with a dark haired, green-eyed boy who's name was Xavier. "You'll be okay, right?" Katie asked, turning to look back at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead, just don't do anything Jesus wouldn't do." Katie laughed at that and walked off with Xavier. It took a while, but finally, someone came up to Gabriella.

"Well, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" he flirted. Gabriella was about to flirt back when she recognized the voice. She gasped and looked at the man harder, noticing that it was indeed, Austin. "Austin?"

"Missed me?"

Gabriella smiled. "Not in the least. What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you I wasn't interested?"

"Well, I was already here with some people, then I spotted you. You look really hot, by the way."

"Yeah, that's why it took almost an hour for someone to walk up to me."

"That's because they know you're Troy's girl...or, whatever. No one will mess with Troy, and I decided not to tell them that you two aren't really a thing anymore. See, aren't you glad you're not being hounded by horny men who want to get into your pants?"

"So then you're not horny and you don't want to get into my pants?"

"Fuck no. of course I do," Austin said. "But you're not being hounded by men, are you?"

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella leaned back and sighed.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I don't have anything to loose at this point, so, alright." She jumped off the stool and took Austin's hand. He lead her out onto the dance floor and Gabriella noticed some men staring at the two in shock. Okay, so maybe Austin was right.

Gabriella turned around and pressed up against Austin's front. She moved steadily to the beat of the music and Austin seemed to keep up, though he wasn't as good as Troy. He groaned and dropped a kiss to her neck, then whispered in her ear, "You're so fucking sexy." His voice was heavy and husky, kind of like when Troy said it to her. Gabriella smirked and reached up behind her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

No, tonight was all about her. She wouldn't think about Troy, not now.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

After work, Troy headed out to find Gabriella, but she wasn't home. He stayed cool for a while,s hooting hoops at the park, then coming home to watch TV, but he_ needed _to see. her. So he called Sharpay.

"Who?"

"Gabriella."

"Oh." Sharpay sighed. "With Katie at_ Exotic Love_. I would've went, but I've got some serious allergies."

"Alright. Thanks, Shar."

"Mmm. You're welcome."

Troy hung the phone up and quickly slipped on his jacket. He ran out of his apartment building and jumped into the car. He knew that telling her that he loved him at a club while she was probably drunk wouldn't give him too many points, but he wanted to anyway. He didn't care if everyone heard him, or if no one heard him. He just wanted to kiss her and hold her and slip into bed.

The sound of loud, obnoxious music told him that he arrived and he pulled up at the curb, jumping out nearly the next second. With a show if ID, he was able to make it in and his eyes immediately scanned the room.

There she was. And she was absolutely gorgeous and alone. He started walking to her, a grin on his face - but it immediately slipped of.

She was there, and she did look gorgeous, but she_ wasn't _alone. Anger boiled in him a she watched Austin grabbed her hips, turning her around and pressing his lips to hers. He could see Gabriella hesitate, not responding, but soon she did. Troy stalked over to them, grabbing Austin's shoulder, and then swinging at his nose.

It wasn't as hard as he hit Chris, but it did make blood fly and did make his knuckles hurt. Gabriella gasped besides him as she watched Austin go down, hitting his head hard against the floor. Bystanders turned to look at the scene, obviously clueless. Well, except for some men who looked smug knowing that it was good they didn't seek out Gabriella.

"Troy, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Gabriella exclaimed, turning to look at him. Troy wiped his hand on his shirt and swallowed. "Gabriella..."

"You don't own me, and we aren't even together."

Troy sighed. "That's the thing, Brie. I want to be together."

Gabriella's face was way beyond shocked. "What..."

"I love you. And, today, I figured out that I can't live with out you. I know that sounds completely cheesy, but it's true. I need you in my life, and without you here...it just doesn't feel right," he confessed. "Listen, someone told me that to live a little, you've got to love a whole lot. Love turns the ordinary into the extraordinary, an that's what I was scared f. I was scared of not being able to live my life while I'm young, and I'm scared of hurting you like Chris hurt you. I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to because - " Troy was silence by Gabriella pressing a hard, passionate kiss to his lips. Collective sighs sounded around them.

"Let's go somewhere private," she suggested, pulling back. Troy smiled and let her lead them towards a closet. Gabriella turned on a light switch and turned to Troy. "You mean it?"

"Yes. I mean it. And, I used to think falling in love were for fools, but I guess I'm one of them now."

Gabriella grinned. "Yeah, but you're _my_ fool." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, too." They stood together for a minute in silence until Gabriella spoke again. "You know...the last time I fell in love, it ended in heartbreak...and I don't think I'll be able to handle another one...not again."

Troy kissed her temple and smiled. "You won't have to."

"What about Austin?"

Troy pulled a face. "What about him?"

"You left him lying on the ground with a bloody nose," Gabriella said, giggling.

"Right. The janitor will sweep him up, won't he?"

Gabriella giggled and reached for the door handle. "Want to leave?"

"Yeah, come on."

After informing a drunk Katie that Gabriella was leaving, they hopped in Troy's car and drove to her apartment. They kissed, they joked and laughed and they watched The Goonies and Pretty in Pink until they fell asleep, but not before whispering sweet 'I love yous' to each other. It felt good to be wrapped in the one you loved arms. Gabriella wanted to show her that she loved him, not just tell him, but she'll show him when she heals. The thought of sex still brings her back to frightful memories of Chris and what he did to her. But soon she'd get better and Troy would be able to wait.

* * *

><p>Ugh. I am<em> so<em> not feeling this chapter. But, I still hope you like it. It's obviously a chapter that means something to this story.

Thanks!-Brittany


	13. Happy Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Sorry for the delay. A lot has happened this past week and stuff. Thanks for the reviews too. Can we get at least ten more? (:

Now, onto the story.

Oh, and read the bottom, please.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

**Happy Love**

"Hello, Mr. Mason," Gabriella greeted happily to Troy's boss. She had just recently been told that Mr. Mason was the "wise man" who told Troy those lovely words of wisdom. She had grown quite fond of him, too, and visa versa. Troy was a bit jealous Mr. Mason liked Gabriella more and Sally had told him that Gabriella had a charm that made everyone like her. Even herself. Sally and Gabriella started talking and were now friends.

"Gabriella, how nice of you to come by," Mr. Mason said, smiling at seeing the brunette.

"Hey, when I come over on the weekends, you don't say that to me," Troy said, pouting. Mr. Mason's smile dropped to a grim line. "That's because, Bolton, my mother told me that lying is very bad."

"That must've been a long, long,_ long _time ago. I'm talking centuries, Marilyn." Mr. Mason rolled his eyes and walked back to the door with the _Employees Only_ sign. Gabriella gave Troy a dry look. "Are you ever going to stop teasing him? I bet that's one of the reasons why you aren't his favorite cookie."

"Gabriella," Troy said. "Never say that again. You sounded older than him."

"He's not _that _old," Gabriella insisted.

Troy snorted. "He's ancient."

"Hey, um, can you come with me to my parents house after work?" Gabriella asked, leaning against the counter. Troy quirked an eyebrow and grabbed a blueberry muffin from one of the glass compartments on the counter. "What for? I mean, I love your parents and all, but why?"

"I want you to meet someone," Gabriella answered. Then added quickly, "She's nice, but can be a bit blunt sometimes, so you shouldn't take anything she says to offense."

"Well, that doesn't make me nervous," he said sarcastically. He turned to make a cup of coffee then turned back to Gabriella who had an annoyed look on her face. "But I'll go," he continued. Gabriella grinned and leaned over to press a deep kiss to his lips. "Thanks! She's been dying to meet you."

"Who is she? To you, anyway."

"Uh, Vasilisa. She's my grandma."

"Ah," Troy said, nodding. "Alright. Here you go. This one is on me, by the way." Troy slid the muffin and coffee over to Gabriella who grinned graciously and took it. She leaned over the counter again and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you alter, then?"

"You aren't staying for lunch?" he asked, frowning. Gabriella smiled softly. "I need to catch up on some work at the shop," she informed him. "But I'll see you soon. I love you." She turned to walk away, but Troy grabbed her arm. Gabriella;s face was shocked for a moment, but then floated down to content smile when Troy dropped a sweet kiss to her lips. "Love you, too," he whispered, pulling back. Gabriella bit her lip, the giddy feeling she's had all week since that party bubbling up inside of her.

The information was still sinking into her, making it seem unrealistic and amazing. And, he was willing to wait for her. He knew that she won't fully healed from the rape, and so he waited for her. It warmed her heart and she hoped, God, she hoped, that they'd last.

* * *

><p>Troy had seen a lot of elderly woman in his lifetime. They were all different, but the same as well. But, it wasn't quite like that when he saw Vasilisa Montez. She was small and frail, probably small enough to be crushed by someone as big as Drake. Her hair was a mixture of dark brown and white-gray, falling curly and in whisps of curls around her tan, wrinkled face. Next to her, she would probably be lower than his shoulder, and that was why he was surprised to see Drake's face, fear written all over it, as Vasilisa yelled in Spanish and gripped him by the ear, also waving her cane around. "<em>Nunca he visto a nadie que es tan perezoso como tú, niño! Por el amor de la bondad, tengo <em>sesenta y tres _años y no me quejo tanto como usted!_" Gabriella had an amused look on her face as she watched Drake contine to be yelled at while Troy looked confused.

"Now, go ahead and get my other suitcases," Vasilisa ordered with a thick Spanish accent, and letting go of Drake's ear and pushing him forward. Drake rubebd at his red ear and winced at the pain, before grumbling something under his breath then walking outside. Vasilisa shook her head and then that's when she noticed Troy and Gabriella. A smile broke out on her face. "Gabriella, mi bebé!" She walked up to Gabriella and squeezed her in a tight hug, one Gabriella returned. "You look absolutely _hermoso. _Like a _princesa_.

Gabriella smiled. "It's great to see you, too, grandma."

Vasilisa's brown eyes flickered to Troy and her grin widened. "And this must be your handsome _sexo pareja_," she teased, winking, causing Gabriella to gasp.

"Grandma!" she exclaimed, absolutely horrified.

Vasilisa laughed. "I'm joking, honey." Vasilisa looked at Troy again and hummed quietly. "Hmm. He is good-looking, _niño_, but his face could be tanner, no?" Vasilisa reached up with skinny fingers to pinch Troy's cheeks and Troy's eyes widened. Gabriella cleared her throat. "Ah, grandma..."

"Grandma, I got your brick-load of stuff," Drake announced, hauling two bags in. He grunted as he wheeled the two suitcases in and Vasilisa grinned. "Drake, you are a wonderful boy. Now, take them up stairs for me, will ya?"

Drake's face paled. "I thought you were sleeping down here in the guest bedroom."

"Nonsense, _niño. _That bed is much too uncomfortable. I'll be sleeping in Rose's old room. Where is my darling, anyway?"

"Probably at work," Gabriella said.

"Yo, Troy, can you help me with this?" Drake asked. Troy nodded. "Yeah, sure." He grabbed a handle and they dragged the suitcase up the steps. Gabriella turned to Vasilisa and grinned. "What do you think?"

"He is Adonis," Vasilisa said. "But, he needs to be tanner. And I'm sure I know someone who can cut that lion mane of his. Has he ever heard of a barbashop?" She shook her head and sighed. Gabriella smiled. It was much less insults than Chris had received. She had despised Chris straight off the bat and claimed she had a feeling he was horrible. And she had been right. "Well then, I'm glad you liked him."

"Oh, did I miss Troy?" Maria asked, walking into the living room. Gabriella shook her head. "He's upstairs."

"What a wonderful boy," Vasilisa said, dazed. "Young love is always so wonderful. Oh, Maria, your father and I were so young and in love. I can remeber it yesterday, jumping into the backseat of his new _ride_ and - "

Maria looked absolutely horrified. "Mother! That is so inappropriate." Maria shook her head and sighed.

"Hush," Vasilisa scolded. "I can say absolutely anything I want to. I am not afraid to throw you over my knee, Maria." Maria rolled her eyes and walked away. Vasilisa turned to Gabriella and narrowed her eyes. "So," she started. "I've heard of Chris, that..." She took a deep breath. "bastard child. Better yet, _puto monstruo_."

"Grandma," Gabriella groaned.

"If I were there, I'd grab my cane and swing at that empty head. Then I'd claw his eyes out. When is the trial?"

Gabriella sighed. "A week. I'm seriously dreading it. Can't they, just, you know, throw him and jail and forget it?"

"Oh, I'll throw his ass alright," muttered Vasilisa.

"Seriously, granny," Drake breathed as he descended down the steps with troy trailing behind him. 'Did you put bricks in those bags?"

"No!" Vasilisa denied. "They are _garden_ bricks, Drake. Now stop complaining and get the other bag."

Drake stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, Troy laughing behind him. "Bricks. Never thought that I'd come across that expression." Vasilisa only had a smug look on her face as Drake dragged the bags up stairs.

"Won't he have to drag them back down, Mrs. Montez?" Troy questioned. Vasilisa grinned. "No, Troy. He will _carry_ them down."

"Grandma, you're cruel," Gabriella said, giggling.

"Oh, honey, this is all the fun I'll have at my age." Vasilisa shook her head. "Now, where is your father? That jackass still at work?"

"Mom!" Maria whined. "Will you be nice? You're our guest and Greg is already stressed out enough without your insults."

"Guest?" Vasilisa snorted, shaking her head. "I'm moving in. Spain is getting pretty lonely without you, dear. But I guess that's what happens when you run off with a jackass and elope in America." She muttered something in Spanish and Maria rolled her eyes.

"You eloped?" Gabriella asked. "I'm twenty-three and I'm just hearing this?"

"Well, you didn't ask," Maria said. "Be happy you weren't conceived in the back of a car." Maria glared at Vasilisa before walking off again, grabbing a phone as she went.

"Troy and I are going upstairs," Gabriella announced. "We'll be right back." She grabbed Troy's hand and started walking up the steps.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Vasilisa called after them, then paused and shook her head. "Hm...never mind. Don't do anything Jesus wouldn't do, then."

Gabriella closed the door behind them and plopped down on the bed. Troy crawled in next to her and laid his head down on her lap. "She's not too...weird, right?"

"Nah," Troy said. "She's cool. Cooler than mine. She pinches my cheeks to_ death _and eats chitlens." He shivered and shook his head. "I can not stop thinking about those poor pigs whenever I go over there."

Gabriella giggled. "A hippo is a close relative of the pig."

"I don't like that you're smarter than me," Troy decided, leaning forward pushed on her shoulders so she was lying down and hovered over her. Gabriella bit her lip. "I'm not really. I just know a lot of useless facts."

"Well, either way, I think you're smart. You should dress up in one of those school girl outfits." Troy's eyes widened. "I just got a picture in my head and, fuck, that was hot." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he moved from above her and walked to her bookshelf. Gabriella sat up and watched him scan the shelves. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said. After a moment of searching for "nothing", he smirked and pulled out a book. Gabriella narrowed her eyes as he opened it then laughed. "What?"

"You were cute when you were a baby," he acknowledged. "Though your butt got bigger..."

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, flying from her seat and reaching for the photo album. Troy moved just in time and smirked as he flipped to the next page. "_You _had an afro?"

"I had frizzy hair," Gabriella admitted, lunging for him again, but Troy moved.

"I have to show Chad this."

"If you do, I swear to God you won't be walking straight for a week." Gabriella reached for the album again, and Troy dodged her again, but he didn't move away. He simply grasped her arms and pinning her gently against the wall while still holding the album. He smirked. "We're always in this position," he teased. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

Troy smiled. "No. You love me." Troy let go of her arms and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Gabriella grinned up at him. "Yeah. I do." She wounded her arms around his neck and they started leaning forward, anticipating a kiss.

Until the door opened.

Vaslisa stepped in and the couple turned to stare at her, soon gaping. She stood there, grinning and in ridiculous eighties clothes. A purple loose-fitting dress and blue latex tights, along with pink leg warmers and tennis shoes. "Grandma?" Gabriella said, her eyes wide. Vasilisa's grin grew wider. "It's been a while since I've been out, don't you think so, sweetie? I'm going out to the club."

"In _that_? You look like you're from the eighties," Gabriella said.

"Exactly. Why they changed the style is beyond me, but this is what everyone should be wearing." She smiled. "But, anyway, it's not one of those fancy, dancy parties. Your grandma met someone and we're going to get our freak on tonight." Gabriella sighed and tucked her head in the crook of Troy's neck as his chest rumbled with laughter.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight." She turned and left and Gabriella mumbled something before lifting her head. She smiled at Troy and kissed his jaw. "She's horrible."

"Well, I love her," Troy admitted, making Gabriella roll her eyes.

"You know she used to be a stripper?"

He laughed. "What?"

"She used to be a stripper."

"Not a picture I want to imagine," he said. Gabriella smiled. "Good, because if you did want to imagine it, I'll not only have Drake beat your ass up, I'd also pitch in."

"You?" Troy said, chuckling. "Brie, don't forget that I am four times larger than you." He stepped closer to her and Gabriella sucked in a breath. "That I can pick you up as easily as I can pick up a pillow." He wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her up. Gabriella's legs immediately wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. "And let's not forget the wonders of seduction." He leaned down, gently running his tongue over the supple skin on her neck. Gabriella closed her eyes, sighing in content and pleasure at the delicious sensation, both tender and arousing. He nipped lightly and that caused a soft moan to breeze past her lips. "Easy as that," Troy murmured, pulling back. All he had to do was look into her eyes before she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down, pressing their lips together and partaking in a steamy kiss.

Troy's hands trailed down to cup her ass before he carried her to the bed. He departed their lips as he gently laid her down, then pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw. Gabriella sighed softly as her eyes fell closed. "Troy..." she murmured. He answered with a distracted 'hmm' before moving down to nip at her neck. Gabriella swallowed tightly. "We're...my parents and Drake are just down stairs."

"We'll be quiet," Troy said huskily, his breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine. Troy's hands crept under her shirt and rested them on her taunt stomach. He pulled back slightly and Gabriella opened her eyes. "But we'll stop if you want." Gabriella smiled softly and reached her hand up to trace his cheek bone with her thumb. She drew her legs up and wrapped them around his waist again, also pushing her hips up against his. "You're amazing, you know that?" she said.

"It's a guess, but is that a no?"

"Yes," Gabriella said, lifting herself up on her elbows and quickly fusing their lips together.

After several minutes of sweet kisses and mummers, Gabriella pushed at Troy's chest. He pulled back and looked at her, confused. "Roll over," she ordered. Troy smirked and obliged to her demand, holding her tight to him as he rolled over on his back and so she was straddling his waist. Gabriella reached for the hem of her shirt, then threw it off. Troy groaned. "Fuck, you're amazing," he said, making Gabriell la grin. He gently caressed a scar from the rape with two fingers and took a deep breath. "He really did this to you." Troy shook his head. "If I could, I would kill him."

"Don't say that," Gabriella said, placing her small hand over his larger one. "He's an asshole and definitely not worth it."

"I wish I hadn't left," he continued. "I could have did something."

"Troy," Gabriella said, leaning down some. "Shut up, will you? It's the past. Over. Done with. And just so you know, you're totally ruining the moment."

"Alright, I'll shut up," Troy said, smiling up at her. "But when we go to trial, you'll most likely have to hold me back from bashing his face in." Gabriella giggled. She leaned down even more so she was just a thumb's length away. "Will do, comrade."

"You've used that name already," Troy whispered.

"It's my nickname for you," Gabriella said, rubbing his arms. She looked worried for a second. "Is that okay?"

Troy grinned. "I love you." Then he crushed their lips together.

Gabriella pulled back after a few seconds. "That's a yes, then?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah."

Gabriella sat up, pulling Troy with her, and then lifted his shirt off of him. She ran her fingers over the taut, rock hard abs complimenting his torso for a minute then leaned down to kiss him again. The kiss was slow, sensual. After that night in the club, that's what's been happening. The kisses slower, and more passionate. The caresses and embraces hot and sweet. "Can we speed up?" Gabriella whispered. Troy nodded. He unbuttoned her pants and Gabriella leaned back, lifting each leg carefully so he could pull off the shorts. She watched with quiet anticipation as he unbuttoned his own pants and shimmied them and his boxers awkwardly down his legs. She froze slightly as she saw him and her mind instantly went back to that night.

He hadn't only raped her, but he made her look at_ him_. Made her touch _him_. Troy wouldn't do that, she knew it, and she didn't doubt it at all. She knew he wouldn't force her, but nonetheless, the thought of sex still scared her.

"Ready?"

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Troy. His face was creased, concern written all over it. Swallowing, Gabriella grabbed the nearest piece of clothing which was Troy's shirt, pulling it on quickly before dashing up off the bed and out of the room. She bumped into Drake as she ran and he looked at her confused. "Gabs?"

Gabriella yanked open the door of the bathroom and walked in, closing it and locking it. She leaned against the door and slid down it, bringing her knees up to her chest as she tried to stop the tears. Seconds later there was a soft knock on the door, followed by Troy's voice. "Brie? Brie, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and closed her eyes tightly. Vivid pictures of that night haunted her mind. "Brie, please talk to me," Troy begged. "I'm sorry. For whatever I did, I'm sorry. If I've moved too fast or made it seem like I was pushing you, I didn't mean to."

He sounded so sincere and affectionate. When they first met, he seemed the total opposite. Insincere and cold. Taking a deep, clam breath, Gabriella stood up. She opened the door slowly and Troy walked in, worried. She shut the door and sat down on the flood Indian style. Troy sat down opposite of her and grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?"

"I know I shouldn't have," Gabriella said slowly, softly. "But, I thought of Chris ra...what he did to me." She didn't want to speak the word. "I know you wouldn't have done it, force me or anything, but I..." She trailed off and Troy nodded, understanding her situation. Well, not really understanding it, but giving her sympathy. "I get it. You're not ready yet. And I don't care if we don''t have sex for weeks, or even months." He paused. "Can I, uh, can I be cliche for a second?" Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I don't really care, though. As long as I have you, I'll be happy."

"Feels like we're in a romantic drama," Gabriella acknowledged. She sighed softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For being so caring and loving and..." She trailed off. "I love you."

Troy grinned. "I've never been so sappy in my entire life. You see what you do to me, Brie?" He stood up then grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Gabriella pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and smiled. "Think we'll get a happy ending?"

"If I don't fuck up," Troy said, making Gabriella laugh.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is trial. Okay, so, heads-up, I don't know how to write one. I've watched Law and Order since I was like ten, but I still don't know how to write one. You tell me, would you rather I skip the trial or actually write it out. If i write it out, it'll take longer because I'll be doing research and stuff. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, as well.<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	14. Trial Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Thanks for reviewing! It was a bit short, but, eh. It's alright, I still love your feedback. Here's the trial, and it would be awesome if you read the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

**Trial Love**

She was sat in the front her sweaty hands clamped together in her lap. The heat was rising and most people were squirming around, waiting for Chris to enter. Her lawyer, Judy Hawthorne, placed a comforting hand on Gabriella's shoulder and Gabriella gave her a grateful smile. Finally, the large door case opened and everyone turned.

Chris walked in, a smirk plastered on his face and his hands pushed together in handcuffs. His eyes scanned the court, looking at everyone, and saving Gabriella for last. Their eyes met and his smirk grew wider. Gabriella immediately looked away and decided that the wood from the desk looked interesting.

"This honorable court of the Nineteenth Judicial Circuit with the Honorable Judge Johnson is now in session. All rise," the bailiff said.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this case involves the brutal and abusive rape of the plaintiff, Miss Gabriella Montez and Chris Matthews, the defendant," Judge Johnson said slowly. Gabriella swallowed tightly and snuck a glance at Chris. He was watching her, smirking as if he were reliving those moments two weeks ago. She felt sick, absolutely sick. She fell under his compulsion, letting her believe that he was her prince charming.

She glanced back at Troy to see him glaring hotly at Chris, raw hatred burning in his eyes. A smile curled at her lips. Chris was absolutely nothing compared to Troy. When Judy stood, Gabriella's attention returned back to the trial. "The evidence in this case will prove that on May twenty-eighth, my client Gabriella Montez was raped by Chris Matthews. He's been stalking her for months, following her to a variety of places."

"Is there any evidence to prove this, Mrs. Hawthorne?"

Judy let out a breath and pulled a file from her brief case. "Um, yes, your honor." She grabbed a small DVD sheathed with plastic and held it up. "These video tapes show Mr. Matthews on numerous occasions following Miss Montez to places like the supermarket and her job, your honor." Judy walked up and handed the disc to Judge Johnson. She took the disc, eyed it for a moment before nodding. "Finally, after months, Mr. Matthews snuck into Miss Montez's apartment without her knowing and raped her." Judy reached into the file again and pulled out some pictures. Gabriella cringed when she saw that they were of her. Her bruises. "These are the injuries created by the knife Mr. Matthews used. And this." She lifted a plastic bag with a knife inside of it. "is the knife Mr. Matthews used. The blood found on it is an exact match of Miss Montez's." Judy handed those over as well and Judge Johnson took a moment to look over the items. She nodded and looked at Judy. "Mrs. Hawthorne, please call your first witness."

Judy nodded and looked at Drake. "I call Drake Montez to the witness stand." Drake stood, walking to the front and sending Chris a sneer. Chris smirked and merely shook his head. The court reporter went up to Drake. "Raise your right hand, please,": he said and Drake obliged. "Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Drake nodded. "Uh, yes."

"Mr. Montez, what exactly did you see the morning of May twenty-ninth?" Judy asked. Drake sighed. "Well, Chris was holding her, man-handling, actually. He had a knife to her throat and threatened to slice it if we came any closer."

Judy nodded. "Okay. What happened next?"

"He was going to rape her," Drake continued, his eyes briefly meeting Gabriella's. "But Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend, tackled him to the ground before he could."

"How did Miss Montez get in contact with you?"

"Uh, well, she escaped from her room where Chris had her and called Troy. Troy called the police, then me and we rushed over there as fast as we could." Judy nodded again and turned to Judge Johnson. "That is it, your honor."

"Defense counsel, do you want to cross-examine Mr. Montez?"

Chris's lawyer, Andrew Toyla, shook his head and sighed. Chris shot him a look. Judge Johnson quirked an eyebrow. "Very well, then. Mrs. Hawthrone, you may call your next witness."

"I call Miss Gabriella Montez to the witness stand," Judy said, looking at Gabriella. Her face instantly paled and she stood up on wobbly knees as Drake resumed his place. She sat down and the court reporter walked up to her. . "Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes."

Judy gave her a reassuring smile. "Miss Montez, what was your relationship with Mr. Matthews prior to May twenty-eighth?"

Gabriella let out a shaky breath. "Well, we dated for a few years. In college."

"Which college was that, exactly?"

"University of Southern California."

"Is there a specific reason why your broke up?"

Gabriella swallowed. Suddenly, the room smelt smaller and she somehow managed to nod. "Yeah...he, uh, he cheated on me."

Judy nodded. "How was your relationship with him, exactly?"

Andrew Toyla stood up, his eyebrows creased. Objection! The question is not relevant to the case."

"Objection sustained," Judge Johnson said, narrowing her eyes at Andrew. He sighed and sat back down. Judy turned back to Gabriella. "Do you have any idea how Mr. Matthews got into your apartment that night, Miss Montez?" Gabriella sat still for a moment, thoughtful. The idea of how Chris wounded up breaking into her apartment without breaking anything was beyond her, really. "No," she answered finally. Judy nodded. "What did Mr. Matthews do when he confronted you? Or did you confront him?"

"I confronted him," Gabriella answered wearily. "I hear a noise, so I went to check it out. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't. So, I tried to run for the door, but he locked it inside and out. He grabbed me, took me to my room and...and..." Gabriella trailed off, the feeling of the room being small creeping back up on her. Her eyes darted to Chris who was smirking again, a challenge in his eyes. Gabriella took a deep breath. "And he tied me to the bed."

"Then raped you?" Judy pushed. Gabriella nodded mutely. Judy turned to Judge Johnson. "That is all, your honor."  
>"Defense counsel, do you want to cross-examine Miss Montez."<p>

This time, Andrew nodded. He gathered a couple of papers together and stood. "Miss Montez, is it true that you've had a lot of sexual activity before May twenty-eighth?"

Gabriella swallowed and nodded. "Um...yes."

Andrew nodded. "Uh huh. So, is it possible that this could all be a _scam_? That maybe Miss Montez was asking for all of this? For Chris? That maybe he didn't rape her, but she _welcomed _him to her bed?" Gabriella gaped at this. Could that man actually believe that?

"Objection!" Judy said. "My client has _scars and bruises _to prove that she was brutally raped by Mr. Matthews."

"Again, a scam," Andrew said, narrowing his eyes. He turned back to Gabriella. "Is it also true that you and Mr. Troy Bolton are a...no strings attached couple?"

Gabriella's face reddened. "No...yes. I mean...we were. But not anymore. Not recently." She looked at Drake and her family for a moment to see shock cross their faces.

"Objection!" Judy shouted again. "That question is extremely irrelevant to the case."

"Mrs. Hawthorne," Judge Johnson hissed. Judy sighed. Andrew smiled and nodded at Judge Johnson. "No further questions, your honor."

The rest of court flew by. Gabriella was shaking through most of it. A couple of times she turned to look at Troy, to see that he was pained to sit through this was well. She was nervous as fuck, but it wasn't until the jury was ready to decided where she felt like she was ready to shit her pants. She sat up a bit straighter, her eyes glued on the mahogany wood in front of her as the jury decided. The jury foreman handed over the verdict to the bailiff, who took it to the Judge Johnson.

"Mrs. Foreman, members of the jury, have you reached this verdict unanimously?" she said.

"Yes, your honor."

Judge Johnson nodded. "Chris Matthews is guilty for the brutal rape of Miss Gabriella Montez. Court is adjourned." Gabriella let out a breath and something between a laugh and a sob and besides her, Judy smiled and squeezed her hand. Chris's eyes widened as reality slammed into him hard. He stood immediately, his face showing confusion, shock and anger. "What? I...I..." He trailed off. The two police officers were by his side, taking each of his arms. Gabriella watched him walk away, a serious of mixed emotions flooding her mind. Suddenly, a pair of warm, welcoming arms wrapped around her and Gabriella jumped. She turned to see Troy standing there, a look of elation on his features. "You did good, baby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"It's real, isn't it?" she asked thinly. Troy nodded and helped her stand. "Real as it'll ever be."

* * *

><p>She was ready.<p>

She didn't exactly know how since Chris's rape was still fresh on her mind, but she was ready. Maybe it was because of how loving and caring Troy was after the trial. Or how he held her in the car, whispering sweet words into her ear. It was almost surreal.

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at herself in the mirror. The scars were faint, pink lines sketched across her skin, and the weren't_ that _ugly anymore. And you could hardly recognize the one on her neck. She had slipped on a teddy, one that was see through, excluding her breasts. She had applied a small layer of make-up, nothing too big because it'd get ruined later on, anyway.

Gabriella reached up to cup her breast and a small frown overtook her lips. They were small, and a bit saggy. Was that unattractive? Almost every time they had sex, Troy always said her breasts were "fucking sexy", or somewhere along those lines. Was there really anything attractive by low, small, saggy boobs? Gabriella thought about it for a moment and was snapped out of it when she heard the door to her apartment open. The frown was replaced by a smirk. Troy had ran out to get some peanut butter because Gabriella had complained there were none and she couldn't possibly get through the day without some. He, of course, had ran out and now he was back.

Perfect.

Gabriella turned out the light and sat down on the bed. "Brie?" Troy called out. There was some rustling before the door opened and Troy stepped in. He was just a silhouette in the dark room and Gabriella bit her lip, squirming around a bit. "Brie, what are you doing?" Troy asked, flicking on the lights. He opened his mouth, ready to say something else, but instead nothing came out and his mouth was left open. Gabriella's smirk grew and she stood up, walking over to him. With two, soft, small fingers she lifted his chin up and grinned. "Taking a picture lasts longer, you know."

"Now that I've seen you in this, I probably won't be able to stop if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting," Troy warned, gripping her upper arms. Gabriella shook her head. "Once you get naked, I guess I can say the same thing." Troy's own lips grew a smirk and he pulled his shirt off. Gabriella trailed her cool hands down his torso, leaving a trail of inferno behind them. Troy pushed his pants off and then picked her up, holding her close as he laid her down on the bed. He peppered kisses across her face, along her jaw and towards her chest. Gabriella sighed in content, reached her hands up to gently scratch his scalp. Troy pushed the bottom of the teddy up some and slowly licked his way down, leaving a damp, hot shadow as he went. Once he reached her thighs and pantie-clad sex, he kissed each inner-thigh and the fabric covering her. Gabriella moaned softly, then bit her lip afterwards. Troy smirked and moved back up her body, fusing their lips together in a steamy, hot kiss once they were face-to-face. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding their pelvis's together and Troy groaned. He pulled back, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck and Gabriella took a deep breath. "Are you sure you're sure?" Troy asked, sitting up and bringing her with him.

Gabriella nodded. Troy looked at her once more before lifting Gabriella off of him. He pushed his boxers off the best way he could sitting down. While he did that, Gabriella pulled off her teddy and tossed it where Troy's jeans and shirt were. After a spilt second, Troy lifted her like a child and positioned herself over his length. With their eyes connected, a deep passion being exchanged, Troy helped her lower herself on him. They both moaned at the new warm sensation rolling through them. Gabriella slowly rolled her hips forward and Troy gripped her hips, helping her. He leaned his head down to gently suck at her earlobe. Gabriella moaned. "Troy..." It was a breathy whisper, but Troy heard it and it made him smile. He moved down to her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking - everything, and it was all too wonderful.

Gabriella closed her eyes and moaned as Troy moved her hips against him harder. The friction, along with the fullness of him made her feel like she was on cloud nine. "Troy," she gasped when he awkwardly pushed his hand between their bodies and started to rub his thumb against her pulsing clit. "Oh, my God. Fuck, I love you. Oh, shit." She cried out again, arching and making her erect nipples caress his pecs.

"Come on, Brie," Troy muttered. Gabriella ran her nails down his back and he cursed loudly, along with emitting a throaty groan. "Fuck, Brie."

"Are you almost there?" Gabriella managed to ask, her pace increasing greatly. Troy nodded, unable to string anymore words together. He instead pushed his lips forcefully against hers and they partook in another hot, hungry kiss. The bubble was boiling in their stomach, pushing them both over the edge and into deep elation. Troy continued to slowly thrust up into her while Gabriella shuddered, a fine layer of sweat coating her body.

Once completely soft, Troy gently lifted her up and down next to him. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled up close to her. "I love you," Gabriella said softly after a moment. Troy smiled. "I love you, too."

"I'm still scared," she whispered.

"About what? Chris?"

She shook her head. "No. About us. I'm scared that after the honeymoon faze...well, things'll go down hill. Troy, you're too perfect...too perfect for words. I can't loose you." When Troy noticed the sniffles and some wet droplets he instantly shushed her. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "Shh. That's not going to happen. I won't allow it. I don't care what anyone says, we'll be together."

Gabriella smiled. "Promise?"

Troy nodded. "Promise."

There was short silence before Gabriella said, "Did you get me some peanut butter?"

Troy chuckled. "Way to ruin the moment. And yes, I did."

* * *

><p>"So, how come you lied to us?" Drake asked, sitting back in the couch. The Montez family, except for Rose, was still a bit shocked that Gabriella and Troy hadn't really been exclusive. But Gabriella didn't feel like dealing with them. This morning, she had shot out of bed, ramming into the bathroom and puking her guts out. Troy had been next to her, of course, rubbing her back and holding her hair back. Then they decided that it was most likely a stomach virus.<p>

"Because I know you'd react like this," Gabriella said, looking between her father and brother. Both had disapproving looks on their faces. "Look, I'm not ten anymore, I can make my own decisions."

"Yeah, well, being a slut isn't exactly a good one," Drake said. Maria turned to her son, eyes wide. "Drake!"

"What? It's true. She goes whoring around after her break-up with Chris, and I let it slide, but this? Then you lied to us."

Gabriella stood up, tears threatening to fall. "You know what, Drake? Fuck you." She turned and stormed out, and once she was out of the house, the tears started to fall. She could handle being called a slut in court and by other people, but by Drake? He breather, her own flesh and blood? It hurt more than anything. Sure, she hadn't made great decisions in the past, but that was the past, wasn't it? Weren't you supposed to forget it and move on?

The door opened and Gabriella sat down on one of the chairs on the porch. She looked up to see Vasilisa walk out, looking frail and small in her cozy, blue snuggie an puppy slippers. "I don't want to talk, grandma," Gabriella muttered. Vasilisa grinned and sat down. "You just did, _miel_. But if you don't want to say anything else, let me." She sighed. "Life is too short to sulk, you know. I've learned from experience."

"You're always happy," Gabriella said.

"When I was your age, actually, I was pretty sad and stuff. My boyfriend had dumped me for some model. And you know what, she wasn't even pretty. She looked like Hillary Clinton mixed with George Washington." Gabriella laughed and Vasilisa smiled. She loved her grandmother's humor. "Anyway, like I said, life is too short for sulking.

We have had, continue to have, and will always have wars, and grief, and struggle...we will climb up and fall down...but each time we climb a little higher, and in the end, we do build the world that our ancestors would have wanted for us... we do leave the cradle at last, and we take our place among the stars teaching those who follow us. I would take credit for that, but it's by J. Michael Straczynski. Great man."

"Awesome quote, grandma, but what does that have to do with Drake calling me a slut?"

Vasilisa squinted and frowned for a moment before shrugging. "Nothing, I guess. But I've got some words, he's an asshole and I will have him carry my garden bricks up and down the stairs twenty times."

Gabriella grinned. "I'm glad you came back."

Vasilisa smiled. "I'm glad to be back. Haven't seen you since you were a little girl. Now, because I am awesome and superior, I give you permission to hurt Drake. But not too much, okay? Who else will carry my bricks? Your stupid father won't. Now, come one." they stood and walked back into the house. Maria was yelling at Drake in furious Spanish, her face hot and livid. Gabriella placed a hand on her shoulder and Maria stopped. Gabriella looked at Drake and sighed. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He shrugged and Vasilisa smacked him upside his head. He exclaimed and Vasilisa rolled her eyes. "It's called speaking. Now say yes."

"Yes," he mumbled. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the living room to the kitchen, Drake following after her. She turned around and sighed. "What you said was out of line, Drake."

"Yeah, well, "fuck you" isn't appropriate, either."

"Well, you called me a slut! And you aren't even sorry."

"That's because I'm not," Drake said and Gabriella flinched. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? "How do you think it makes me feel to see my little sister acting as a whore and sleeping around with any guy who has a penis?"

"I'm_ not _a whore," Gabriella said. "And don't be a hypocrite, Drake. Before LeAnne came along, you'd step into any girl's pants."

"That's different," Drake said.

"How?"

"You're my little sister!" Drake exclaimed. "You're not supposed to do that."

"I can do whatever I please. I'm twenty-three."

"Maybe you should start acting like it."

"And maybe you should stop being an inconsiderate asshole!" Gabriella took a deep breath. "You wanna know why I became a slut? You probably think it was because Chris and I split, but it's not just that, Drake. People called me a slut because of what he said. Day after day, that's what I was called and I was ready to throw myself into a ball and cry out everything I had bottle sup inside. But, I didn't because as people said it, I started to believe it. I started to believe it and became a dirty, filthy slut. I slept round so many times, it's a wonder why I haven't gotten pregnant. Then I met Troy...At first, it was nothing. But...he stayed...and for some reason he just seemed different. He was a friend, and it seemed like he could be something more." She sighed. "Call me a slut, bitch, whore, whatever the fuck you want. But I don't regret anything I've done because it brought me Troy." Gabriella turned to leave, but Drake grabbed her arm. She turned around and stared up at him. "Do you...you love him, don't you?"

Gabriella nodded. "And he loves me."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...seeing you in pain and seeing you being used make me want to kick something. You're my little sister, Gabi."

Gabriella smiled softly. 'Don't get too soft." Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and Drake returned the hug. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling back. "Hey, and if Troy messes this up, I get to mess up his face, alright?"

Gabriella grinned. "Fine by me."

* * *

><p>Crappy, sappy, horrible. I guess so. I told you, I don't know how to write a trial, so if I got it wrong, please inform me. Thanks for reviewing and there's a shocking discovery in the next chapter. I want people to guess. I bet, if no one skimmed, some of you'd guess correctly. Thanks, and review, please!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	15. Sung Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Okay, so a handful of you guessed. Read on to see if you're right. Thanks for the reviews, as well. You guys are totally awesome. I have over one hundred seventy reviews, which is amazing. Thanks, guys.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

**Sung Love**

"You're pregnant."

Gabriella looked up, shocked at the information. She had told Rose about her sick stomach and what Rose had come up...well, it was a possibility. Fear creeped up into her and she shivered. A possibility for what? Was it Troy's or Chris's? Troy and her had had sex beforehand, but it could also be Chris. After all, both were two weeks ago. Gabriella swallowed the golf ball in her throat and shook her head. "Impossible," she said.

"Impossible my ass," Rose said, snorting. She sighed. "But the question is, _who's_ is it?" Obviously the who's were Troy _and_ Chris. Chris. Gabriella shivered.

"I'm not pregnant," Gabriella insisted. "And even if I were, it wouldn't have been Chris's baby. Plus, I'm on birth control."

"Gabs, you aren't stupid," Rose said. "Birth control isn't one hundred percent, and I'm pretty sure Chris didn't use condoms."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that tomorrow we buy pregnancy tests," Rose answered. "And, Gabriella, don't be cliche. If you are pregnant, tell Troy. Please. He'll understand, even if it were Chris's baby. It wasn't in your control."

"I don't..." Gabriella paused, mixed feelings swirling with in her. It couldn't be Chris's. She wouldn't allow it. She didn't want his baby. She was fine with Troy's, but Chris's? No. No way. "I'm not pregnant." She stood suddenly, a knot twisting in her stomach. "I have to go."

"Gabs, wait," Rose said. "You're upset. And you tend to do stupid stuff when you are. Stay here for tonight or call Troy to come get you. Or, wait, I can drive."

"Rose, no." Gabriella sighed. "I want to be alone. I'll be okay, I promise." Rose looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. Gabriella quickly whirled around and ran out of the house, into the humid air. Hastily, she yanked open her car door, slipped in, the drove off. She wouldn't know what to do if Chris was the dad. Or if she was pregnant, anyway. She worked at a flower shop, and had a small apartment. Really, how could she take care of a baby? The obvious answer was Troy, but what if he left? Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh. God, she was acting like one of those melodramatic sappy girls from those stupid romance novels who believe that they're boyfriend would dump them because they're pregnant. She was _not_ that.

Gabriella pulled up into the CVS parking lot. She sat in the car for a moment her eyes falling closed as she breathed slowly, evenly. Right now, reality was so a bitch.

After a few moment of sitting, Gabriella opened her eyes. She climbed out of her car and walked in the pharmacy. She hated this place. It reeked of some sort of toxic smell and it was always so chilly. Slowly, she walked down the aisles, one by one until she reached the part where the condoms and pregnancy tests were. With shaky, clumsy hands she gripped a box, then two more. She wanted to be safe. "I remember when I was your age," a voice said, chuckling. Gabriella gasped and turned around. A woman stood there, holding two little girl's hands. And, she was also heavily pregnant. Very, very heavily pregnant. "Uh, excuse me?" she asked bemusedly. The woman smiled. "I remember when I was young and walked in here to get a pregnancy test."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Gabriella mumbled, flushed for some unknown reason.

"Mommy, I want M&M's!" one of the girl's whined and Gabriella winced. She loved kids, she loved them to death, but she was still young. She didn't need kids yet, right? She had Alyssa and Jacob to go to if she wanted to be motherly. "Hold on, Johanna," the woman scowled. The little girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was ready to cry," the woman started again. "I took the test, ended up pregnant, told the father and he was okay with it. As time went on, it didn't seem that scary anymore." She smiled softly and Gabriella couldn't help but smile as well. "You know, when I told my mother she said, that there are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle. That's from Albert Einstein."

"How did it feel?" Gabriella found herself asking before she could stop. "I mean, to see your baby for the first time."

She took a deep breath and looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's hard. But, to sum it all up, I just felt...happy. For two reasons. I had this one." She lifted Johanna's hand. "And I wasn't a fat whale anymore." Gabriella laughed, despite the situation of which was accruing. The woman smiled. "And then I had this one." She lifted than hand of the other girl who was gazing adoringly at a pack of Skittles. "And now I'm having twins." She nodded to her overly-grown stomach and Gabriella smiled. "But, yeah. It was...amazing to hold them in my arms for the first time. I was scared, because I was only sixteen, but I knew it would all work out because I had people who loved me. There are girl's who weren't as lucky."

"I guess I'm lucky," Gabriella said, sighing. "I mean, I_ know_ I'm lucky."

"Well, there you go," the woman said. "Go home, take the test, and be happy."

"Thank you," Gabriella said. "Um, what's your name?"

"Angela," she answered.

Gabriella smiled. "Gabriella."

"Well, good luck. Say bye, girl's." They muttered a goodbye, probably unhappy about their candy-less mouths. Gabriella grinned. She grabbed the pregnancy tests, a pack of M&M's, and a pack of Skittles. Quickly she paid and ran after the trio. "Wait!" she called. Angela turned around, her eyebrows creased in confusion. "Wait, um..." Gabriella slowed into a walk and held out the candy and a piece of paper. She had a feeling that Angela couldn't buy the candy because she didn't have nay money to spare. Juggling two kids with two on the way must be hard. "Here," she said. The girl's faces lit up and Angela grinned. "Um, here's my number, too. If you need any help, or anything, I'm always open. Or if you want to talk...or something..." Really, _she_ wanted to talk. She wanted someone to relate to. Angela nodded eagerly and took the paper. "Of course, of course. And you really didn't need to buy the candy...but, thank you." And she seemed genuinely touched. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Not a problem. Bye."

"Thank you!" Johanna shouted, already digging into the pack of M&M's. The other girl nodded eagerly as she stuffed a hand-full of Skittles into her mouth. Gabriella smiled. "Bye," Angela said. The three turned around and Gabriella waited until they were out of the parking lot to walk to her car. She had unfortunately missed the car swerving in and gasped, flying backwards. The car screeched to a stop and a loud curse was heard. "Fuck! I mean, damn...I mean..."

She knew that voice. Gabriella squinted her eyes as a head popped out of the window. It was Austin, rubbing her forehead sheepishly. "Oh, Gabriella..." She couldn't help but gaze at the bruise on his cheek and flinched. It had happened almost a month ago, but it was still there. "Hi, Austin," she replied. "Sorry for your, uh...yeah."

"I took advantage of you," he said. "You were vulnerable, I moved into it. I deserved it. And, I also want to speak to Troy. Can you tell him you saw me? I want to say sorry. Really, I am. I didn't know you guys were_ that _serious. I wouldn't have interfered."

"I'll pass it on," Gabriella promised. Austin grinned. "Thank you. I'll talk to you later, hopefully?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Hopefully."

"Alright. Bye, Gabriella." He moved onward and Gabriella quickly slid into her car. She drove off and when she arrived at her apartment, she sat on the bathroom sink instead of taking the tests. Her fingers were trembling, and endless thoughts were running through her head. She always hated the thought of abortion. When she was in college, her roommate got pregnant. She quickly got an abortion as soon as she could, then dropped out. It was stupid, really, because she could have keep the baby if she was going to drop out anyway. Gabriella had felt bad for that baby. It was sad that it didn't get to even see any form of earth. But, then again, her roommate would've probably been a terrible mother.

Gabriella twirled one of the test in her fingers before sliding off the sink. She walked to the kitchen, received two bottles of water, then walked back to the bathroom. There, she drunk as much as she could before she had to go to the bathroom.

It was killing her. Even more than when she thought she was pregnant the first time. She wasn't ready, she really wasn't and even though Troy was twenty-six she had a good hunch that he wasn't ready, either. He wasn't even ready for commitment before two weeks ago.

The wait was fast, but at the same time, incredibly slow. After several minutes, she walked into the bathroom, grabbed the pregnancy tests and stared down at them.

Right now, mixed and very, very confused feelings swirled in her.

* * *

><p>"I'm engaged."<p>

Troy looked, up startled. Chad stood there, his hand holding tightly onto Taylor's. His eyes wandered down to see her left hand on her ring finger did, in fact, had a gold band wrapped around it. He quirked an eyebrow and stared up at the two. "Wow. After five years, huh?"

"Are you mocking us?" Chad asked, his face creased. Troy smirked while Taylor sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, he is. But, you know what, he's just jealous."

"I have a girlfriend, Tay," Troy reminded her.

"Whatever," she said, scoffing. "Anyway, we need your help. To plan it."

"Can't," Troy said. "Tomorrow, maybe, but I've got a date with Gabriella at her place tonight. You see, I'm wearing my lucky socks." Troy lifted his pants legs up to show them the dirty, grimy socks covering his ankles and vanishing behind his shoes. "Oh, I knew something stunk," Chad groaned.

Troy dropped the pants and smiled. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy started to leave, but paused and turned around before he did. "Oh, and just note that I will be having the hot wedding sex. Bye." Troy walked out before they could say anything and jumped into his car. Before he left, he had promised Gabriella a dinner tonight. They hadn't really been on a date yet, and this was hardly one, but it was better than nothing. Once he arrived, he pulled up into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. It took him exactly a minute to reach her room. He knocked and waited patiently for Gabriella to answer.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, opening her door. She had a smile on her face and if she was standing in front of someone else, they would have thought the smile was real. But, it wasn't and Troy could definitely see that. It was fake, and Troy didn't like it one bit. "Yeah, hey," he said. Gabriella stepped aside so he could come in and he did. "Aw man, I, like, totally forgot that we have this date," Gabriella said, laughing nervously. "Hold on for one second, alright?" She bolted from the living room and to the bathroom, quickly throwing the tests and boxes in the trash. Rose's advice about telling Troy flashed quickly in her mind and she swallowed. _Gabriella, don't be cliche. If you are pregnant, tell Troy. Please. He'll understand, even if it were Chris's baby. It wasn't in your control._ It was true. It wasn't in her control, and Toy would understand, wouldn't he? She wanted to believe that he would, but it's fairly hard since he had ran after she told him that she loved him. Gabriella took a deep breath and exited the bathroom to walk back to the living room. He wasn't there so she entered the kitchen.

"How about teriyaki chicken?" Troy asked, holding up a box. Gabriella swallowed. "Troy - "

"I mean, my mom makes it so good. She taught me, you know. I don't think I'll be able to make it like she can, though..."

"Troy, I - "

"She adds something to it. You add seasoning, right? Whatever, we can make macaroni."

"Troy, just - "

"Or, fajitas. They're good, aren't they? I should know more about your heritage, you know. Vasilisa was mad when I told her I was Scottish, kind of. She said that a man who was Scottish ran over her dog whose name just so happened to be named Scott. Pretty ironic, don't you think? Anyway - "

"Troy, stop. I'm pregnant."

" - We could...we could..." Troy trailed off, his mouth hanging wide open. Gabriella shuffled to her other foot, deep fear taking over her body as she saw the shock run through him. Oh, god, she had ruined it. He would run, he would leave. He would leave her alone with this baby who might not even be his. His face was drained, a very sickly pale complexion that made tears spring to her eyes. Finally, he muttered a meek, "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella repeated, her voice only above a tiny whisper. She could see the lump go down his throat, his face draining even more. "I...I...do you know...who's it is?" Again, by who he meant either Chris or Troy. Gabriella shook her head softly and gazed down. "I'm so sorry, Troy. I didn't mean for this to happen - none of it. The being pregnant thing, I mean. And I didn't want to be cliche, like Rose said, so I went and told you and, so, please don't be cliche either and leave me because right now Troy, I need you more than I've ever needed someone. And it just isn't because I'm pregnant." Gabriella didn't realize she was crying until she heard her voice crack and a wet drop settle down on her collar bone. She wiped furiously at her eyes.

Troy, still a but stunned, walked over to her. He folded her in his arms and Gabriella relaxed slightly. Did this mean he was okay? That he wouldn't run away? "Shh," he cooed softly, gently stroking her hair. "It'll be okay. Everything will be fine."

"But..." Gabriella pulled back, swallowing as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But...I'm pregnant. You...we're not ready for that."

"No," Troy agreed. "But I'd never leave you. Brie, we're in a relationship. Together. And whether you like it or not, I'm staying." It was something between a laugh and a sob that ripped out of Gabriella mouth, but she didn't care what it was. She wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head against his broad shoulder. "Thank you," she mumbled over and over again. "Thank you."

"Let's watch a movie and order take out," Troy said after a few minutes. Gabriella nodded and pulled back from the embrace. She turned, starting to walk out, but Troy grabbed her arm gently. She turned back to look at him. "Do...do you think that the baby is mine?" he asked. Gabriella eyes softened. "Honestly, Troy, I don't know. And, until the baby pops out..." She trailed off. "I hope it's your baby, Troy. I don't want it to be his..."

"You wouldn't set it up for adoption, would you? If it were his?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Of course not."

He let out a breath. "Good. Mine or not, I'd still be his or her father."

Gabriella let out a sigh. "I love you, you know that?" Troy only smiled.

* * *

><p>"Should you really be doing this while you have a growing organism in you right now?" Katie asked wearily. Gabriella nodded and reached for her foot. She had decided to take defense lessons, with Katie and Sharpay and Sally. Rose couldn't haven done it because of work and other things she had to do. After the rape with Chris and she couldn't fight back, she knew she needed some skill. And she didn't want to do it along, so she brought on her friends. Sharpay had complained and whined, but would have done anything for Gabriella, so of course she complied. And it was easy to talk Katie and Sally into it. It was called Rape Aggressive Defense System, or RAD, a rape class for women.<p>

"Yes," Gabriella continued verbally. "If some guy comes up on me while I'm pregnant, I can defend myself."

"Well, for one, I think this is stupid," Sharpay said, folding her arms across her chest as she peered down at them. She had refused to get down on the floor, and she had refused to stretch. "Well, it's also idiotic that you aren't stretching," Katie said. 'You're going to pull a muscle."

"How about I pull those extensions out instead?" she snapped.

"Honey, my hair is real. It's you with the fake ass extensions."

"Say it to my face, bitch, and see what comes out of your mouth next."

"Alright, enough," Gabriella said, popping up. "You two are ridiculous. Seriously." The two had gotten along for a while, not talking or fighting with each other. But then, at the cafe yesterday, Sharpay had snapped at Katie, which caused a huge screaming match to break out. Honestly, Gabriella had no idea how they could keep doing this. "Shar, Katie's right. You need to stretch or you will hurt yourself."

Sharpay groaned obnoxiously and slowly lowered herself to the ground, spreading her legs out and reaching forward to grab the ends of her toes. Gabriella grinned and looked at Sally who was standing on her head. Sally, as a second job, was a gymnast at her local Rep. center. "Do they always fight?" Sally asked.

"Pretty much," Gabriella answered, sighing. "Feels like I'm dealing with little kids instead of my friends."

Sally lowered her legs, making her body form a complete arch. She lifted herself up before plopping down on the floor besides Gabriella. "So, how are you and Troy?"

Gabriella sighed dreamily, going back to that night a week ago. Troy was like a whole different person. He was more compassionate than he already was, more careful and humane. It was almost impossible to believe he was a player a little over a month ago, that they had fallen head over heels in love in just that short period of time, too. What she had Troy had was real, and it may confuse others, but it's real. "Good, I presume?" Sally said with a knowing smile. Gabriella grinned and nodded. "More than good, really. He's just been so...different, you know? It's kind of hard to believe that in the beginning, he was a shallow player."

"To you, maybe," Sally said, shaking her head. "To me, I'd rather jab a knife through my eyes than have to listen to him. He's annoying as anything."

"Hey, uh, Troy and I are having a small gathering at his place for the baby. You want to come?"

"Oh...that'd be cool."

"You don't have to," Gabriella said, noticing her uneasy stance. "It's okay if you don't."

"It's not that. It's - "

Her voice was cut off by a whistle. Quickly everyone stood as a guy and a woman, both having evident muscles, walked to the front of the padded room. "Good morning everyone," the woman chirped, her voice sweet. "My name is Sydney, and this is Dave. We're going to be your instructors. First, we'll warm up. Pair up with a partner, please."

Gabriella shifted closer to Sally and sent Katie and Sharpay smiles. "Looks like you two are together."

"Good, I can finally hit her," Katie said.

"Now, grab some gloves and a mat from the bins. One partner holds a mat and the other practices their punches and kicks."

"You go ahead and punch," Sally said, handing the gloves over to Gabriella who slid them on. Sally held up the mat and they waited for further instructions. "Alright...and...began," Dave said, blowing his whistle. Gabriella rammed her fist into the mat and then looked over at Katie and Sharpay. Sharpay had the mat and Katie had the gloves. And, right now, Katie was trying really hard to punched somewhere where it might hurt. Gabriella laughed and turned back around to face Sally. She threw another punch at the mat, one that made Sally stumble a bit. "Sorry," she apologized. "So, uh, what were you saying before?"

"It's just that - " Sally paused and sighed. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to go, I do. I don't think Sharpay likes me very much."

Gabriella cocked her head to the side. "Why do you think that?"

"She said it earlier to me when we were walking in," Sally supplied. "I don't want to impose or anything."

Gabriella grinned and took another hit at the mat. "Sharpay pretty much doesn't like anyone, Sally. Well, not everyone, per say, but a lot of people. Don't pay her any mind. You're my friend, therefore she'll have to put up with you. Like Katie."

Sally's concerned face eased down to a relaxed one. "Thanks, Gabriella."

* * *

><p>"How was that defense class shit," Troy asked once Gabriella walked in through the door. Gabriella jumped nearly a mile and stared at him, her eyes wide. "What the fuck? What are you doing here? You scared me to death!"<p>

"Well, sorry," Troy muttered. "I wanted to come here before your class ended and see how you were doing."

"How'd you get in?" Gabriella asked, setting her bag down.

"Bobby pin," he said. "Look, we've got to check that out, too, now that you're pregnant. I'm not having another creep like Chris break in. And did you know that someone downstairs got robbed last night and killed?"

"Who?"

He shrugged. "Some little girl. She was left home alone."

"Well, I think I'll be fine, Troy. now that I'm taking self defense classes."

"No," he said sighing and running a hand through his hair. "No, I want you to come live with me. You have some wall-banging neighbor, the locks don't work well...I want you to come live with me so you'll be safe."

"Live with you?" Gabriela asked, the idea sounding both wonderful and weird at the same time. They had been together for only a few weeks - were they really ready for that? "Yes," Troy said. "You're not staying here so you can get hurt, Gabriella."

"But...we've only just started dating. Are you positive, Troy?"

Troy smiled. He advanced forward, while Gabriella walked backwards, eventually stopping as her back hit the wall. He placed an arm on either side of her head, caging her in and looking down at her. "Positive," he breathed and that word alone made shivers sail down her back. He obviously noticed it, and a smirk replaced the smile. "And just so you know, I won't be taking no for an answer. I'll just have to do this if you say it." He grabbed her waist and lifted her up over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. Gabriella gasped and started hitting his back, also kicking her legs. "Troy! Let me down. If I come, I at least have to bring my stuff. Unless you want me roaming around naked, that is."

He stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. "Not a bad idea, Montez." He smacked her butt and Gabriella squealed. "Now, hush." He started moving again and Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, if I walk about naked, asshole, then your eyes won't be the only ones who see me completely naked."

Once again he sopped, paused, then turned and walked towards her bed room. Gabriella let out another sigh, knowing that he won't put her down anytime soon. So, she settled for just lying limp in his arms and staring down at his ass. It was actually a nice sight. He had a cute butt. "You're butt is cute," Gabriella mumbled, making Troy laugh.

"Thanks. I would say the same about yours, but it is so much more. How about sexy?"

"How about you shut up?"

"Don't like compliments, babe?" With one hand, he pulled a suitcase out of her closet, threw it awkwardly on her bed, then started to throw stuff into it. "Not about my ass I don't," she huffed.

"But you can make compliments about mine?"

"Yeah." For emphasis, she gave his a firm smack, similar to the one he gave to her a minute ago. Troy laughed again and then zipped up the suitcase once he figured that would be enough for now. "Hey, wait," she said as he grabbed the suitcase. "You can't roll that around and then carry me. You'll drop me."

"Point taken," he said. "Here." He passed the suitcase off behind him and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She grabbed the handle and, yet again, they set off towards the door. "Bye, apartment," she said.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss it."

"This is the first home I've had where I lived by myself. Of course I'll miss it. Not the moans and banging and sometimes that paranoid feeling I get from the lock, but nonetheless, I'll miss it, I guess."

He smirked. "That rhymed."

"Shut up." She smacked his butt again.

When they got to his car, Troy finally set Gabriella down then threw her suitcase in the trunk. "Did I tell you a whale's penis is called a dork?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her and laughed as they climbed into the car. "Yes, you did."

"Alright." She paused. "There are approximately one hundred million acts of sexual intercourse each day."

"You love sex, don't you?" he asked, then pulled off. Gabriella grinned at him. "You're just noticing?"

"I guess not."

"Let's make a bet," Gabriella said after a few moments.

He looked at her. "What kind?"

Gabriella smiled at him, then looked out the window. "Pull over." Troy did, though confused, and Gabriella slipped out of the car. Troy followed her. "Where are we going?"

"To the park," she said. "I love it here. Come on."

Gabriella guided him over to the monkey bars and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "I used to be a champ when I was a kid,' she explained. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because this was a professional sport, or something."

"Glad we're on the same page. Now, if I fall first, I have to do anything you say. If you fall first, you have to do everything _I_ say."

Troy smirked and looked up at the bars. "Okay." He grabbed onto a bar and bent his legs up. Gabriella did the same and immediately grunted. "Damn. It's been a while since I was a kid, hasn't it?"

"Yes." His smirk grew bigger. "Now, let me make a list about what I'll make you do."

"You haven't even won left."

"Your arms are shaking," Troy pointed out. "My arms are not. It's obvious that I have more strength than you."

"I will kick you, you know."

"Sure you will."

Gabriella smiled. "Reindeer like to eat bananas."

"Oh, do they?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Mhm. And, according to a report, candles are the artificial device used most frequently by women, when masturbating."

Troy laughed. "Can I be disturbed that you know that?"

"Troy, get that I know mostly everything about sex."

"How many calories does it burn?"

"Usually, if you're a one hundred thirty pound woman, you burn about seventy to one hundred twenty calories. If you're a one hundred seventy pound man, you burn about seventy-seven to one hundred fifty calories."

"Right now, you know I hate you right?"

"No, you hate being wrong. Tired yet?"

"I've been lifting wights since I was thirteen, Gabriella. This is just warm-ups. You see?" Troy lifted him self up, his chin lifting over the bar and Gabriella rolled her eyes. He did it a few more times before smirking at her. "I assume you can't do that?"

"You're right, I can't. But I can hold onto the bar longer."

"I'll determine that one, Brie."

"For girls, orgasms are great pain-killers. We should have sex the next time I have a headache."

"Me, you and sex aren't a good combination right now, Brie," Troy groaned, closing his eyes. Gabriella smirked.

They were there for a good eight more minutes before Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She was sweating, her arms were trembling, and there was a horrible burn etched into them right now. She she let go, landing on her feet. Troy let go also, and pumped his fist with a victorious, "Yes!"

"You got lucky," Gabriella insisted. Troy grabbed her belt loops and pulled her to him. He bent down to nibble gently on her neck and Gabriella sighed contently. "Don't worry, Brie. I'll make sure your _punishment_ is pleasurable."

They arrived at his apartment after ten minutes. When they got there, Gabriella expected him to throw her against the wall and kiss her, but, no, he walked over to the kitchen and returned with a case of beer. Gabriella Crissie her arms. "No sex?"

"Who d you think I am? Elmo? Of course I want sex, but not yet. First, I want you to sing."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Troy, no," she said quickly. "I...I can't."

"That's funny. When we first met, you told me you could."

"I...I lied."

"You stutter when you lie, Brie," Troy acknowledged. "Please, just sing? I mean, if you really don't want to, I won't force you..."

"No. No, I'll sing. Um, what do you want me to sing?"

"Any song you want," Troy said. He grabbed her arm gently and lead her to the couch. They sunk down into it and Gabriella took a deep breath. "Okay."

"_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have..._" She cleared her throat. "_All of me_"

For a moment, Troy just sat there, looking at her as if she were something completely out of this world. Gabriella gave him a nervous smile and looked down at her hands. "So, um, what'd you think?"

"Gabriella...what are you?"

Gabriella giggled, soft and a bit uneasily. "Is that a compliment?"

"You can do absolutely anything, can't you?"

"I can't hang from a bar," she mumbled and Troy laughed. He leaned over and softly pressed his lips to hers. "You're absolutely amazing, you know that? You're voice is...beautiful," he breathed, his breath caressing her cheek. Gabriella swallowed and offered him a weak smile. "Thank you." She took a breath. "And not just for the compliment, but for everything. I mean...I might be pregnant with someone else's baby and you're still standing by me." She paused. "Why?"

"Gabriella, in case you haven't noticed, that wasn't something you could avoid." He smiled. "And I love you."

Gabriella sat up and crawled onto his lap. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and stared adoringly into his eyes. "You know you've become really sappy and love-stricken, right?"

He tapped his nose against her cheek and Gabriella grinned. "Do you love it?"

"Absolutely." She leaned forward, framing his face in her hands before leaning down to gently push her lips against his. Troy's arms wounded around her waist and he pulled her closer. Before they could get any further though, Toy pulled back, a bit breathlessly, and looked at her. "Sing one more time."

"_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me_." Gabriella grinned at Troy's content face. She had always felt so insecure about her singing, and it felt good to sing to him, to know that he loved it. "Can we kiss now?" She didn't wait for his answer. She pressed her lips hard against his, causing a moan to vibrate in the back of his neck. His long, slender fingers fisted her hair and Gabriella's found their way to the hem of his shirt, hastily lifting it off of him. They pulled back, the gaze that they share intense. "I'm glad I met you," Gabriella whispered. Troy smiled and raised his hand, gently swiping his thumb over her bottom lip. "I'm glad I met you, too."

Then he kissed her, this time making the kiss more passionate and slow. He tightened his grip around her waist and stood up. With their lips still glued together, he carried her to his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot and then gently lying her down. "I'm on top this time," he whispered. Gabriella grinned up at him and bit her lip. "Truthfully, I like you being on top."

"But then again, you always end up on top," he murmured, before leaning down and kissing her again.

Slowly, minute by minute, clothes began to shed and sweet murmurs were exchanged. Troy got ready to reach over and grab a condom, but the retracted his hand, remembering that she was pregnant. "You ready?" he asked, entwining their fingers and lifting them so they were besides her head. Gabriella nodded and wrapped her lips around his waist. She leaned her hips up and moaned softly as his erect member grazed against her wet folds. Troy let out a steady breath before sinking into her. They both moaned, both elated from the connection that was just occurred. It was extremely surreal for both of them. Before, they were looking for meaningless fucks, but it was different now. Now, it was affectionate and they were only looking for each other.

"You know," Gabriella managed to say. "I never thought that right now, I'd be here with you."

"I guess I thought you were only a fuck," Troy said, leaning down to kiss her lips. He pulled back after a minute and grinned. "Now I'm in love."

"I want...oh, God...I want us to last, okay? I don't want this to end."

"Who says it has to?"

"Mmm..." Gabriella's eyes closed blissfully as she felt that all too familiar wave began to build. It ambled on forward, for both Troy and Gabriella, driving them towards that much needed orgasm. "You're so tight," Troy grunted, picking up his pace. Gabriella squeezed his hand and bit her lips. "I'm so close," she gasped, her back arching and her eyes opening. Troy leaned down some, capturing her lips in a kiss to muffle the sound of their cries as they came. Beneath him, Gabriella shuddered in the after-shock of her orgasm. Troy pulled out and plopped down next to her. He pulled her sweaty body close to his and stroked her cheek. "You okay?"

"That's an understatement," Gabriella said breathlessly. "You know, my toes curled when I came."

"Really?" Gabriella nodded sleepily and Troy grinned. "So, you like Evanescence?"

Gabriella looked at him. "What?"

"You were singing My Immortal earlier. Does that mean you like Evanescence?"

Gabriella gave him a gentle smile. "I love them. How'd you know what the song was?"

"My sister. She loves Evanescence, too."

"I have yet to meet you family, you know."

Troy shuffled around a bit. "You want to meet them?"

"You've met mine. So, yeah."

"Okay. Tomorrow, I'll let you meet them. They know about you, too, so don't worry. Actually, my sister wants to meet you."

"She has ten children, right?"

"She's pregnant with her tenth," Troy corrected.

"What's her name?"

"Jade."

"Jade." She smiled. "That's a really pretty name."

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

"I love you," Gabriella murmured.

"I love you, too." He sighed. "I have one more request from the bet."

"Hmm?"

"Sing one more time. So I can go to sleep."

"Alright." Gabriella moved closer to him. She laid there for a second, pandering through what songs she should sing. "_I'll sing it one last time for you. Then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right. In all I've done. And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do I know we'll make it anywhere...away from here_." She yanwed quietly and smiled when she saw Troy, eyes closed and breathing even. She finished with half of the chorus, also stroking his cheek. "_Light up, light up. As if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear_." She paused, taking a small breath.

_Even in you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right besides you dear._

* * *

><p>Hello. So, that was chapter fifteen. Wow, I am seriously going with this story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and the songs were <em>My Immortal <em>by Evanescence (I LOVE THEM!) and _Run_ by Snow Patrol (I LOVE THEM ALSO!) Yeah. Ooh, and damn, this chapter is long. I typed it up on Word and didn't pay attention to the word count, but now I did. I passed six thousand words, yay. I can sometimes barely make it past three thousand. Hope you review!

Thanks!-Brittany


	16. Bolton Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Awesome reviews, guys. Thank you. (: Oh, and when Troy is played Pachelbel's Canon (which is VERY hard song to do, trust me, I've tried), look up MattRach - The NEW Canon Rock. That's what it's based off of. Man, that dude can PLAY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

**Bolton Love**

The morning consisted of running to the bathroom to throw up, kisses, caresses, showering together and a bunch of 'I love yous'. They acted like they were together for a year instead of a few weeks. And, it was amazing really, that after all that messing around, they were at this point.

After pulling on some clothes, Gabriella walked to Troy's kitchen. She expected it to be nasty, grimy and filthy, but now, it was fairly clean. She grinned when she saw Troy by the stove, moving a frying pan back and forth with a scoop of butter in it. "What are you making?" She asked, easing herself in a stool. Troy grinned. "Eggs, bacon and blueberry pancakes."

"Blueberry?" Gabriella gasped. "Troy Bolton, I absolutely love you."

"Oh, so you only love me when I make blueberry pancakes?" He slipped a few on a plate and handed them to Gabriella. Gabriella gave him a cheeky smile. "You said it, I didn't."

"Are you ticklish?" he asked, turning off the burner. He turned around to see Gabriella cutting up her pancake's, then pouring some syrup on them. She shrugged and looked up at him curiously. "Why?" Her eyes widened when she saw him advance forward and the fork fell from her hand. "Wait, Troy, can I at least finish my pancakes?" He continued to move forward, a smirk forming. Gabriella frowned. "No? Okay." Quickly, Gabriella launched herself off the stool and made a run out of the kitchen, but Troy grabbed her before she could. She squealed as he lifted her up, carried her to the couch, then promptly began tickling her sides. Gabriella erupted into laughter as she attempted to push his hands away.

"Troy...Troy..." she gasped between fits of laughter.

"Say you're sorry and that I, Troy Bolton, am the hottest thing to ever walk earth," Troy said, his own laughter bubbling within him at hers.

"Don't..." Her laughing increased as he reached down to wiggle his fingers across her feet. "Don't be...be cliche. Stop!"

"What was that? Don't stop?" he teased. He continued his torture and finally, Gabriella caved, sputtering small bits of words. "What?" He paused.

"I said that I'm sorry and you, Troy Bolton, are the hottest thing ever to walk earth."

"Now you're lying," he murmured, leaning down. "_You_, Gabriella Montez, are the hottest thing ever to walk earth." Gabriella bit her lip and leaned her flushed face up with quiet anticipation for a kiss. Troy granted her wish and pressed a soft, passionate kiss to her lips. After a moment, they pulled back, both breathless from the kiss and from their previous laughter. "Is this really real?" Gabriella quietly mumbled. "I mean, you and the baby and stuff. Is it really,_ really_ real?"

"It better be," Troy said, shaking his head. He stood and grabbed her hands to help her up. They walked back to the kitchen and Troy resumed cooking while Gabriella ate. "We're prurient," she said, swallowing a soft, sweet slice of pancake. "Passionate, romantic, affectionate. We're in love. When I was a little girl, I always hoped that I would fall in love. Chris came, and I thought my dream had come true." Troy turned around to face her and a soft smile graced her lips. "Then you came, and I _knew _my dream had come true."

* * *

><p>"Oh, um, Austin wants to talk to you." They were driving to Troy's parents house, which was an hour away. They were almost there, probably having only five more minutes to go. Gabriella was extremely nervous. She hated when people didn't like her, and she just couldn't take it if Troy's parents and his sister didn't like her. And God, she had all of those kids. It was amazing how much she could pop out in one small hole. "Austin?" Troy asked, quirking an eyebrow. Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I ran into him on my way to CVS for a pregnancy test. He wants to say sorry."<p>

"I'll talk to him later. Hey, do you want to help pick out wedding dresses?"

Gabriella's eyes widen as she looks at him. "Um, what?"

"For Taylor. Oh, shit, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? Her and Chad are getting married."

Gabriella smiled. "They are? That is so cute." Over time, Gabriella had talked to Taylor and Chad more. They were really cute and really great. "So, um, yeah," Troy continued. "Taylor needs help, but since I'm not a girl, maybe you can - "

"Of course!" Gabriella said, excited. "I helped LeAnne pick out her dress. It was amazing."

Troy smirked. "You know, I can envision you in one, but I'd prefer you out of one."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "Perverted asshole. Shut up."

"Hey, look. We're here." Troy pulled up into a driveway next to a house. It was a medium size, a looked very ordinary. Gabriella couldn't help but notice the many toys sprawled out on the lawn and Troy smiled at her. "Jade and her husband Stephen lives here with her kids. It's pretty hectic, so be careful."

"I'm going to be sick," Gabriella groaned before pushing her door open and stepping out. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house. "They aren't that bad when you get to know them."

"Think they'll like me?" she asked timidly. Troy grinned at her cuteness. "Love, babe. They'll_ love _you." Troy rung the doorbell and immediately it opened, revealing a small girl who couldn't have been older than six. She grinned, showing off the wide gap where her two front teeth should be. She had mesmerizing blue eyes and soft, baby brown hair and Gabriella knew she had to be a Bolton. "Troy!" she squealed, jumping into his arms. Troy laughed and hugged the little girl close. "Wow, Jamie. You've gotten really heavy. Lay off those sour worms, will you?"

Jamie gasped and pulled back, an appalled look taking over her adorable face. "Heavy?" she screeched. "Troy, take it back! I am not heavy!"

"No, Jamie...I think I see some baby fat..."

Jamie's eyes widened and she stopped her foot. "Take it back or I'll...I'll...I'll punch you!" She grinned, proud at her threat. Troy smirked. "Aw, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"I _would_," Jamie insisted. "But I won't if you take it back."

"Alright, alright," Troy said, waving his hand. "I'll take it back. You, Jamie Bolton, are nowhere near heavy, got it?" He scooped her up in his arms again and Jamie giggled. She nodded. "No I am _not_." Gabriella was completely mesmerized by the two. Is this what he'll act like when they had their baby? A sudden happiness took over her body and she grinned. "Hey, Jamie, this is Gabriella," Troy said. Jamie turned her eyes on Gabriella and smiled shyly. She looked back at Troy. "She's your girlfriend?" Troy nodded. "Well, she's really pretty." Jamie turned to Gabriella. "You're really pretty. Like a princess."

Gabriella smiled. "Aw, thanks, Jamie. But I would hardly call myself a princess. I think you deserve that title."

Jamie's eyes lit up. "You think I look like a princess?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Maybe even prettier than a princess. Don't you think, Troy?"

"Yup," Troy confirmed. Jamie beamed with pride at the compliment. "Where's your mommy, Jamie?"

"She's with Jason," Jamie said. "He threw something at Jaylynne."

"Jamie?"

The three turned their attention to a woman. Gabriella gasped. She was like an exact replica of Troy, only a woman and older. Her hair was the same golden brown as Troy and their eyes were identical. It was amazing how pretty Bolton eyes were. The woman smiled when she saw Troy. "Troy, hi, honey."

"Hey, ma." He let Jamie down who ran to her grandmother. She grunted as she picked the little girl up. The woman's eyes flickered over to Gabriella and a sly smile took over her lips. "Well, Troy, you said she was pretty, but I didn't think she was that pretty. Much better than those other girls you'd bring home."

"Mom," Troy groaned. She grinned and walked up to Gabriella. "Well, I'm Lucille. It's nice to meet you, Gabriella."

Gabriella grinned. "Likewise, Mrs. Bolton."

"Just Lucille," she said. "How's he treating you?"

A dreamy smile claimed Gabriella's lips. "Better than anyone ever has."

"That's wonderful," Lucille said. "Now, come on. Everyone else is eager to meet you." Troy slung an arm around Gabriella shoulder as they followed after Lucille. Troy smirked and leaned down to gently nibble at Gabriella's ear. "You okay?"

"Better than before," she breathed. "She's really nice, Troy. I - " Gabriella gasped and dropped her sentence as she was suddenly knocked backwards. Quickly, Troy reached out to her so she wouldn't fall. Three boys, all probably around the same age, whizzed past them, yelling and screaming and only in their underwear. Eyes wide, Gabriella peered up at Troy who smirked. "Jason, Jaxon, and Jeffery."

"She's a _J_ fanatic?" Gabriella asked, watching as the boys ran around.

"Yup. Stephen is the only one left out."

"Boys!"

Gabriella turned her attention to a woman who looked like a younger version of Lucille. She ran after the three, and Gabriella could faintly see the small baby bump rising from her stomach. This, of course, was most likely Jade. She was really pretty. God, it was like 'Attack of the Amazingly Gorgeous Family' or something. Just then, three more kids came running out. Troy listed them off as Jocelyn, Jackie and Jadan. There were two more missing. One, who's name was Jaylynne and the other, who was Jacelyn. They were the youngest out of the nine. A man descended down the steps, holding two little girls which Gabriella assumed were Jaylynne and Jacelyn. It was very hard to remember and everything just seemed...hectic. Troy smirked at Gabriella's face. "Told you," he whispered.

"Uh...yeah. You were _extremely_ right."

"Yeah, well, having child after child after child does that. Jason is ten, Jaxon is ten, they're twins, by the way, Jeffery is eight, Jocelyn is four, Jadan is six, which is Jamie's twin, Jaylynne is two, Jackie who is nine and Jacelyn is three."

"Can it take me a few days to remember that?" Gabriella asked, gazing at the scene in front of her. Troy smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

"I am_ so _sorry." The two turned to see Jade standing there, her face flustered. A gentle smile fell onto her face. "You must Gabriella. Troy _cannot _stop talking about you, seriously. And you're so pretty."

"Oh, um, thank you," Gabriella said, her face flushed. "It's pretty hectic around here."

"Oh, don't I know it." She let out an exasperated sigh and smiled. "Come on, I'll introduce you. And don't worry, they don't bite anymore." Gabriella laughed softly and followed after Jade.

* * *

><p>"Troy and Jamie are really close,' Gabriella observed, watching him and Jamie mess around with each other. It had to be the most adorable thing in the world and it made Gabriella kind of excited for her baby. No,<em> their <em>baby. Jade nodded and gently stroked her stomach. "Mhm. Jamie has diabetes. It's not like he doesn't hang out with the other kids, he does, but for some reason, he pays more attention to Jamie."

"She has diabetes?" Gabriella echoed. Jade nodded and twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. "Yeah. Type one diabetes."

"She'll be... okay, right? It's not severe?"

"No, no," Jade said quickly. " Of course not. She'll live a normal life, just with some alterations."

"She's a really cute kid," Gabriella complimented her. "All of them. Blue eyes run in the family, huh?"

"Well...I think my great, great, great grandfather had brown eyes," Jade answered, causing Gabriella to laugh. "Other than that...well, our family is just really attracted to blue eyed people. Stephen has blue eyes, too. You, Gabriella, are actually the first non-blue eyed girl to ever be welcomed into the Bolton family."

Gabriella's lips tugged into a smug grin. "Well, don't I feel lucky."

"Troy!" Jamie yelled and stomped her foot, something she had a habit of doing. Troy grinned. "Yeah, Jay?"

"You better stop calling me heavy! _You're_ the heavy one."

Troy's eyes widened as he faked shock. "Jamie Rebbecca Bolton, how _dare_ you! You know what, you're going to have to be punished." Jamie grinned and darted off into the other direction. She ran into Gabriella's arms and climbed into her lap, her grin growing when Troy stopped. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah," she mocked, shaking her head. "You can't get me. Right, Gabriella?"

"Right, because if he comes anywhere near you, he'll be in trouble," Gabriella said. Jamie quirked an eyebrow at Troy who shook his head and chuckled. By the side, Jade watched with amusement. "You think I'm scared of my girlfriend?" Troy said. "I can throw both of you out the window right now."

"Don't threaten my kid, Troy," Jade said.

"Well, fine then," he huffed. "I'll take my girlfriend. But I'll be back for you later." Delicately, Troy plucked Jamie off of Gabriella and set her down on the floor. Gabriella groaned as he threw her over his shoulder. "Not this again," she mumbled. "The blood rushes to my head."

"We'll be upstairs," Troy said. Jade grinned while Jamie walked over to her mother and laid her head down in her lap. "We aren't doing anything here, Troy," Gabriella said.

"I know, I know," Troy said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm not all about sex, you know, Brie."

"Now you aren't," Gabriella said, giving his butt a smack. Troy smirked and carried her to his room. There, he shut the door, then slowly lowered her body, but no yet releasing her. Gabriella's arms wounded around his neck while her legs went around his waist. They shared a sweet kiss for a moment before Troy set her down carefully and lead them over to his bed. "So, this is your room?" Gabriella asked. The room was very boyish. The stereotypical posters of famous, out-standing basketball players adored his blue berry blue walls. His bed was plopped in the middle of the room, decorated with basketballs and blue sheets. There was a shelf of trophies along his wall as well and Gabriella peered at them. One was a baseball trophy from seventh grade. Another one, in eighth grade was a soccer trophy. All the others, ranging from fourth to senior year, were basketball trophies. And there were a lot. Gabriella couldn't help but grin in Troy's direction. "You were quite the athlete, huh?"

"Does it make me sound sexy?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her lips. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Sexy, hot, whatever." Gabriella observed the room more noticed smaller details such as clothes strewn all over the place, a few basketballs rolling around, and an empty pizza box. "And also typical teenage boy." She turned and wounded her arms around his shoulders. Gently, she pushed her face forward and nuzzled her nose against his. Then added in a low whisper, "Which, might I add, is also sexy."

Troy's hand ran down her arm, sending shivers to ripple through her. She took a deep breath and Troy smirked. "That statement about sex is going to be hard to follow by."

"There's a lot of kids here, Troy," Gabriella reminded him. "We're not having sex."

"Then let's just kiss," he murmured. Gabriella sighed in content when his lips touched hers. First, it was slow and passionate. Then it rose with fire and heat, causing hands to roam and breathy pants to be exhaled between breaks of kisses. Troy's hand crept underneath her shirt and he gently cupped her breasts through the smooth, silky fabric of her bra. Gabriella moaned lightly before willing herself to pull back. "Later," she replied breathlessly.

"That's good, I guess," Troy said, also short of breath. "There's more people coming."

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Just a couple of cousins and uncles and aunts and what not. When the family heard you were coming, they wanted to meet you," he answered. Gabriella blushed lightly and ducked her head. "Am I really that big of a deal?"

Troy pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled softly. "To me you are. To them, you're a savior." Gabriella laughed and Troy's smile brightened. She pulled back and pressed herself closer to him so their lips were inches apart once again. "I love you," she breathed. Troy's thumbs caressed her sides as he breathed an 'I love you' back. Their lips brushed together and it was the only thing they got to do before little giggles and laughs broke them apart.

Gabriella backed away from Troy as they looked at his door. There stood Jaxon, Jason and two other boys, probably as old as Troy. They had smirks on their faces while the boys laughed. Jamie poked her head between them, explaining the giggling. Gabriella blushed hotly and covered her face with her hands. "Were you guys _wrestling_?" Jamie asked, giggling even more. Gabriella lifted her head. 'Is that what all the little kids call it?"

"Alyssa said the same thing, didn't she?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and looked back at the door as the four emerged in. "Well, well," one of the older guys said, shaking his head. Troy rolled his eyes and stood. "Brie, this is John and this is Gail." Gail was the one who spoke. He looked fairly like Troy, though his hair was a bit more spiked and short. John looked nothing like Troy. His eyes were a sharp green and his hair was long and black, pulled back into a sleek pony tail. "Oh, so you're the one who took my little cousin's virginity?" John asked, grinning at his own joke. Gail shot him a look while Troy rolled his eyes again. "Shut up."

"What's virginity mean?" Jamie asked, crawling up on the bed between Troy and Gabriella.

"It's when they first wrestle," Jaxon answered, causing Jason to snicker besides him. "Apparently Troy has lost his a little bit late."

"Go down stairs," Troy ordered, chucking a pillow at them. They bolted, grinning and laughing as they left.

"Not bad, Troy," Gail commented, eyeing Gabriella up and down. A faint blush bloomed across her cheeks as her look casted downwards. Troy groaned and started pushing the two out. "Out, now."

"You know he has STD's right, Gabriella?" John yelled, him and Gail laughing as Troy shut the door. Gabriella giggle sweetly and dropped down next to Jamie on the bed. "Your family is something, you know that?" she quipped as Troy turned around.

"They're also very annoying," Troy muttered, then scooped Jamie up. "You need to go take your insulin, don't you?" Jamie nodded and Troy set her down. "Alright, go ahead." Jamie frowned for a second before shrugging, opening the door and skipping out of the room. The door closed behind her and Troy sat down next to Gabriella on his bed. "She had diabetes - "

"I know," Gabriella said. "Jade told me." She shuffled around a bit before resting her head on his thigh. Troy's fingers unconsciously threaded through her dark waves and Gabriella yawned. "Time for a nap?" he joked lightly. Gabriella laughed and slapped his thigh softly. "Shut up. And no, what you're doing is just really...soothing." She sighed contently and rubbed his knee. "A dentist invented the electric chair."

Troy chuckled. "

In the marriage ceremony of the ancient Inca Indians of Peru, the couple was considered officially wed when they took off their sandals and handed them to each other."

Gabriella snorted. "Yeah, because_ that's _not weird. There are no clocks in Las Vegas gambling casinos."

"That actually makes sense. Hm...let's see...Donald Duck comics were once banned from Finland because Donald doesn't wear pants."

Gabriella laughed. "Poor Donald. In the Aztec culture avocados were considered so sexually powerful, virgins were restricted from contact with them."

"Okay, jeez...you win."

"Nope, not done yet. Marilyn Monroe, the most celebrated sex icon of the 20th century, confessed to a friend that despite her three husbands and a parade of lovers, she had never had an orgasm," Gabriella inquired. Troy stopped the movement with his finger as his body shook with laughter and disbelief. "Marilyn Monroe, that girl who my dad had a crush on, never had an orgasm? Fuck, she was hot, how could she -_ ow_!" Troy rubbed the tender spot where Gabriella had pinched him. "Okay, sorry. She's hot, but nowhere near as hot as you." Just to show his point, Troy grabbed her almost roughly by her upper arms, yanking her into a sitting position on his lap, then slammed his lips against hers. Gabriella moaned at the sudden contact as her arms wounded around his neck. She pulled back, placing her trembling hands over his pecs. "Troy...if we keep this up, we'll have to go home. I want to meet more of your family, I do, so let's just...stop for a moment, okay?"

"Do me a favor first," Troy murmured. Gabriella nodded and watched as he reached over to grab something hanging off the side of his bed. He tossed her a large, white T-shirt and Gabriella sent him a questioning look. "Put it on," he explained. "You're curves are, like, screaming at me to rip your clothes off and ravish you."

"Ravish?" Gabriella laughed, pulling on the shirt. She rolled off his lap and rested her feet on the carpet. "Really, did you have to say that?" She shook her head. "You're a dork."

Troy smirked and leaned forward. "I'm your dork," he corrected, reaching forward to brush some hair out of her eyes. Gabriella grinned and nodded her confirmation. "Yes, you are. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Or, wait. If that other way was Orlando Bloom, I might take a rain check."

"Oh, I see how it is," Troy said. "You'd ditch me for a man that is way older than you."

"Not by much," Gabriella said. "And no, because I'm already dating Orlando Bloom, actually/ And I'm pretty sure my other boyfriend will be okay with it."

Troy scoffed. "Hardly." Gabriella squealed as she was suddenly thrown back against the bed, Troy hovering over her as he tackled her sides with his fingers. She squirmed beneath him, breathless with laughter. "Tr-Troy!" she gasped, attempting to push his fingers away. "Troy... s-stop!" Figuring that she had had enough torture, Troy stopped tickling her. He pinned her arms down though and sat on her waist, also careful to avoid her stomach. Gabriella squirmed beneath him, the position bringing on slight discomfort. "Troy," she whined, drawing her legs up the best way that she could. "You weigh, like, three tons. Get off."

"You know, I'm getting sick of people calling me heavy. I am _not_ fat," Troy huffed, slipping off of her. Gabriella smiled and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed his neck. "Don't worry, you're not fat. You just have a lot of muscles, which I find very, _very _sexy." Her voice had dropped really low and Troy shivered. He resisted the strong, over-powering will to just pin her down, rip off her clothes and plunge into her. Muscles still a bit tense, Troy stood and walked over to a corner of his room. Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and sat up straight, also resisting an urge to pounce. God, were they that sex-crazy that they can hardly keep their hands off each other?

Troy returned back to the bed with two guitars. One was acoustic and the other was electric. Gabriella's eyes lit up with excitement, recalling back on when they got to know each other. He had mentioned that he was able to play guitar. "Ever heard of _Pachelbel's Canon_?" he asked, setting the acoustic down besides him and resting the electric on his lap. He reached down besides his bed to plug the electric into the amp. Gabriella nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I love it."

"Well..." Troy trailed off as he stood. It first started out slow and Gabriella was completely mesmerized by the sound. Then it faded into a hardcore, rock kind of tune, fast, but also still having that sweet, mesmerizing quality to it. His fingers were skilled as they plucked at the strings and switched from chord to chord.

The song took almost six minutes, but it was totally worth it. Gabriella's face broke out into a grin as she clapped her hands together and flew forward. "That was awesome," she breathed. "Can you show me another one?"

"Can I get a kiss?' he teased. Gabriella bit her bottom like shortly before leaning forward and pecking him sensually on the lips. Troy grinned and switched to his acoustic. "One more," he said and Gabriella nodded. She took her spot back on the bed and Troy joined her. "Don't mind my singing," he said, clearing his throat after. Gabriella tilted her head to the side slightly as he started playing the tune to _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz. He started to sing and again, Gabriella was captivate din the music in the making.

The way he looked at her while he sung it didn't make it just a song, but there was a strong meaning to it. Gabriella started to grin, overwhelmed and joyed that he was singing to her; about her. Unconsciously, she fell into the song with him. They weren't on perfect key, but in its on way, it sounded so magical and pure. "_But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours. Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>so please don't, please don't, please don't. There's no need to complicate 'cause our time is short. This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours." <em>

They sat in silence for a moment before Gabriella leaned forward, kissing him with all her might and love. Taken a back, Troy was frozen for a second before he recovered and wrapped an arm around her. It was a bit awkward with the guitar between them, but they managed it anyway.

Gabriella finally pulling back, a dazed, love-filled look on her face. "I love you," she whispered. Troy smirked. 'So I heard. I love you, too."

* * *

><p>So, I used all kinds of cheese in this chapter. Cheddar, Horseradish, Colby, Gorgonzola, Goat, Mozzarella, Monterrey Jack, and well...yeah. That's all the cheeses I know out of my mind. I'm not really a cheese fan, anyway. I really only like it in Mexican style food, pizza (sometimes), I sometimes eat string cheese I guess. Uh...lasagna...did I spell that right? I don't think I did...Anyway, I'm wandering off topic here. if you haven't read my new story Building Passion, it would mean the world to me if you go check it out. I mean, when sex isn't mentioned, no one likes it. I'm starting to think you people are really obsessed with sex.<p>

And some of you want it to be Troy's baby...well, I want to tell you whether or not it will be...but...no, no I won't. And, well, something happens along the line that might make you guys despise me, but it's the flow of the story. Jeez, i must have boosted your curiosity up a level.

Did anyone see Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale dancing...I wanna dance like that! Oh, and who read the Hunger Games? I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT BOOK! If it were legal, and if I were older, I'd marry that book. Or, maybe I'd marry Gale, Finnick or Peeta...anyway, seven more weeks until it comes out! And then there was another trailer, as well. I'm dying here...why can't March come faster?

Alright, anyway, this A/N was very, very pointless and stupid, so ignore it if you want. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, review please, blah, blah, blah...yada, yada, yada. That reminds me of that rock thingy ma bob from Chowder who always was like, "Rada, rada, rada..."...You know, I used to watch that show with my little cousin and I used to love it, but it's stupid. Just like a lot of shows on Cartoon Network. I mean, I have to endure it because my little brother is in love with that show where there's that dog thing...yeah, that thing. Whatever. And he likes Power Rangers. Is that even on Cartoon Network? I used to like it, I think. When I was like six or seven I'd watch episodes with my uncle. That was also when I liked wrestling, (you know, that fake WWE and RAW crap?) And when I loved to climb trees, let bugs crawl on me, play baseball...I was a total tomboy when I was younger. You do not want to know how much I've changed. I mean, now, I don't hate baseball, but I don't play it. Or watch any sports. I mean, I played soccer and watched A game, but that's it, I guess. Soccer is soooo boring when you watch it, did you know that? I just...I don't know. I have this disorder where it's impossible for me to sit through a sports game. So, that's why I play guitar, chess, go to an art club, play viola, work out around the community, and write. To get my mind off how I need to participate in a sport. I mean, I don't HAVE to, but shouldn't I? I mean, I jog with my dog and little brother, and SOMETIMES go to the gym when I'm bored, but that's it.

Well, jeez. I have tried to end my A/N ,but ended up writing more...shows how much I get off topic. So, again, this A/N was very stupid...blah, blah, blah...review please?

Alright.

I'm done.

OH! Who's going to see Journey2? Not only because of Vanessa Hudgens am Ii going, but because of Josh Hutcherson (A.K.A., Peeta from THE HUNGER GAMES!) I can't wait to see it. Both Hunger Games and Journey 2. Oh, and you know what SUCKS? I can't see New Years Eve, with Zac Efron and his glorious self until it comes out on DVD because I am broke. Absolutely broke. I don't get allowance for doing chores, I get a sticker and a pat on the back. But, I am hoping to see The Lucky One when it comes out. O...M...G! I can't wait to see it. Nicholas Sparks and Zac Efron are totally a good combination. Now all I need are Vampire Academy and House of Night movies. Then my life will be complete.

Alright, NOW I am done. I need to go to sleep. I have this huge, super duper, hard science project due on Friday that i should probably start now. So, BYE!

Thanks!-Brittany


	17. Problem Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Well, I only got seven reviews... ): I hate it when people say this, but can I at least get ten? You know what, never mind. Forget I even said that. Well, I could just take those words out, but...nah. Anyway, enjoy! And still, if you haven't read Building Passion go ahead now. If you want, that is. You don't have to, but it would be awesome if you did.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

**Problem Love**

"This one's pretty," Gabriella said, pointing to a dress. Taylor looked down at it and and scrunched her nose up in distaste. Today was strictly a no boy's allowed day. That left Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Katie, Rose and Sally to pick out wedding dresses for Taylor and Chad's wedding. Katie leaned over to see it as well and frowned. "Gabriella, that hardly goes past her thighs," she pointed out. Gabriella nodded. "I know. It's screaming to Chad to, like..." Gabriella paused, searching for the right word. "Ravish her, or something."

"Ravish?" Rose said.

"I am not wearing a slutty dress on my wedding day," Taylor decided. Gabriella rolled her eyes and Taylor flipped to the next page. "How about this one? It's cute."

All six pairs of eyes trained on the traditional white wedding dress. The top portion was a silken, clean white with rhinestones etched into it, creating a beautiful design. The bottom of the dress flared out with a material that looked much like tulle. So, overall, it was the basic, original wedding dress seen in most shows, which was very Taylor-like. The girls looked up atTaylor's growing smile. "So, that's your dress?" Sharpay asked, briefly taking another glance at the dress. "It's a bit original, don't you think?"

"Well," Taylor said, closing the book. "we've looked through three whole books today and I really like this one. I'm not saying that this is my dress, but I'll think about it."

"I think it's beautiful," Sally shared quietly. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well, of course_ you _would, wouldn't you? God, your hair is so bland, and all you wear are solid colors." Sally grimaced and adverted her gaze to the closed wedding magazine.

"Sharpay, do you have to be such a bitch?" Katie snapped. Sharpay raised her eyes to her and scoffed. "And do you have to be so ugly? I wasn't even talking to you."

"No, I guess not, but you've been nothing but mean to her since you've met her."

"I can be mean to whoever the fuck I wanna be mean to," she sneered. "Plus, I'm having a shitty day."

"Alright, I love you both, but this has to stop," Gabriella said, glaring at the both of them. They ignored her. "Well, you don't have to bring it out on her! She did nothing to you."

"I did nothing to you, but you're obviously talking." Sharpay smirked. "How's your daddy, by the way? I had a real good time with him last night." Besides her, Gabriella froze. Katie stood, towering over Sharpay for a second before Sharpay stood as well. "You know, it's people like you that make men think we're nothing but toys and that they can manipulate us whenever they please."

"And it's woman like you who make men what to fuck themselves," Sharpay sneered, pushing Katie gently as she stormed off. Katie whirled around, ready to pounce, but Gabriella held her back. "You're such a slut, Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned around, walking backwards. "And you're a bitch." She flicked up her middle finger, smirked, then turned around fully to leave. The five girls sat there, stunned a bit to silence. Finally, Taylor cleared her throat and lifted another magazine from the pile. "So, um, let's check in this one."

"Hold up, let me..." Gabriella stood and walked out the door as well, searching for Sharpay. Sharpay was a major bitch, and sometimes not a good friend, but she was obviously having a bad day. She found her sitting down against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest tightly. Gabriella sighed and slid down the wall next to her. They were silent for a moment before Gabriella said softly, "What happened?"

Sharpay clenched her jaw. "My...my mom has leukemia," she admitted painfully. Gabriella gasped, and looked at her, eyes wide. "She...what?"

"She had leukemia," Sharpay repeated. "They tried to keep it form me, but...I just saw some stuff, you know? She lost a lot of weight, she was almost always tired. Yesterday, I went to visit her and my dad. My dad left for a while to go pick up something from the store. I stayed with my mom and we caught up on some stuff because I hadn't seen her in a while. Anyway, she looked really, really sick. Like, her skin was so pale. She was sweating, her eyes wre drooping. Then she just...passed out. Right there, and I didn't know what to do." Gabriella swallowed and looked down at her entwined fingers. "I called my dad, and he rushed over. Then he explained everything to me. I was so mad. Why did they keep it from me? I'm a big girl. I could have taken it. Sure, I would have been heartbroken, but still...I just can't...I can't take it that my mom could die. And you know what else hurt? They told Ryan, when he's all the way in New York. They didn't tell me, but they told Ryan. So I left, got entirely wasted and now, today, I feel like complete and utter shit."

"Well, um..." Gabriella trailed off, and then cleared her throat. "Well, you know, I don't really know what to say...but, I guess...words fail most of us when someone we love is dying... but, uh, beyond hugs, words are all we have left." Gabriella pressed her lips together and stared up at Sharpay. She had a small smile on her face, and her eyes were glossy with tears. "Sometimes, things don't go the way we planned, but Shar, that doesn't mean you should go around insulting and yelling at people. I don't really get your pain, because this has never happened, but I'm here for you."

Sharpay took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Gabriella. I'm a total bitch, but you have a big enough heart to stay with me."

"Well, you are my best friend, and I love you. So of course."

"I love you, too." Sharpay rested her forehead against her knees. They sat there for a while until Gabriella heard the soft cries from Sharpay. She scooted closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Sharpay lifted her head a bit and rested it on Gabriella's shoulder. "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Just hope," Gabriella whispered.

"And...you know when I say those things about Katie's dad? I don't really have sex - "

"I know," Gabriella said. "Just...don't say that stuff anymore, okay?

The thing with Katie's dad was complicated. He was a pimp. He had sex with girls who were about twenty years younger than him, and it was all behind Katie's mother's back. His life was all about violence, sex, gangs and drug. That lead to a rival gang crashing into Katie's mother's car and killing her on impact. Katie was very sensitive with the subject, especially since Sharpay knew.

"Okay," Sharpay said silently.

* * *

><p>Gabriella opened the door to Tro -<em> their <em>- apartment. The lights were dim and the faint sound of...wait, what? Were those moans. Gabriella set her bag down and quickly walked to her and Troy's bedroom door. Her hand was trembling as she reached for the door. Maybe...maybe he was watching porn or something. He wasn't cheating, was he? No...no. He couldn't be. Plus, wasn't he supposed to be out with Chad, Gail and John?

Gabriella turned the door knob and opened it. She instantly regretted it when she saw her _grandmother_ practically naked as she laid in bed with a man. Before she could stop it, a scream ripped out of her throat. She yanked the door closed, and rubbed her eyes vigorously. She did _not _just see that! Oh, God, she was scarred. Her grandmother was having _sex_ with a man in _her _bed in _her_ apartment!

The door opened, snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts. The man was quickly shuffling into his boxers and other clothing while her grandmother stood there, looking frail and small in Gabriella's robe. She nearly groaned. "Oh, Gabriella, what are you doing here, _querido_?" she asked softly. Gabriella looked at her in disbelief. "It's my apartment, Grandma! What are you doing here, fuc - having sex with some guy in my bed? And then you're in my robe! I though it was Troy in there."

"Sharing is caring, Gabi," Vasilisa said, grinning. "Ricardo and I were just having some fun."

"Gabriella?" The two turned as the door opened. Wide eyed, Gabriella hurriedly pushed her grandma into the room and shut the door behind her. She turned around just as Troy came into the hallway, sweaty from probably playing basketball. He quirked an eyebrow at her nervous state. "Hey..." he said. Gabriella cleared her throat and stood up straight. "Uh, hey, baby. How was your day?"

"Good," he said. "But, um..." He shuffled a bit, looking rather uncomfortable. Gabriella stayed quiet, hoping he'd continue. "But, uh...why is there a bra on the couch?"

"Aw, fuck! Grandma!"

"We were very eager, honey," Vasilisa said. "And do _not _use that kind of crass language with me, young lady! I will wash your mouth out with a bar of soap."

"Vasilisa?" Troy said, his eyebrows creasing. Gabriella nodded wearily. "I walked in on her and some guy having...sex." She shuddered and shook her head. She then whispered, "Not something I'd like to see everyday."

"Gabi, honey, we're dressed."

Gabriella turned and opened the door. Ricardo and Vasilisa exited the room, Vasilisa still in Gabriella's robe and Ricardo now dressed. Gabriella tried not to stare in disgust. This guy had to be, like, forty, or something. Maybe even thirty. "_Abuileta_, what are you doing here?"

"That son of a bitch you call a father kicked me out," Vasilisa grumbled, walking past them with Ricardo in tow. Gabriella and Troy briefly shared a look before following after them. "Why?" Troy asked. Vasilisa sighed and picked up her bra. "I was having some good old fashion fun with Ricardo here, he saw us, then kicked us out. I am a grown adult! I can do whatever the hell I want to."

"You were doing it in their room, weren't you?"

"Rose's bed is very uncomfortable now," Vasilisa said, and she didn't deny the accusation.

"Grandma, as much as I love you..."

"You won't kick me out, will you?"

"There's only one room..."

"Good! You two can sleep on the couch and Ricardo and I will sleep on that incredibly comfy bed." Vasilisa grinned and stood. "Oh! What are we having for dinner? I'm starving."

Again, Gabriella and Troy share a look. Gabriella sighed and stood. "Uh, I'll cook some spaghetti, or something."

"Great," Vasilisa said.

"I'll come help you," Troy said firmly. Gabriella refrained from groaning and they walked into the kitchen. Troy closed the door behind them and glared at her. "Gabriella! She's cannot stay here. In _our_ bed!"

"She's my grandmother, Troy," Gabriella whispered. "I have to let her stay. She changed my diapers. Plus, I'll talk to my dad and arrange something. He knows that she can't stay here, especially while I'm pregnant."

Troy sighed. "I won't have any alone time with you."

"We'll get it," Gabriella assured him, rubbing his arm. "Even if it's at three in the morning in the bathroom."

Troy smirked and leaned down a bit. "You know, that's kind of kinky," he murmured. Then elaborated, "Having sex in the bathroom."

Gabriella giggled and lifted herself on her toes to kiss him. Troy's hands slipped under the small cami she was wearing and Gabriella squirmed a bit. His hand was about to inch up to her breast when someone cleared their throat. They broke apart, both breathless and flushed, then looked at the now open door. Vasilisa stood there, holding a pair of underwear in her hands. Gabriella squinted her eyes and recognized them as the vibrating panties Troy had got her. He must have sneaked them in there when they went to go get some more of her stuff. She looked down, mildly embarrassed as Troy chuckled softly. "Ricardo found these," Vasilisa said. "He wants me to wear them."

"Grandma!" Gabriella yelled, her head shooting up. "No! You are not using them."

"But they didn't have these fancy things when I was your age," Vasilisa said, sulking a bit.

"Grandma," Gabriella warned, then held out her hand. Vasilisa sighed and tossed the underwear to her granddaughter. She muttered under her breath as she exited the room.

"So, how was your day?" Troy asked, looking down at her and resting his forehead against hers. Gabriella faltered slightly, wondering if Troy knew about his aunt. "Uh...Troy...did you hear anything about your aunt? Sharpay's mom?"

He frowned. "No. Why?'

"She..." Gabriella swallowed. "She has leukemia."

Troy froze in her embrace, his frown deepening as the news sunk in. He shook his head, looking down at her with curiosity. "Wha...what?'

"She has leukemia," Gabriella echoed quietly. "Sharpay found out yesterday. She was absolutely devastated. And I feel so bad. Vivian is so nice. She doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah...she really doesn't," Troy agreed. "I can't believe this."

"You'll be okay, right?"

"Uh...yes." He froze, looking down. Then said softly, "No..." Gabriella grabbed his face between her hands and made him look at her. Just like Sharpay, his eyes were glossy with tears. Gabriella ran her thumbs over the wet droplets and sighed. She had never seen Troy cry and it just broke her heart seeing him do so now. "It'll be alright. She'll be alright."

"When I was in high school, my favorite teacher, Mr. Riggs, was diagnosed with leukemia," Troy said. "He died because of it. Just a few months after he was diagnosed. I don't...I don't want her to die, too, Gabriella."

"Sometimes, with a miracle, people will live through it," Gabriella said. "Like I said with Shar, we just have to hope, okay?"

"Where is she now?"

"The hospital. We'll visit her tomorrow. You, me and Shar."

He smiled sadly. "Alright. I'm going to call Shar. See if she's fine." He paused. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Troy pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before turning and walking out. Vasilisa took his place, coming in and standing enxt to Gabriella. _"¿Es usted mi amor está bien?_ Are you okay?"

"Yes," Gabriella said softly. "I'm alright. Just..."

"He's a really good boy," Vasilisa complimented. "Not like Chris at all. You keep him, alright?"

"I will."

Vasilisa grinned and placed a small hand on Gabriella's stomach. "This baby will be beautiful, you know that?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know. Actually, this is the shortest chapter I've ever made for the story...And sorry for any grammar mistakes as well. Review, please!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	18. Nervous Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - Two hundred! Wow, that's awesome (:

Okay, some are you probably are frustrated that I haven't updated yet. There's a perfectly good explanation for it. School is really heating up, huge, important tests are coming my way, and projects are getting slapped in my face. My schedule is hectic and I don't have a bunch of time to get chapters out. I hope you understand, and if you don't, well, I'm sorry. So, yeah. Again, sorry if your frustrated.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

**Nervous Love**

"Daddy, I love grandma to death, you know that, but she can't live here. Troy and I need our privacy," Gabriella said. It was nearly one in the fucking morning and the couch was extremely uncomfortable. The springs were hard and obvious and the mattress itself was firm. Plus, her grandma and Ricardo just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Troy had plugged in his iPod for both of them, but that hardly did anything. Gabriella was ready to march in that room and tell them to shut up. And now, she decided to annoy her father by calling him at this horrible hour. He hadn't picked up until after she called ten times.

"_Gabs_..." he grumbled.

"She's making us sleep on this couch! It's horrible. I'm pregnant, I need a big, comfy bed."

"_Send her to a hotel_," Greg said.

"You know I can't do that," Gabriella said. "She wants to spend time with family."

"_And you're the perfect family. Anyways, I told her she could go to Rose's or Drake's, but she said no. So, really, it's not my fault._"

"You kicked her out!"

"_Yeah, well..." _

"Daddy, please," Gabriella begged. She wished he could see her now because she was pulling off her pout, the one that he could never resist. Greg sighed on the other line. "Fine, fine. I'll come pick her up tomorrow."

"Thank you, daddy!" Gabriella exclaimed, sending Troy a look. He smirked and pulled her body closer to his. "Mhm,' Greg mumbled sleepily. "I'm going to sleep now. Love you, Gabi."

"Love you, too, papa." Gabriella hung the phone up and tossed it on the coffee table. She turned on her side and was met by Troy's smiling face. "Good?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "We'll have all the hot sex after she leaves."

Troy smirked. "You act like you can't last a night without sex."

"With you I can't," she whispered. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at him suggestively. "And, really...they're busy. We could...do our own thing."

"What if one of them comes out?" Troy asked. Gabriella ignored him. She pushed herself up into a sitting position before climbing onto him, straddling his waist. She pinned her arms one either side of his head and smirked down at him. "C'mon...be naughty, Troy."

Troy swallowed. "Actually, I'd rather see you be naughty."

She released his hands and leaned down a bit, their faces only inches apart. "I think I can arrange something." Then she fastened their lips together, letting her tongue dance across his while her fingers ghosted over the bulging muscles in his arms. She tugged on him a bit, and Troy took that as an order to sit up. He obliged, pulling her even closer to him as she started to grind her hips against his. They both moaned, the friction unbelievably pleasurable. "You know we have to do this fast, right?" Troy asked, already starting to rip the shirt from her body. Gabriella nodded and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. It fell off of her and Troy groaned. "Do you get sexier every time?" he husked, then flipped them over. Gabriella squealed, a bit dizzy and dazed at the sudden position change. "I could say the same for you," she whispered, running her fingers down his tight abdomen.

Troy fused their lips together, and this time, more than the last, it was filled with nothing but fiery, hot passion. "Mmm," Gabriella murmured into the kiss before pulling away. "We need to hurry, remember?" Troy nodded and pushed his boxers down while Gabriella did the same to her racy boy shorts. Troy was ready to bury himself into her, but paused briefly as images of a baby popped into his mind. He knew having sex wouldn't hurt the baby, rough or gentle, but he wanted to be gentle. "Actually," he said. "let's go slow, okay?"

"Whatever," Gabriella grumbled, leaning her hips so that her wet sex grazed against his straining member. "I just need you." Troy pressed another kiss to her lips before slowly melting into her. They both gasped, overwhelmed and joyed from the new sense of warmth filling both of them. "Oh, fuck," Troy groaned, detaching their lips and moving down to gently suck on her erect nipple. Gabriella squirmed a bit beneath him, feeling almost numb from what was happening. "Love you," she murmured, then started to rock her hips slowly with his. Troy straightened his back and grabbed her hips firmly in his hands. He wanted to do it. God, he loved it when she moved her hips, but he wanted to push her to the edge without any assistance from her. "No moving," he said and Gabriella stopped. He lifted her hips up some, angling them, and then grounded her hips against his while he still rocked into her slowly.

Troy's named breezed past her lips in a throaty moan at the new angle. It drove him in deeper, brushed their pelvises together and filled her with so much warmth. Unable to restrain himself, Troy's pace quickened. He started to slam into her, causing her body to slide forward and backwards a bit with each thrust. The couch was squeaking beneath them, and shouts, groans and moans were being produced. It was a no brainier that Vasilisa and Ricardo and maybe the whole floor could hear the two, but they were too far gone to notice.

Only did they jerk out of their world when there was a loud snap before the bed crumpled beneath them. Gabriella yelped while Troy grunted, from both the sex and the sudden collapse. Gabriella gasped, sitting up some and looking down at the bed.

They had broke it.

She should feel embarrassed, but no, she started to laugh. Crack up, actually. They both did, falling against each other as they laughed. It was funny. "Oh, my god," Gabriella gasped, clutching her side. "Did we...did we break the bed? Or, um, couch?"

Troy chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we did." Gabriella continued to laugh. Troy twitched in her and took a deep breath before forcefully rolling his hips forward against her pelvis. The laugh morphed into a loud moan at the sudden action and her toes curled. "Oh, fuck...Troy," Gabriella gasped, leaning her hips up to meet his thrusts. Troy grabbed each other her legs, pushing them up to her sides as he pushed into her. "Did...did I hurt you?"

Gabriella shook her head frantically. She tried to form words, but couldn't seem to with her trembling lips and the high elation running through her. Her back arced off the bed and she threaded her fingers through her hair. The familiar feeling of her orgasm made her shudder until it came crashing down on her. She pinched her eyes closed tightly, chanting Troy's name in breathy moans as she milked him. Troy came a second after she did, shooting his seed into her. Sweaty and weary, he collapsed down next to her, both gasping and trembling. It was extremely awkward since the bed was broken, but they managed somehow.

"Oh, God, that was horrible," Gabriella laughed after collecting herself. "I mean, not the sex. That was amazing, but...we just broke the bed."

"Well, this is cheap." He sat up. "Come on." They stood up, forced the bed back into the couch with many difficulties, then settled into the love seat. They hugged each other close and littered the floor with pillows just in case one of them fell. Troy made sure he was on the edge with Gabriella held close to him.

"Yeah, I can't wait until tomorrow," Gabriella whispered, closing her eyes. Troy stroked her hair gently and smiled. "Good night. Love you."

"Love you, too...comrade," Gabriella said.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the sound of sizzling bacon and smell of pancakes woke Troy. He groaned and shifted slightly. He was beyond sore. He'd rather sleep on a brick building than this stupid couch. God, six hundred dollars down the drain. Troy's eyes wandered down to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully, a smile on her lips. Slowly, Troy removed her arm from around him and rolled out of his position. He crashed to the floor and cursed silently. "Fucking hell," he muttered, rubbing his hip.<p>

"Troy, dear?" Vasilisa walked into the living room, still wearing Gabriella's robe. "Oh, good. You're awake." She smirked. "Have fun last night?"

Troy wanted to say, "Did you?" but knew that was beyond inappropriate. So instead he looked down and scrambled onto his feet. "And you guys broke the bed, too?" She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. Troy scratched the back of his neck and turned around. He crouched down besides Gabriella and stroked her stomach. "Brie?'

"Mmm..." She rolled over. Troy kissed her lips and waited a few seconds before Gabriella responded. She pulled back, her sleepy eyes fluttering open. "Comrade..." she murmured, sitting up. Troy smirked. "So, where did that come from, anyway?"

Gabriella shrugged and gave him a tired smile. "I don't know. It sounds sexy, don't you think?"

"Hmm..." He pressed a short kiss to her lips. "I guess."

"Would you rather prefer Troysie?" Gabriella asked. "Alyssa was calling you that the other day." She grinned. "It has a nice ring to it. Troysie."

"Comrade is fine," Troy decided, standing. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Vasilisa is making breakfast."

"Did she, by any chance, know what we were doing last night?"

"Plus the broken bed," Troy said. "Come on."

Inside of the kitchen, Vasilisa was flipping pancakes while Ricardo flipped through the pages of the newspaper. "Morning, grandma," Gabriella said softly. Vasilisa turned and grinned. "_Mi hija_, how are you? Guess who called me? Your father did. He was begging me to come home because he doesn't know how to garden, so, I have to leave. I'm sorry."

_So not complaining_, Gabriella mused lightly in her head. "No, it's alright," she said aloud. "Their house is much bigger anyway."

"Mhm. I'm making breakfast for you and then we'll be on our way." Gabriella tried not to smile.

* * *

><p>"No, you middle finger goes on the big <em>E<em> string," Troy said, once again, shifting Gabriella's fingers to the right string. She tried to keep her hands steady, but they were a bit shaky since her hands was so small and Troy's guitars were so big. For this one, she had to slant it a bit on her lap so she could see her fingers, the chords she was playing and the strings. "Like this?" Troy checked over her _G _chord again before grinning and nodding. "Yep, just like that." After work, instead of jumping each other like they always did, Gabriella wanted Troy to teach her how to play. Right now, they were learning how to play _Time of Your Life _by Greenday. It was a pretty basic song, great for beginners.

"This is horrible," Gabriella groaned, placing her fingers back when they slipped off. "Your guitar is too big."

"Or maybe you're too small."

"You want me to be - " A loud, deafening clap of thunder ceased their talking. Gabriella let out a yelp of surprise and looked over at Troy. "It's just thunder," he reassured her. "A storms supposed to be coming by."

"I hate thunder storms," Gabriella muttered, looking down at the guitar. Troy smiled a bit. "Let's call it quits, alright? I'll teach you tomorrow."

"But we just started ten minutes ago," Gabriella argued. Troy shrugged and took the guitar from her. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their room. Gabriella was about to protest again, but the sound of thunder had her shrieking and clutching fearfully to Troy. Troy couldn't help it. He laughed, causing Gabriella lift her head and glare at him. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"No, it's not. It's cute. I've never came across a twenty three year old that's afraid of thunder storms," he said, causing Gabriella to smack him. "You know, I can always still call off sex," she murmured. Troy smirked and shook his head. "You like it too much to do that." He laid her down on the bed and once she was comfortable, he got in himself. They turned so they'd face each other and Gabriella draped her leg across his the same time Troy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Shit," she cursed when lightening zoomed past the window and thunder sounded off.

"It won't hurt you," Troy promised. "Just do something else to get your mind off of it."

Gabriella looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and sitting up. She rested back against the head board and gestured for Troy to join her. Once he was up next to her, she reached for her laptop in the nightstand drawer and turned it on. "This is something I'd always do when I was younger," she informed her. Troy waited patiently as she turned on YouTube and typed in a song. Up came _Every time We Touch _by Cascada. Gabriella set it down after pressing play and stood, bringing Troy up. Another clap of thunder made her jump, but she took a deep breath and focused on Troy. "Dance with me?"

"This is hardly something to dance to," Troy murmured, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah it is."

"You are so childish," Troy said, shaking his head and laughing. Gabriella slapped his chest lightly, and then all playing was pushed aside when the song came on. Troy watched, kind of mesmerized as she started to sing.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive<em>." Troy smirked when the beat changed and Gabriella was dancing. Well, kind of. She was jumping and twirling as she sung with the music. Troy crossed his arms. When the beat became slow and soft again, Gabriella stopped and sung along with it. Instead of dancing alone this time, she grabbed his hand and they danced together.

While they danced, they tripped and hit the bed, causing the laptop to fall off and the music to cease. Gabriella giggled while Troy chuckled and pushed some hair from her face. "You're crazy."

"Took you long enough to notice," Gabriella murmured. Her arms wounded around his back as she stared adoringly up at him, then sung the first verse again. "_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me..._" She paused slightly to run her fingers along his stubby jaw."_I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive." _

Troy grinned and rolled off of her. He pulled her on top of him and taped his nose against her cheek. "I love you."

"Mhm." Gabriella folded her hands together and rested her chin on them. "Thank you."

Troy laughed. "Thank you? That's what you have to say?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

"No I love you back?"

"I think you already know I love you, comrade," she whispered.

"Do you want me to tickle you again?"

Gabriella grinned and shook her head. "Fine. I love you."

Troy narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No, no. I need something more." Gabriella giggled. She brought herself up onto a sitting position and stared down at him. "Alright. I love you, so, so much and you are the best god damned boyfriend ever. And right now, I want you to make love to me many, many times so I won't be able to walk straight for a week." Gabriella bent down on her elbows and looked at Troy's flustered face. "How was that?"

"Perfect," he said, before pulling her head all the way down and crushing their lips together.

* * *

><p>"Can you perform at the cafe?"<p>

Gabriella turned to Troy, startled a bit. After taking a relaxing shower together and getting ready for work, they were headed off to their jobs. "Huh?"

"Well, see, I kind of told Marilyn that you'd perform so more customers would come in."

"Troy, you can't just down that!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I am deathly afraid to stand up in front of people."

'Brie, come on," Troy pleaded. "I'll be there, Sally will be there, Marilyn will be there. Sharpay probably, too and anyone else that'll be able to make it. Just one night and if you don't like it, then I won't keep you there."

That feeling of insecurity came pouring down on her and she looked down at her fingers. "What if no one likes me?"

Troy chuckled. "Brie, you're amazing. Everyone will love you."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. I'll do it. Uh, when is it?"

"I told him it'd be today at your lunch break," Troy replied nervously. Gabriella groaned and refrained from hitting him. "You are so lucky that I love you."

"Yes I am."

He pulled up at the curb of People's Flower Shop and leaned over to kiss Gabriella. "I'll see you later?"

"I don't really think I have a choice, do I?" She smiled to show she was just teasing. "Love you."

"Love you, too." They shared one more kiss before Gabriella slipped out of the car and walked off to work. Troy got out as well and started walking to the cafe. When he entered, there were a few men hauling a stage to the center of the cafe. Tables were moved a bit to the side and a banner reading: **Special Guest Singer: Gabriella Montez. **"Big, isn't it?" Troy turned around at the familiar voice. Austin stood there, a camera settled around his neck as he smiled kind of awkwardly. "What?" Troy said. **  
><strong>

"Well, I mean, I didn't know she could sing. Can she?"

"Perfectly," Troy replied. "And why would you know? You've hardly seen to her. I mean, except for at the club when you were sticking your tongue down her throat."

Austin flinched. "Really, man, I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were that serious."

"Well, we are."

"Can we get together and hang out? To patch this up?"

Troy let out a sigh before nodding. "Fine."

Austin grinned. "Great. Tomorrow?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. See you, man." Austin nodded before turning and exiting the store.

When lunch rolled around, Gabriella walked in early. She was trembling a bit from nerves. She had never sung in front of a crowd before...

"Hey, Gabriella," Sally greeted, walking up next to her. Gabriella gave her a soft smile. "Hey. So, when do I start?"

"Five minutes. Are you ready?"

Gabriella let out a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." She looked around the cafe. "Where's Troy?"

"He's in the back," Sally said.

"Okay," Gabriella said. "I'll go up there." She walked off to the stage and sat down on it. A few people were already there, chatting and eating. It had to be probably thirty or forty people. Gabriella swallowed nervously and stood. She jumped off the stage and leaned against the wall, waiting.

It didn't take long. The lights gently dimmed and Mr. Mason stepped up onto the stage, smiling. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. For today, we have a special guest to sing a song for you tonight. Now, I myself haven't heard her sing, but form what I've been told, she is amazing." He adjusted the mic a bit. "So, welcome Miss Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella stepped up on the stage as the audience clapped. She gripped the mic and cleared her throat. The music to Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On _started to play and Gabriella took a deep, calming breath. She lifted her eyes and smiled softly when she saw Troy, Sharpay, Sally and Katie in the back.

"_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on_," she sung soflty. "_Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on_." She fell into the chorus then, swaying slightyly to the melody.

The song lasted for a few more moments, and when she was finished, some people stood to applaud and cheer. She grinned and said a small, "Thank you," before rushing off stage. Troy grasped her in his arms as she moved close to him and kissed her nose. "Good job, baby."

"Thanks. But if you ever make me do that again, I'll chop your dick off." Troy laughed and buried his nose into her hair.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope you still review. And I know this chapter is so cheesy and not the best, but I didn't want anyone waiting, so - just uploaded it.<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	19. Accidental Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N - I didn't get many reviews, but I guess it's okay...Like I told you guys, I know you might be mad that I'm not updating like, every other day anymore, but school is too important to make this my first priority.

Anyway, enjoy!

Oh, and my cousin has this story called Run, I think it's neat. I'm helping her out on it a bit, but she only has three reviews. I think it's a great idea, and it would mean a lot to her if you'd read it. Her user name is** Made To E.X.P.R.E.S.S**.

Okay, now, onto the chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

**Accidental Love**

"_Well, here we are in the drive-thru line, me and her. Cars in front of us, cars in back of us, all just waiting to order_," Gabriella sung. "_There's some idiot in a Volvo, with his lights on behind me. I scream out the window and say, 'Hey, what you tryna do, blind me?'_." Troy looked over at her and frowned.

"What the fuck are you singing?" he asked. Gabriella grinned. "_Trapped in the Drive-Thru _by Weird Al," she informed him. Troy smirked. "Yeah, he's not the only weird one."

"Hey! That song is boss," Gabriella insisted.

He smiled. "Yeah, sure. How's the baby?"

"Fine. I'm just a little over a month along, though." She frowned then. "Wow, has it been that long since...you know?"

"I can't believe this is happening," he said softly. "I mean...I want to have this baby, but I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Yeah, well, what about me?" Gabriella said, rubbing her stomach. "I'm twenty-three...I've only just got out of college. I work at a flower shop."

"I work at a coffee shop," Troy pointed out, sighing.

"Well, we'll be in this together, won't we?" Gabriella asked softly. "We'll be fine."

Troy nodded and grinned. "Yeah, we'll be fine." He leaned over to kiss her, but the doorbell rang. Troy groaned while Gabriella giggled and threw her head back against the couch. She watched as Troy stood and strode over to the door, pulling it open and grunting in distaste. He turned, made his way over to Gabriella, sat back down, then kissed her. Gabriella giggled again and pulled back. "Troy, you fucking scum! Is that how you treat your cousin?" a voice screeched. Sharpay marched into the apartment, her hands glued to her hips as she glared daggers at Troy. "I can't believe you grunted at me!"

"You are so melodramatic, Shar," Gabriella said, standing. She walked over to the blond and pulled her into a hug. "Hey. How's it going and what do you need?"

Sharpay pulled back and pouted. "Company. Everyone's busy tonight and I'm lonely."

"Don't you want to visit your mom?"

"I did earlier. She's been resting since like, four." Sharpay gnawed at her bottom lip. "Is it bad that I want to go party while my mom lay at home, sick?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. But, if you are going out to a party, I don't think I should go. A club isn't the most suitable place for a pregnant woman, now is it?"

Sharpay smiled. "I still can't believe your pregnant. If it's a girl, you're naming her Sharpay."

"Actually, oh cousin of mine," Troy said. "As much as we'd love to name our baby that, we won't."

Sharpay frowned. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because," Troy said. He stood and clapped his hands together. "So, why don't you scoot your Barbie ass out of - ow!" Troy suddenly exclaimed, rubbing his temple. His eyes lowered down to the white four-inch heels and he glared back up at a smug looking Sharpay. Besides her, Gabriella was laughing. "You threw a shoe at me!"

"You called me a Barbie," Sharpay said. "I look _way_ better, by the way."

"Babe, let it go," Gabriella said as Troy started to say something. "Shar, you can stay if you'd like. I was going to bake some chicken."

Sharpay nodded and placed her bag on the small table besides the door. "Fine with me."

"Not fine with me," Troy said. 'You're pregnant. You don't need to cook."

"What does being pregnant have to do with cooking?"

"What if you fall into the pan?" Troy said, as if the answer were obvious. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked off towards the kitchen. Troy followed after her and behind them, Sharpay called, "You guys better not be fucking on the counter again!"

"I could fall into the pan even if I wasn't pregnant," Gabriella pointed out. "Oh, wait. No I couldn't! God, Troy." Gabriella took a pan from the cabinet and behind her, Troy grinned. He walked up to her and poked her side. "Are your hormones kicking in?"

Gabriella turned and narrowed her eyes. "No, but I know who _I'm_ gonna kick."

"Sharpay?" Troy laughed at her sour face. "You know, I know a good stress reliever." He stepped up behind her, running his large hands against her bare arms. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat. His hands slithered against her skin, causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise and a shiver ripple through her. She hummed softly as Troy pressed his thumb gently against a muscle in her shoulder. "That feel good, baby?" he whispered by her ear. Gabriella nodded slightly and let him continue his massage. She moaned a bit too loudly when he kneaded at a particular by her neck. Her head lolled gently to the side as Troy whispered, "Shh. Don't want Sharpay to hear, do we?"

"This is kind of like déjà vu," Gabriella said softly, recalling back to that day that seemed forever ago. Troy smiled and ceased his actions. He instead dropped small, open-mouthed kisses against her soft skin. "What do you think the baby will look like?" he whispered. Gabriella shivered. "If it's a boy…I want…want, uh…" Gabriella swallowed. "I want him to have your eyes. Then…shit…" Troy nipped a bit at her neck, then pulled the skin between his lips. "Then I want him to have your hair, but with my color. Uh…if it's a girl, she should have your color hair, but in waves like mine. Then…blue or brown, either would be perfect."

"Any names?" Troy murmured.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"For a girl, I want Julie or Brooke. For a boy, Logan or Julian would be perfect."

"That's good," Gabriella whispered. Suddenly, she turned around, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. She pressed her lips gently against his, and hummed softly. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon became heated, causing both of them to grope and pull. Someone cleared their throat and the two separated, breathing deeply and hard. Sharpay grinned as she examined the two. "We're always in this position, aren't we?"

* * *

><p>Five months later and everything was going exceptionally good. The pregnancy was going great, Troy and Austin had their friendship rolling still, and Troyella was still lively.<p>

Gabriella sighed softly as she rubbed her growing baby bump and stared at it the mirror. It was amazing and weird at the same time. Gabriella had even taking into prenatal yoga. It was a relaxing exercise for pregnant women. She was on her way to one now. Troy had banned her from driving, so Sally would pick her up since he was at a job interview. He was looking into being a basketball coach for a high school not too far from the apartment. His income at the café wasn't nearly enough to provide for three people when the baby arrives.

Gabriella turned and started searching for something to wear.

"Gabs, you ready?" Sally asked from the living room. Gabriella groaned loudly as she shoved the pants off her legs. The button had popped―yet again. It was really frustrating, not having much control at how her body grew. She loved her baby, but the extra weight was not something she adored very much. Sally stood from the couch and entered Gabriella and Troy's room. "You okay?"

"I'm really fat," Gabriella complained, kicking the maternity pants. Sally grinned and walked to the closet. "Gabriella," she said, pushing clothes out of the way. She pulled out a pair of jeans a moment later and Gabriella frowned. "These fit perfectly."

"But they're ugly," she sulked. "I hate them."

"Honey, they're fine," Sally protested. "Now come on. Yoga starts at nine, it's eight thirty." Still fuming, Gabriella pulled the pants on her legs, and then pulled on a white T-shirt. She slipped her feet in the new Nike sneakers Troy had brought her and then they were on their way.

"I'm going to call Troy," Gabriella said, pulling her phone out. Sally nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. On the third ring, Troy picked up, his voice rushed. "Hey, babe. Is everything alright?"

"Uh-huh. Just getting to the school?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, don't be nervous. I don't want to hold you, so, I'll see you later?"

"See you later," he agreed. "I love you."

Gabriella grinned. "I love you, too." They both ended the call and Gabriella slipped her phone in her pocket. Besides her, Sally glanced her way. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. He just arrived. I hope he gets it, he's seriously in love with basketball." Gabriella grinned, thinking back on all the times Troy had played basketball. And even better, he'll be working with kids. They were teenagers and not small, but it's still kind of a big responsibility. Gabriella grinned, but then it soon dropped when she felt something. She blinked slowly, before looking down at her baby bump and resting a hand on it. She felt it again, and she felt something press lightly against her hand. A gasp slipped form her mouth as her eyes started to water. "Sally," she whispered. Sally looked at her for a brief second. "Yeah, hun?"

"The baby just kicked." A grin now graced her lips as she felt the baby kick again. Suddenly, the realization of having something, a living organism, inside of her body, tumbled down upon her. "Oh, God. This is so…wow."

"Take deep breaths, Gabs," Sally instructed, stopping at a red light and turning to look at Gabriella. She was grinning a bit. "Take a deep―"

"Sally!"

Her name had come from her throat a second too late.

A car darted towards them, hitting the side and shoving Sally's car towards a pole. The front made the hard material of the car crunch together. Inside, Sally was gasping, wheezing and crying. Her foot had gotten stuck when the car had been pushed into the pole and blood was seeping through the small crack, soaking her pants leg. Glass had been shattered as well, planting themselves in both of their skin. Gabriella's head was rested back against the seat, her breathing slow and her eyes half-closed. Sally sat up just a bit, ignoring the pain biting into her body, and examined her friend. She cried out in complete horror when she saw Gabriella's legs and pants and shirt coated with blood. It was mostly coming from the middle and Sally knew that it wasn't good.

"Gabriella," Sally whispered. Gabriella lolled her head to the side, and Sally's lips trembled when she saw a bump growing on the side of her head and her face scarred from the glass. Sally looked down at her ankle and winced. It was still trapped, and still bleeding. It was most likely broken, as well. Sally looked back at Gabriella and stroked her matted hair. "Are you alright?" she asked gently. Gabriella shook her head gently, her hand coming up to rest on her bump. She felt the blood wet her palm and she stared down, a cry ripping from her throat.

In the distance, police sirens were heard, but Gabriella's vision had become blurry and soon she was lying back against the seat, her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Bolton," Fred Williams said, holding his hand out to Troy. Troy grabbed it and shook. "Hello, Mr. Williams," he said. "It's nice to meet you." He sat down in his seat and Fred grinned.<p>

"Likewise. So, let's began. I'll start with an easy question. Tell me about yourself."

"Okay. Well, I'm twenty-six," he said. "I'll be turning twenty-seven this month on October eighteenth. I live in a small apartment with my girlfriend and unborn child." He smiled at the thought of Gabriella. "I love basketball. I went to school in California for four years. Um…is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Personality wise?" Fred said, looking down at a clipboard. Troy nodded. "Well, I mean, I guess I'm funny. I make jokes all the time, which I think will be great for kids. They'll want to learn, but have fun at the same time, which will make them want to come to school more. I'm laid-back. I's friendly."

"All great qualities, too," Fred said. "I think I'll like your, Mr. Bolton. How about your strengths and your weaknesses?"

"Strengths? Well, I'm good with kids. Seriously, my sister has ten of them, plus one on the way. I'm very athletic."

"I can see that. It says here that you played on your basketball team in college," Fred acknowledged. "You also tried out baseball."

Troy nodded. "My weakness is yelling, I guess. I don't really like to yell at kids, you know?"

"I get you," Fred said, writing something down. "Why do you want this job, Mr. Bolton?"

"Well…I love basketball," he said. "It's not just, oh, basketball is my favorite sport, and I love Rondo and the Celtics. But, I have a passion for it, you know? I have ever since I was a kid. And, I just want kids to love it as much as I do. Seriously. And I'll make sure I'll do my job right, Mr. Williams." Fred grinned as he looked down at his clipboard again. He really, truly did like Troy Bolton.

* * *

><p>Sally tugged gently on her leg and cried out in pain. Bystanders from the streets stopped to look as an ambulance, firefighters and police officers arrived at the scene. They rushed over to the other car and a few rushed over to Sally and Gabriella. "Please help us," she whispered, leaning her head back against the seat. Firefighters rushed over to Sally's side, prying the door open with a crow-bar. "Alright, hold still," he instructed. "Jeff, deactivate the air bag!"<p>

"She's pregnant," Sally said. "Get her out first. You need to help her first."

"Okay, got it," Jeff said, shutting the front of the car. He wiped his hands together and the other firefighter pressed a hole into the tires. "Alright, we have to cut her out," he said after peering into the car. "Her legs look stuck and so is does that door."

"We need to stabilize her neck and head before we do that," a firefighter said, and then called some paramedics over. He leaned his arm into the window and checked Gabriella's pulse. "Heart rate is slow."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jeff asked Sally. "Because we need you to do something in order to save your friend."

"I'm good," Sally said. "Tell me what to do."

"Place one hand on either side of her head," he said. "Then hold her neck steady. Sally carefully leaned over and ignored the pain. She did as she was told and made sure her breathing was even. She felt so cold and fragile under her hands. She felt as if she messed up once, she'd break her neck. "Okay," she breathed. "I got it."

"Okay, good. You're doing well. Keep her there."

Sally's fingers trembled. She blinked rapidly as Gabriella moaned softly. "Um, sir? She's awake. She's waking up."

"Sally?" Gabriella murmured.

"I'm here, Gabs. Don't move okay?"

"Oh, God," she moaned. "It hurts. It hurts so badly." She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed. "I think, I'm not sure, but I think my water broke. Or it was the blood. I don't know. But I don't think it's normal, it's too early."

"Oh, God," Sally said again, feeling ready to faint. "Alright. Everything will be fine. Breathe, okay? Just breathe. Guys!" Sally turned just as Jeff returned, holding something out to her.

"Put it on gently," he said.

"Okay, I got it," she whispered. She placed the small piece of plastic on Gabriella's neck, making sure her chin rested where it was supposed to. Gabriella clenched her jaw and cried out. "Sally…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It'll be good soon. It'll be alright."

"She's losing a lot of blood," Jeff said to one of the paramedics. The paramedic leaned down so his head was in the window and he winced. "Hold on tight, okay? Good job."

"She needs fluids," another paramedic said.

"Get me an IV kit." He turned back to Sally. "Check her pulse." Sally pressed two fingers to Gabriella's neck. A slow, steady beat drummed against her fingertips. She turned back to the man. "It's mild."

"Okay. Thanks," he said. "Now, I need you to do another job. One that you have to be careful with. But I'll instruct you through it. You'll have to place the IV in the biggest vein you see in her arm," he said. Sally turned and gently picked up Gabriella's arm. She searched for the largest vein and her face started to heat when she saw it. "Okay. I found it."

"Take the needle," he said, handing it over. "Slide it parallel in her arm―towards you." Sally, now breathing deeply and heart hammering, she carefully did as she was told. "When you see a flash of blood, you have it."

"I…I don't see it," Sally whispered after she pressed the needle into the vein.

"Push harder," he explained. "Don't be afraid."

Sally applied more pressure and breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw the blood flow. "I got it in. I have it in. Now what do I do?"

"Take the needle out," he said. "Leave the small green piece, though." He reached over with a small piece of tape. "Now put tape on it." He passed her the tubing next and Sally attached it almost smoothly. "Now squeeze the bag," he said. "You're doing really well."

"Well, I'm trying really hard, too," Sally muttered, giving the bag firm squeezes. Gabriella's eyes started to flutter again at around the sixth squeeze. Sally smiled gently. "Gabi. Everything will be okay."

"I need Troy," she whispered.

"Okay," Jeff said. 'Great job. But we'll have to take off the roof, alright? It'll be noisy, but you're not in any danger. Put this jacket over both of you, but be careful."

"Okay." Sally placed the bag in her mouth and grabbed the jacket. She draped it over Gabriella, then her, wincing as Gabriella cried out. "I think I'm having contractions," she gasped painfully. "Sally, it hurts."

"I know. I know. It'll be over soon."

The firefighters started tearing out what was left of the windows. Then they used the Jaws of Life to cut the roof off. Sally cringed at the loud noises and grasped Gabriella's hand. "You're doing great, Gabs. It's almost over."

"Thank you," she whispered, and then cried out again as another contraction hit. When they got the roof off, they then got to work prying Sally's feet out and Gabriella's legs. They were literally taking the car apart. "She's having contractions," Sally said. "She needs some meds or something. They're about four minutes apart."

"We don't carry those drugs, miss," one of the paramedics said.

"Sally," Gabriella gasped. "It hurts. I'm not ready. I'm not ready yet."

"Gabriella," Sally said calmly. "You have this. We have this. Just squeeze my hand and remember, take deep breaths. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Your foot," Gabriella whispered.

"I'm not the one in labor, Gabs," Sally said. "I'll be fine. They'll have you out in a second."

The firefighters moved the rest of the car off, and then busied themselves with placing Gabriella on a long-spine board and then Sally. Sally let out a sigh of relief as her foot broke loose. "Sally," Gabriella cried. "Wait. Please don't leave me."

"I'm over here, Gabs. Stay strong."

"You're doing great," Jeff said. "Okay, guys. One, two, three." The group of firefighters and paramedics lifted each board up. They placed Sally on one gurney, after taking the IV bag, and Gabriella on another. "The hard part is over," Sally whispered, watching in disdain as Gabriella cried out in pain yet again. Paramedics rushed to get her in the truck. "Okay, we need to hurry and get her to the hospital."

"Wait!" Sally said. "You need to call her boyfriend. Her phone is in her pocket. He should be on speed dial one."

"He is," Gabriella confirmed.

"I have it," one of the firefighters said.

They got them into the ambulance and Gabriella cried out again. "Ten minutes," the paramedic said. "We just need fifteen minutes."

"I can't…this baby wants to come out," Gabriella grinded out. "I can't…it hurts. God, it hurts!"

"Okay, Andy, get behind her," he instructed the other paramedic. Andy did as he was told after fixing Sally up. He stepped behind Gabriella, letting her lean back against him as the paramedic drew Gabriella's legs up. Sally reached out to grab Gabriella's hand and she squeezed hard. Sally chewed on her bottom lip. "Okay, push," he said. Gabriella did just that. She leaned forward a bit, eyes shut tightly as she pushed. "Keep going," Sally whispered. Gabriella cried out and shook her head, sweat collecting on her forehead. "It hurts."

"Gabriella, you need to push," he said. "You're doing great, okay?"

"It hurts too much."

"Gabs think about Troy," Sally said. "You guys waited six months―now's the time to let it show."

Gabriella took another breath then pushed, screaming as she did so. "Amazing, Gabriella," he said. "I can see the head. Just keep pushing. It'll be done soon." Sally stroked her light knuckles. "Okay. Deep breath. Now push. Keep on pushing." Gabriella leaned her head back against Andy and squeezed Sally's hand. Sally winced, but didn't say anything. She watched in anticipation as cries drifted around the small space. Gabriella then collapsed back on the gurney, gasping and crying softly. "You did it," Sally said. "Good job."

"And that's it. A baby boy," he said, grinning softly. He passed the squirming joy over to Gabriella and Gabriella looked down at her baby. More tears pressed her eyes and she sniffled. "He looks like a…Logan. Logan Jules Bolton." Sally grinned wildly and set her head back.

"Okay, Mr. Bolton. Let's move onto―"

Troy's cell phone broke Fred's voice. Troy's eyes widened as he took out his phone and Fred frowned. "It's…it's, uh, my girlfriend. Can I…?"

"Make it quick please," Fred said, sighing. Troy answered it. "Brie? I'm in an interview."

"Uh, hello?" Troy's eyebrows creased when he heard a man's voice. Why did he have his Brie's phone and why was he _with _her? "Hello? Who is this?"

"I'm Calvin Crooks. Your girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, just got into a car accident. She's been taken to the hospital and put into labor."

Troy stopped breathing. The phone dropped from his hand and Fred looked up, confused. "Mr. Bolton?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. I really am, but my girlfriend just got into a car accident. She's pregnant, six months, and is going into labor. I _need_ to get to her. I need to make sure her and my baby is fine." Troy felt his eyes water and before Fred said anything, he was standing. He didn't care if he lost this job, Gabriella and his baby was way more important. This is their lives. "Mr. Bolton, by all means, go," Fred said. "I will not stop you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He bent to pick up his phone before darting out of the office and towards the parking lot. He needed to get to the hospital quick.

* * *

><p>Troy burst in through the doors and ran to the receptionist. She looked up at him. "My girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, was in a car accident."<p>

"Gabriella Montez?" She checked her monitor and nodded. "Room 296, but she's resting."

"May I visit her? Please, I need to see if she's okay?"

She nodded. "Go on ahead."

Troy said a quick thank you then tore off towards the room. He stopped himself from barging in, but instead looked through the window. She was resting and was bandaged heavily. He took a deep breath, turned the knob, then entered and closed the door behind him. He sat down in a velvet chair and grabbed Gabriella's hand. He winced when he saw no baby bump. "Gabriella? I'm sorry for not being there. I wish I was, God, I do. And I hope you're okay because now that you're in my life, now that we have a baby, I'd die if I lose you. But I can't really die since I have to take care of our baby, but neither can you." Troy looked down. "Please wake up."

He heard a slight ruffle and looked up. He was met by Gabriella's warm eyes and sighed in relief. "Who said anything about dying?" she whispered hoarsely. Troy laughed and kissed her gently on the lips. Gabriella smiled softly as he pulled away. "Hi."

"Hey."

"So, you still want Logan, right? Because I said Logan Jules Bolton, but I don't―"

"Wait, wait, wait," Troy said. "So we're having a boy?"

Gabriella smiled. "Bouncing baby boy."

He grinned. "Logan Jules Bolton. Baby, you're genius. I love it."

"You came up with it."

"Most people would take credit, you know." His grin dropped a bit and he looked worried. "Logan's a preemie. He was born three months earlier."

'He'll have to stay a few weeks or so, but he'll most likely be fine." Gabriella let out a breath, her eyes watering. "We're really having a baby, aren't we? Is this really, really real? Or not?"

He grinned. "My vote is on real."

Gabriella laughed. It died down slowly and she looked down, wringing her hands together. "Troy…what if…it's not your baby?"

"Not my b―" He swallowed. "Well, then, I'd be okay with that. But we'd have to…tell him, won't we?"

"We don't have to."

"Good. I don't want to."

"I want it to be your baby. I don't want his baby," Gabriella whispered. Troy dropped a kiss to her forehead. "But we'll love Logan anyway."

* * *

><p>Okie dokie. That's chapter number 19! I was gonna split it into two, but decided against it. I hope you liked it. Because I have a feeling later on that you won't.<p>

He he.

Bet you're curious now, huh?

Again, sorry for updating late. But my teacher spit four projects at us after another and gives us about one to two weeks to do them. I'm working on my fourth now, which I hope will be the last one because I hate these projects.

OH, Ya! And **HUNGER GAMES** comes out in** NINE DAYS**! I'm going to an early showing at about nine thirty when itcomes out on the 23rd. I'm going with my class. I'm so excited! Like, seriously. I have like five T-shirts, ten posters and a few bookmarks. My mom even bought me a mockingjay pin and a bow. Though I won't do anything with the bow...I think I'd do horirble at archery. Haha, I'm such a dork...

Anyway...

Thanks!-Brittany


	20. Sorrowed Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – Thanks guys! Here's the chapter. It's a bit sad.

Chapter Twenty

**Sorrowed Love **

Life is something many people take for granted. Family is something many people take for granted. Most people don't look at what they have now, but later when what they had is gone.

* * *

><p>Logan Jules Bolton was a beautiful baby boy. Gabriella had seen him with her own eyes. His eyes were a soft baby blue color, his hair soft and light on top of his small head. She couldn't really tell if Logan was Troy's or not, but she didn't have long to wait. They went through a paternity test. She just had to hope that Logan was Troy's. How would that make him feel if Logan wasn't his? She'd love this baby, no matter what, but would she still feel even a bit different if it were Chris's?<p>

"_Chica_…" Gabriella groaned softly and covered her eyes with her hands. Sharpay entered the hospital room, grinning madly. "You look like you've just been through hell and back," she observed. Gabriella sta up some and glared. "I just had something pushed out my vagina, Shar," she said. "If that isn't hell, I don't know what is."

Sharpay settled a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just…I hope Logan is Troy's. I would never willingly give my baby up, but…I think I might feel differently if Chris is the father."

"Everything will be alright," Sharpay assured her softly. "Where's Sally?"

"Resting," Gabriella answered. "Troy went to go visit her. Well, I made him go. He wanted to stay here with me, but I knew he was worried about Sally, too. So I let him go."

"Are your parents coming?"

Gabriella glanced at the clock on the table besides the hospital bed. "They said they'd be here at around six. It's seven thirty." She sighed softly. "Maybe something came up?"

"Probably."

Just then, Gabriella's phone rang. Sharpay shared a look with her friends before bending and picking it up. Gabriella's mom's face was flashing on the screen. Sharpay answered it, pressing it to her ear. "Hello?" Gabriella watched Sharpay as she listened to her mom. Worry cam crumbling down on her when she saw Sharpay's expression change. First a frown, then a horrified gasp. Tears pricked her eyes and Gabriella knew something was wrong. "Yeah, she's right here," Sharpay said, her voice wavering. She then handed the phone over and Gabriella pressed the phone up to her ear. "Mami?" Maria hardly ever cried. She was a woman of strength, courage and valor. It broke Gabriella's heart to hear her mother crying on the other end, spluttering and spitting out incoherent words. Finally, after a few tries, Gabriella heard.

But she wished she hadn't.

* * *

><p>"Troy, I told you, it's not a big thing," Sally said. Troy shook his head. "Sals, you saved Gabriella's life. I'm going to do something for you…"<p>

"You don't have to do anything, Troy." Sally smiled gently at Troy's face, lost in thought. He suddenly sprung up, a brilliant smile gracing his lips. "I won't call you peanut anymore."

"Oh, what an honor," Sally said sarcastically. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

Troy held a hand up to his heart, mock pouting and hurt. "That hurt, Sals. Right here."

She patted his leg. "Good for you. But seriously, go to your girlfriend. I want to watch my SOAP's in peace." Troy snorted. He turned to look at the TV. A man was holding a gun up to a woman, yelling at her. "I thought Marilyn watched this stuff." He grinned down at Sally. "Alright. See you later. And when you get out, remember that I'll be the first to sign your cast." He looked at her leg. It was bandaged in a white cast, held in the air. "Bye, Troy." Troy sent her another cheeky grin before standing. He made his way down the hall and towards Gabriella's room. When he entered, he saw Sharpay in there, a worried look on her face as Gabriella sat on the bed, pale. Troy noticed the tension almost immediately and was by Gabriella's side in an instant. "Brie? Brie, baby, what's wrong?" When she didn't answer, he turned to Sharpay. "Shar? What happened?"

Sharpay looked down sadly, swallowing tightly. "Troy―"

Suddenly, the door came open. The three looked up as a doctor came in. "Miss Montez?"

"She's right here," Troy said, pointing to his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

The doctor swallowed, a solemn look crossing her face. "Miss Montez's son…"

"What happened to our baby?" Troy asked. The doctor looked up again, feeling horrible to have to give the news. "Sir, please sit down. This might be a shock to you. I don't want you to get―"

He cut her off. "What happened?"

She blinked a few times. "A lot of premature babies need excessive care and love. They're fragile, and…" She sighed. "Logan's lungs weren't formed enough. And he couldn't breathe. We tired the best that we can, but we were too late."

"You're lying," Troy whispered. She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss." Besides him, Sharpay let out a shocked sound. Troy felt his head get light, his heart hammer against his chest. He knew that being premature would probably affect Logan. But why now? Why when he didn't even get to know his son? Didn't even get to see him. As Troy dropped to his knees on the floor, Sharpay quickly went to his aid. She rubbed his back while her cried. Her cousin seldom cried. Seeing him this broken down, this horrible, it was a shock and grief for her. She looked back at Gabriella, but Gabriella didn't seem to have heard the news. Her friend, who just got into a terrible car crash and went through excruciating labor, has now lost two people. It was painful, even for her.

* * *

><p>This chapter seriously took me thirty minutes to write. I was watching Across the Universe, and started to cry. Then I wanted to make a sad chapter for this story. So, can you guess who has died? If you do, you get a preview of the next chapter.<p>

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted a cliffhanger. I wanted to leave you guys hanging. See if you guys are good guessers, if that is even a word. I think it is because Word isn't correcting me.

Okay.

I'll try to update tomorrow. If not, sometime next week. Hopefully.

**HUNGER GAMES!** Only a few more days. :D **Six days, three hours and fifteen minutes to be exact. **But who's counting? ;)

Thanks!-Brittany


	21. Deceased Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – Well, only one got who died correct. So go ahead and read on to find out. I'll give you a hint. I got the idea listening to Carrie Underwood's _Just A Dream. _Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Yeah…

Now onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

**Deceased Love**

There are good people and there are bad. In action flicks, almost all the time good people win against the bad. But actions flicks aren't real life, and sometimes bad conquers good. Sometimes bad kills good. Like how bad killed Nick Montez.

He was a solider, a brave one, and didn't deserve to die. When he had left, he had said, 'I'll see you in a few months'. He never came and that was because he had died. Maria was just about to leave her house to get to the hospital, but was stopped by two men dressed neatly in uniform. They handed over a letter, one which she read once, and then twice.

It was two in the morning. Troy was in Gabriella's room, looking at a ultra-sound picture. It was their first ultra-sound, only two months ago. Maria was sat on the bed, gripping her daughters hand as they cried. Rose was standing, leaning against the wall, tears in her eyes. LeAnne and Drake were locked tightly in a hug, her head resting on his chest and his shin resting against the top of her head. Greg sat on the other side of Gabriella, rubbing her arm. Vasilisa looked solemn, reading over the letter again and again. The room was completely quiet.

"When's his funeral?" Rose said finally, breaking the silence.

"Who's?" Drake asked. Along with Nick's passing, the Montez family was depressed over the news of Logan's death as well. Rose shrugged and frowned. "Both, I guess?"

"I'm not burying my baby," Gabriella said. Everyone turned to look at her. It was the first she had spoken since the news. Troy stood, making his way over to her. Maria moved to the end of the bed, watching as Troy got to his knees and grabbed her hands. "Gabriella―"

"No, Troy, I won't just stand back and watch them bury Logan," Gabriella whispered, her voice wavering as tears poured down her cheeks. Troy blinked, refusing to cry again. "Gabriella, he's gone. You have to face reality."

"He's…not gone," Gabriella said. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the pillows as a sob escaped her mouth. "This is all just a horrible dream."

"Who was the one who hit your car, anyway?" Vasilisa asked. Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Sally did," Troy said. "His name was Damian Brown. He just had a minor concussion."

"Lucky bastard," Gabriella spat out, hatred filling her voice. It was all his fault anyways.

The door then opened. All heads turned as a nurse came in, carrying a clipboard. She smiled softly at the bunch. "I'm sorry, guys. Visiting hours are over."

Maria leaned down to press a kiss to Gabriella's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Just stay strong, okay? Everything will be alright."

"That won't be the case this time, mom," Gabriella whispered. She hugged her mom, and then her dad, whispering 'I love you'. Drake, Rose, LeAnne, and Vasilisa and bent to give her a hug as well, and then they all left. Troy lay down next to Gabriella, pulling her close and kissing her gently on the mouth. "She's right."

"Our baby just died, Troy," Gabriella said, sniffing. "My brother just died. All in the same day, Troy. You tell me, how the hell is everything going to be alright?"

Troy was quiet. Gabriella blinked when she felt something wet against her cheek and sat up some to look at Troy. Silently, he was crying. Gabriella reached forward, wiping away the tears with the pad of her thumb. She swallowed tightly. She didn't like seeing him cry. She really didn't. "Maybe not now, but I guess this'll be fine soon. We'll get through it together."

Troy smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Gabs," Katie whispered, looking at her friend. It was five weeks after everything. Gabriella was able to get out now, although Sally had left four weeks before. The funeral would be tomorrow, now that Gabriella was out.

"I'm fine," Gabriella said and Katie sighed. "Kate, you act like I'll drive a knife through my stomach. Really, I'm fine. I'm coping really well."

"What about your relationship with Troy?" she asked. "How is it going?"

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "Not too good, I guess. It's like he's suffering more than me. He's pushing me away, Kate. I know he's sad over Logan dying, but he's the one who told me everything will be okay. How can it when he hardly talks to me?"

"See counseling," she suggested. "Don't let it get worse."

"We don't need counseling," Gabriella said. "We just…need to get away. Go on a vacation for a few days or so."

Katie nodded. "Alright. That's good."

"I can't believe I'll be saying goodbye to him tomorrow," Gabriella whispered. "All those years we've spent together…" She bowed her head gently and bit her bottom lip. Katie placed a hand on her back and gently started to rub. "It's okay. Come on." She stood and then grabbed Gabriella's hand, pulling her up, also being mindful of her cast. Gabriella wiped away a few tears before wobbling after Katie out of the small hospital room.

Everyone was in the waiting room. When Troy saw Gabriella, he tore off towards her, wrapping her in a hug. "Are you okay? About…?"

"Don't walk on egg shells around me," she said, pushing away. "I'm fine."

After a few tearful hugs, everyone left for home. With Troy and Gabriella, the ride was silent. Gabriella bit her lip, thinking about her comment on how Troy was distant. She turned to look over at him and decided to say something. "Troy?"

He looked over at her. "Hm?"

"You know…we can talk about anything, right?" She placed a hand on his thigh. Before, it would've been almost sexual, but it was a comforting touch. Troy sighed and looked down as he came to a stop at a red light. She could see the distraught look on his face and squeezed his thigh harder, as if motivating him. "Maria told me not to worry about it," he said softly, his voice cracking. "But I can't help but think…"

"Think what?" Gabriella pushed softly.

"Logan wasn't mine," he finally said, looking up. Gabriella tensed, her mind reeling as she thought back to that night. That night with Chris. "I can't help but think about what would happen if Logan was mine and he would've lived. I know I said I was scared, but a part of me was happy, too. A part of me was happy thinking that the baby you were carrying might've been mine, too."

"We can always try again…later," Gabriella offered thinly. Troy looked up at her. He looked ready to say something, but a horn blared, causing them to look up. The light was green. Troy pressed on the gas pedal. "Let's go somewhere," Gabriella said. "Like Hawaii. Or Miami. Or anywhere, I don't care. I just want it to be me and you. I just want us to forget about this for a while. To be happy for even just a day and let all of this go away."

Troy thought about it. "When do you think we should go?"

"Next week. No sooner, no later. Just me and you."

"Okay," Troy agreed. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>The last few hours blurred past her. Nick was…blown to pieces, so there was no body to show. But Gabriella was thankful. Her mind would've gone back all the fun times her and Nick had together upon seeing him. Then she would have cried and she had done enough of that. Troy and everyone else had said it was okay for her to cry, but she wanted to stay strong. She wanted to say strong when they talked about Nick and about Logan. Although, she was still thinking about how Logan wasn't Troy's. How he had been a bastard baby, a mistake, a rape baby. In a way, she was glad Logan hadn't made it, as horrible as it sounded. But she would've still had results and she didn't know if she'd love him like she was supposed to. It wouldn't be fair to him, for that and the knowledge that he was born because of a rape. Gabriella cringed as she thought about it.<p>

Troy must've thought it was a sigh of sadness, because he placed a hand on her forearm. She looked up at him and smiled softly, telling him that she was alright. In front of them, Maria nearly choked on her tears as the congregation sung and then handed her a folded up flag. She broke even more, leaning forward, grieving for her son. Greg wrapped a consoling arm around her feeble shoulders and Gabriella turned, burying her face in Troy's chest. She couldn't watch her mother break down anymore. She was so full of confidence, of bravery and it made her heart teeter with pain as she wept.

A cannon fired off and that was the end of it.

Everyone gathered at the Montez household after. Gabriella straightened out her knee-length black dress and walked up to her mother who was sitting outside, holding one of Nick's hats. Gabriella sat down next to her and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked. Maria sighed. "Ii want to say yes, but I can't. Nick…my baby, I always was against it, you know? I didn't want him to join. I didn't want him to get hurt. But he did, he did and I lost one of my babies."

"He was a good guy," Gabriella said softly.

"He was," Maria agreed. "So, Katie told me about your trip. Where are you and Troy going?"

"Don't know yet. Somewhere warm. Nice. To get away from everything."

"You should go visit Chris first," Maria said. "Just tell him about the baby."

Gabriella chewed her bottom lip. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Too short, I know! I'm sorry about the wait, but I got writers block. I don't know, I still love High School Musical, I seriously do, but it's been like four years since everyone was hyped up about it, a year since Vanessa and Zac broke up, I don't know, I'm kind of losing my muse. But don't worry, I will NOT quit. I still love them, I do. Except now I'm not the crazy fan girl I used to be.<p>

Anyway, THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE! I'd like you to vote, but you have to check out my upcoming stories to do so first. Alright, and the next chapter will be Gabriella and Troy visiting Chris in jail and part one of the vacation. Until next time…

Thanks!-Brittany


	22. Vacationed Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, but they're kind of dropping...perhaps a a few more?

I know I'm late, but a lot is going on. Hopefully I can get another chapter out this week since it's my Spring Break.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two<p>

** Vacation Love**

"We shouldn't do this," Troy said, his grip on the wheel tight. Gabriella sighed and sunk low in her seat. Truthfully, he didn't want to visit Chris either. Now that it was a week after the funeral, nearly two months since…Logan and Nick, it was time to pack the bags for Miami, the place where they'd be vacationing at and possibly visit Chris. Gabriella felt her insides squirm and she let out a shaky breath. 'You're right. He doesn't have to know. He wouldn't care anyway." She sat up and Troy reached across to her seta, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. "Let's just stop thinking about it."

"Let's talk about what we'll do," Troy compromised and Gabriella smiled. "At the hotel I ordered a couple's package. There are massages, the sauna and a chocolate hot tub thingy."

"Chocolate?" Gabriella repeated, a grin spreading her lips. "There's chocolate hot tubs?"

"Experts say that it's good for your skin," Troy said, chuckling softly. "Online the suite is amazing. There's a beach view and everything…"

Gabriella tilted her head back so it was resting against the seat, Troy's words becoming distant. She couldn't wait. There was still pain clawing at her heart from the loss of Logan and Nick, but it's been nearly two months. She'd have to let go and this is a perfect distraction. A slight smile made her lips curl as she took a glance at Troy who was still talking. "…I was thinking that maybe I could unwrap your bandages and give your leg a massage," he said.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"You sure?" Troy asked, looking at her leg briefly. The doctor had said another week or so before it was allowed to be removed. Gabriella nodded and patted her leg. "Mhm."

Troy smiled. "Good. I have something good for you."

* * *

><p>The hotel was amazing. The shell, the inner and the suite. Gabriella bit her lip as she looked around the living room. It was very modern with boxed couches, a large 52' plasma TV, shaggy carpeting and exotic paintings. An archway lead them into the kitchen, which was amazing beyond words. "This is just…wow," she whispered. She jumped slightly when Troy's arms wounded around her middle. He pulled her against his chest, his breath tickling her cheek. "And it's all ours for one whole week. No interruptions…just us." She sighed softly as he dropped a kiss on her earlobe. "We can do anything you want."<p>

"Anything?" Gabriella breathed, smiling. Troy nodded. "Doesn't this suite have a Jacuzzi or something?" she whispered and again, Troy nodded, smiling. "Let's get in."

"Are you positive?" he asked, pulling back. "Your cast."

"I told you in the car, I'll be fine. Now come on." She slipped her hand into his before pulling him forward and towards the bedroom. Along with the living room and kitchen, it was very modern. A honey glazed bed fluffed up with tons of pillows and large duets with a glass chandelier hanging above it. A flat screen was hung across the room with a beige couch in front of it. By the window there was a bronze bubble chair. The set of French doors lead to a balcony with an amazing view of the ocean. Gabriella looked up at Troy with a grin and then walked over to the bed, sitting down. Troy watched with a corner of his mouth tugged up as she started to slowly unravel the bandage. From the Miami and Albuquerque weather, you could clearly see that she had gotten a tan. Where her wrap used to be was now a faint shadow of white. Troy walked over to her and rubbed the spot. "Tell me now, are you sure―"

"Will you shut up?" Gabriella said, lying her palm over his mouth. "I told you, I'm fine. Get undressed."

"I just don't want you to be in pain." Gabriella couldn't help but grin. He was so cute when he was worried. "I'm fine, baby, seriously. See?" She slapped her leg hard and giggled. "I'm fine." Gabriella reached forward and slowly lifted his shirt. She let out a breath at his sculpted abs and her eyes met his. Then, slowly, they continued the process of undressing each other. When Troy had finished dragging Gabriella's underwear off of her, he picked her up and her legs went up around his waist on instinct. She held her hands together tightly as he carried her towards the bathroom. While he did, Gabriella slipped her hand between them, her fingers curling around his hard length and giving it a firm tug. Troy groaned lowly in her ear. "Babe…"

"I know," she whispered, kissing his neck. She swiped her thumb across his head, feeling the pre-cum slide through. She looked up and blinked as she took in the bathroom scenery. It was…breathtaking, literally. The walls and floors were shiny, the paint a sweet honey color. A few bronze and golden statues were off on the side along with a pedestal with outlandish smelling candles, flames flickering beautifully. But what really drew her attention in was the large golden shell bathtub in the middle. It was already made with bubbles and rose petals floating atop. Gabriella swallowed thickly and looked at Troy, her eyes wide. "You…planned all of this, didn't you?" When he nodded, she crushed her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and rolling her hips downwards into his erection. A low hum sounded in the back of her throat and she pulled back. "This is perfect…you're perfect." She rolled her hips again and Troy breathed deeply through his nose. "Make love to me?"

"You don't have to ask," he said. With slow strides, he walked over to the bathtub. Before they arrived, he had ordered for room service to draw a steaming bath for them, just in case. Carefully, he let Gabriella into the tub before he got in himself. Gabriella swung her leg over his thighs before hoisting herself up on his legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then leaned in to kiss him while rocking her lips slowly. Troy groaned and lead his fingertips over her flat stomach up to her breasts. He massaged the small mounds first and then flicked his fingers over the pebbled nipples. Gabriella moaned softly and pulled back. Her pace against his groin quickened and her thighs tightened. "Troy," she whispered.

Troy let his hand fall, gripping her thigh and then leaned up to push his mouth against her breast, taking her in, his tongue gyrating around her areola. Gabriella's back arched and she moaned again. Troy wiggled his hand between her thighs and pinched her clit. Her hips jerked and she rested her head against his. "Oh God," she gasped. Her eyes fluttered as he dipped a finger into her and then fused their lips together. After weeks and weeks of having no sexual contact, she was squirming with anticipation and need. "Troy…Troy," she whispered, her grip on his shoulders tightening as he slipped two more fingers into her. She whimpered, sexually frustrated and the ground her hips against his fingers. The water sloshed around them, climbing up over the side of the tub and falling to the floor. Suddenly, she felt herself tightening and her hips go into spasms that Troy tried to control, although had no luck. He pressed his thumb against her clit, probing and flicking it and Gabriella let out a shrieking moan.

As pleasure rippled through her, her back arched and she let out a few series of moans. Her finger snails raked down his arm, leaving behind red marks swelling against his skin. Troy groaned, both from the pain and Gabriella's hips jerking against his erection. Troy's fingers slammed into her harder, hitting the outer edge of her g-spot and Gabriella curled forward, and Troy's fingers finally pitched her over the top. The intensity of it all had her legs shaking and she tried to utter the word 'stop', because the feeling was all too overwhelming, but Troy was set on elongating her orgasm. He slipped a fourth finger in and bowed his fingers forward. "Mm, Troy," Gabriella gasped. "You…you have to stop. It's too…" Her voice trailed off into a pitched moan as another orgasm rocked her. Eyes wide, she stilled, flaccid and Troy removed his fingers. Gabriella blinked and grabbed his milked hand. She smiled at him softly before guiding his fingers into her mouth, seductively sucking up all of the juices. Troy threw his head back, groaning. "Brie…"

"Thank you," she whispered, dropping his hand and rubbing his tense muscles. "That was fucking amazing." She pressed her fingers into the tendons of his shoulders and Troy rolled them forward, sighing softly. She dropped her fingers and started to grab his erection, but Troy pushed her had away and shook his head. "I don't think that'll be a good idea," he said. "I won't be able to finish off."

"Alright," Gabriella said. Troy started lifting her hips, but Gabriella grabbed his wrist. "Wait…I want to see something." She pulled her leg up, wincing only a little, and then turned so her back was facing him. Troy blinked in confusion before he brought the pieces together. He smirked and hooked an arm around her middle, pulling her close. He dropped his hand into the water, pressing her palm against her mound and Gabriella moaned softly. His thumb slowly strokes her clit and Gabriella let out faint pants of breath, along with this whispers of his name. She reached her hand back to stoke his soft, slight stubble cheek and then pulled his head forward, forcing their lips to connect. And then, without warning, Troy stopped toying with her clit and grasped her thighs. He lifted her hips up, positioning her over him, and then slammed her back down. Gabriella let out a hollow moan and she looked down, watching as her sex swallowed him up. She rolled her hips forward and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Help me?" Gabriella asked in a timid pant. Troy nodded and grabbed her hips again. He slammed her hips down and then pushed them forward. Again, the water was sloshing around them, spilling out the side of the tub. "Shit…fuck, Brie," Troy grunted. Gabriella giggled and reached up, her hand squeezing her breast and thumb flicking over her breast. "Oh…God," she moaned, feeling a third orgasm tumble towards her. To stifle her cries of pleasure, she turned her head again and pressed a raging kiss against Troy's lips. Gabriella detached their lips and couldn't help contain the loud moan as she felt herself explode. Troy came a second after her, shooting his seed into her warm cavern. Gabriella sighed, her chest heaving as she tried to calm down.

"Amazing," Troy whispered, kissing her neck. Gabriella leaned back against him, her eyes closing blissfully. "Mhm," she agreed wearily. "Thank you."

"How's your leg?" He rubbed his hand over her stomach. Gabriella opened her eyes and sat up. "Good. So, when's the couple's package?"

Troy grinned. "I scheduled it for tomorrow. Excited?"

Gabriella smiled at him. "Ecstatic."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, mami, I'm fine," Gabriella said, leaning back against Troy's chest a s she watched RENT. "Alright. Okay. Yeah, I'll see you next week. Okay, by. I love you." Gabriella hung the phone up and sighed. "She's doing a bit better, but not the best."<p>

"Well, what about you?" Troy asked, running her fingers through her hair. Gabriella sighed softly. "I thought we were supposed to forget. For just this week."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." He looked at the TV screen. "So, what exactly is this movie about?" Gabriella gasped. She turned around in his lap, eyes widened in disbelief. "You've never seen RENT before? Not once?" He shook his head and Gabriella slipped off of him. He watched curiously as she stood and walked away, towards the living room. Troy waited a moment to see if she returned and when she didn't, he stood and followed after her. He entered just in time to see her close herself into the storage closet. Still confused, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Brie? What's wrong?"

"I'm not talking to you," came her muffled voice. Troy smirked. "Baby, you just did." Silence. "Baby?" When she still didn't answer him, he sighed. "Is it because I've never watched RENT? If it is, I'm sorry. I just never really liked musicals."

"You think that makes things better?" she questioned.

"Okay, fine. If you're mad at me, then I'm leaving." He turned and made his way to the door. He paused a second before pulling the door open and then closing it. Quickly and quietly, he walked over to the closet door and waited.

Gabriella opened the door. She looked out of it, blinked and then quickly walked out. "Troy?"

"Right here, baby," he said before grabbing her. He chuckled as she squealed in surprise. Troy turned them around so she was trapped up against the wall and then bound her wrists together with his hand, raising them above her head. "That was really mean, what you did."

"And this isn't?" she asked, trying to tug her wrists out of his grip. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Gabriella lifted her leg, wrapping it loosely around his leg. She giggled when Troy dropped his hands and wiggled his fingers against her midsection. She pushed his hands away, the laced her fingers through his and Troy raised their arms, pinning their hands on either side of her head. They detached their lips and both sighed in content. Gabriella bit her lip and smiled up at him. "I love you," she cooed quietly. Troy grinned. "I love you, too."

"Can we go to the beach?"

Troy poked her stomach. "What, so guys can see my hot girlfriend in a bikini?"

"Something along the lines of that," she joked and then giggled at his face. "You know I'm only for you. And I'm not going to be like that. I'll be glad that girls get to see how sexy you are because they'll see how lucky I am."

"Glad to see you like boosting my ego." He pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek and Gabriella shoved his head away, giggling. "Come on." He hooked his arm under her thigh and placed his other on her back and then picked her up. Gabriella wound her arms around his neck and let him carry her into their room. "I'm going to take you out tonight," he said, setting her down on the bed. "To a concert."

"To see who?" She watched him as he went to get a bathing suit for her out of their suitcases.

"Oh, just, you know, this group," he said. Then added nonchalantly, "One Direction." Gabriella nearly fell off the bed upon hearing this. She looked at his face for any sign of teasing, but found none. Slowly, a smile overcame her lips and she leapt up, squealing, letting her teenage girl self show. Troy chuckled at her reaction and then grunted as she flung herself on him. "Oh, my God! You're serious, aren't you?" Her obsession with One Direction had started a few months ago when she first heard their hit song _What Makes You Beautiful_. When Troy nodded, she peppered kisses on his face. "Thank you so much!" She giggled excitedly and Troy laughed. "Oh, God, I love you." It was slightly worse when she was younger and her parents announced that they bought her tickets to see a Jonas Brothers concert.

"And after, we're going to come back here and have dinner, with candles and champagne and everything."

Gabriella stopped jumping and looked at him, her eyes showing nothing but adoration and love. "You really did all of this for me, didn't you?"

"Just you," he confirmed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Gabriella closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She could faintly hear his heart drumming against his chest. "Thank you, really. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, let's go, I want to see you in this bikini I brought." He pulled back and held up an extremely skimpy two piece. Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "Okay, fine. But only because you're taking me to see One Direction."

* * *

><p>Yes, I do love One Direction. They're amazing especially Harry! Oh, my God, his hair. I love it. Anyway, I hope you review (:<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	23. Old Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – I mean, I tried to wait a few days for people to review, but not many people did. I know I sound like a troll and hypocrite (because I hate it when people do this) but can I at least get 8 to 10 reviews? If I reach 8 or 10 I'll update.

But, aside from that, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews seriously mean a whole lot to me. I'd like to respond to my reviews, and I try to do it as much as I can, but I hardly have time writing chapters, much less responses.

Another thing, I still have that poll. In my profile are my upcoming stories and the one with the most votes will be the one I write next. Spotlight and A Recipe for Love are already in the making because people voted.

Alright, I'm going now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three<p>

**Old Love **

Troy and Gabriella spent the whole evening at the beach until they broke back off to their hotel room to get ready for the concert. Although Troy was dreading it because One Direction seemed like shit to him, he was glad to see Gabriella hyped up and excited for it. She had even taken the liberty of grabbing one of her plain white T-shirts and drawing an almost perfect One Direction logo, and then made him do the same with one of his shirts.

"I look gay," Troy said, looking glumly at himself in the mirror. Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek. "Well, then you're one straight gay guy. Now come on, I don't want to be late."

"The concert starts in like two hours," Troy said. "Why do we need to go now?"

"Because it'll be really crowded," Gabriella said. "Now stop whining and hurry the fuck up!" She grabbed the keys off the small end table besides the bed, and then pulled Troy out the door. "So, where are we going anyway?" Gabriella asked, entwining their fingers together.

Troy smiled. "The Bank United Center."

"Oh, of course. That place is huge. Drake played there," Gabriella said, giggling. They exited the building and walked to his car. Troy opened the door for her, and Gabriella sent him a smile before slipping in. She pulled out her iPod and waited for Troy to get in and turn on the car before plugging it in the radio. _What Makes You Beautiful_ blasted through the stereos and Troy threw his head back, groaning. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"_If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh. That's what makes you beautiful_," Gabriella sung between small laughs.

"Why do you even like this band? They're all like fourteen, or something."

"No, they're older than that. Harry is eighteen, along with Niall and Liam and Zayn is nineteen and Louis is twenty."

Troy looked at her, shaking his head. "Do you stalk them? I don't even know how old my parents are, let alone complete strangers." Gabriella reached over, pinching his bicep.

"Shut up."

When they arrived, it was already crowded. The men making sure the parking was in order sent them to a parking spot far from the hotel. They climbed out of the car and Gabriella could hardly contain her excitement. Troy grabbed her and pulled her in front of him, his cheeks red. "Got a boner for One Direction?" she teased.

Troy looked down at her. "What the fuck? Of course not!"

"Don't yell at me, you're the one who said you were gay. It's okay, I respect your sexuality." She giggled.

"I said I _look_ gay, there's a difference," he said. "I don't want people to see me in it."

"Really?" Gabriella said, grinning slowly. She licked her lips and turned. "Hey, everyone! My boyfriend is wearing a One Direction shirt and absolutely _loves_―" Gabriella was silenced by Troy slapping a hand over her mouth and turned her around to face him. A few people looked over at the couple curiously. "Why would―" He yanked his hand back and wiped it on his jeans. "You licked me!"

Gabriella smirked. "That's what she said. Or, that's what _he_ said." Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Troy couldn't help but chuckle. He placed his hands on her cheeks, leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Gabriella's eyes closed and her arms went around his torso, pulling him close. "You mad at me?" Gabriella whispered after briefly pulling away.

"You're too cute to get mad at," he said, dropping his hands. "Come on."

"Oh, who would see the day?" Gabriella said. "You, actually hurrying _me _along to see One Direction?"

"I just want to get seated before it gets even more crowded," Troy defended and Gabriella giggled softly.

After passing over the tickets and getting through a throng of screaming teenage girls, Troy and Gabriella finally found their seats. Gabriella patted Troy's thigh and smiled at him. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He rolled his eyes and Gabriella laughed. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Slugs have four eyes."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling it onto his lap. "Rats and horses can't vomit."

Gabriella scrunched her nose up. "Seems reasonable. Starfish don't have brains."

Troy blinked slowly, and then laughed. "That explains why Patrick is so dumb, huh?"

Gabriella smiled. "Symbolism, I guess."

"A pound of houseflies contains more protein than a pound of beef," he said. Gabriella sighed. "Mr. Rogers was an ordained Presbyterian minister."

"Mr. Rogers was a good man," Troy said.

"Yeah. I watched Mr. Rogers Neighborhood all the time when I was little."

"A shrimp's hearts is in its head."

"Where's its brain?" Gabriella asked, giggling. "Did you know each year there are more than forty thousand toilet related injuries in the US?"

"No, I didn't, and I'm disturbed that you know." He was ready to say another thing when someone sat beside him. He looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Frankie?"

The person turned their head to look at him, their face hidden a bit by a baseball cap. Frankie gasped. "Troy? Bolton?"

"Yeah, man, it's me. What…what are you doing at a One Direction concert?" Gabriella leaned over a bit to see Frankie. He wore a long, baggy, button-up shirt, ripped jeans and converse sneakers. He was also really skinny for a guy… "Oh, Annie and a couple of her friends asked me to take her. But I should be asking you that, man. What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend is in love with them," he said, laughing. "Oh, yeah, Frankie, this is Gabriella. Brie, this is Frankie Montello." Troy turned and Gabriella stuck out her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Same here," Frankie said. "You must be a saint. Troy Bolton has always played the field." Gabriella laughed. It slowly eased as she noticed something. Frankie had breasts. They were small, and they definitely weren't pecks. She coughed awkwardly and looked at Troy. "So, uh, how do you two know each other?"

"We went to the same middle school and high school," Troy informed her. "In sixth grade, she was the new outcast and I was the friendly nice guy." Gabriella took notice in the _she_. Frankie had a boy name, sounded a bit like a boy and wore clothes a boy would usually get caught in. The lights dying and the loud cheers broke them from their conversation. Gabriella turned, grabbing Troy's hand and sending him an excited smile.

* * *

><p>At the end of the concert, Troy was officially deaf from all of the screaming fans, including some guys and very old looking women, and Gabriella was more than thankful towards him. They had been sitting in the front, besides the thick walkway into the crowd and Harry and Liam had both slapped her hand, Niall had smiled and pointed towards her as he sung <em>What Makes You Beautiful<em>, and although she hadn't encountered Zayn and Louis in anyway, she was still overwhelmed and struck with happiness.

"Annie, don't get too far," Frankie said. Annie nodded and scurried off with her friends, towards Frankie's car. Frankie turned to Troy and smiled. "So, where do you live? We can meet up someday, I hope?"

"Actually, I, uh…me and Gabriella are just visiting. We're on vacation. We're living in Albuquerque."

"Oh," Frankie said, looking a bit dejected. "Well, how long are you guys staying?"

"Just a few more days," Troy said.

"Great! How about we meet up tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Troy said, not really wanting to say no. But the couple's package and a day in with Gabriella popped up in his mind. Really, he wanted to stay in everyday with Gabriella, but how could he turn down Frankie? "Well, I'm doing something tomorrow. But I'm sure I can cram us meeting together somewhere in there. How about seven or eight? We can just hang out."

"That sounds awesome!" Frankie exclaimed and Gabriella looked at Troy, eyebrows rising. She didn't mind Frankie, but this was supposed to be _their_ vacation. When they get back, everything will be gloomy. They'll probably talk about Logan. She wanted as much alone time with Troy as she'll get. "Here, here's my number," Frankie said. She pulled out her cell phone and Troy pulled out his. They swapped numbers and Frankie smiled. "Great I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright. Bye, Frankie."

"Bye!" She turned around, off towards her sister and friends. Troy turned around to Gabriella, taking her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure," she said softly. She turned and walked forward, letting go of his hand as she did. She was being a troll, she knew, but she didn't really like the idea of sharing Troy with another girl.

Troy unlocked the door and Gabriella got in. Once Troy entered, instead of turning on the car, he looked over at Gabriella. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He narrowed his eyes and Gabriela smiled, grabbing his hand. "Seriously, I'm fine. Thank you for bringing me here. I had fun."

"You better have. I spent fucking sixty bucks on a stupid CD, book, shirt and poster."

Gabriella grinned, and then leaned over to kiss him chastely on the lips. "I know. And thank you." Her other hand reached over, rubbing his chest softly. She said lowly, "I'll be sure to repay you when we get back to the hotel." That sentence had him convinced enough. He smirked and then waited a moment before pulling out of the parking lot and back towards the hotel. Gabriella sighed and leaned back, her eyes closing. She wasn't sleepy; she was just trying to relax her mind. It was bouncing around with Frankie and Troy. She knew Troy wouldn't cheat, but Frankie seemed, well, kind of in love with him, or something along the lines of that. She didn't exactly like it.

"So, I didn't know Frankie was a girl's name," Gabriella said, opening her eyes. Troy smiled. "It's a nickname. For Francesca, but she doesn't like that name. So everyone calls her Frankie. And she's a bit of a tom boy, so I guess the name fits. She's always been one of the boys, you know?"

"She's a lezzy?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head. "No. She's had a few boyfriends when we went to school together. She even, once, ahd a crush on me when we were juniors."

"Crush?" Gabriella repeated wearily.

"Yeah. But don't worry, Brie, she's over it now."

Gabriella cleared her throat. "How do you know that she is?"

"She said so senior year, when we were graduating. Things between us had become tense and she said that, plus she was dating another guy. We kept in touch until my sophomore year in college. She changed her number."

"Oh," Gabriella said.

Troy sighed. "Gabriela, please, trust me. What Frankie and I have is nothing. I promise you."

"Okay, Troy. I believe you. I do."

Gabriella turned on the radio and sat back. She bit her lip and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her text messages. Sharpay had messaged her twice asking how it was going. Katie messaged her once to say hi. Sally texted her to announce that she had a boyfriend. Gabriella raised an eyebrow and texted Sally back.

_Hey, so who's the lucky guy? _

She turned her phone off and put it back in her pocket. "Who are you texting?" Troy asked. Gabriella grinned. "Sally. She's got herself a boyfriend."

"Aw, really? Finally. Who is he?"

"Don't know. I just texted her."

They chatted lightly for the next half hour and then Troy pulled up into the hotel. He got out and then helped Gabriella out before they walked back to their room. Their teenage selves kicked in as soon as they entered the elevator. Troy had Gabriella pinned to the wall, his mouth pushed against hers as his hand wandered up her shirt. He picked his leg up, tucking it between hers and pressing against her mound. Gabriella moaned into his mouth and pulled his shirt. There was a ding and the two reluctantly pulled away to depart.

Troy pulled them down the hall and towards the room. He pulled Gabriella in after opening it and Gabriella giggled as he immediately had her locked in his arms, lips connected to her mouth. "Bedroom, Troy," she said, pulling on his locks of hair lightly. He picked her up and Gabriella's legs, one instinct, wrapped around his waist. He carried her into their room and laid her down. Instantly, he tugged her shirt up and over her head, throwing it across the room somewhere. He stared down at her, both love and lust in his gaze. His rough, calloused hands from playing the guitar, skimmed over her ribs and stomach and Gabriella whimpered softly. She reached forward and pulled his shirt off as well. Although sexual contact was still new, only having had sex once since an over a month break, undressing was still easy for the two. In a minute, Troy had Gabriella's pants off and she had his pants off as well. Her feet were ready to push his boxers away and have him released when a phone rung. It was Troy's.

"No," Gabriella gasped. "Please. Don't answer it. I need this."

"Alright, I won't," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and pushed her lips against his again. She reached into his boxers, wrapping her fingers around him and slowly applying a smooth pumping motion. Troy moaned into her mouth, muttering a small "fuck" as well. Gabriella grinned against his lips and pulled away, latching her mouth against his neck instead. He wasn't the only one who could give hickeys. "Shit…Brie," he panted. "That feels so fucking good."

"Yeah?" she whispered, blowing lightly on his skin. She smiled when the phone stopped ringing. It was a bit distracting. Troy started to reach for her underwear, ready to pull it to the side and slide his fingers in, but the phone interrupted again. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and leaned her forehead against his collar bone. "Brie," Troy said.

"Get it, it must be important," she said softly, moving away. Troy let out a breath when she let him go and turned to pick his jeans up. He took his phone out and answered. "Talk to me."

Gabriella stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door, but left it open a crack to hear Troy. While she waited, she started to brush her hair. It was a tangled mess.

"Hey, Frankie," Troy said and Gabriella sighed. "No, no, it's alright. The bar? Yeah, sure."

Gabriella placed the brush down and walked back into the room, her chest bare. Troy sent her a smirk and Gabriella smiled seductively back at him.

Then an idea formed in her mind.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and Troy sent her a confused look. Her smile only widened and she pulled him out of the opening of his boxers. Troy's eyes widened as he stopped talking, swallowing nervously, and his Adam's apple jiggling. "…hm? Oh, eh…um, yeah. I'm fine." He closed his eyes in pleasure as Gabriella took him into her mouth, her cheeks arching as she bobbed her head up and down, taking him half-way. Whatever she couldn't do, she'd pump at with her tight fist. "Shit…" Troy murmured. "Huh? No, I, uh, was cutting some bananas and accidentally chipped my finger…ah; fuck…there I go again." He laughed nervously and Gabriella giggled. The vibrations had his hips jerk forward. Gabriella placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing it softly. She lifted her head away from him, looking up at him with a spark in her eye. "Careful there, big boy." Then she leaned down to take him in again.

"_Do you want me to call back, Troy?"_ Frankie asked. "_Oh, wait, um, is that Gabriella_?" Suddenly, things started to click. "_Oh…_oh_, I get it. I did interrupt. Dude, I'm sorry. I'll call back._"

"N-no, Fran―" Troy gasped as Gabriella applied more pressure with his fist against him, her hand moving faster as well. "Actually, yeah, that would be, uh, great. I―okay? I'm sorry, bye, Frankie."

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, bye."

Toy hung the phone up and then threw himself backwards onto the mattress. Gabriella tried not to smile. "You're so…fuck…so fucking evil," he groaned. "Shit…Brie…I…" His hips started to roll forward and Gabriella pressed her palm harder against his thigh, trying to keep him still. Troy let out a loud curse and he pulled is leg up as he shot his load into Gabriella's mouth. She swallowed the thick, sticky substance and then pulled back. She licked her lips as Troy sat up. "Good?" She asked, coming up onto the bed on all fours. Troy grabbed her arms, pulling her tightly against him. "You're a naughty girl, Montez. What you did was not only dirty, but very, _very_ mean."

She leaned forward a bit. "You'll get over it. Plus, I'm too cute to be mad at." Troy smirked and caught her lips with his. He rolled them over so he was on top and Gabriella giggled, her back arching off the bed.

* * *

><p>So, there's the chapter. For chapter twenty four, please eight or more reviews! It'll make me smile!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	24. Relaxed Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – YAY! I got 18 reviews. You guys are awesome. As promised, here's the next chapter. I would have gotten it out sooner, but I've had to watch my little brother all day.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four<p>

**Relaxed Love **

Troy's cell phone ringing woke Gabriella. She groaned softly and turned, throwing her arm over her eyes to shield the dappled sunlight crept into the room, effectively blinding her. She reached over with her other hand, expecting to find Troy, but instead found a faint indent in the sheets and warm air. Her arm fell and she propped herself up on her elbows, staring bewilderedly around the room, but not seeing her boyfriend. "Troy?" she called out, standing. When he didn't answer, she let out a loud sigh and extended her arm out, swiping his phone off the bedside table, but by the time she had it, the ringing stopped. She looked down at it, narrowing her eyes at the title: One Missed Call from Frankie. Why was she calling so early?

Gabriella sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them of sleepiness. She stood and walked out, checking each room to see if Troy was here. He wasn't. But where would he go without his phone?

She got her answer when the front door opened. Troy came through, grinning. "Hey, babe. Finally up?"

She held up his phone, waving it a bit. "Where were you without your phone?"

"In the lobby. We've got our couple's package to go to. Get dressed and we'll head out." He walked over to her, grabbing his phone and stuffing it in his pocket. Gabriella pouted. "How come you didn't wake me?"

"You're cute when you sleep," he supplied, turning her around and leading her towards the bedroom. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm cute all the time, aren't I?"

"Not _all_ the time…" he joked and Gabriella pinched him.

"Why is the package so early?"

"Brie, it's one in the afternoon," Troy said, pointing to the alarm clock on the table.

"I slept that long?" She raised her eyebrows incredulously.

He smirked. "We were up all night."

"Stop talking," Gabriella demanded, taking a white folded up towel off of the dresser. Troy smiled after her as she walked into the bathroom. She was so cute. He turned around and sat down on the bed, turning his phone on and looking through any missed calls. Frankie had called him, which is probably why Gabriella woke up. He dialed in Frankie's number and pressed the phone against his ear, waiting for her to answer.

"_Troy_?"

"Yeah. Hey, Frankie. Sorry I missed your call, I was doing something."

"_Ah, I see_," she said, coughing. Troy laughed. "No, man, not that. And, uh, sorry about yesterday…"

"_No, I get it. And it's cool, you guys are on vacation. I shouldn't have called so early after just seeing you. But anyway, I called to see if maybe we can meet earlier than planned? Annie's got the musical she's in and I forgot. Maybe in a few hours? Two or three?" _

Troy sighed softly and closed his eyes. Gabriella would _not_ like this. "Yeah, Frankie, we can do that."

"_Awesome. I can come to your place and we can have some beers or something_."

"Alright. I'll text you the hotel I'm staying at and what room."

"_Okay. Bye, man. See you_."

"Bye." Troy hung the phone up and tossed it to the end of the bed. He flopped backwards onto his back and laid his hands against his face. "Fuck," he muttered. He waited five more minutes before Gabriella exited the bathroom, only clad in a towel. She smiled at her boyfriend and walked to the dresser. "Are you okay?"

"You hate me," he mumbled. Gabriella turned around. "Why?"

"I'm hanging out with Frankie after our couple's package," he said lowly. Gabriella's eyebrows pushed together. "What? Why?"

"She asked and I couldn't say no."

"Why not? This is supposed to be _our_ vacation, Troy. Just us because when we get back home…everything will be different," she said.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But you know I haven't seen Frankie in years. I want to catch up, see what's happening. Come on, Gabriella. Just for today. Plus, we'll have this week to be together. Just us." His eyes were pleading. Gabriella couldn't say no. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, whatever. It's not like I can't stop you. And you're right; we'll have all this week." She grabbed undergarment and a shirt and pair of pants out of the suitcase on the dresser and started to slowly dress.

Troy stood and walked behind her as she did so. His hands found her hips, fingers splaying across the smooth skin. Gabriella twisted her neck to see him. "I'll make it up to you," he said. Gabriella grinned and kissed him softly. "Good. Now let me go, I want to hurry." She pushed his hands away and pulled on the rest of her clothes. Troy laughed.

* * *

><p>The first part of the package was the chocolate hot tub. Two women sent them into a room with dark brown robes on. When they entered, Gabriella couldn't help but gasp. The room was brown; the wallpaper being exquisite and complex. The floor was brown as well, and although Gabriella hated that color, the softness and fullness of it gave it a certain charm that she liked. In the middle of the room stood the golden hot tub, chocolate lying creamy and soft in it, bubbles pushed off to the side. In an icy bucket lie two large bottles of Dom Perignon champagne, two large wine glasses and a heart shape chocolate bar, freshly picked grapes and chocolate strawberries wrapped in velvet. Flower petals covered the ground. Gabriella turned to Troy, smiling widely and he returned his own. "This is amazing."<p>

"Yup. And all ours for forty five minutes. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bath. They untied their robes and hung them on a rack before sinking into the chocolate. Gabriella moaned softly as it hugged her skin. "It feels so good."

"Who would've known?" Troy asked with a smile. He beckoned her to come here and Gabriella did, sliding between his legs and resting her head back against his chest. She grabbed a strawberry, turned, and held it up to his lips. Troy opened his mouth and bit part of it. Gabriella grinned and ate the rest. "I wouldn't mind just being in here every minute of every day."

Troy trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck, jaw and shoulder. "You deserve to be kissed every minute of every day."

"You're so corny," she whispered, leaning her head back.

"You love me for it."

She nodded faintly, barely. "Yes. I do." She let out a shaky breath. "You can't breathe and swallow at the same time."

"Really?" Troy took in a deep breath, paused and Gabriella watched with amusement as he visibly smiled. He did this act again five more times and then shook his head, chuckling. "You're very interesting, Gabriella."

"Thank you." She shifted to the other side of the hot tub, grabbing the grapes as she went. A soft moan breezed past her lips as one of the jets pushed at her skin. "Let's play a game," she suggested, grinning widely. Troy smirked. "I don't think they'll be too happy if we do anything in here," Troy stated. Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "No, not that. I'll throw a grape and you catch them in your mouths."

"Oh, yeah. I set a record for this once," He joked, getting into position.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm sure you did." She plucked a grape out of the small woven basket and held it up. A second passed before she gave her wrist a little flick, sending the grape flying. Troy moved forward just a bit and caught the grape. Gabriella's smiled widened. "Alright. Let's see if you can do two." She scooped up the grapes and this time threw underhand. Even then Troy caught them. Gabriella grabbed three this time and Troy still caught them. He laughed at her defeated face. "Told you I broke a record. I'm good at this, sweetheart. Let's see if you are." Gabriella rolled her eyes and handed the basket over. She squirmed back into her spot and waited.

"Ready?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded her sanction and Troy grabbed four grapes. He darted them at her forehead and Gabriella gasped. "You jerk!" Because the grapes and strawberries were on his side and she had nothing to throw, she settled for a pool of chocolate cupped in her hands. She flung it, commendably splattering Troy's face. She laughed, placing her hand over her mouth. "Troy, I think you've got something on your face."

Troy tried to wipe the chocolate off his face. He gave up after a minute and swam over to Gabriella, placing his hands on the rim of the tub besides her, caging her in. He leaned his head forward, making their noses brush together. "That wasn't very nice, was it?" he whispered. Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip, trying to hold back a grin. "Neither was darting grapes at my forehead, asshole." She coiled her arms around him, splaying her hands against his lower back.

"Well, I think you need to be punished," he said. He let go of the rim of the tub and towards her skin. His hand slithered down her body, towards her center. Gabriella's breath caught and her eyes fell closed. "Troy…we can't do this here. Remember?"

"I don't remember anything," he whispered in her ear, pulling her lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. The staff had requested that they refrained from any sexual activity inside of the chocolate tub. Gabriella attempted to stop him, but failed greatly. Her back arched as he slipped a finger into her, gently pulling out and in at an incredibly slow and painful pace. "Like that, baby?" he asked. She nodded and opened her eyes, staring at him with complete adoration and love. "I love you," she breathed softly. Troy smiled. Pressing his thumb against her bud and caressing it gradually. "I love you, too."

And suddenly her orgasm was raging forward, causing her hips to slightly spasm. She threw her head forward, her lips pressing against Troy's in a way to silence her screams. Troy reached up with his other hand, hooking it around her neck and pulling her even closer. Just seeing her in pleasure had himself aroused as well. He let out a tiny breath and closed his eyes.

Gabriella, sated and satisfied, grabbing his wrist to stop him from moving. The pleasure was almost too much to undergo. "Troy…you have to stop before I go again." He did as he was told, ending his pleasuring. Gabriella took a moment composing herself and then grabbed his face with both her hands, looking at him with a smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said. He blinked as he felt himself go down. Apparently, her pleasure had brought him to his own as well. "Literally."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the other side, placing her on his lap she she'd straddle him. "You're amazing," je whispered. "You made me come without even touching me."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening. And then her shock vanished and she smiled broadly, happy that she had that effect on him. Troy nodded and grabbed a strand of her hair in his finger, a loose strand, twirling it around his finger. "I'm glad I have that effect on you," she said, smirking. She sighed and drummed her fingertips against his chest.

"You know what I love about you?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head. "You're so damn cute. Like how you scrunch your nose up when you dislike something or how your toes curl every time you have an orgasm. Or like how you snore softly in your sleep and mumbled my name."

"I don't snore!" Gabriella insisted, jerking back.

"Yes you do," Troy argued, chuckling softly.

"Do not." She lifted her chin up.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"See? You're cute." He kissed her nose and Gabriella swatted him away, but smiled anyway. She pressed her hand against his cheek, leaning forward. "What I love about you is you're snarky but amazingly sweet. You make me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time." She swiped her thumb across his skin. "You make me feel loved." Troy smiled, all joking aside, and then reached up to grab her wrist. He pressed his lips against her palm, making shivers ripple through her. "You've changed me. I never pictured myself living with a girl, being her boyfriend and being able to say 'I love you' without forcing it. And I never pictured myself anywhere with a girl in the future, but I do with you. And me. I see us together, married, with 2.5 children and white picket fence. I see it and I don't get scared, I get happy."

Gabriella's near tears. "You really mean that?" He nodded. It was a small gesture, but meant many things. Gabriella kissed him passionately, more passionate than all their kisses. This was another turning point in their relationship. They were on the same page; they both wanted a future together. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you, too."

They were in there for another food half hour before a lady walked in. She smiled at the sight. Gabriella was snuggled in Troy's side, eyes closed blissfully as he stroked her shoulder. One of the champagne bottles was empty and so was the bowl of fruit. "Mr. Bolton? Ms. Montez?" Troy looked up. "Your masseuse is here."

"Thank you," Troy said. She nodded, smiled kindly, then turned and left. Troy gently shook Gabriella and her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hmm?"

"Come on. It's time to go." She nodded, still half-asleep. Troy stood and helped her hand. He kept her steady before grabbing their robes and helping her in hers. "Brie," he said. She sighed softly and leaned against him. He laughed lightly. "Brie, come on. We have to go."

"Fine," she grumbled, standing up straight. Troy swallowed thickly at the chocolate slathered on her nude self. Weirdly, it turned him on. They stepped into the showers at the back, happily washing each other, and then both stepped out to get their massage.

There were two ladies. Gabriella eyed the two. They both were young and pretty. She made sure to step onto the prettiest girl's table, but the other one was pretty as well. She wasn't much of the jealous type, but still… she only liked her touching Troy and no one else.

"Hello, I'm Daisy Moore," the girl said, smiling sweetly at Gabriella. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bun, no strands liberated. Her blue eyes were soft and sharp, kind of, but not really, similar to Troy's. She had to be at least in her late twenties. Gabriella smiled back. "Gabriella."

"I know. Okay, why don't you lie down on your stomach and we'll get started." Gabriella did as she was told, sitting down and lying on her stomach. She turned her head and watched as Troy did the same thing, his towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He grinned at her and she grinned back. While Daisy got the massage oil from a cabinet, she took time to look around the room. Like most of the hotel, it was completely beautiful. Honey dew walls, tan plush carpets, candles flickering off in the air on small, circular tables. The candles must have been scented because she could faintly smell vanilla mixed with cinnamon. It smelled heavenly.

Daisy returned and rubbed her hands together. They were shiny from the oil. "Just relax, okay?" she said. Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes, resting her chin against the back of her hand. She moaned softly, barely audible, as Daisy pressed against her upper back, plucking at every single aching and sore tendon. Her small, soft thumbs discovered each stationary muscle, pushing against then and unlocking them part by part. Her eyes fell closed. This is what she needed. She had been under stress for months. She needed a moment like this.

Besides her, Troy was feeling the same way, although he kept in his noises of pleasure. His masseuse, Caitlin, poured a warm liquid on his back, spreading it around his back and shoulders. He sighed softly, his eyes fluttering. "So, where are you two from?" Caitlin asked, her voice tinged with a British accent.

"We're on vacation here from Albuquerque," he answered.

"Ah, yes. It's beautiful down there, isn't it?" Daisy said. Troy shrugged gently. "I guess. But not like down here. It's amazing here with all the beaches and famous places."

"I grew up in Santa Fe," Daisy said. "It's not Albuquerque, but I visited once."

"It must be a small world, then," Gabriella quipped, giggling softly, although not knowing why. Maybe she was high off of Daisy's fingers. They did wonders.

Thirty minutes later, they transferred into a hot rock massage. The rocks were hot, but soothing as well. They pressed against aching muscles, pushing the tension away.

"Some people hate doing these things," Caitlin said, placing a stone on Troy's lower back. He groaned lowly. "Because they're hard to handle. But I like it, actually, keeps my fingertips smooth."

Gabriella turned her head to the side, her cheek pressing against the white towel beneath her. "Yeah, I read something about that online once, a few years back, I think. And you've got to have an excellent masseuse."

"Consider yourself lucky, then," Daisy joked, causing both Gabriella and Troy to laugh.

They were in there for about another twenty minutes and then it was time to leave. Troy and Gabriella bid goodbye to Caitlin and Daisy before heading off to the sauna, their last stop. Gabriella felt like Jell-O from the massages and she knew that she'd be completely sated by the time they got out of the sauna.

Her and Troy threw on some small towels and then shuffled into the sauna. It was just for them, too. No one else. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, pulling her over to a bench and sitting down. She rested her back against a small, narrow wall while her feet were propped up in his lap. Troy was giving her feet a small massage, trying to copy what Daisy and Caitlin was doing an hour ago.

"I love you," Gabriella mumbled for the umpteenth time that day.

"I love you, too, but why did you say it so randomly?"

"Because I feel high," she giggled sweetly, leaning forward to kiss him. "This day is the best. My body is numb, but the good kind of numb."

"Good. Then I paid my money's worth."

"How much did all of this cost, anyway?" She removed her feet and scooted next to him, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe twenty thousand."

Her eyes went wide. "Twenty?"

He nodded. "Thousand."

"Troy…no. No, that's too much money."

He waved it off. "Shar paid for it. I mean, I helped, but she mostly paid for it."

"I still don't feel comfortable."

"What's done is done, babe," he said. "Now just relax."

"Troy, I make that much in a year."

He turned to her. "Do you really?"

"I work at a freakin' flower shop, Troy!"

"Brie, don't worry. Money isn't an issue. I promise."

"Troy…"

"Brie…"

"Troy, I'm serious. That's a lot of money."

"A lot of money that Shar has. You know she's rich."

"But―"

"No buts," he said curtly, looking at her. "I mean, unless we're talking about yours because―"

"Shut up," she hissed and Troy chuckled.

"But seriously. Calm down. It's all taken care of."

"Fine, fine. But I pay ten thousand back."

"Five thousand."

"Eight thousand."

"Three thousand."

"Seven thousand."

"Ten dollars," he said, smirking before reaching over and tickling her.

"Troy!" she shrieked, jerking away from him. "Don't tickle me and ten dollars wasn't even in the range we were in."

"Ten dollars," he said again."

"Troy…"

"I'll make it five."

"Okay, fine. Ten dollars, then." She crossed her arms stubbornly and Troy laughed, shaking his head. Yes. She was the most interesting girl he had ever met.

But he loved her and would never change her for the world.

* * *

><p>So, I planned on making Frankie apart of this, but that will be next chapter. (Oh, and tell me, how many of you like Frankie? Or dislike her?) I really want to give this chapter to you guys since I received so much feedback. Thank all, again. And I hope you all had a good Easter, I know I did. (Yes, I admit, I stole all of my brother's candy XD) Anyway, until next time…<p>

Oh, and Hunger Games made over _300 million dollars_ already and it's been in theaters for only _three_ weeks. Can you imagine how much money these people are making? God, I wanna see it again so badly, but I never have the time.

Thanks!-Brittany


	25. Messed Up Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – You guys are awesome with your reviews! So, a couple of you dislike Frankie and about one or two don't exactly hate her if she doesn't disturb Troyella... well, read on to see if you like her more or els sthis chapter. He he.

Anyone see the Take Care video? Drake is, like, my twentieth husband. He he. I have about sixty of them, just in case you were wondering.

And, also, Zac Efron getting pranked. I felt so bad for him, he was seriously scared. I just wanted to reach into the screen and give him a big ol' hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

Messed Up Love

After the package, Troy and Gabriella walked back to their apartment. Silently, she was dreading it. Frankie had texted Troy a moment ago that she'd be over in about five minutes. She was irritated, that was true, but Frankie and Troy hadn't seen each other in years. And she's 'one of the boys' as Troy stated. So she wouldn't be a threat, right?

Right?

"You sure you're alright about this?" Troy asked once they were in the apartment. Gabriella nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Plus, while you go hang out, it will be a good time for me to check out Miami."

"Brie, I don't want you to go by yourself. I'll just tell Frankie―"

"Troy, no," she interrupted. "Have fun. I'll buy something sexy for tonight." Her eyebrows rose suggestively and Troy grinned. He walked forward and gripped her hips, pulling her against him. He pressed a short, sentimental kiss to her lips, and then pulled back, adoration in his eyes. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." Gabriella grabbed her purse. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

She grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. Her feet stopped before she walked straight into a startled Frankie. A six pack of beers were clasped in her hand, along with a large bag of Lays. Gabriella smiled tightly. "Uh, hey, Frankie."

"Hey," she said, coughing awkwardly, and then moved out of the way. "You aren't staying?"

"No. I want to go check out Miami," Gabriella answered curtly. Frankie nodded. "Well, have fun."

"Okay. Thanks." Then tried to joke, "Don't destroy the place."

"No, of course not," she said. Gabriella nodded in goodbye before turning and heading off. Frankie pulled the door opened more and steppe din, closing it behind her. She grinned when she saw Troy, sat on the couch, leaning back. "Hey, Bolton."

Troy turned and his own grin crept onto his lips when he saw her. He was standing again, striding over to his old friend, and the enclosing her in a tight hug. "Hey, Frankie."

"Hey, _Troysie_," she said, pulling back. Her grin had grown wider. Troy groaned. "Dude…do _not_ call me that."

"All the girl's used to call you that back in school," she said. "And you would be so pissed. So why should I stop? I like making you pissed."

"Ha, ha," Troy replied sarcastically, grabbing the beer and bag of chips. "What you bring this stuff for, Frankie? Brie and I got a whole closet full of alcohol."

Frankie waved her hand and strode over to the couch, sitting on the arm. "You've probably got that expensive shit. This is Bud Light. Remember, we'd used to drink it all the time."

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget? I remember that one time when you drunk like, ten cans, and threw up on the neighbor's dog," he reminisced.

Frankie laughed. "It got on my nerves anyway. Barking it's fucking head off."

Troy nodded and sat down next to her. He turned on the TV, to basketball and Frankie grinned. "Still playing, Troy?"

He shrugged. "Yeah…well, I mean, I play when I can which is hardly ever. But I'm looking into being a coach fir a school."

"What about guitar? You used to be like Jimmy Page."

"Still am. Hey, you hungry? I can order pizza."

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Sure."

Troy nodded and stood, walking to the phone. Frankie stared after him, a feeling stirring inside of her. She was alone with Troy Bolton, her crush since she was a teenager. She had said she'd gotten over it, but, well, it wasn't true. In fact, she was sure that she loved him. When she saw him at the concert, she knew it must've been kismet. But then she was introduced to Gabriella. Gabriella was pretty and they were in love. What chance did she have, really?

Well, she'd have to see.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Shar," Gabriella said.<p>

"_And you let him alone in the apartment with her_?" she exclaimed into her ear. Gabriella cringed slightly. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Hang out with them? They're probably watching basketball and doing… guys stuff."

"_But she isn't even a guy_," Sally said softly. They were doing a four-way. "_I don't trust her_," Katie said.

"_Me neither_," Sharpay quipped.

"Guys," Gabriella said, pushing at a shirt of a rack. "You haven't even met her. She's nice."

"_She had a crush on your guy, Gabs_."

"_Had_, Sals. Had is the keyword."

"_No, I'm pretty sure crush is_."

"Okay, how about we talk about something else? Sals, I forgot to ask, who's your new guy?"

"_Hey, that isn't fair. We were talking about you_…"

"Sally, come on," Gabriella pleaded. She pulled a shirt out of its place and held it up, admiring it. Sally sighed softly. "_Fine. It's Austin_."

"Who?"

"_Austin_," she said again. "_You know, _you're_ Austin_."

"Whoa, really?" she asked, her eyebrows rising. "Are you serious?" She turned, draping the shirt over her arm. She looked forward and frowned when she saw a man staring intently at her.

"_Yup_."

"_Austin's cute_," Sharpay said. "_If you guys don't work out, just call me, okay_?"

"Shar!" Gabriella hissed. "Look, guys, I gotta go. Talk to you later?" They all said their goodbyes and Gabriella hung up. She bit her lip, taking another glance back at the man before turning and looking for another shirt. She was ready to grab another shirt, but a hand shot out and grabbed it. She turned, and came face to face with the guy who was staring at it. He smiled softly and quirked an eyebrow. "Hi." He spoke with a clear British accent. Gabriella hoped he wasn't trying to hit on her.

"Um…hey."

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked, crossing his arms. Gabriella shook her head. "Okay. I'm Louis. Louis Cross. Name rings a bell?" He looked hopeful and Gabriella sighed, shaking her head again. Louis faltered slightly. "Oh, come on, Gabriella. It's me, Hope's older brother."

"Hope?" she asked. And then it clicked. It was a while ago, when she was a senior in high school. Hope Cross was a girl with HIV. At the end of the school year, she was hospitalized. Gabriella didn't know if she was alive or not, but they were really close friends. "Oh…Hope. With…HIV, right?"

Louis nodded grimly. "Yeah, that would be the one."

"Uh…how…is she still…"

"Yeah, yeah. Thankfully. But…the doctor said she doesn't have much time left." He looked down sadly and Gabriella felt a pang of sympathy. "But I don't want to bring you down with it. How's your life going?"

"Uh, I'm recovering from an accident and miscarriage," she said softly. "My boyfriend and I are taking a vacation here to Miami to try and forget for a week. It's uh…partially working, I guess."

"I'm sorry," he said. Gabriella waved it off. "Well, I have to get going."

"Where's Hope?"

"California with our parents. I'm here on vacation. The Hard Rock Hotel around the street."

"I hope I get to visit her one day. Can you tell her I said hi?"

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Gabriella."

"Bye, Louis." Gabriella watched him walk away. When he was out of sight, she turned and started towards the register.

* * *

><p>"That's total bullshit," Frankie said, frowning at the TV screen. "How is he just gonna knock out Paul Pierce like that?" Troy nodded his agreement. His eyes trained on the ball, he watched as Rondo jumped and made his shot. Both he and Frankie shot up, shouting and throwing their fists in the air. "That's awesome," Troy said. Frankie nodded and sat back down. Troy looked at the clock s the first half of the game ended. "Where's our pizza? It's been thirty minutes."<p>

"I don't know," Frankie said. She pulled her hair out of the cap and let it fall around her shoulders. Before coming over, she made sure to apply make-up. No way was she going to try and kiss Troy without it. It was weird and kind of sad that Troy didn't notice.

"Uh…Troy," she said nervously, standing again. Troy turned around and Frankie leaned forward, standing on her toes and then pressing her lips against his. Both failed to hear the door click open.

Troy's eyes widened in shock as Frankie gently moved her lips against his. He was frozen, and every nerve in his body told him to move away, but he just couldn't.

"Troy?" a meek voice whispered. That's when he got his body back. He jerked back, swiping his hand across his mouth. He turned and tried to stutter words, but his mouth just continued to open and close. His heart was breaking seeing Gabriella by the door, the bag she was holding on the ground by her feet, and tears shimmering on her eyelashes. "Brie…" he said, moving forward. She took a step back before turning and walking out.

Troy turned around to face Frankie, anger building up in him. How dare she kiss him? She knew damn well that he loved Gabriella. "Frankie, what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," she whispered fearfully, backing up. "But, Troy, I've been in love with you since we were teens and I've never stopped. And we're meant to be together."

"What are you talking about?" He ran his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration. Frankie looked desperate. "Kismet. Fate. Destiny. Whatever. It brought us together, Troy. That's why we met again at the concert."

"Get out," he demanded, pointing at the door. Frankie's lips trembled, tears falling over her cheeks. "Troy…no, please just listen."

"I said get the fuck out! Do you not know what you've just done?"

"I'm sorry." The she padded out of the room. Troy plopped down on the couch, head in hands and he pulled at the strands. Once he was cooled down, he stood and walked out of the room, pulling out his phone and dialing Gabriella's number.

It rung. And rung. And rung. And rung. But she never picked up.

"Dammit," he said, punching in her number again.

Once he called three times, he knew the cause was lost. He raced out of the hotel, into the cool air and looked around for her. "Fuck," he groaned.

* * *

><p>Gabriella walked quickly out of the hotel, head down to keep her tears from everyone. The girls were right. She had no right trusting Frankie. She was in love with Troy. It's hard to fall out of love.<p>

Not knowing where to go, she just walked until her feet hurt. Then she slid down a hard, brick wall of a building and pulled her knees up tightly to her chest. People pointed and gave her worried looks as they walked by. She ignored them.

Her phone ringing made her jump. She took her phone out with shaking fingers and her heart rocked in her chest upon seeing Troy. She had read many stories about girl's being mad at guys when they didn't even start the kiss. But it hurt no less to see Troy kissing another girl. She turned her phone off and shoved it into her pocket.

"I'm sorry," a voice whispered. Gabriella looked up and her jaw clenched when she saw Frankie there. Her eyes were red, her cheeks coated with fresh tears. "What do you want?" she spat.

"I just want to say sorry," Frankie said, sitting down beside her. "I was stupid to try and get into the way."

"Yes, you were," Gabriella agreed, her tone rude. Frankie sighed. "I just have been in love with Troy for years. I needed to kiss him. I just needed―"

"No, you didn't," Gabriella snapped. "Troy and I were fine until you came. We were trying to get over a set of problems, but now you've just created more."

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked.

"You can say that all you want, but I don't give a shit." Gabriella stood, ping her bottoms off. Quickly, Frankie followed. 'Alright, fine. Be mad at me. But not Troy, okay? He did nothing wrong, I did. I kissed him. He was surprised, that's why he didn't pull away. He didn't even kiss me back."

"I'm not mad," she insisted.

"Then why did you run away?"

"Because I need time to myself. And I'm hurt."

Frankie nodded in understanding. "Okay. Just call him, though. So he won't be worried." She was silent for a second before turning and walking away. Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek, deep in thought.

Her life was fucked up.

* * *

><p>How was that? Not my best, I know.<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	26. Talked Out Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – Thank you for reviewing! Yup, a lot of you guys don't like Frankie. How about Louis? You like him? Don't answer until you read the chapter. He he.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

Talked Out Love

Not wanting to go home, Gabriella walked back to the store she had brought the clothes in. But she didn't go in; instead she walked a block to the Hard Rock Hotel. Louis didn't tell her what room he was staying in, so Gabriella walked up to the receptionist. "Uh, hello," Gabriella said. The woman looked up and smiled. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a guy named Louis Cross," Gabriella said, bringing her hand up and biting her thumbnail. The receptionist faltered. "Do you have any relations with the guy?"

"Well, I mean… I'm his friend."

"I can only give personal information out to family members, I'm sorry." And she seemed genuinely sorry, too. Gabriella's shoulders deflated and her hand dropped. She really didn't want to go to the hotel. Not yet. "Please. I promise I'm not some creepy stalker."

"I believe you, but I still can't give that information away. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you." Gabriella sighed heavily and turned. It was okay, the woman was just doing her job. She got ready to walk out of the hotel until someone called her name. She turned and smiled softly when she saw Louis, camera in hand, walking towards her. "Hey, Gabriella," he said. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, I… I, uh, got in a fight with my boyfriend and I don't want to…" Louis nodded in understanding. He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I know how you feel. Had a girlfriend a few months ago. We got into some huge fight, we didn't talk until weeks after and that was to break up with each other."

"Break… break up?" Gabriella repeated timidly. She didn't want to break up with Troy. Louis nodded. "Yeah. There was no point, we didn't talk. So we broke up." He sighed. "So, do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do."

"Great. I'm going to the park, mind joining me?"

"Sure," she said, smiling brightly. Louis grinned before holding the door open and letting Gabriella step out before following. She eyed his camera curiously. "Take photos?"

"And videos," he said. "I have this thing with the news and newspaper back at home. But then I noticed that I am just bottled up in that one place, and decided that I should come here and take videos and pictures. Just for fun."

Gabriella grabbed the camera, holding up so it'd equal her eyes and then turning it on. She scrolled through the many pictures and smiled softly upon seeing them. There were pictures of flowers, shaded with grayscale in the background, but the flower itself was a colorful standout. She scrolled through more, seeing waterfalls, lakes, beaches, and stuff in nature. They weren't just simple pictures; they were taken at a certain angle, taken and made into a dramatic scene.

After looking through the pictures, she went through the videos. There was one particular video that made her smile. It was of a small kitten, running around and jumping. It was stretching its little paws out into the air, attempting to catch a butterfly. It landed on its nose and the kitten wrinkled its pink nose and swatted at the insect. It flew away and the kitten once again started its chase. Gabriella giggled when it turned onto its back, wiggling its limps with the butterfly hovering above it. Besides her, Louis grinned.

When that video ended, she scrolled through more. Her thumb hovered over one titled _Hope is Destined to Be_. Curious, Gabriella picked that one, and watched with quiet interest as Louis's face appeared in front of the screen. He cupped a hand around his mouth, as if telling a secret. "Shh, today's Hope's twenty-first birthday. She's sleeping. Come on." He turned the camera around and opened the door carefully. Louis snickered before whistling softly. After it came a loud puppy, barking wildly. Hope squirmed on her bed and the puppy jumped up onto it, pressing its nose into Hope's neck and licking her. "Ben!" Hope gasped, sitting up. Louis laughed. "Good job, Benny."

Despite the rude awakening, Hope smiled. It grew wider when Louis held out a present and a breakfast tray. "Louis, you shouldn't have done this."

"No, I wanted to," he promised. "Open it."

Hope hesitated slightly and then set the breakfast tray down. She carefully tore open the wrapper and pulled out a leather book. One the cover, in neat cursive, was Hope's name. She ran, long, skinny fingers over the book before opening it. The camera zoomed in and then faded into numerous videos of certain, special memories.

Gabriella watched in almost tears upon seeing the recollections. One crushed her heart, one where Hope was walking slowly down a hospital hall, a smile on her pale face. She was most likely twenty. "Time to go home?" she asked Louis. He wrapped an arm around her and nodded. "Yup." He turned the camera as Hope limped off to her happy family members. "Hear that, guys? It's time to go home. Hope is destined to be free. She's not going anywhere now. Hope is destined to be." And then it ended. Gabriella smiled and looked up at Louis. "Wow… you _really_ care for her, don't you?"

"She's my sister," Louis said with a small shrug.

"They're all really good," Gabriella commented, holding the camera out to him.

"Thanks." He smiled, grabbed his camera, and then tucked it into his coat pocket. After five minutes of comfortable silence, they came up into the park. Louis lead Gabriella to the lake and they sat down, shoes off and feet dangling in the water. Gabriella leaned back on her hands. "It's nice to just relax."

"You haven't been relaxing yet for your vacation?" He snapped a frog jumping onto a Lilly pad. Gabriella nodded. "No, I have. It's just… I don't know. There's just been so much drama, you know? My brother died, my… my son died, I got into a horrible car accident, and I just caught another girl kissing my boyfriend." She paused and shook her head. "Sometimes I feel like I'm in a movie."

"Sometimes I get that feeling, too," Louis said. He snapped a picture of Gabriella and grinned. "Beautiful."

"So, Mr. Camera Man," she started, smiling. "mind if I snap any pictures of you?"

"No, no," Louis denied quickly. "I take the pictures, I don't be in them."

"Well, that'll have to change, won't it?" She grabbed his camera and stood quickly. She turned and snapped a picture of Louis just as he was about to get up. She giggled at his face. "C'mon, Louis. Lighten up. Give me a smile." Sighing softly, Louis mustered up a tiny smile. "Pose?" He bit his lip before shifting into a pose, lifting his arms up and flexing his muscles. Gabriella smirked and took the picture. "That's perfect."

"Yeah, it is, now give me my camera back."

"What? This thing?" She held up the camera. "You'll have to catch me if you want it!" She turned and took off into a run, her inner kid side peeking out of its shell. Louis laughed and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Louis and Gabriella stopped in front of his hotel. It was nearing nighttime. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. I had fun. It was nice to just… forget about a few things."<p>

"No problem," he said. "But… you shouldn't try to run and forget. Face your problems before something happens that you'll regret. I know I'll sound like, like a… you know, like one of those people who say wise things. But, anyway, every day is a gift, even if it sucks. Count your blessings, not your troubles. But most of all… never waste an opportunity to tell someone you love them, because you'll never know what tomorrow has in store for you." His expression grows solemn. "Give your guy a second chance, everyone deserves it because no one is perfect and love all you can. Give all that you have to him, smile away your days with him and dream away your nights with him. Just don't let him go. You'll regret it. I know this from experience." Gabriella took a deep breath, blinking slowly and trying to consume all that was said. Louis reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, easing it into her hands. "Call him, alright?"

"Okay, I… I will. Thank you. Goodnight."

Louis nodded. "Goodnight, Gabriella." He turned, walking back towards the entrance. Gabriella's mouth opened and closed before she called out his name, "Wait, Louis! Wait." He turned. "What do you mean you know this from experience?"

"I wanted to marry that girl. But I let hatred and anger blind me. Don't let it do that to you."

"I won't."

He smiled. "Goodnight. I put my number in your phone, make sure you call me."

"I will."

"Goodnight, Gabriella."

"Goodnight, Louis." This time, he did walk into the hotel. Gabriella sighed softly before turning, calling for a taxi and climbing in. She tossed her phone around in her hand, looking down at it. She did this for a few minutes before turning it on, typing up a quick text.

Back at the hotel, Troy was on the kitchen floor, a tube of half-eaten ice cream beside him. He started blankly up at the ceiling and was jostled into awareness at a vibrating against his leg. He exhaled softly and grabbed his phone. His eyes widened when he saw a text message from Gabriella pop up. His tired eyes scanned over the small script.

_I'm coming. I forgive you – I never was mad – and I'm coming. I love you. _

_Xxxx Your Brie _

A smile broke out on his face. Once again, he was too consumed in something to notice the door click open. Gabriella stepped through, toeing the bags she dropped earlier off to the side and walking into the hotel room. She looked around and couldn't help but smile when she saw Troy on the kitchen floor, staring up at his phone. She walked towards him and that's when Troy snapped out of it, setting his phone down. Gabriella slipped down onto her knees beside him and wasted no time to kiss him softly. Dazed, Troy kissed her back with no problem. He sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tight against him. Gabriella pulled back, mumbling against his lips tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured.

"But we have to talk." She sat back on her heel, swallowing nervously. Troy raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About Logan."

* * *

><p>Here goes the chapter, I know it's short, but bare with me. The next will be the Logan chat. And don't worry, guys, I will not stop Building Passion. Truthfully, I have been lazy with it and giving all of my attention to Exotic Love. But I've got most of the next chapter done. When I'm done with Exotic Love, I can surely promise you that I will focus on Building Passion. And for anyone who has read My Baby, I will continue with that, too.<p>

Until next time!

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!-Brittany


	27. Home Sweet Home Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – Hey! Sorry I'm late, but shcool is starting to heat up again, even though it's so close to ending. 300 reviews! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Seven<p>

**Home Sweet Home Love**

Troy tensed ever so slightly, but complied to Gabriella's wishes anyway. He grabbed her hand and they both stood up, padding over to the couch and sitting down. Gabriella sighed softly, looking up and over at Troy. "So," he began softly. "Where should we start?" There, of course, were many ways to start with. Gabriella decided by telling him what Louis told her today. "I don't know… I just… I ran into an old friend today," Gabriella explained. "He's really nice, you should meet him, but, anyway, he told me some things. Like how I shouldn't try to run away from my problems. I should face them. And right now, I want to face this problem with Logan. I'm tired of dodging it."

"If you're sure," he said. Gabriella nodded. "I am. This needs to be taken care of." Troy paused for a second before sighing softly and dragging a hand through his hair. He looked at her with delicate eyes, nodding for her to go on. "Logan had me thinking," she started out timidly. "About having a baby. Not right now, of course, but later. If or when we get married―"

"If?" Troy repeated, leaning forward. Gabriella, bemused, gave him a slight nod. "Gabriella… Brie… I _plan_ on marrying you. I told you this already―I want to have a future with you. Whether you like it or not."

"I think I'll go with not," she teased with a small giggle. Troy smiled and waited for her to continue, slipping his hand into hers, entwining their fingers and pulling their conjoined hands into his lap. "Okay, so, _when_ we get married, I want to have this baby. I never told you this, but right before the accident, Logan kicked. And I was just so overwhelmed, Troy. I honestly didn't know what to think. It was just… I couldn't _believe_ that I had another human being inside of me. It felt so wonderful and petrifying all at the same time." She paused, swallowing a thick line of saliva. "Does that make any sense?" When he bobbed his head again, Gabriella continued. "And when the car crashed… I just felt everything slip away, like… I don't… I… I can't… " She stumbled over her words and bowed her head bashfully. Troy smiled and grasped her chin, bringing her head up to level with his. "Don't do that. I want to see your face, you're incredibly sexy face."

"Don't," she pleaded. "Don't make me smile. I'm trying to talk about everything, but I just… it's painful. Everything is just all so painful."

"And you know what?" he whispered, grasping her waist and pulling her onto his lap. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. "That's alright. Because, believe it or not, I have emotions." Gabriella giggled softly, the action tickling Troy's skin. He shivered. "And it's painful for me, too."

She lifted her head and stared at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her gently, waves of passion and love teetering their bodies. "And Frankie―"

"Doesn't matter to me right now," Gabriella interrupted him. "I mean, it does matter, but what I mean is… I know you didn't kiss her, Troy. And because of one stupid, shocking kiss, I don't want this relationship to end. Clear?"

He had to smile. "Crystal."

"When we get home, things will be sad, but we'll try to get things back to normal, right?"

"You're here with me, in my arms," he said, pulling her close. "Everything is already normal."

* * *

><p>The last day of their vacation, they were presented a visitor. Gabriella groaned softly upon hearing the doorbell. She waited, seeing if Troy got up, and when he did, she softly sighed and sat up, dragging her fingers through her disheveled hair. "Hmm," she moaned softly before standing and swiping up the nearest piece of clothing which so happened to be Troy's V-neck. After the talk, they kissed, first sweet and slow, they fast and heated, and then that lead to clothes being shed off, and skin to rub tightly together. They'd been like jack rabbits ever since, which was a good two days now. Her lady parts were a bit sore.<p>

"Coming!" she called out groggily. She padded out of the room and towards the front door, unlocking it and then pulling it open. At first, from hazy eyesight, she didn't recognize the person, but when she did, she blinked and her eyes widened.

Frankie stood there awkwardly, a white dress and jean jacket covering her. She cleared her throat. "Uh… um."

Gabriella took a deep, calming breath. "What are you doing here, Frankie?"

"I… I honestly don't know," she said breathlessly. "I'm taking some courses at Julliard for a while, I'm leaving today and… and." She sighed. "I know you hate me and you probably will say no, but can I see Troy? To say goodbye?" Gabriella wanted to yell a mean, bitchy no in her face, but instead sighed heavily. "He has to get dressed. Come in, I'll send him out when he's done." Frankie nodded and the two entered the apartment, Gabriella closing the door behind them.

Frankie sat down, feeling a bit uncomfortable and Gabriella left to her and Troy's room. She crawled onto the bed on all fours and then shook his arm gently. He groaned. "Fuck off…"

Gabriella didn't move. "What did you just say to me?"

"Fuck. Off," he muttered, draping an arm over his eyes. Gabriella narrowed her eyes and sat back on her legs. "Fuck you." A small squeal rolled past her lips as Troy's arm came crashing into her back, pulling her down so she'd rest on his body. His eyes opened, showing his beautiful depths, slightly hooded by his lids. "Gladly."

"Later," she promised, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "But now Frankie is here. She's leaving to Julliard to take some courses, or something like that. She wanted to say goodbye."

Troy bit the inside of his cheek. "She's good at dancing." He sighed. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah," she answered softly. Then joked, "As long as you don't kiss her."

"Never." He pulled her down for one last kiss before rolling out of bed and pulling on his discarded shorts from last night and a white beater from his suitcase. He didn't unpack all of his stuff. He kissed Gabriella once more before whisking off into the living room. Gabriella plopped down on their bed, sighing and grabbing her phone off the table. She needed to check in on a friend.

"Hey, Frankie," Troy greeted.

"Troy," she breathed, turning around to see him. "I know you hate me, ad probably never want to see me again…" Troy shrugged and leaned against the door jab, arms crossed and sleep still evident in his structure. He cleared his throat. "Gabriella and me, we're fine, so I guess I can't be mad. But… it's just…" He trailed off with a hard smile. Frankie nodded and said quietly. "I know. And I respect your opinion, I do. I just come here to say goodbye. I'm… I'm taking a few classes at Julliard. See if it'll get me anywhere once and for all."

Troy nodded curtly. "Gabriella told me."

Frankie sighed softly. "I love you, Troy okay? I've _always_ loved you. I just thought that since we met that day at the concert, just a few days before I was leaving, that maybe it's fate playing its role. But now I'm not so sure anymore. Now it may have just been a sign. A sign telling me that you're already taken, and that I should just move on, find someone new. And Troy, Gabriella's nice. I mean, not to me, but at the concert, I saw how you two interacted. I'm glad that since it's not me, it's her. You guys deserve each other and I'm a fucking bitch for trying to change that." She chuckled gently. "Gabriella is good for you. Maybe even too good."

Troy couldn't help it. He smiled. "No argument there." Frankie stood and smoothed out her dress. She hardly ever wore any, Troy observed. "We might not see each again, Troy. And maybe that's fate again. Fate for us to be friends, just friends. But until then, I will sadly say I have to go." She took a step forward. "May I?" Troy was confused at what she was asking, but figured it out. She wanted a hug. He nodded before Frankie stepped forward fully towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. A heavy sigh breathed past her lips. "I'm gonna miss you, Troy." She pulled back. Troy smiled. "Fate will draw us together again, remember? I mean, unless I peruse my plan to move down to Alaska…"

Frankie gasped. "You're kidding, right?" His serious face dropped and he laughed. Frankie swiped her hand across his chest. "Asshole!"

Troy calmed down. "I'll miss you, too, Frankie."

"Me too. Goodbye, and tell Gabriella I said that, too."

"Will do." Frankie nodded and grinned at him once more before turning. He watched after her until she was out past the door, it closing soundly behind her. Troy jumped slightly as he felt two miniature arms circling around his waist, and then relaxed. "That went well," she acknowledged, her voice soft. Troy nodded and he turned, bringing her hands up to his chest. "Yeah. I miss how we use to be… like brothers, you know?"

"Fate'll bring her back, remember?"

He laughed. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Gabriella and Troy were in their car, heading back to Albuquerque. They returned their rental car from Miami and then got on a plane, and now they were just a few minutes Gabriella's mother's house. Vasilisa had requested they come over, saying that she missed seeing her little babies.<p>

Just as Troy was about to move forward after the light went green, a car came whizzing in front of them, jerking Troy and Gabriella to a stop. Gabriella tensed ever so slightly, thinking back to her car crash a few months prior. Troy shook his head and continued going. "Asshole." Briefly, he glanced at Gabriella, and then back at the road. "You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, just… I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled softly. "Most American car horns honk in the key of F."

Troy shook his head and smiled. "Thanks for the useless information."

"You're welcome, baby."

Five minutes later, they pulled up at the Montez residence. Each shared a small smile before climbing out of the car and walking hand in hand towards the door. Troy knocked only once before Vasilisa answered, wearing a gray jumpsuit and a cigarette pinched between her index and middle finger. She let out a happy laugh when she saw the two. "Oh, my _novios_! Come in, come in. Maria's got some brownies on."

"Aw, really?" Troy said, his eyes widening. They stepped into the house the sweet aroma of fresh baked goods wafted around the air. Troy pressed a sloppy kiss to Vasilisa's cheek before excusing himself, darting off towards the kitchen. Gabriella giggled. Vasilisa let out a puff of smoke after placing it in her mouth. "Oh, well, would you look at that… you're laughing. Before you left, you were moping around and shit."

"He does that to me." Eyes bright, she watched as Troy interacted with her family, playfully shoving Drake as they sought after the biggest brownie. It had her thinking about her brother Nick, how it could also be him with them, as well. She took a deep breath, and tried not to think about him. Vasilisa smiled softly, her old eyes lifting to meet her granddaughters. "You two will go far, you know that? I won't be surprised if you two get married soon. Grow old like Ricardo and me."

"I hope so," she breathed. Rose came out of the kitchen with a plate of brownies. She smiled. "Hey, sister. How was your vacation?"

"Exceptionally well," Gabriella answered and then reached for a brownie. She bit into it and almost moaned. Her mother's brownies were the best. "Thank you."

"No problem." She set the plate down. "And LeAnne is having another baby."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Rose bit into her brownie and nodded slowly. "Mhm. And Drake is acting like she shits roses."

Gabriella laughed. "Okay, Rose."

"You and Troy gonna plan?"

Gabriella sighed softly. "Later. You won't believe what he told me, Rose."

"It was hopelessly romantic, wasn't it?" she guessed. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and nodded softly. Rose grinned. "Good, I need to hear one of those. They sat down on the couch while Vasilisa excused herself to dispose of her cigarette. Maria had strictly said there were to be no cigarette buds in the house. "He wants a fixture with me," Gabriella explained once her and Rose were settled. "And it was the way he said it that almost made me die…"

"Love like this only happens a few times," Rose said quietly. "Cherish it and don't let it get away."

"You don't have to say it twice." Gabriella sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. "I love him so much."

"And if he breaks your heart, we're here to kick his ass." Gabriella lifted her head and grinned as Drake exited the kitchen with her father, Troy and her mother trailing behind him. She hoped up and threw her arms around each of them. "I missed you guys."

"You probably didn't think of us once," Drake accused with a scoff. Gabriella smiled. "No, Drake, that's not true. I thought of you when I was throwing out trash."

Drake snorted. "My son can make better flames than you."

"Good to know your own son makes fun of you," Gabriella teased. Greg stepped between them. "Alright, enough you two. God, it's like you're all kids again."

"Except we're missing someone," Rose mumbled softly, sadly. That muted everyone. Vasilisa cleared her throat. "Well, ah, there's no need to think about the negatives. He's better off in a place of peace and love, not war and hate." The small family nodded their agreement. Maria bit her lip. "Well, anyone hungry? I made tacos."

* * *

><p>Vacation was nice, but it was good to be home. Troy and Gabriella walked into the apartment, laughing and grinning like maniacs. The room was illuminated by the silky moon as it shined brightly in through the window. Troy pushed Gabriella gently against the wall; his fingers entwined with hers, and pressed on either side of her head. She stared up at him and giggled sweetly. Her teeth pressed softly against her bottom lip. "Honking of car horns for a couple that just got married is an old superstition to insure great sex," she informed him, her voice lenient.<p>

Troy chuckled and let go of her hands, making them fall by her sides. He instead grasped her waist, pulling her close to him. Her hands wounded around his torso and she rubbed herself lightly against him. Troy dropped soft, sentimental kisses along her jawline, and then stopped at her ear to nibble on the lobe. "Remind me to do it when we get married," he whispered in her ear.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said. Troy smiled and then pressed his lips against hers. He trailed his hands down to her bottom, cupping her cheeks and pulling her forward. Gabriella took that as a sign and wrapped her legs around his waist. She bowed her head, planting small butterfly kisses on any open skin. She mumbled something against his skin and Troy pulled back. "Huh?"

"Marry me."

He blinked, his sight hazy, as he tried to process her words. Gabriella lifted her head, her fingers tingling in with his hair. "No," he finally said. Gabriella, confused, stared in his eyes. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds before dropping a leg. Troy caught it before her foot touched the ground. "No," he repeated.

"W… what?"

"No, I won't marry you." He set her down and pressed her against the wall again. Gabriella felt her heart plummet, the tears starting to gather and spill. Troy chuckled amusedly and swiped his thumb over her tears, cupping it and letting it trail down his arm. They stood in complete silence for a minute before Troy attempted to press a soft kiss to her lips, but Gabriella jerked away, still completely confused and hurt. "Marry me," Troy said. Gabriella inhale deeply and a smile broke out onto her lips. She hit his left pec hard. "Troy, you are such a fucking ass hole! You had me believing―" Her sentence was cut short by Troy's lips crashing heatedly against hers. He lifted her up again and carried her towards their bedroom, making sure to be careful so he didn't trip.

"Is that a yes?" he asked breathlessly, pulling back as they entered the room. Gabriella wiped away a tear. "Yes. A millions times, yes. I want to marry you." This time, she initiated the kiss, pressing her lips hard against his, forcing his mouth open and then curling her tongue around his. Troy moaned and laid her down on the bed. A thousand thoughts were streaming through his head, thoughts about him and Gabriella. Their future, their love, their family, blossoming. He was ready for it. It was amazing how much one woman can make him change.

He peeled each article of clothing off her body slowly and then examined her through the soft darkness. Gabriella writhed on the bed in anticipation. "Troy," she whispered. She reached forward to grasp the back of his neck, pulling his head down so their lips were just a mere half-inch apart. "Make love to me."

"Yes." He wiggled out of his pants and boxers with the help of Gabriella before sinking slowly into her. They both let out small moans of satisfaction. Gabriella lifted her legs, wounding them around his waist as she meets his slow thrust. "Oh… God," she breathed breathlessly, throwing her head back. Her hips started to roll forward, started to buck as his pace picked up. Troy groaned when she clenched his tightly. "Baby, good grief, you're so fucking tight."

Gabriella slipped her hand sunder his shirt and then yanked it off of his body. Her fingers trembled as she dragged them over his heated skin. "I love you," she moaned hopelessly, thrashing her head from side to side. "Almost, there, baby… almost, almost…" Troy, spurred on, sped up his pace, pounding furiously into her, replacing the passionate, sentimental love making to hard, rough sex. Gabriella's back arched and she raked her fingernails down his skin. "Troy… fuck…please, harder." She reached up, grasping her breast and massaging it in time with his thrust. The bed rocked beneath them, hitting the wall. "Jesus Christ," Troy groaned. He reached down and pinched her clit. That seemed to have done it, because Gabriella began convulsing in his arms, clenching and unclenching, whimpering and breathing his names past her plump lips. Troy came a few seconds after, empting himself in her with long, thick spurts. He rolled into her just a few more times before his legs gave way and his penis went flaccid. Letting out a tired breath, he fell down and rolled onto his back. The two cuddled close together. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." She paused briefly. 'Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you want to get engaged? Now?"

"Why would I lie? I love you. I told you, I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. Until I die of gorgeousness."

Gabriella giggled. "Gorgeousness?"

"It can happen. I'm drop dead gorgeous, hence the drop dead part."

Gabriella shook her head, a goody, love stricken grin on her lips. "You are so stupid."

"Stupidly hot."

"You're so cocky."

"I'm so cock?"

"I said cock_y_."

He chuckled. "I heard cock. You're insatiable, aren't you, babe?"

"Shut up," she giggled, slapping his chest. "Go to sleep." Troy smiled and pulled her close, nestling his face in her hair. "Goodnight," she whispered. Troy hummed. "G'night, fiancé."

Gabriella would have lied if she said she didn't enjoy hearing that.

She loved it.

* * *

><p>Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? ;) If you did, you are psychic, because I didn't even know it was going to happen until I was writing the scene. This story is coming to an end soon. A few more chapters, maybe? I'll try to make it to 30. Make sure you review!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	28. I'll Stand By You

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – Read the message on the bottom.

Okay, so long time no see! Or, well, yeah... whatever. I know it's been a while and I know this really doesn't make up for it but I hope you still review and are into it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Eight<p>

**I'll Stand By You**

"Oh, Kurt," Gabriella cooed softly, curled tightly in a ball on the couch. Her slightly blotchy eyes were glued to the TV screen as Kurt stalked out of the gym, Blaine running after him, and from a small distance away; Troy stared at her in disbelief. Gabriella had taken up an interesting obsession over the popular show called Glee. She spent almost a whole day on the couch watching Glee, without eating, and taking only one bathroom break before Troy stepped up and forcefully carried her to the kitchen with ease. Well, you wouldn't call Gabriella's attitude, _easy_. She was hitting Troy's back as he carried her away, her eyes longingly looking through the kitchen arch, in hopes of a TV showing up.

"What is up with you?" Troy asked, placing a PB&J in front of her. Gabriella smiled. "Thanks. I don't know. I've spent a lot of my time whoring around, completely oblivious to the amazing shows that I've let slip past me."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"What? No. Glee is like the Monarch of Hollywood!"

"You mean of teen gossip," Troy said, yawning slightly. Gabriella's mouth hung open. "Are you calling me… _old_?" The last word came out in a raspy whisper and Troy looked at her worriedly. He placed a hand on her arm, a frown deep on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just _great_. I feel great after my _fiancé_ called me… me… old! I'm twenty-four for God's sake! I am _not_ old! Oh God…" Tears gathered up in her eyes. "I am old. I've had a baby… I'm getting married… I have a niece and nephew. I'm getting old…"

"You aren't old," Troy said, pulling her tightly in his grasp. Gabriella pressed her face against his shirt, her shoulders trembling as she cried softly. Troy stroked her hair and looked down at her. No. Not old, but most definitely pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Dude, no woman is <em>that<em> hormonal unless they're pregnant," Troy explained to Chad a few hours later. Chad rolled his eyes. "It's called a period, dumb-ass."

"We had sex the night before… she is not on her period. And she had it last week."

"Well… maybe Gabs is changing," he said. "People change."

"Yeah, they do, but they don't go sit on the couch like a fucking stain and cry over nothing."

"Okay, well… don't approach her like you approached me," Chad said, thinking how Troy stormed into his apartment a half hour ago, saying that Gabriella had a bun in the oven. "Calmly sit down with her and ask if she's been experiencing swelling feet, throwing up, and that other shit. Do not say you think she's pregnant. She will take that as an 'I think your fat' and you will be signing up for your death."

"Okay… okay…" Troy took a deep breath. "So… what if she _is_ pregnant? I'm too young to be carrying a baby around."

"Dude, you'll be turning twenty-seven soon. Suck it the fuck up."

"I know, man… I know. I just… I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole marriage shit. I love Gabriella. So much, but… what if I'm not ready? What if I'm a bad husband? Or bad dad? What if something bad happens during the pregnancy? What if we lose the baby _again_?"

"That, my friend, is a lot of 'what if's'. Okay… so you don't think that'll turn out good but… what if you're a _great_ husband or father? What if everything goes _right _with the pregnancy? Stop being worried, man… everything will be fine."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm scared, Chad… I don't want to let Gabriella down. That happened way too many times in her life."

Chad groaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Doing what?"

"Telling you a good way to get the message across to your wife."

"Which is…?"

Chad stood and slapped him on the back. "I hope your voice is good because it's time to sing."

* * *

><p>"Gabs," Katie said softly as Gabriella lifted her head, her eyes red and dusty. Katie rubbed her back while Gabriella shook her head. "Are you okay?"<p>

"No, Katie! No, I am not okay." She pressed her forehead against the toilet seat, shaking as she sobbed. "I'm pregnant… I just know it. I'm _fucking _pregnant… I want Troy's baby… but I already lost one… I won't… I can't take it if that happens again." Katie pulled her close and Gabriella cried into her shirt. She was a mess. She should be happy, she wanted to be happy… but the deep emotional scar of Julian's death still hung in her face. "I want an abortion," she whispered. Katie jerked back, shock. "What?"

"I want an abortion. I'm not ready for a baby." Gabriella broke away and stood, exiting the bathroom. Katie groaned and stood, too, walking after Gabriella. "Gabriella, you are ready and you know you are. You just don't want to lose this baby, either. Gabriella, stop." Gabriella did and turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked. "That I'm scared to lose another baby?"

"No, of course not. But you can't dwell on the past, you know that." Gabriella shook her head and turned, gathering her coat in her arms. "Think about Troy, Gabs. Think about how this'll affect your relationship. You think he won't leave you after you try to abort his baby?"

Gabriella zipped her coat and grabbed the door handle. "I'm going out for a drink."

Katie grabbed her arm. "Come on… rethink this. If you drink, you hurt your baby. Troy's baby." Gabriella walked down the hall and Katie hurried after her. "Would you just stop being selfish bitch for a second and listen?" she shouted. Gabriella stopped and turned sharply around. "The world doesn't just revolve around you, okay? I know, shocker, but it's the truth! You can't go harm the baby that is you and Troy's. Do you think that's fair? No, it's not! It's real bitchy, and selfish and―" Katie's sentence died in the air as Gabriella struck her hand across her face.

Gabriella dropped her hand as a moment of panic seeped into her head. Her eyes widened at the red tint glittered across her friend's face. "Oh, god, Katie… I'm sorry."

"No, no, I am," she said softly. "I'm sorry… I just don't want you to have another thing in your life to regret. We're like sisters, Gabs… I have to protect you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Gabriella sniffled softly and walked forward, hugging Katie. "I'm just so confused. What do I do?"

Katie pulled back and held Gabriella's shoulders. "Troy texted me earlier. He told me to pick you up and bring you to Red Lobster for a dinner. He has a surprise." She bit her lip. "And so have you."

* * *

><p>Red Lobster was almost packed. Troy noticed this as he stepped into the sweet-smelling restaurant. Heat soared across his skin. There wasn't supposed to be a lot of people. His friend, Zeke, worked here, and he had asked his boss if only a few people could be allowed in. he couldn't… <em>serenade<em> Gabriella in front of all these people.

"Hey, man," Chad said. "Katie and Gabs have arrived."

"God, dude, what have you gotten me into?" he groaned. Chad patted his shoulder before turning and whisking away, off to Taylor. Troy looked over there and smiled when he saw Gabriella, dressed beautiful in a blue satin dress, stopping a bit above he knees. His nerves calmed a bit.

"I can't do this," Gabriella whispered. "What if he's upset?"

"Well, he'll know sooner or later, so stop being scared." They sat down, greeting their friends wholeheartedly. Gabriella looked around. "Uh… where's Troy?"

"Restroom," Chad said, the same time, Austin blurted, "Outside." Gabriella rose and eyebrow and Chad chuckled nervously. "Well… he's in the outside bathroom. The porta potty. Troy… just doesn't feel comfortable going to the bathroom with other men in there."

"He's never had a problem before," Gabriella said.

"It's new," Austin replied. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and sighed. Chad leaned over, close to Austin. "He's about to perform?"

"If he didn't chicken out," he replied.

Troy walked slowly up the small steps leading onto the stage the manager and some employees installed for him. It cost him a hand-full of money, but he figured it was worth it. "Troy?" Taylor said. Gabriella turned and raised her eyebrows. Troy grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat. A guitar hung loosely around his shoulders. "Uh… um… hello, everyone and good evening. I, uh, am going to sing a song. It's for someone special. Someone who I love very much no matter what happens." Gabriella bit her lip and waited patiently as Troy settled the guitar the correct way in his hands.

The band behind him fell into the tune as Troy started to sing. "_You're_ _having my baby… what a lovely way of saying how much you love me. You're having my baby… what a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me. I can see it, your face is glowing._" Gabriella froze, and nearly choked on her saliva. He knew that she was pregnant?

"_I can see it in your eyes. I'm happy knowin'… that you're having my baby. You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you_." _Kind of_, he thought in his head. "_You're_ _having my baby… you're a woman in love and I love what's goin' through you. The need inside you, I see it showin'. Oh, the seed inside you, baby, do you feel it growin'? Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby_?"

Gabriella leaned back against the chair, tears of uncertainty shining in her eyes. Troy looked at her as he sung the words, and her heart trembled with both love and anger. Katie looked at her and her smile slipped off her face upon seeing how distressed her friend looked. She placed a hand on her shoulder and Gabriella looked at her. They stood a moment later and hurried off towards the bathroom. On the stage, Troy was confused. He thought she'd be happy…

Troy stopped singing and walked off of the stage, running after her. The customer's looked around in confusion.

"Gabriella," Troy said. He opened the door to the girl's bathroom and sighed when he saw Gabriella leaned over the sink, tears ruining her make-up. "I thought you were fine," Katie whispered. Gabriella shook her head. "He wants this baby, Kate…"

"Yeah," Troy said and they looked up. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Troy, this is the ladies room," Gabriella said, sniffling softly.

"I'll be out there," Katie murmured, and then left. Troy shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked again.

"I don't know. You just… in the past you would always say you're not ready."

"Past, Gabriella. It's the _past_. Out plans we set on vacation are still a go. I may be a little frightened at the concept of taking care of another human being, but then I thought about how I helped make that human being. How I helped bring another person into this world and I did it with someone who I love. I want to have this baby with you, Brie."

"I want to have it to," she whispered. "But… what if something happens again?"

"Then we'll try again. No matter what happens, we'll always try again. Come here." Gabriella walked over to him and hugged him tight. "So, I got that song off of Glee. It's not that bad of a show." Gabriella giggled softly. "I also noticed another song that I'd like to sing to you."

Gabriella pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He cupped her cheek and leaned down, brushing his lips softly against hers. "Let's go knock that crowd dead." Gabriella grabbed his hand and they walked out of the bathroom.

Gabriella sta down next to Katie and smiled brightly when she asked if things were fine. Troy jogged back up onto the stage and walked over to the band, making a small compromise before taking center stage again. "So, uh… sorry for the delay. I've decided to sing a different song. It's called _I'll Stand By You_. Thank you." Everyone clapped softly and the band started a soft harmony.

"_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now. _

_Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do. Nothing you confess could make me love you less. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you…_" Gabriella wiped away a tear and smiled.

When Troy finished, everyone applauded loudly. He bowed and said, "Thank you." And then walked off stage, towards the table. Gabriella stood and wounded her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Troy rested his hands on her hips. "How was that?" he asked, pressing his nose against hers. Gabriella giggled. "It was absolutely perfect. I love you so much." Instead of responding verbally, troy responded physically, pressing his lips to hers in a zealous kiss. Their friends erupted into cheers around them. Chad raised a glass of champagne. "Red Lobster is fun and all, but it is time to get wasted!"

"You guys can go do that," Troy said. "Brie and me are going home."

"Troy, you should go out and have fun," Gabriella insisted. Troy shook his head. "Where's the fun without you?" He smiled. "See you later, guys."

"Don't try to make twins!" Sharpay called out after them. Troy flipped her off and pulled Gabriella faster out of the place. "I didn't know you liked Glee," she said teasingly. Troy grinned. "Well, duh. Glee is the Monarch of Hollywood," he said, replaying her words. "_Just a small town girl_," he sang out loudly. "_Living in a lonely world_!"

Gabriella laughed and slapped his arm. 'Shut up! People are looking."

"Good. They can see how lucky I am to have someone as hot as you," he said.

"Always the charmer," she said. Troy opened the car door and Gabriella slipped in. When Troy got in, Gabriella placed a hand on his thigh. "I don't want to go home. At least not yet."

"Where to then?"

She grinned. "The lake."

* * *

><p>Gabriella squealed as her skin hit the icy water. Troy laughed and jumped in after her. "This is one of the most spontaneous things I've ever done," she said, crossing her arms over her bare chest. Troy pulled her close and nuzzled his nose against her neck. "You know this is really hot, right?"<p>

"Definitely." She pushed his head away and kissed him fiercely, her fingers digging into his soft, frozen flesh.

By the end of that night, two things happened to Gabriella that she'd remember for the rest of her life. She had mind-blowing sex in the lake and saw a raccoon looking at them with beady eyes as they did, a large chunk of bread in his small hands.

It was a good night.

* * *

><p>Okay. So, this is what happened and why I'm such a horrible person for not updating in probably over two months. Like I mentioned before, I'm losing my muse for High School Musical. I don't know, the inspiration is hardly there anymore. Also, I've taken an interest in Glee and might do a story in that field. Other than that, well… like I said, I hardly have any muse that is not any of your faults. I know this chapter is not the best, but it's the best that I could do and I hope you still review and are not going anywhere.<p>

So, all of you who wanted a baby... there you are!

The wedding will probably be next chapter, I'm sure of it. I'll try to have it out soon.

Thanks!-Brittany


	29. Lasting Love

Exotic Love

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N – Wow! The last chapter is FINALLY here after months. And I'm glad of it. Another story accomplished. Hope you enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine<p>

Lasting Love

There's a moment, in everyone's life, where you just _know_ that how your life will be. Or at least most of it. And as Gabriella stared at herself in the mirror, watching as her silky white dress flowed around her ankles, and her hair gently glided in the cold air, she just knew. _This was it_, she mused softly, her head ticking away the minutes. _This was the big moment. _My_ big moment, which will define who I am and what the rest of my life will be. I don't need sex to be happy, or a different boy a night. I just need Troy. _

"Gabs?" Sharpay stuck her head inside the room. Gabriella turned and smiled, predicting what Sharpay was going to say next. "I'm ready." Sharpay grinned. She was amazed at how much her best friend had excelled over the years. From a cock-thirsty slut to a love-stricken woman. They locked hands and Sharpay lead Gabriella out towards the church entrance, where her dad stood, nervously picking at his tie. "Daddy," Gabriella said. Greg looked up and grinned. They joined together, wrapping each other up in their arms, pulling each other close. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered, pulling away. She looked up into his eyes, searching for any signs of discomfort. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I should be asking you that," he said, swiping the pad of his thumbs across her eyes. Gabriella didn't even know she was crying. She opened her mouth, ready to say something, but the start of music playing caught her ears and she looked at the big, white doors, leading her towards her future.

They had picked out the song. It was one of her favorites; Celine Dion's _A New Day Has Come._ The guests stood as the door opened and in stepped Gabriella and Greg. She forced the tears away as she saw Troy on the altar, neatly dressed in a black suede tuxedo, his hair slick and smoothed back. She could see his Adam's apple bob nervously and she smiled gently. She tightened her small hand around her father's bigger one, going back to many of memories of it being exactly like this. Him holding her hand when they went to the Zoo and she was scared of the lion's loud roar. Or when she was first learning how to ride a bike, his hands covering hers like a warm blanket, making sure she knew he was here.

They took small steps until they stepped up close to the altar. Greg kissed Gabriella's cheek, his scruffy beard tickling her chin, before taking a seat next to her mother. Gabriella stepped onto the altar, her chin trembling slightly as she eased her hands into Troy's. The love that shimmered between them wasn't exactly like the love she shared for her father. It was equal, yet greater at the same time. She felt a connection, a line that was drawn between them, but this line was different. It could not be erased, and that it seemed to never be able to break.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the preacher said in gravelly, although clear, voice, just after the music faded away. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community.

"It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." He smiled as he looked between Gabriella and Troy, as if sensing that they truly belonged up here on this altar, and that everything that he said, will stick to them until death do them part.

"Now, I believe, it's time for you two to say your vows."

Troy cleared his throat. "Gabriella," he said. "The moment I saw you, I thought, wow, she is _sexy_." The crowd laughed, Gabriella giggled softly, and Troy gave a half-smile. "And, I'll be honest, that was _all_ I could think of when I saw you. But now… words can't describe how much I love you. How much I'll _continue_ loving you. And I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what happens… from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness & in health, to love & to cherish, 'till death do us part."

Gabriella composed herself, still trying to fight back the tears that threaten to flow. "Troy," she said, wincing as her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "Troy, I spent all of my time, with the wrong guys… socializing in the wrong places… but I won't regret any of it because they lead me to _you_. This moment, I just wrapped my head around the fact that I'm going to be starting another chapter in my life. And I love that, because it'll be with you… because I love you and always will. Throughout this life, no matter what may be ahead of us, good or bad, I pledge to stick with you forever, loving you, cherishing you, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness & in health… until death do us part."

The preacher smiled. "Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Troy nodded. "I do."

"And, bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she whispered.

The preacher nodded and his eyes traced over the two, watching their eyes connect, their fingers tighten around each other's. "You may now kiss the bride." Troy pushed himself forward, pulling Gabriella to him. He had anticipated this moment for almost a whole day. Their lips met, and the audience exploded into applause and excitement. Gabriella giggled as Troy's bulky arms tightened around her waist, pulling her up from the ground as he kissed her with fierce, raw passion.

"Now _that_ is a kiss," Sharpay said and Katie laughed, despite how much the two hated each other. It was a wedding; there was no hate necessary.

Finally, the two broke for air and, hands still joined, smiles plastered across their faces, and they walked down the aisle together, heading into the new chapter, the final begging of their life.

* * *

><p><em>A dream is a wish your heart makes <em>

_When you're fast asleep _

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches _

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

They swayed close together in the middle of the ballroom. People sat at their tables, snapping pictures and smiling at them in the dim room. Gabriella lifted her head off of Troy's shoulder and stared up at him. He reached up, taking the hair that fell in her face and pushing it behind her ear. "How do you feel?" he asked. Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. Many things? I'm just glad I could be here with you…"

He smiled. "Me too. I was _sure_ you would dump me for Orlando Bloom."

"It's not too late," she giggled. She gently moved her hands up his arms and locked them around his neck. She sighed softly when she tried to press herself closer, but the baby bump was in the way. They were now five months into the pregnancy. When she saw her baby bump protruding past her waist, a shiver of fear had rolled through her. And even worse, first feeling the baby kick, it was both a feeling of elation and anxiety. The last time she felt her baby kick, she had gotten into a horrible car crash, which demolished their plans for having their first baby. But, of course, Troy had calmed her shaking hands and pulled her into a hug, smoothing her hair down and pressing kisses against her forehead. It was sweet. The pregnancy has been going smoothly, so her worrying has decreased greatly. But they still had at least four more months. "I'd like to hear you say that in bed," he said after bending his neck, his breath tickling her earlobe. Gabriella giggled. "Don't worry. I agreed to stay with you, for a long time, and I'm not ready to give that promise up just yet."

"_Yet_?" Troy repeated, his eyebrows skyrocketing. Gabriella only grinned, and they swayed a bit more until the song ended. Then came the father and daughter dance, which was slow and steady. Gabriella had slipped her heels off and stepped onto her father's shoes, and let him waltz her around the ballroom floor. Just like old times. _Isn't She Lovely's_ sweet, soulful tune swung through the air. And at certain times, Greg found himself tearing as he started down at his baby girl, who didn't seem much like a baby anymore.

And then Troy danced with Maria, since, sadly, his mother and father couldn't make it. Then were off in Italy. But it was a fine moment, Troy had to admit. They danced to _Through the Years_ by Kenny Rogers. Though it's only been roughly a year, Maria did love Troy like a son, and the lyrics had a deep meaning to her; to both of them.

Standing off to the side and leaning against her father, Gabriella was in tears as she watched Troy. "Is this what I've been missing?" she asked softly. Greg wrapped an arm around her. "No. Just something you've finally caught up with."

And then, though a little out of order, were the toasts. Everyone was seated, Troy and Gabriella huddled close together at a table with their parents, with their friends and family on the other side of them. Chad, Troy's best man stood up and grinned. "Here's to the groom, Troy Bolton, a man who kept his head even while he lost his heart." A few people laughed. "To Miss Gabriella _Bolton_, who I might add, looks very beautiful tonight. And, here's to the Gabriella for choosing Troy. I tried to tell her all about him and she's _still_ brave enough to be going ahead with all of this." Again, more laughs. Gabriella leaned into Troy giggling, while he rolled his eyes and attempted to hold his middle finger up at Chad before Maria scolded him.

And then, it was Katie's turn, which Gabriella picked as her maid of honor. She stood up and grinned, holding up a sparkly glass of champagne. "Here's to the bride, who seriously was one crazy bitch before all of this happened."―again, a loud laughter echoing across the room―"But obviously came to her senses after meeting Troy. And I watched as their love started out small and unnoticeable, and then sprout out as something strong and undeniable. And I honestly can't remember the last time I saw two people more head over heels in love than these two bastards. And just one more thing―May your love be added, may it never be subtracted, may your household multiply, and may your hearts never be divided!"

Glasses, noisily, clinked together and silver wear rattled, and laughter bounced off the thin walls. Katie bowed before resuming her seat, leaving Troy to clear his throat to catch everyone's attention. He nodded, took a breath and looked over at Gabriella who was smiling softly. "If I can, I'd love to share a toast, for my beautiful bride, Gabriella, who I intend to cherish and love, and grow old and wrinkly together. Katie and Chad were both right. I've really fell in love with you, and I aim to keep that love sturdy and solid, until the day one of us, or both, are buried. And, if you ever live to be one hundred, I hope I'll live to be minus one day, because in all honestly, I don't want to live a day without you here, in my arms." There was a collective round of sighs and _aww's_ through the crowd. Gabriella smiled, tears glimmering across her eyelashes, and clinked her glass against Troy's, then entwined their fingers. It was so corny, yet so lovely at the same time.

And she wouldn't have it any different.

That then led to the garter and bouquet toss, in which Sharpay caught. She shook her head and laughed, before tossing it over to Katie who wasn't technically single, but was happy to tuck the flowers under her arms. After Troy slid the garter off a blushing Gabriella, he threw it out into the crowd of men. One of Gabriella's cousins, Luíz, caught it with a surprised look on his face. They all shared their laughs and taunts. Nearly everyone, even Vasilisa, who tried to get down and dirty with Ricardo.

Gabriella and Troy literally danced the night away, and seemed inseparable. Katie and Sharpay (who surprisingly were talking) laughed and teased them, saying how they were going to break out and started fucking right there on the dance floor. The two, obviously, just ignored them, too lost in their own world of love to say something back. But something was stirring inside of Troy, as he held his wife―God, it felt great to say that―in his arms. So close and passionately, too. And right when he was going to ask when the reception would be over, Gabriella yawned and laid her head on his shoulder, breathing softly.

"Ready to go?" And Gabriella just gave a slight nod and tried to stifle a yawn before it was settled.

Everyone clumped together outside, where a classic white wedding limo was parked outside. A big, sloppy pink bow was situated on top and on the mirrors was in red marker―_Finally married; Troy and Gabriella Bolton_! Streamers and wedding bells were hanging loosely on the trunk of it, and to top it off, flowers were attached to the front and sides, some formed to make a heart. Gabriella laughed as Troy basically pushed her inside the vehicle. They waved goodbye and after them, Katie and Sharpay threw rose petals and blew big, curly bubbles.

It was just too perfect.

"Oh, man," Troy sighed, leaning back. "That was... something."

"Good to know," Gabriella replied with a roll of her eyes. Troy sat up. "No, not like that. It was… awesome, seriously. I'm probably the happiest man on earth right now."

"And that is probably the one hundredth cheesy thing you've said today," Gabriella said. Troy just shrugged and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close. "You know you love it."

"Mhm, definitely do." And she did. Yesterday, and the day before, and so on, it felt good and reassuring to hear words like that coming from Troy. But now that they were married, it was something different. It was like she stepped into a new world, full of new things to do and explore, and a land that granted you definite happiness and serenity. She snuggled up close to Troy. "So, where are we going exactly?"

"Oh," Troy said, chuckling. "You'll find out. And I promise, it _won't_ be disappointing." Gabriella wanted to push the matter further, and not take no for an answer, but something stopped her. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing to wait for their perfect honeymoon to begin.

* * *

><p>And disappointed she wasn't.<p>

When Troy untied the scarf from around her eyes (he had insisted that it was going to be that big of a surprises) Gabriella's breath was shaken away. They were on the beach, Gabriella figured that out ten steps ago, but what was more beautiful was the brilliant moonlight shimmering down onto the very large and promising beach house set in front of them. It was long, and kind of slanted, with glass walls and a wraparound deck. From outside she could see the furniture, and was impressed with the modern and unique fashion they shown. Even the water, which they hadn't paid for, was beautiful. Clear, white almost sparkling from the moon. And in the distance, she could hear water splashing and running, from a waterfall.

"Well?" Troy pushed. "Whaddaya think?"

"It's… amazing," she gushed, and broke off towards the door. Troy laughed and went after her. He was pretty amazed himself. The picture that he had seen of this house was taken about half a decade ago, and looked even better in person.

"Wow," Gabriella said, trotting back to him. "How much did this cost?"

Troy shrugged. "Trust me, it was a reasonable price. But it did take a lot of arranging to get it like that."

"Well," she whispered, and slid her hands down his suit. Troy took a deep breath and looked down at her. "I guess I should thank you for that, shouldn't I?"

"If you're up for it." His arm snaked around her waist. Gabriella felt her stomach twist and turn and a grin bloom across her peachy lips. "I'm a little offended about that. Of _course_ I'm up for it." And then, not even giving him time to process his words, she was crushing her lips against his, in a kiss to heated and passionate it made her dizzy and her legs wobble. Troy also took her by surprise, by grabbing under her and promptly lifting her into his arms. Gabriella made a startled noise, but still wounded her legs around Troy's waist tightly. He carried her up the wooden staircase, and pulled back from the kiss, where he watched her his eyes half closed, and heavy eyelids. He concentrated on her clenching jaw, and dark eyes, heavy with lust and admiration. Gabriella, seemingly not focused on whatever Troy was doing, curled her fingers around his neck and again started another heavy, fervent, kiss.

Troy set her gently down on the floor when they reach their room, which was fantastic. A balcony, lead into by large French doors, and a big king-sized bed, which seemed as fluffy as a cloud. The two climbed aboard it and again, the heavy petting and kisses ensued.

Their clothes quickly were shedded, being tossed in various places of the rooms. When Gabriella was completely naked though, and Troy was just down to his boxers, he stopped to admire her, holding his breath momentarily, and groaning softly at the mouth-watering sight. She seemed to glow more, with her hair down in tussled, luscious waves, and glowing from either being pregnant, or from just getting married, or maybe even both.

They held close, just cuddling and whispering softly in each other's ears before Troy finally shucked off his jeans and rubbed himself against Gabriella. Gabriella moaned, feeling that sexual sensation zip down her back and spread out to her core, and her legs quivered. Troy was trembling as well, trying hard not to just thrust into her. He wanted this to be gentle, and sweet. He pulled her even closer, and pressed a soft and heartbreakingly lovely kiss to her lips. Gabriella kissed him back equally, declaring all her love to him. And then, Troy sunk down into her.

He panted, still trying to keep control, and moved with slow, awkward thrust. Gabriella laughed and rubbed her fingertips across his muscled back. Then she pulled him closer, whispering breathily against his ear, "It's okay, go as fast as you want. Don't hold back―give me everything you have." Troy wanted to resist longer, but no longer could. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he pulled back, and then jerked his hips forward again. Gabriella knew she was in for a rough ride after she granted him permission to go crazy, but this was mind-blowing. "Ohh," she groaned, her voice low, and shuddered and writhed wildly underneath her husband's body.

"_God_," Troy spat out, picking up his speed. He sat up some, and gripped her curvy hips, plunging himself mercilessly into her. Gabriella thrashed on the bed, twisted her head from side to side and scrunching the sheets up in knots in tight grips of her hands. "Ah, Troy―_shit_―ohh, fuck!" Her legs wrapped around his torso, and then dropped. Already, she could feel that tingling feeling etched in her tummy, and then another feeling swirling between her folds. Her chest heaved and fed up with the sheets, she instead grasped her breasts, pulling on her rigid nipples and squeezing the soft mounds hard between her fingers.

"Troy!" Her back arched, as high as it can go, and then her climax took over her completely. She shook, and spasmed, her insides vibrating against Troy's stiff cock that was still pounding into her. "Ah―_damn_," Troy groaned as her vaginal muscles clamped and fluttered around him, the sensation high and overwhelming, to the point where he too came over the edge.

He shot his load into her, and Gabriella felt another orgasm ripple through her. She tried to clamp her legs together and push Troy away as much as she could with him between her, but it was unmanageable. Instead she laid limp, letting wave after wave of sensations flood her body. Troy joined her as well, curling up being her in a spooning position. He pressed his hand to her belly and grinned. "Wasn't that something?"

"Shh," she cooed, giggling drunkenly. "Maybe I was wrong―I'm definitely _not_ up for Troy Bolton's standards or expectations."

"But that's where you're wrong, Gabriela Bolton," Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella turned around to face up. "Really? Is that so?"

"Yes. Because no matter what, you'll always reach my expectations. You're perfect, Brie." He grabbed her hand, and brought it to his chest.

She sighed, and smiled. "So are you. I love you."

"I love you too."

A smirk tugged at her lips. She stroked the side of her face. Did you know that the average married couple has sex 58 times per year, or slightly more than once a week?"

Troy laughed. "Well, we'll have to beat that, won't we babe?"

"We sure will."

And it didn't take long for them to fall asleep, pulled tight together with the limbs entwined. It was hard to describe their love for each other―passionate, heart-felt, overwhelming, exotic―or maybe it was just too prodigious and overpowering to have a name. Whatever the case may be, something will always be certain―it's a love that's destined to last forever, past the exotic days and into the fulfilling ones.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

Corny, I know . I hate it. But I still hope you'll review one last time. Even if it's just to say how horrible it was :) And sorry if the sex scene was a little flat, I haven't written one in months.

But, yeah, so things I have to say about this story is... at some points, it had some nice moments, at others I blush at how horrible it was written. But in Word, this is about 205 pages, a good book's length. So, next to Glamorous (which I doubt I'll be finishing any time soon still!) I've written two legit books :) But, I'm glad this is over... It was fun to write, most of the time. In the beginning at least, but my excitement for it dwindled quickly. But, overall, I enjoyed writing it.

And if you haven't already, please check out my other series: Belong.

Thanks!-Brittany


End file.
